First Love
by Princess Inume
Summary: Inuyasha confessed to Kagome that he was cheating on her on their wedding day. Hurt and embarrassed, Kagome leaves Japan, not knowing she is pregnant. Eight years later, Kagome comes back to Japan when she hears that her mother is dying. How will Kagome react when her and her three doggy eared sons bump into Inuyasha at the grocery store?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

**~Princess Inume **

**Warning: Grab some tissues before you read this chapter...I was crying while I was writing it... lol. Enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: I Am Nothing

"We're going to be together forever, right Yash?" The 8 year old, raven haired girl asked as her silver-haired inu-hanyo friend pushed her on the swing.

"I guess, Kaggy," the nine-year-old named Inuyasha responded. Kagome giggled as she looked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked, taking one hand off the chain and holding her pinky up towards him.

"Promise. Together forever." The boy agreed as he wrapped his clawed pinky around hers. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

**_***16 years later***_**

"Do you Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked as he looked at the young man with rare silver hair and dog ears.

"I-" Inuyasha started to answer, but then he paused.

**_***Flashback***_**

"Inuyasha, you better tell her about us, or I will," Kikyo commented as she looked at Inuyasha, who was getting out of bed.

"I will, just give me some time," Inuyasha said as he continued to button up his shirt. She stared at him as he got dressed, whereas she still lay in bed, not minding her nudity. He approached her once he was fully dressed.

"Do it soon. Do it for us, for our... baby." She said as she placed his hand on her sheet covered stomach.

******End of **_**Flashback******_

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she lightly tapped at her fiancée's arm. Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the priest, and then looked at the woman whom he was supposed to marry.

"I can't."

"W-what?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes clouding with hurt and confusion.

"I can't marry you," he repeated, causing the congregation to gasp. Kagome glanced over at her bridesmaids, where all of them were staring at Inuyasha in shock, and then quickly turned back to him.

Tears swelled up in her eyes, "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking, Inuyasha." Her voice was pleading, and her heart broke at his next words.

"I'm not."

"Then...Why? Why can't you marry me? Whatever it is I'm doing wrong, just tell me, I can fix it," She said desperately as uncontrolled tears rolled down her face. Her makeup was probably smeared, but at the moment, she didn't care.

"Kagome, you did nothing wrong, you're a great friend and a beautiful woman, but." He tried to wipe away her tears, but she flinched away from his hand as if it would burn her.

"But what?" She exclaimed, her voice shaking. In the background, there were uneasily murmurs from the audience.

"I'm in love with someone else," At his words, the murmurs stopped entirely.

"What?" Kagome stared at him with a dejected face. She knew and heard perfectly what he had said, but she refused to believe it. Knowing that, Inuyasha sighed and repeated himself.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"It's Kikyo, isn't it?" She asked quietly as she tightened her hold on her bouquet. His silence was enough for an answer.

"It _is _her, isn't it? Tell me it's her. Tell me!" By now, Kagome's voice had raised an octave, making it easy for the audience to hear. The priest looked at her with sympathy.

"Fine. It's her, okay?!" Inuyasha yelled as he looked at the tear-stained face of his best friend.

"So all the nights you came home late, all those days you said you were busy, the dates you cancelled, were they all because of her?" As more and more things became clear, she knew that the answer was a certain yes, but she couldn't stop the tears that continued to stream down her cheeks like an endless waterfall.

"Kagome-" He started, knowing where it was going. He stopped when he saw her shake her head, knowing that it was too late to turn back.

"No, tell me the truth."

"Yes." He murmured with a defeated sigh, but still loud enough for everyone else to hear, because the whole church was silent. The guest, family, and friends all gasped.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," the maid of honor, Sango whispered to another one of the bridesmaids, Rin.

"And were you sleeping with her too?"

"Yes." He answered and looked at her with sad did nothing when she threw her bouquet at him slapped him hard across the face. To say that he deserved it was putting it mildly.

"You are a fucking low life bastard! I hate you! You ruined our trust, love, and relationship. You don't care about me. You never did. You're a liar, deceiver, and a self absorbed jerk. I never want to see your fucking face again!"Kagome yelled at him before turning and running out of the church, past the stunned onlookers.

"Kagome!" He shouted, about to run after her, but a hand stopped him. He turned around to see his brother looking at him with disappointment in his eyes.

"Let her go, Inuyasha." Miroku said in a calm yet sad tone.

"Fucking asshole," Sango cursed as she ran after her friend. Rin exchanged nods with her husband Sesshomaru before running after Sango.

"Watch your back Inuyasha," The last bridesmaid, Ayame, warned and rushed out too. Inuyasha looked at his mother and father. Izayoi shook her head as she got up and walked over to comfort Kagome's mother. His father stared at his son in disappointment before getting up and walking out the church to try and stop the press from prying into the story.

Inuyasha hung his head.

"What have I done?" He mumbled as a tear ran down his cheek.

**_At Kagome and Inuyasha's Apartment_**

"I hate him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!" Kagome screamed as she threw a framed picture of her and Inuyasha across the room, watching with brief satisfaction when the frame broke and shattered.

"Kagome, stop!" Sango tried desperately to stop her friend as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm worthless. I'm so stupid. I want to die!" Kagome cried as she pushed Sango away and fell to her knees.

"Hey, don't say that!" Rin said as she wrapped her arms around Kagome. This time, she didn't resist as all three of her friends embraced her.

"No one loves me! I'm pathetic and I'm weak!" She cried into Sango's shoulder, her body shaking with sobs.

"That's not true, Kagome. Shhh, just let it all out, it's okay," Ayame soothed as she rubbed her friend's back while murmuring curses about Inuyasha under her breath.

"It is not okay! My fiancée just told me that he loved another woman, how can I be okay?"

It took about thirty minutes for Kagome's cries and screams to reduce to silent hiccups.

"I should have known he was cheating," She mumbled when she calmed down.

"It's not your fault, Kagome." Rin assured as she stood up. "I'm going to draw you a bath."

"I just want to get away from it all," Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her face.

"Come on, Kagome." Sango said as she helped her stand up and walked her to the bathroom, Ayame in tow. They helped her remove the ruffled wedding dress with all its buttons and released her hair from the complicated twists and knots.

"Can you get my phone?" Her friends looked at each other confusedly before Sango shrugged and went to get Kagome's phone.

After she gave her the phone, Ayame told her that they would be outside the door if she needed anything. Kagome nodded in response. Rin grabbed the wedding dress before they walked out the bathroom. Once she settled into the warm water, she dialed the number to the airport to cancel the honeymoon vacation, and then she thought of something.

"Hello, this is Azayi from Sogop Airport. How may I help you?" The woman on the other line asked.

"Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I would like to change the destination of my flight tonight," Kagome said as she sank lower into the tub.

**_**Later That Night***_**

"You're sure you don't want anything?" Sango asked as she tucked Kagome in.

"I just want to be alone," Kagome mumbled as she laid her head on the pillow. The girls nodded before each giving Kagome a brief hug.

When the girls left and the door was closed, Kagome got out of bed, walked to the closet, and pulled out a large suitcase.

"I'm going to start a new life," She said to herself as she set the suitcase on the bed and opened it. She walked to her dresser, pulled out her clothes, and put them inside the suitcase.

"No more heartbreak, stress, or bad memories. I'm just going to worry about myself and myself alone," she mused with a smile on her face.

*****At one o' clock in the morning*****

"Girls! Girls! Wake up! Sango, Ayame!" Rin yelled as she turned on the light in the guest room.

"What?" Sango asked sleepily, her voice drowsy.

"Kagome's not here," Rin exclaimed, causing Ayame and Sango to sit up in the bed they were sharing.

"Look," She said as she handed a note to Sango. Ayame peeked over her shoulder and read it too. They cried a little as they read and understood what it meant.

_I'm sorry you girls found out I left like this, but I knew if you found out my plan, you would stop me. I need to be alone. I just need some time to think. Do not try to call me. I threw my phone away, but I still know numbers, so I'll call you guys when I'm ready. Tell my mom and brother that I'm okay and will call them when the time is right. Take care of Buyo for me. You can tell Inuyasha that he can have the apartment, because I don't want it anymore. Thank you girls for all your support and for having my back all these years. I really love you guys a lot. Do not think this is the last time we will see each other, because it's not.I'll see you soon. Bye._

_-Love, Kagome_

**How was it? Good? Sad? Emotional?**

**Tell me what you thought.^-^**

**Thank you again, fanfic-addict21 for reading, correcting, and giving me advice for this story. Love ya!.*-*.Lol.**

**Edited by: ****Rinkika**

**Also check out my other two stories 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Until next time guys**

**Bye*****


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The news

_*****Eight years later******_

"Yasha, baby. Wake up," Kagome whispered into her oldest son's doggy ear.

"Mommy, I don't want to go to school," Yasha (Inuyasha jr.) mumbled back.

"If you wake up right now, I might make some chocolate chip cookies for dessert," Kagome told him. "Plus, it's your last day of second grade."

"Uhhh, fine, Mommy. But only because you said chocolate chip cookies," Yasha responded as he sat up, causing his Spiderman covers to drop down to his waist. Kagome smiled before walking across the room to wake up her middle child.

"Taisho, wake up, honey," Kagome said, sitting down on the side of his bed, then reached over and snagged Taisho's glasses from off the night stand.

"Good morning, Mama," Taisho responded with a yawn.

"Good morning, honey," Kagome said as she handed him his glasses. Taisho took his glasses and put them on.

"Nerd!" Yasha yelled as he threw his feet over the bed.

"But I look better that you," Taisho responded as he got out of his own bed.

"You wish," Yasha replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Boys, you both look alike," Kagome told them, trying to stop their little argument.

"No way, mama. I will never look like that little beast," Taisho said as he turned to face his mother.

"Sorry, Mom. I don't look like Shrek over there," Yasha said as he pointed at his brother. Taisho growled and lunged at his brother.

"Hey, knock it off," Kagome said as she broke them apart. "Now be nice, or no dessert tonight."

"Fine," they mumbled, arms crossed across their chests.

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and wash your faces. Your clothes will be on the bed when you're down," Kagome told them as she gave them a kiss on the head. Two silver heads nodded before rushing out of their room.

"Move, stupid,"

"I was here first,"

"Well, I was born first,"

"What is that supposed to mean? You're still an idiot,"

Kagome sighed as she went through the boy's drawers and picked out their clothes.

'How in the world did I end up with triplets?'

She though before setting their shoes in front of their clothes.

She walked out the room and across the hallway to her room.

"Maybe I should get a bigger house. This two bedroom house is to small for us. And the boys are growing older," Kagome mumbled as she opened the door to her room.

"Isamu, are you dressed?" Kagome asked as she walked fully into the room. She saw her youngest son sitting on her bed while watching TV with the subtitles on.

"Isamu," she called out. Isamu didn't say anything. Kagome sighed and walked towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned around and smiled at her. She smiled back, before reaching towards his doggy ears and turning his hearing aid on.

"Don't forget to turn your hearing aid on, okay?" Kagome told him as she picked him up and set him on the floor. Isamu nodded as he grabbed his mother's hand. Kagome grinned down at him before walking out the bedroom.

"Boys, come eat!" Kagome yelled ten minutes later, as she set their food down on the table. Isamu was already at the table eating.

"Move, loser,"

"Then you move, you stupid dog,"

Yasha and Taisho continued to argue when they got to the table.

"Boys, say good morning to your brother," Kagome said as she sat down at the table with a coffee cup in hand.

"Hi Isamu!" Taisho said as he ate a piece of toast.

"Hey bro," Yasha responded as he looked at his younger brother. Kagome took a sip of her coffee and looked at Isamu. He was struggling to say words.

"H-h-hi," Isamu replied shakily.

"Good job, Isamu," Kagome told him as she rubbed his dog ears. Isamu smiled at her before looking at his brothers, who smiled at him too.

"Good job, bro," Yasha said. Taisho gave him a thumbs-up.

"So, Mom, what are we going to do this summer?" Taisho asked as he took a sip of his milk.

"I'm not sure. Where would you guys like to go?" Kagome asked as she set her coffee cup on the table and got up and walked to the counter.

"Can we go to this huge water park in Japan? Tima, my friend from class, said that he and his family went last year and they said it was awesome! I think he said it was called 'Water Fuji' or something like that," Yasha bounced up and down excitedly as he ate a piece of fruit. Kagome paused when she heard him say the word 'Japan'.

"Mom?" Taisho asked as he noticed his mother tense.

"I'm fine, honey. And yeah, that might be a good idea," Kagome said as she grabbed a brush off the corner, walked over to Yasha, and started to brush his hair.

"Do you have work today, Mom?" Taisho asked as his mother tied Yasha's silver hair in a low ponytail.

"Nope, I took the week off," Kagome replied as she walked towards Taisho and started to brush his hair too. He started to squirm as the brush got close to his doggy ears.

"Oh, okay," Taisho responded as he continued to eat. Kagome finished tying his hair before walking back to his seat. Yasha stuck his tongue out at Isamu and Isamu returned the favor. Taisho rolled his eyes at his brothers' actions.

When the boys were done eating, they put their dirty plates into the sink.

"Okay boys, go get your backpacks," Kagome told them as she glanced at the wall clock that said 7:25. Their bus would be there in five minutes. Taisho and Yasha nodded and walked to their room.

"So Isamu, it's just going to be you and me today," Kagome told him with a smiled. Isamu made a sound of enjoyment. Kagome giggled as she got up and helped him out his chair.

"That's a good boy. We can make all the sweet treats we want," Kagome said. She grabbed a big container off of the counter in one hand and Isamu's hand in the other and together they walked into the living room.

"Lucky. Can I stay home too?" Yasha complained as he came into the living room with his brother.

"No. When you go to school, don't forget to pick up Isamu's presents too," Kagome told him.

"Okay, Mom, I won't forget to get the twerp's presents as he sits at home and gets to eat cookies, totally not fair, but hey, life not fair as my mean mother says all the time. So bye see you later!" Yash said as he tried to dash out the door to the bus when Kagome gave him a disappointed look at the 'not fair' and 'mean mother' grabbed his hand before he could escape.

"Not so fast, young man." She said. Kagome handed the container of cupcakes to Taisho before they walked towards the door.

"Bye, you two. Have a good day," Kagome said as she gave them a kiss on the head. Isamu quickly hugged his brother before separating and looking at them.

"T-to-toys?" Isamu asked with a hopeful smile.

"You bet! We'll play with you when we get back from school," Taisho told him. Isamu happily nodded. Kagome smiled at her sons before opening up the door just as the bus stopped in front of her house.

"Be good, you two," Kagome told them.

"Okay, Mom," Taisho responded as he walked out the house.

"Can't make any promises, Mommy," Yash replied. Kagome shook her head. She watched the boys get on the bus and the bus drive off, before closing the door. She turned around to her son and smiled at him.

"You ready to start baking?" Kagome asked with a smile. Isamu nodded and clapped his hands together.

Around noon, right in the middle of whatever they had baked and were now baking, the phone started ringing. "Coming," Kagome mumbled as she wiped her dirty hands on her apron.

"Hello," Kagome said as she picked up the phone. She smiled when Isamu giggled, digging his fingers into the cookie dough.

"Is this Ms. Kagome Higurashi?" A woman asked.

"This is she," Kagome responded.

"Ms. Higurashi this is Ayi a doctor at Sogon Hospital. Your name was on your mother's paperwork. (Sigh)You may want to take a seat. Are you sitting down, ma'am?"

Kagome sat in a kitchen chair and shakily answered, "Yes, I'm sitting."

"I am sorry to inform you that your mother, Korari Higurashi is very ill and possibly on her death bed," Ms. Ayi said. Kagome froze.

"Is she okay? What happened?" Kagome asked worriedly. Isamu looked at his mother, detecting the worry in her voice.

"You mother has stage 3 breast cancer," the nurse replied.

"What about chemo therapy?" Kagome asked as tears filled her eyes.

"It's not working," Ayi responded.

"How long does she have?" Kagome asked as she turned away from her son and wiped the tears off her face.

"The doctors cannot give an absolute estimate, but based on how she's functioning, not very long," Ayi replied.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me this, ma'am. Bye," Kagome said, ending the call. She put a hand to her mouth as tears flowed down her face.

"M-m-o-momm-ie," Isamu called out as he tugged on her apron. Kagome turned around and picked him up.

"Everything's okay. Everything's okay Isamu. Everything's okay," Kagome repeated as she laid her head on top of his. Tears flowed down her cheek and into his silver hair.

"O-okay?" Isamu asked as his little hands ran up and down her back. Kagome didn't respond.

Kagome ignored the doorbell that was ringing twenty minutes after she got the horrible news.

"Hey, Mom! We're home," Taisho said as he open the door with the extra key under the mat.

"Did you forget we had a half day today? We've been ringing the doorbell for hours," Yasha told her jokingly as. A minute later, Yasha and Taisho walked into the kitchen. They ran to their mother when they saw the tears running down her face. They wrapped their arms around her waist to comfort her.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Yasha asked.

"It's your (hiccup) grandma. She's not doing (sniff) so well," Kagome responded as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"Oh. Are we going to go visit her?" Yasha asked as he looked up at her.

"Yes," Kagome replied as she rubbed Isamu's back. He had fallen asleep.

"Wait. Mommy, if we go visit Grandma, do we get to see Aunt Sango, Aunt Rin, and Aunt Ayame again?" Yasha asked, trying to cheer his mother up by reminding her about her friends.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a smile.

"What about our father? Do we finally get to meet him? " Taisho asked as he fixed his glasses. Kagome smile slipped a little, before she nodded.

"Wow. This is really cool. When do we leave?" Yasha asked excitedly. Kagome giggled at the excitement in her children voices and eyes.

**Thanks for everyone who favorited, followed, reviewed, and read this story, my other stories and me! Thank you again and love ya!^-^**

**How did I do? Love feedback.: )**

**Thanks to fanfic-addict21! (my awesome beta reader)**

**The triplets (all three of them!) are all identical and have the same father which is Inuyasha. Just in case you were a little confused by that.**

**Also support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Until next time guys**

**Bye-**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A surprise in the grocery store

"How long are we going to be staying with grandma?" Yasha asked while taking a sip of his apple flavored juice ftom a juice box. He stood in the door way of his room watching his mother pack their clothes.

"I'm not positive, but probably until she gets better," Kagome responded with a shaky smile. Yasha narrowed his golden eyes as he sipped of his juice.

'Mom's hiding something,' he thought as he watched her fold one of his shirts and put it into a big suitcase.

"Where are Taisho and Isamu?" He asked as he looked around his room.

"There in the living room. Taisho's teaching Isamu how to add three digit numbers," Kagome replied as she walked to Taisho's dresser. "You should go help."

"Keh, I'll pass," Yasha responded with a smirk. Kagome turned around and gave him a stern look.

"You know what, I think teaching Isamu will be fun. Bye mommy," Yasha said before dashing out the room. Kagome chuckled as she grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts.

"That boy is too much like his father," she mumbled with a shake of the head.

_**Later that night:**_

"Mama, why are we leaving to see grandma so soon?" Taisho asked as he took his glasses off.

"Don't you want to see grandma and make her feel better?" Kagome asked as she tucked Yasha into bed.

"Duh mommy," Yasha told her with a smirk. Kagome grinned down at her son, before bending down and giving him a kiss on the head. Kagome stood up straight then walked to Taisho who was climbing into bed. Once in bed, Kagome tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the head.

" How long is the flight going to be mom?" Taisho asked as his mother as she grabbed his glasses from his hands and put them on the nightstand.

"About 11or 12 hours," Kagome replied as she turned around and looked at Isamu who walked into the boy's room wearring his iron man pajamas with a teddy bear in his hand.

"12! That's like ten days!" Yasha shouted.

"It's less than a day, stupid," Taisho responded. Isamu giggled as he climbed on Yasha's bed.

"What are you Einstein. You do look like him though," Yasha snapped.

"Stop," Kagome growled. The arguring boys immediately shut their mouths.

"Good. Now get some sleep. It's a long flight," Kagome told them before picking up Isamu and walking to the doorway.

"Good night boys," Kagome said as Isamu waved at them.

"Good night mama,"

"Good night mommy,"

Kagome smiled at them before turning off their light.

She walked across the hall to go to her room. She turned on the light and walked to her bed. She set Isamu on the left side of the bed.

" Did you take your medicine?" Kagome asked. Isamu shook his head no. Kagome reached over and grabbed a brown medicine bottle and a spoon. She twisted the cap off the bottle and set it on the nightstand. She poured the liquid from the bottle onto the spoon.

"Open," Kagome ordered. Isamu did as instructed. Kagome put the spoon into his mouth. He sipped the liquid off the spoon.

"Good boy," Kagome said as she rubbed one of his doggy ears and took the spoon out his mouth. A minute later, she removed her hand off his ear and began to put the cap back on the medicine bottle. She set the bottle on nightstand before turning around and looking at her son who was pouting.

"N-n-no do-g-y," Isamu responded with a cross of the arms.

"Oh, sorry Isamu. I didn't mean to treat you like a dog," Kagome replied as she laid him back on the bed. She pulled the blue covers up to the middle of his chest.

"Your inhaler is right here, okay," Kagome said as she pointed to the white inhaler laying next to the medicine bottle. Isamu nodded in response. Kagome bent down and gave him a kiss on the head.

" I'll be out in the living room okay," Kagome told him as she checked his head. Isamu nodded again. Kagome grinned then turned around, bent down lower and turned on the tiger shaped night light. She stood up, grabbed the spoon, and walked towards the door.

"Good night Isamu," Kagome called out. There was a pause.

"Ni-te,"

Kagome smiled before turning off her bedroom light.

An hour after Kagome put the boys to bed, she laid acrossed the couch to watch t.v. She sighed and laid an arm across her eye. She finally let the tears fall.

"Kami why!" She sobbed as she turned her back away from the t.v.

Kagome cried for half an hour, before she stopped. She wiped the tears off her face.

"I have to stay strong for the boy's sake," she whispered to herself. She sighed as he eyes started to shift closed. Before she knew it, she feel asleep.

_**-Dream-**_

"Miss Higurashi! Push one more time!" The doctor ordered as he sat between Kagome's legs. Kagome squeezed her mother's hand as she pushed with a her strength.

"_Waaaaaaahh!"_

After Kagome felt the second baby slip out of her, she collapsed on the bed.

"You did good sweetheart," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter as she wiped the sweat off her forhead. Kagome gave her a weak smile.

"Well Miss Higurashi, it looks like, wait! Another heading is coming out!" The doctor yelled.

"Triplets! My goodness. Kagome, are you ready to push again?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter with a smile. That smile however turned into a frown.

"Kagome, honey. Wake up," she said.

Beeeeeeeeeeep!

"She's crashing," a nurse yelled. Mrs. Higurashi kept trying to wake her daughter.

"Kagome. Wake up!"

"Ma'am we're going to have to ask you to leave," a tall nurse told her.

"She's losing oxygen,"

"What about the baby?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the tall nurse took her away from Kagome's side.

"Sir the baby's neck is wrapped around the umbilical cord," a nurse told the doctor.

Mrs. Higurashi gasped in horror as the tall nurse moved her out the room.

"The baby isn't breathing!" the doctor yelled as nurses frantically ran around the room.

_**-'-End of dream-'-**_

"Ahh," Kagome screamed as she sat up. She put a hand on her chest. She tried to control her harsh breathing. Once she got her breathing in order, she looked at the clock.

It was six o' clock in the morning. There flight was at 5 in the afternoon.

"Guess it's time get breakfast ready," Kagome mumbled as she got up.

_**\- At 5 o' clock-**_

"What's taking so long. They already gave us what to do if the planes messes up or crashes. So why are we still at the airport," Yasha complained as he pulled on his seat belt.

"Well there is more people getting on the plane," Kagome said as she checked on Isamu's seat belt. Isamu looked at her as he ate a fruit snack. Taisho ignored his brother and continued to read his book.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now ready for take off," a deep voice said from over the intercom.

"Finally," Yasha yelled as he sat back in his seat. Some of the people on the plane looked at the family while some of them giggled. Kagome gave them a apologetic smile.

As the plane was taking off, Kagome leaned back in her seat.

'I'm so glad Kary said she would take over at the bakery. In a few hours it will be bye-bye California, hello Japan. Wait... I wonder if we will meet _him _there. Mom did say _he _was thinking about moving out of Japan,' Kagome thought with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

_**-12 and a half hours later-'**_

"Whoa, this is where you lived mommy?" Yasha asked as the taxi stopped at a huge,tall, brick house.

"Yes. All my life," Kagome told him proudly.

"So why do we live in a small, stupid, crowded house now?" Yasha asked with a cross of the arms.

"Shut up Yasha," Taisho said as the taxi driver open their door.

"I'm just saying, stupid head," Yasha responded as he jumped out the taxi.

"Look who's talking," Taisho replied with a smirk. Yasha growled in response.

Kagome and Isamu got out the taxi last. Kagome bent into the the taxi to grabbed their few bags that were in the back seat. Isamu walked towards Yasha and tugged on his shirt.

"What?" He asked as he turned towards his brother. Isamu pointed at the taxi driver who was staring at mother's butt. Taisho and Yasha growled. Yasha grabbed a rock and threw it at the man's head. The man let out a shout causing Kagome to turn and look at him. Kagome turned back around and continued to gather their stuff.

The man turned around and glared at the boys who were looking in different directions.

"How much is it?" Kagome asked as she handed the boys their bags and set a couple on the ground.

"$37.41," the man said as he looked Kagome up and down. Kagome gave the man a looked before rolling her eyes. "And maybe a date too."

"Mabye you can shut your trap and pop your truck so I can get my belongings," Kagome snapped. The man huffed and did as he was told. As he was pushing the button to open the trunk, Kagome open her purse and pulled out her wallet. She grabbed two twenties before closing the wallet and putting it back into her purse.

"Keep the change," Kagome said as she handed him the money, before going to the back and opening up the truck fully. She grabbed the two, big suitcases from the back before closing the truck. She walked to the curb right before the taxi driver zoomed off.

"Ready to go inside?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"Duh," Yasha responded with a smirk as he walked to the huge house. Taisho rolled his eyes and followed his brother.

"Come on Isamu," Kagome told her youngest son. Isamu nodded and followed his mother.

When they made it to the door, Kagome let go of the suitcases and grabbed the extra key underneath the mat.

"Mom, you and grandma are so much a like," Taisho told her with a smile, refering to the keys underneath the mate.

"We are both forgetful sometimes," Kagome responded with a giggle as she put the key into the keyhole. Kagome turned the key causing the door to unlock. She took the key out the hole and pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Kagome called out as she walked in, her sons followed.

"Looks like no one is home," Taisho said he followed his mother as they walked on the hard wood floor. Yasha let out a laugh before turning to Isamu who was closing the door. Kagome walked until she made it to a door. She slide the door open and looked around.

"Somethings never changed," Kagome mumbled with a smirk as she looked around the living room. Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu glanced at each other before looking at their mother who was setting their suitcases against the couch. She set the bags on the couch, but kept her purse.

"Okay boys, set your stuff on the couch. We'll pick out a room and get settle in when we come back," Kagome told them.

"Where are we going?" Yasha asked as his brother and him set their bags on the couch.

"To go see grandma silly," Kagome replied with a smile.

"G-ran-mo?" Isamu asked.

"Grandma Isamu. Say it with me, grandma," Yasha lectured as he put his hands on Isamu's shoulder.

"Gran-ma,"Isamu stated with a grin.

"Good job bro. You're smarter than Taisho now," Yasha told him with a smirk. Taisho rolled hia eyes as his mother giggled.

"Come on smart boys, let's go see grandma," Kagome said as she started to walk out the living room. Taisho, Taisho, and Isamu followed their mother with Isamu holding Yasha's hand.

_**-At the hospital-**_

"Why do we have to wear these stupid vistor passes?" Yasha asked as his mother stuck a pass on Taisho.

"So they know we're not here to shoot up the hospital. Right mama?" Taisho asked as his mother leaned against the railing in the elevator.

"Something like that sweetie," Kagome responded with a smile. Once the elevator reached the fourth floor, it let out a ding , signalling that it had reached its destination.

When the door open, Kagome grabbed Isamu hand and told the boys to follow her as she walked out the elevator.

"414, 413, 412," Kagome mumbled as she looked for her mother's room which was 410. Once she made it to room 410, she knocked on the door

"Come in!"

Kagome smiled at her kids before sliding open the door.

"Hey mom," Kagome said as she walked in. Mrs. Higurashi gasped in happiness.

"Grandma!" Taisho and Yasha yelled as they ran towards her Isamu let out a sound of happiness then let go of his mother's hand and ran with his brothers.

"My boys!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaim as she bent over and hugged her grandchildren.

"How are you grandma?" Taisho asked as his grandma planted kisses all over his and his brother's face.

"I'm doing good," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she sat back in her bed.

"The doctors haven't told me when I'm going to leave, but I think soon. I'm feeling pretty good," Mrs. Higurashi told them with a smile. Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu were climbing on the bed while she was talking.

"See mommy. I told you that grandma wasn't sick," Yasha said as he looked at his mother who was biting her lip.

'They haven't told her yet,' Kagome thought as she looked at her mother who had a confused look on her face.

"Is that why you came here? You thought I was sick. It's just a little pain here and there. Nothing that pain killers and a little surgery cam't handle," Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter with a smile. Kagome nodded in response. She walked to the bed and took a seat in the chair next to it.

"And because I wanted to see my mother," Kagome added with a grin.

"You're such a doll dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied with a smirk.

"Grandma, grandma, guess what I can do?" Yasha asked excitedly.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Higurashi questioned with a smile.

"I can-,"

_**-Three hours later-**_

"Mom are you okay?" Kagome asked as her mother looked half awake.

"Yes dear. Just a little tired," She replied with a yawn.

"Then get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said as she stood up and stretched.

"Where are you guys staying at?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she gave Taisho a hug.

"At home," Kagome responded as she helped Taisho off the bed.

"Have you seen any of your friends?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a raised brow.

" one knows that I'm here," Kagome replied with a smirk.

"Maybe they should," Mrs. Higurashi said as she gave Yasha a kiss on the head. Kagome gave her mom a look. She knew who her mother was referring about when she said they.

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled. Mrs. Higurashi grin as she gave Isamu a hug and a kiss.

"You should go to the store and get some food. I haven't gone grocery shopping since I been here. And Kaede hasn't been at the house to get food or clean it," Mrs. Higurashi told her.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked as she helped Isamu off the bed.

"Vacation," Mrs. Higurashi replied. Kagome nodded and gave her mother a hug.

"Love you," she whispered.

"Love you too," Mrs. Higurashi responded as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kagome hugged for another minute before separating from the hug.

"See you tomorrow mom," Kagome said.

"Bye grandma,"

"Bye," Mrs. Higurashi responded with a smile.

"Mom, are you okay?" Taisho asked as they walked into the elevator.

"Yeah," Kagome replied as she quickly wiped a tear away. The boys gave each other looks. Isamu walked over to his mother and grabbed her hand. Kagome smiled down at him in response.

"You boys ready to go get some food?" Kagome asked as she looked at them.

"Yes!"

_**-At the grocery store-**_

"Beef or chicken ramen noodles?" Kagome asked as they stopped in front of a shelf filled with ramen noddles.

"Why did you put an or. You should have said beef AND chicken ramen noodles," Yasha said as he grabbed four packages of beef ramen noodles, Taisho grabbed four packages of chicken ramen noodles, while Isamu grabbed four shrimped flavored ramen noodles. Kagome shook her head as they piled the ramen noodles in her already filled cart.

"We have enough food to last us the entire summer," Kagome mumbled as she started to push the cart but Yasha stopped her.

"Wait mommy, we forgot to get candy,"

"Yasha, the cart is already filled," Kagome told him.

"It's okay mommy. I already know were the candy is at," Yasha said before running down the aisle.

"Yasha, get back here young man!" Kagome called out as she started to push the cart to follow him.

When Kagome and the boys made it around the corner, they heard arguring in the next aisle.

"Please to me that's not your brother," Kagome said as they walked down the aisle they heard the arguring in. When Kagome and the boys walked down the aisle, they saw Yasha standing in front of a tall man with long silver hair. The man's back was facing them.

"Next time, watch where you're running kid," the man's deep voice said.

"Me watch were I'm going?! How about you learn how to push your cart. My mom can push a cart better than you, if she was blind folded," Yasha argured back. Kagome didn't focuse on the man's hair too much because she was too angry at Yasha who was talking to a stranger. Kagome told the boys to wait by the cart as she stomped passed the man and towards her son.

"Inuyasha Senchi Takahashi junior! You better apologize right now," Kagome ordered as she towered over her son. Kagome didn't see the man's face turned into shock.

'It couldn't be,' the man thought.

"But mom-," Yasha started to whine.

"Now," Kagome growled.

"Sorry mister," Yasha said with a pout on his face.

"Good. Now go stand by your brothers," Kagome demanded. Yasha glared at the man before doing as told.

"You are so much in trouble," Taisho told his brother with a smile.

"Shut up," Yasha responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He started it.

"Weird man, who scent smells like ours," he muttered as he looked in a differen direction.

-_**-"-**_

Kagome sighed before she turned around to face the man her son was arguring with.

"I'm so sorry sir. My son doesn't- Inuyasha?" Kagome said in shock.

"Kag- Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered with big, shock eyes.

_**Don't kill me. lol. Sorry for the long update... I was studying for finals. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews and thinking about me as I took my exmas.(sounds creppy) But anyway, because of that I got straight A's. Claps and brownies for .**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**_

_**Thank you to those who favorited and followed me.. I love all of ya!^-^**_

_**Vote on my poll! I changed it a little. I was thinking about writing a story were Kagome and Inuyasha are married but they are both assassins working for different company that hate each other... idk. I'll think about writing a summary for that this week.**_

_**I'm done with school. Summer, here I am! **_

_**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' which I might update this weekend or Monday (something around that time). And 'Secretary to Wife' I updated that one on is a lot of drama coming in both stories.**_

_**^-^.**_

_**Until next time folks :D**_

_**Bye-**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I'm a father

"Hi." Kagome said with a nervous chuckle.

"Uhh, hi." Inuyasha responded as he scratched the back of his head. There was an awkward silence. Inuyasha cleared his throat and asked, "When did come back to Japan?"

"Just a few hours ago." Kagome responded as she glanced at their kids who were staring at them.

"Cool. Umm, do Sango, Rin, and Ayame know you are here?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome wasn't looking at him.

"No, it was a just a spur of the moment thing," Kagome replied. She bit her lip when she noticed he was about to turn around. Inuyasha looked behind him and nearly fainted. There were three boys who looked almost identical to him, standing by a cart filled with food. Inuyasha quickly turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Who are they? I mean, are they mine? I mean, what's their names?" Inuyasha stuttered out.

"Of course they are. I didn't cheat like some people." Kagome mumbled causing Inuyasha to give her a look. Kagome sighed and told the boys to come to her and bring the cart as well. They did as they were told.

"Come here." Kagome said softly. The boys looked at her weirdly but stood in front of her.

"This is the oldest, Inuyasha Jr. We call him Yasha." Kagome said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Yasha crossed his arms over his chest. She took her hand off Yasha's shoulder and placed it on Taisho's shoulder.

"This is Inu No Taisho. We call him Taisho." Taisho stared at Inuyasha.

Kagome then placed her other hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu looked up and smiled at his mother. "And this is Isamu," Kagome said as she smiled down at Isamu. She then looked at Inuyasha. He stared at the kids blankly.

"Well pedophile, are you going to tell us your name?" Yasha asked with a smirk.

"Yasha! Do not say that." Kagome growled at him. Yasha pouted and looked the other way.

"I don't know why you're defending this jerk. He almost hit me with his cart." Yasha mumbled.

"Maybe because he's our father, dum dum." Taisho responded as he looked at Inuyasha.

"What! Are you serious?" Yasha yelled as he looked at Inuyasha. Some people in the aisle glanced at them.

"No. He just smells and looks like us." Taisho replied with a roll of the eyes. Isamu ignored his brother and looked at his father.

"He does not look like the same man in the pictures that mom showed us. What's your name sir?" Yasha asked with mockery in his voice.

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha responded blankly.

"Really mom? You named me after him too?" Yasha responded as he glared at his mother. Kagome giggled in response.

"I think mom made a excellent choice in names." Taisho said with a smirk.

"Shut up!" Yasha responded as he pushed his little brother.

"Stop it now." Kagome said darkly. Yasha and Taisho pouted and looked away. Isamu giggled causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"Can we get some candy mommy, pretty please?" Yasha asked as he gave her puppy eyes.

"Fine, but don't go overboard." Kagome told them.

"Yes!" Yasha said before running down the aisle.

"Go control your brother, and no talking to strangers." Kagome told Taisho. Taisho nodded and grabbed Isamu's hand, before walking down the aisle.

There was an awkward silence between Kagome and Inuyasha, before Kagome cleared throat.

"So why are you here? I mean, at the grocery store?" Kagome said as she glanced in his cart and saw a wine bottle, cookies, strawberries, and bread.

"Ohh, ummm, I was getting some stuff for the house and a date with Kikyo." Inuyasha responded awkwardly.

"You and Kikyo are still together? Doesn't surprise me. You two were inseparable." Kagome responded with a chuckle.

"We are not officially together just on and off. (Sigh) Kagome, I'm sorry how the wedding turned out. I didn't mean for it to happen like that." Inuyasha told her.

"And what did you want to happen? Huh Inuyasha? You embarrassed me in front of my family, my friends, everyone! Did you think I would take you cheating as a calm, happy person? Because if you did, you did not know who you were marrying." Kagome snapped back.

"I couldn't keep lying to you Kagome. She was pregnant. I couldn't leave my child without it knowing who his father was." Inuyasha said.

"My kids haven't known their father for eight years." Kagome whispered. There was a silence. "I guess a congratulation is in order, since you are being a father to one of your children." Kagome said as she looked at her sons who were walking back to them with a bag of candy in each hand.

"She had a miscarriage." Inuyasha responded with downcast eyes.

"Ohh, sorry for your loss." Kagome said as Isamu tackled her leg.

"Hi." Kagome told him. Isamu giggled in response before unwrapping himself from his mother's leg.

"Okay mom, we got everything now." Yasha said as he put his candy into the already filled cart. Taisho did the same.

"I'm glad." Kagome replied sarcastically as she grabbed the cart. "We're about to check out. It was nice meeting you again." Kagome told Inuyasha as she started to push the cart.

"Bye sir." Yasha said with a fake bow before following his mother.

"Bye Inu-, dad." Taisho said as he gave Inuyasha a wave, before following his brother. Isamu stared at his father before wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Dad-y." He mumbled. He stood their for a minute, before unwrapping his arms from around him. He smiled at him before walking away. Inuyasha stood there, he turned his head and looked in the direction they walked away.

"I'm a father." he said with a smirk. "Holyshit! I'm a father. To three boys. Shit, I have to go find them." Inuyasha said before running down the aisle, leaving his cart behind in the proccess.

_**-With Kagome-**_

"Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he finally found Kagome. It took him nearly ten minutes to find Kagome and the boys.

Kagome told the boys to continue putting the groceries in the trunk while she talked to their father.

"I don't know why he wants to talk to mom now. He hasn't talked to her or us before." Yasha said as he put a case of juice into the trunk.

"Maybe he wants to actually be a father." Taisho responded as he grabbed a bag filled with chips.

"He hasn't been a father for eight years." Yasha replied as he looked at his parents talking.

"People can change Yasha. Didn't we always want to know who are father was? Now we have the chance. Just try to accept him for mother's sake. Mama's already stressing out about grandma. We don't want to stress her out even more, right?" Taisho asked as he looked at his brothers.

"Right, but I'm not calling him dad, daddy, father, or whatever. He needs to own up to it." Yasha replied.

"Acceptable. What do you say Isamu?" Taisho asked as he looked at his brother.

"Ri-te." Isamu responded with a smile. The boys smiled and continued to put the groceries into the trunk.

_**-With Kagome and Inuyasha-**_

"What's up Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as they stood by the cart drop off, only a few feet away from her car and the boys.

"I want to be in the boys' lives." Inuyasha replied as he looked her eyes.

"Uhhh."

"Is there a problem with that?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No, no, no. Definitely not a problem. It's just, you have to give them time to get to know you. They haven't known who you are for eight years. You can't jump into their lives just like that." Kagome told him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Inuyasha growled at her response. "And I wonder who fault that is? You know you could have callled me. A 'Hey, Inuyasha your'e a father' would have been nice." He said but immediately regretted it.

"What?! You're blaming me for this? How about you look at yourself? I'm not the one who couldn't keep their dick inside their pants! I'm the one who wakes up every morning to make sure that my boys are fed, clean, getting an education, and are happy. I'm not the one living a happy life with my mistress!" Kagome snapped back. There was a silence.

"Sorry." Inuyasha admitted.

"I am too. I should't have acted like that," Kagome replied.

"I'm sorry for everything I did." Inuyasha told her. Kagome quickly wiped a tear away before glancing at her kids.

"Let's not talk about this right now. I do want you in their life. They need an actual male figure in their life. You can come over to my mom's house. You remember where that's at right?" Kagome told him.

"Yes. I'll be there right now." Inuyasha responded with a grin. Kagome smiled in response.

"Didn't you have a date with Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but I can cancel it. No big deal." Inuyasha replied. Kagome nodded before looking at her sons who were getting into the car.

"I better go." Kagome said before turning around.

Inuyasha watched her get into the car and drive off. "I'm a father." Inuyasha repeated with a smile. "Oh shit! I forgot my stuff." Inuyasha said as he turned around and ran back into the grocery store.

_**-With Kagome and the boys-**_

"Okay boys. Your dad is coming over, are you guys excited? You guys finally get to spend time with your father." Kagome said as she stopped at a red light. Isamu clapped his hands in response. Kagome smiled then asked her other boys,"Yasha? Taisho?"

"Let's just see how much me and the old man are alike." Yasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taisho elbowed his brother in the stomach.

Kagome rolled her eyes, 'That boy can never be pleased.'

"It will be fun to have someone teach us baseball." Taisho said with a smile.

"Do you guys want me to sign you up for a baseball league this summer?" Kagome asked as the light turned green. (Idk anything about baseball)

"Yeah, that would be cool. We can show the old guy how good we are at baseball." Yasha said excitedly.

"Mama, does Inuyas- dad like baseball?" Taisho asked as his mother stopped at a stop sign.

"Yeah. He likes all kinds of sports. When he was your age, he liked to play football and baseball with his friends and older brother." Kagome told them.

"Wow!" Yasha responded. Kagome smiled in response. The boys continued to ask their mother about their father as she drove them home.

_**\- With Inuyasha-**_

"Sorry Kikyo. I have to cancel our date for tonight." Inuyasha said as he got into his car.

"Oh, it's okay. May I ask why?" Kikyo asked as a waiter poured her more wine in her glass.

"I'm a father." Inuyasha told her excitedly.

"No really. Why?" Kikyo asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"I'm serious. I bump into a little boy at the grocery store and Kagome came to lecture the boy. When she turned around and saw me, we started to talk and she told me I had three boys." Inuyasha responded as he turned on his car.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyo asked as she set the wine glass down.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied as he drove out of his parking space.

"So, you canceled our date because-" Kikyo started.

"I'm going Kagome's house to bond with the boys." Inuyasha said as he drove out of the grocery store's parking lot.

'Probably trying to get back with Kagome.' Kikyo thought bitterly.

"Are you even sure the boys are yours?" Kikyo asked as she took another sip of her wine.

"I'm pretty positive. They look, act, and smell like me." Inuyasha responded happily.

"I'm so happy for you. Now, Kikan has someone to play with." Kikyo said referring to her six year old son.

"Yeah, " Inuyasha responded with hesitation in his voice. He made a left turn. "Where is the little guy?"

"With his father. I think Ongiumo was talking about taking him to the zoo tomorrow." Kikyo replied with a smile.

"That sounds cool." Inuyasha responded as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Well, do you want me to meet you at your house? I bought this pink lingerie that you would love to see." Kikyo whispered seductively into the phone.

"Sorry, I'll probably be too tired to do anything when I get home. Plus I have work tomorrow." Inuyasha said.

"Ohh. It's okay. I'll call you later then." Kikyo responded as she slouched in her seat.

"Okay bye." Inuyasha replied before hanging up. He set his phone in the passenger seat.

"I'm a father," Inuyasha said again. 'But when did Kagome get pregnant? It had to be before the wedding. Ohh, maybe it was the night of out bachelor and bachelorette party.' Inuyasha thought as he continued to drive.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Mmm." Inuyasha mumbled as he grinded his hard on into Kagome's butt.

"Baby, calm down." Kagome said as she looked for her keys.

"I can't help it baby. You smell so good right now." Inuyasha whispered against her neck. Kagome gasped as his hands grabbed her breasts.

"You better find those keys. Because, I'm about to fuck you right here, right now," Inuyasha whispered again.

"Calm down dog boy. I got them. They're right here," Kagome said as she jiggled the keys in front of him. Inuyasha smirked and took his hands off her body. Kagome opened the door and walked in. Inuyasha walked in after her, closed and lock the door. Inuyasha turned around and smiled.

"Come and get me Inuyasha." Kagome said as she threw her bra and shirt at him. Inuyasha caught it and ran towards her. Kagome squealed and ran towards their bedroom.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Inuyasha sighed as he thought about that night. 'That was an amazing night.' Inuyasha thought with a smile. However, that smile turned into a frown when he thought about what happen the day.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Kikyo? What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome, who was sleeping on his bare chest.

"Inuyasha, I need you to come over. It's important." She said as she looked down at the pregnancy test. Inuyasha sighed and turned his head to look at his digital clock. It was six o' clock in the morning.

"Kikyo, you have an hour. You already know I'm getting married today. So whatever this news is, it better be good," Inuyasha said as he sat up in bed, Kagome's head fell in his lap.

"It is," Kikyo responded.

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said before ending the call and quietly getting out of bed.

_**\- End of Flashback-**_

"I'm such an ass." Inuyasha told himself as he pulled up to Kagome's house. "I'm such a jackass. Kagome was right for all the things she said today and at our wedding."

"I'm going to make everything right, Kagome. For you and for our boys." Inuyasha said as he got out his car, then locked it. He walked to the front door. Once he was there, he knocked on it.

"I promise, I'm going to change and be the right father and man I was supposed to be for you and the boys." He mumbled to himself as the door opened.

**Did you guys like this chapter? I changed it very little, but there's still some change.**

**Support my other stories 'The Mob Life', updated that story yesterday. And 'Secretary to Wife'.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Because of you

Inuyasha stared at Isamu as Isamu stared at him. They did that for a minute before Inuyasha decided to speak.

"Can I come in?" Inuyasha asked. Isamu stared at him. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"You're Isamu right?" Inuyasha questioned. Isamu eyes shift down to the ground.

'What's with this kid?' Inuyasha thought.

"Who got the door?" Kagome yelled as she walked down the stairs. Isamu continued to look at the ground. Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh as she made her way to them.

"Oh! Inuyasha, you're here. I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Kagome said as she stood behind Isamu.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded as he secrertly looked her up and down. She was wearring a black tank top with red basketball shorts and white socks. Her make up was gone and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Isamu, why didn't you tell me you got the door?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu jumped and looked up at her.

"You didn't turn on your hearing aid," Kagome stated as she reached up and turned on his hearing aid.

"Can you hear me?" Kagome asked.

"Ye-s," he replied with a sleepy smile.

"Are you sleepy?" Kagome asked. Isamu nodded and reached his hands up. Kagome bent down and picked him up.

"I'll wake you up before dinner, okay," Kagome told him as she stood up. Isamu nodded and placed his head in between her shoulder and neck.

"You can come in. The boys are in the living room playing basketball on the wii," Kagome told Inuyasha as she made room for him to get inside the house. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome closed the door before walking away from him and up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into the house. He closed and locked the door, before walking to the living room.

'I haven't been in this place in forever," Inuyasha thought as he looked at the pictures of the Higurashi family on the wall.

"He shoots and he scores!" Inuyasha heard someone yell. Inuyasha slid the door to the living room open. Yasha and Taisho quickly turned around, looked at Inuyasha, before turning back to their game.

"Hi Inuy- dad," Taisho said as he blocked Yasha's shot.

"Hey Taisho, right?" Inuyasha responded as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Yeah," Taisho said as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"What's my name mister Inuyasha," Yasha asked as passed his brother and made a slam dunk.

"Yasha," Inuyasha responded.

"Don't I feel special," Yasha responded as the game announced the winner.

"Yasha," Taisho hissed.

"What?" Yasha asked with a smile on his face. Taisho shook his head.

"Do you want to play, old man? Let's see which Inuyasha is better at sports," Yasha told him.

"Let's do it punk," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Yasha rolled his eyes as Taisho handed their father his remote.

"Let the games begin," Yasha stated as he started a new game.

**\- 45 minutes later-**

"In your face!" Yasha shouted as he scored another point for himself.

"Don't get too excited. The game isn't over yet," Inuyasha retorted as he passed Yasha and did a slamdunk.

"You're going down," Yasha yelled.

Kagome smiled as she leaned against the door frame and watched her sons interaction with their father.

"Kagome! Are you there?" A male's voice said through her ear piece.

"Yeah, sorry. What did you say?" Kagome asked as she leaned off the door frame and walked back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner.

"I said, how is Japan. I haven't been there in a while," the male's voice repeated.

"It's good. Got a little unexpected surprise," Kagome as she checked on the lasgna in the oven.

"What was that?" the man asked with a yawn.

"The boys meeting Inuyasha at the grocery store," Kagome responded as she started to cut an apple.

"Ohh shit! Really? How did the boys react?"

"Okay I guess, I'll tell you the whole story when I come back to town," Kagome said with a chuckle as she put an apple slice into her mouth.

"Please tell me Yasha didn't make a scene in the store," the man responded with laughter in his phone.

"Not that big of a scene. I'll talk to the boys later about," Kagome replied as she walked to the refriegerator, open it, and pulled out the garlic bread.

"How's my bakery going?"

"It's doing good. Still busy as ever," the man replied.

"That's what I like to hear. By the way, can you please, please, please, find me another house," Kagome begged as she open the bread and set it on the counter. She grabbed a sheet pan from under the stove and set it on the counter next to her.

"Do I have too?" the man complain.

"Unless you want the boys to complain to you how small the house is now. You found us a good house before, I know you can do it again," Kagome responded as she cut some bread and set it on the sheet pan.

"Fine," the man responded.

"Yes! I love you forever," Kagome said as she put the frozen garlic bread in the oven.

"I know you do. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine," Kagome said as she grabbed plates.

"Really Kagome?" The man responded

"Sad, confused, broken. Kami, so many things," Kagome responded with a sad chuckle. She set the plates down and wiped the tears off her face.

"My father died from lung cnacer, now my mom's dying from breast cancer. I don't know what to do, I-I-," Kagome started to stutter.

"Hey calm down hunny. Everything's going to be okay," the man said.

"No it's not. My mom is on her death. She's doesn't know what she's going through. How do I even tell the boys?" Kagome responded as she placed her head on the counter.

"Kagome," the man called out. Kagome took a deep breathe before responding.

"Yes?"

"I'm coming to Japan," he told her.

"No, you don't have to," Kagome responded.

"I'm coming no matter what you say. You can focus more on your mother while I take care of the boys. And have some fun with my family. It's a win-win situation," he said. Kagome let out a sigh in response.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"And maybe the boys can finally teach me how to play baseball," the man said with a chuckle.

"Right. Don't come crying to me when you accidently get hit with a baseball. Just stay at the hospital, Mr. doctor," Kagome replied with a giggle as she grabbed an oven mit.

"Shut up. You know what, just because if that, I'm not getting you anything for your birthday," the man said.

"No, you give the second best presents," Kagome replied as she open the oven and pulled out the garlic bread then lasgna.

"Who gives you the first best presesnt?" The man asked.

"My boys of course," Kagome responded as she closed the oven.

"Oh right. Nothing can compare to the boys," the man retorted.

"You're damn right," Kagome said with a laugh. " I have to go, the boys and I are about to eat."

"Okay. Tell the boys I said hi,"

"Okay. Bye," Kagome responded as she cut the garlic bread into even pieces.

"Bye. And stay strong," the man replied.

"I will," Kagome retorted before clicking a button on her earpiece. Kagome got the lasgna out the oven cut it then placed the lasgna and bread on the plate. She set the plates around the kitchen table, before walking out the kitchen.

She went upstairs to wake Isamu, before getting Yasha and Taisho.

"Boys, time to eat," Kagome said.

"Aww, really mommy?" Yasha complained as he paused the game.

"Yes. The food is ready and hot," Kagome responded as Isamu wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Fine. You won the last two rounds old man. But next time we play, you're going down," Yasha said as he thew the wii remote on the couch.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Go say bye to your dad then go wash up," Kagome told the boys. The boys nodded and left the room.

"Bye old man," Yasha said before walking out the room.

"Bye," Taisho said as Isamu waved at Inuyasha then they walked away.

"You're not going to let me stay for dinner," Inuyasha asked as he watched Kagome pick up a few pillows that the boys had thrown to the floor. Kagome stood up and glared at him.

"Why don't you go home. I'm pretty sure Kikyo would love to make you something to eat," Kagome responded.

"Me and Kikyo don't live together," Inuyasha replied as he gave Kagome a look.

"That's a big shocker," Kagome said as she started to walk out the room, but Inuyasha stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Can you drop the little attitude wench?" Inuyasha asked while using his nickname for her.

"Why should I? Did you drop the slut while we were dating?" Kagome snapped.

"Why can't you let it go?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you and that slut ruin every thing. If that slut wasn't so involved in our lives, we could be happy right. But instead you fell into her trap and ruin not only my life but, our, no my kids life!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha paused and looked into Kagome's eyes that held fire in them.

"I don't want that bitch around my kids," Kagome said as she wrenched her arm out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"She won't be. I promise," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome nodded in response.

"Let me walk you out," Kagome said as she started walking out the room. Inuyasha followed.

Kagome open the door letting Inuyasha out the house. Inuyasha stepped out the house and started to walk to his car but paused in his steps.

"Kagome," he called as he turned towards her.

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry," he replied as he walked towards her.

"You didn't deserve what I did to you," he said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Kagome leaned into his touch.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.

"I'm don't know if I can," Kagome responded as she leaned out of his touch.

"What you did hurt me and my boys. I can never forget the tears I shed, the hurt, embarrassment, low self respect I felt," Kagome said. "But what you did helped me become a strong, independent, great, mother and woman. And I thank you for that. But I don't know if I can forgive,"

"I see," Inuyasha responded as he dropped his hand. Kagome gave him a soft smile in response.

"Ummm do you have my number? It's still the same after all these years," Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes," Kagome replied with a nod.

"Call me if you need anything. Or if the boys want anything," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"Bye," Kagome said.

"Bye," Inuyasha responded with a wave. Kagome watched Inuyasha get in his car, before closing and locking the door.

She let out a sigh before walking to the kitchen.

"Really boys!" Kagome yelled when she walked into the kitchen.

**-At nine o' clock at night-**

"I can't believe you guys ate all the lasgna including mine," Kagome said as she gave Yasha a kiss on the head.

"Sorry mommy,"

"Sorry mama,"

Yasha and Taisho said at the same time. Kagome sighed then smiled.

"It's okay. I'll find something else to eat," Kagome said as she stood up.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to share a room together?"

"We're sure," they responded. Kagome nodded and started following Taisho out the room.

"Night Yasha," Taisho said before walking out the room.

"Night bro,"

"Call me if you need anything," Kagome said as she turned off the light.

"Night Yasha. Love you,"

"Night mommy. Love you too,"

Kagome smiled and closed the door, but left it open a crack. She walked across the hall, to Taisho's room.

"Looks like you're all ready for bed," Kagome said as she saw Taisho getting under the covers with his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yup," Taisho responded as his mother tucked him in. Kagome gave him a kiss on the head before sitting down on his bed.

"We had a wild day," she stated.

"Yup," he responded. Kagome smiled and looked at him.

"How much do you know?" Kagome asked.

"About what?" he asked innocently, but Kagome gave him a look causing him to sigh.

"I know that grandma is not getting better and that dad and some lady did something on your wedding day to make you sad," Taisho said. Kagome sighed before responding back. "You were always smarter and nosier for your own good. But you're right. Grandma isn't doing so good. But maybe if we keep on visiting her and spending time with her, she may get better. And as for your father, I'll tell you guys later about that, okay?"

"Okay. I love you mama," he said as she ruffled his hair.

"I love you too. Now go get some sleep," Kagome responded as she got up. Taisho nodded and closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and turned off the light before leaving the room. She left the door open a crack, before walking to check up on Isamu. He had told her that he was old enough to sleep by himself.

"My baby's going up," Kagome mumbled as she looked at Isamu's sleeping form. She checked the night light to make sure it was still on before closing his door, but leaving it just a crack open.

She walked down the hallway and to the stairs. Once on the staircase, she turned off the hallway light, before walking down the stairs.

"Now it's time to get mama something to eat," she mumbled to herself as she walked towards the kitchen.

**-An hour later-**

**:Dream:**

"Where's my other baby?" Kagome asked as she breast fed her oldest child.

"He's in surgery right now," a nurse with blonde hair said. Kagome gasped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Korari asked as she looked at the nurse while holding her second grandchild.

"We are not positive," the nurse said. "The baby did lose a lot of blood. We would ask you to supply us with your blood Ms. Higurashi, but a demon's blood would definitely give the baby back it's strength," the nurse told Kagome ask she turned to look at her.

"So human blood would be bad for the baby?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her oldest son.

"It wouldn't be bad, but if we gave the baby demon blood, like it's father's blood, than the baby will have a better chance of survive," the nurse explain.

"When is the lastest that he needs the blood?" Kagome asked causing her mother to look at her.

"Three hours, four is the tops," the nurse replied sadly.

"Okay, thank you," Kagome said as she carefully reached over on the night stand and grabbed her phone. The nurse nodded before walking out the room.

"Kagome, who are you going to call? Inuyasha?" Korari asked as she stood next to her daughter.

"No, it would take him a long time to come to California and give blood. I know someone who is a little closer because he's on a business trip," Kagome responded with a smile as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Inu No Taisho speaking," a deep voice said.

"Hi pops, it's Kag- Knock... Knock...!

**:End of dream:**

"What?" Kagome asked sleepy as she sat up off the couch.

Knock...Knock!

"Who could that be?" Kagome mumbled as she walked out the living room and to the door.

"Hello?" Kagome asked as she rubbed the sleep out her eye.

"Kagome?" A deep voice asked. Kagome stopping rubbing her eyes and looked at the tall man with shocked eyes.

"Sota!" Kagome yelled as she hugged him.

"Hey sis," he responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist. A minute later, they separated.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she let her baby brother into the house.

"Mom," he said.

"Oh. Me too," Kagome responded.

"Yeah. We'll talk later. I'm about to go to sleep. I've been on a plane for over twenty hours," Sota said as he started to walk up the stairs. Kagome chuckled as she closed and clocked the door.

"That's what you get for living in Brazil. ( I actually did the research and that's what google said. It said it was between 21 to 23 hours. If I'm wrong please tell me. Cuz I thought that flight was too long too) The first three rooms are already filled by the boys," Kagome told him. She saw Sota waved as he continued to walk up he stairs.

Kagome sighed and turned off all the lights in the house, before going to bed also.

**:The next day:**

Bang...Bang! Bang... Bang!

"I'm coming!" Kagome screamed as she stomped down the stairs. When she made it down the stairs, she stomped to the door. She unlocked it and threw it open.

"What the he-Oh shit," Kagome said.

"Oh shit indeed. You have a lot of explaining to do missy," a woman with brown hair responded.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" A woman with black hair asked.

"First you didn't tell us you were back in Japan. Then you haven't talked to us in three years. Now you're being rude and not letting us come in," a woman with red hair stated. Kagome giggled then stepped back, making room for them to come in.

"Sorry. Where are my manners? Sango, Rin, and Ayame, please come in,"

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Sorry how I react to the last couple of chapter. Hope it doesn't happen again. ^-^**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' I updated that story yesterday. And 'Secretary to Wife', which should be up Friday or Saturday.**

**Vote, vote, vote, on my poll poll poll! Add another summary. Might add more : )**

**Also look at my friend's profile and stories, OMG Lord Zed. OMG Lord Zed's story interest me and the story has better grammar than I do. Lol.**

**P.S. Sorry for all my spelling and grammar errors.**

**P.s.s. I also changed chapter 4 a little. So go check that out.**

**Until next time folks**

**Bye-**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Growing up

"Oh why thank you," Sango said as she stomped into the house. Rin and Ayame smiled at Kagome as they Sango followed. Kagome giggled as she closed the door. Sango and the girls had moved to the living room.

"So, how's it going?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to Sango. Sango and Ayame crossed their arms over their chest as Rin smiled at her.

"How's it going really Kagome? Well I'm doing fine. Haven't talked to my best friend for three years," Sango replied as she looked at Kagome.

"I'm so sorry guys. I just created another bakery in New York city then Isamu would occasionally get sick, and-" Kagome started but Rin held a hand up and shook her head.

"Calm down Kagome. We were just kidding...well a little," Rin said as she stood up and hugged her friend. Sango and Ayame did the same.

"We missed you," Ayame mumbled through the hug.

"I've missed you guys too," Kagome said as a tear fell down her face.

"Awwe look. We made her cry girls," Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up. I'm just emotional," Kagome responded as they separated and she grabbed a tissue.

"Why are emotional? Last time we talked to you, you were a fiest, hot mom," Ayame responded with a smile.

"I'm still a fiest, hot, sexy mom," Kagome replied with a chuckle. The girls laughed at her comment, but stopped when they saw the frown on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Rin asked.

"My mom," Kagome responded.

"What's wrong with mom. Last time I heard, she was in the hospital getting better," Sango stated as she put a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"She's not. She's dying," Kagome said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She heard the girls gasp in response.

"Are you sure?" Ayame asked as she grabbed a tissue.

"Yes. That's why I came back. The nurse told me she was in the final stage of breast cancer and she isn't getting better," Kagome replied. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome and place her head on her chest.

"Come on, let it out," Sango said as she looked at Rin and Ayame who were crying. Mrs. Higurashi was like a second mother to all of them.

"I can't I have to be strong for the boys," Kagome responded as she tried to get out of Sango's arms.

"Even the strongest woman have her moments," Sango whispered causing Kagome to finally let all the tears fall.

"I don't want to lose her? She's always been there for me? I don't want her to go. It's all my fault," Kagome sobbed into Sango's chest. Rin and Ayame got up and wrapped their arms around Kagome.

"Shhh Kagome. It's not your fault," Rin mumbled as she rubbed circles on Kagome's back.

"Everything will get better soon," Ayame whispered as she patted her back.

A few minutes later, Kagome was able to stop crying.

"Whoa. I haven't cried like that since Isamu was in the hospital a couple of months ago," Kagome said with a small chuckle as she grabbed a tissue.

"Why was Isamu in the hospital?" Ayame asked as she passed Rin a couple of tissues.

"Him and the boys were playing then he accidentally hit his head on the hard wood floor. And there was blood everyone and he couldn't breathe. Let's not getting into that right now. How are your girls' kids?" Kagome responded as she blew her nose.

"They are good. I had another baby a two years ago. His name is Kaito," Sango said as she grabbed her purse and looked for her wallet.

"And Marika and Mariko?" Kagome questioned.

"They're doing good too. They're going to start doing ballet next week," Sango stated as she handed her a picture of the family.

"Aww they are so precious. The girls have grown so much since I last saw them," Kagome replied with a grin.

"Akito and Airi are doing good. They are still annoying as hell, but they will always be my babies. Akito doing basketball this summer while Airi doing soccer," Ayame said referring to her six year old twins. She looked their her purse to find a picture of the family.

"The kids are doing good. Sesshomaru still treat Sakia and Saeka as his litttle princess," Rin said as she handed her a picture of the family.

"But you're still his queen," Kagome responded with a smile as she grabbed a picture from Ayame and Rin.

"You know it. I do feel bad for Kazuo. He doesn't really have anyone to play with," Rin said as she bit her lip.

"He can play and get to know his cousins. Does he play baseball?" Kagome asked as she looked at the picture Ayame and Rin gave her.

"Adores it," Rin responded.

"I'm about to sign the boys up for baseball. I can sign Kazuo up to so he can socialize and get to know with his cousin," Kagome replied with a grin as she talked about her seven year old nephew and her boys. (Kagome's still family so Rin, Ayame, and Sango's kids are her nieces and nephews and vice versa...Lol. Hope you get that)

"Thanks Kagome that's a great idea," Rin replied with a smile. There was a pause as Kagome looked at her family that she missed.

"So how are your boys?" Ayame asked.

"They're good. Yasha still being Yasha, Taisho being more mature than his age, and Isamu grow up a little everyday. All my babies are growing up," Kagome replied with a smile as she looked at the girls

"How are you? Any dates, boyfriends, sex partners?" Ayame questioned with a smirk.

"Ayame!" Kagome shouted with a blush. The girls laughed at Kagome's red face.

"You didn't answer the question," Rin said with a grin. Kagome glared at them before clearing her throat.

"I've had a few dates. And, umm. You guys remember Bankotsu from high school?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah," the girls responded with big eyes.

"I kinda slept with him," Kagome said as she closed one eye.

"What?!"

"Like ten times,"

The girls looked at her with big eyes and mouths wide open.

"You're serious. How did that happen?" Sango asked.

"Well the first was a drunken mistake, I got mad because the doctor I was suppose to go on a blind date with didn't show up. And Bankotsu was at the bar and one thing lead to another," Kagone replied with a blush.

"You're bad girl," Rin responded with a grin.

"The other nine times weren't planned, they just happen," Kagome mumbled as she brush some hair out her face.

"A very bad girl. Is he good in bed?" Ayame asked. There was a pause.

"Very," Kagome replied with a grin causing the girls to squeal.

"Are you guys still do it?" Rin asked.

"No. We started dating for a while but, we broke it apart a year and a half ago because we weren't feeling that connection. You know what I mean?" Kagome asked as she looked at the girls. They nodded in response.

"Looks like someone was having a good time in America. Who was watching the boys?" Sango asked.

"Jakotsu. Jakotsu been a big help in the boy's life. Even though half the time he acts like a woman, he still helps. He's also coming back to Japan this week, I think," Kagome replied.

"Ohh. But back to Bankotsu. Ten times!" Ayame replied with a smile.

"Shut up Ayame," Kagome responded with a blush.

"Ten times Kagome. I bet you enjoyed it," Sango responded with a smirk. Kagome nodded in response. Ayame laughed. "Mommy got that di-"

"Aunt Sango,"

"Aunt R-in,"

"Aunt Ayame,"

The boys shouted as they ran towards their aunts.

"My babies,"

"My little men,"

"My sweety pies,"

Sango, Ayame, and Rin yelled as they hugged the boys in a group hug.

"How are you guys?" Sango asked as they separated from the hug.

"We're good," Yasha replied as Ayame ruffled his silver hair.

"Your hair has grown so much," Rin said as she ran her fingers through Isamu's hair. He giggled in response as he wrapped his arms around her leg.

"And look at this smart little boy," Sango stated as she pinched Taisho's cheeks.

"Aunt Sango," Taisho complained with a little blush. Sango laughed in response. Kagome smiled at the scene when her stomach started growling.

"Are you guys hungry?"

"Yes," the boys and girls responded . Kagome laughed and walked out the room.

**-With Inuyasha-**

"What's with that smile on your face?" Sesshomaru asked as Inu No Taisho walked into the conference room.

"Did you get laid last night?" Miroku asked with a smirk as he sat down in his seat.

"No. I found out I'm a father," Inuyasha responded causing Inu No Taisho to pause in his steps. Sesshomaru saw it but ignored it at that moment.

"Kikyo's pregnant again?" Miroku asked with a raised brow as Koga looked up from his document.

"No. Kagome had my kid. Well three kids," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"What?!" Everyone shouted, minus Inuyasha and his father.

"When did you find out?"

"Kids. As in more than one?"

"What?!"

Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Koga all responded at once.

"Calmn down guys. I found out yesterday. One of my boys, his nickname is Yasha bumped into me at the store and Kagome went to lecture him and I guess you know the rest," Inuyasha responded as he leaned back in his seat.

"Wow,"

"Well I'll be,"

"What,"

Inuyasha chuckled before turning back to his father who was looking at a file.

"Dad, aren't you surprised, happy excited?"

"Ohh I am very happy," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked at him.

Gold eyes met gold eyes. Even though his father didn't direcrly tell him, he knew why he wasn't jumping out his seat and cheering.

"You knew," Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha-"

"No, when did you find out?"

"After they were born,"

Inuyasha paused in his next sentence.

"How? Why didn't you tell me?"

_**-Flashabck-**_

"Thanks again pops," Kagome said as she rocked her first son to sleep.

"No problem Kagome. They are my grandchildren after all," Inu No Taisho responded with a smile. Kagome smiled back and was about to tell him something when a small cry came from the crib next to them. Kagome sighed and was about to get up but Inu No Taisho beat her to the chase. He bent over and picked up the fussing baby. Inu No taisho carefully set the baby's head on his shoulder and rubbed the baby's back.

After a minute the baby stop fussing.

"I think he likes you," Ksgome stated with a smile.

"You think so?" Inu No Taisho asked as he manuevered the little boy so he was cradling him in his arms. The little boy looked at him and smiled.

"It seems like he likes to smile," Inu No Taisho said as he walked towards Kagome. He bent down to show her her smiling son. Kagome grinned down at her baby.

"Inu No Taisho," Kagome stated.

"Yes," Inu No Taisho asked as he looked at his daughter-in-law. (They still considered each other family)

"I think that name will suit him," Kagome replied with a smile. Inu No Taisho eyes soften in response. "Thank you," he mumbled as he placed a kiss on the baby's head. "Have you thought about the name for the other babies?"

"Well for the youngest no. But this little guy," Kagome said referring to the baby in her arms. "I'm naming him Inuyasha. I think he's going to be like his father when he grows up."

Inu No Taisho let out a soft chuckle as to not wake up the baby.

"He might be. Are you going to tell Inuyasha about them?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want him to stop living his life with Kikyo. Don't they have a baby together?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her son.

"I don't know. After the wedding, I had to go overseas for business. I'll ask Izayoi about it later. She'll probably tell me if they did," Inu No Taisho responded. Kagome nodded in response.

"I just want Inuyasha to leave me alone for a while. I want him to move on, just like I'm going to do," Kagome said as she ran a finger down Yasha's cheek.

"Kagome, the boys need to know about their father. No, I'm not defending what Inuyasha did at the wedding, I'm just saying that the boys need their father so they can have someone else to trust and connect with, Inu No Taisho responded as Taisho began to squirm in his arms.

"I know that pops. I'll tell Inuyasha about the boys when I'm ready. But right now, I don't think I can face him, knowing how happy he is with someone else," Kagome responded as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome-" Inu No Taisho tried to say but Kagome shook her head.

"I'll tell the boys about their father, uncles, aunts, grandparents, and everything but I don't think I'm ready to go to Japan anytime soon," Kagome admitted as she looked into his golden eyes.

A minute later, Inu No Taisho sighed and nodded. He knew what she was truely asking.

"I won't tell my son that he is a father. I won't tell anyone," Inu No Taisho promised.

"Thank you. I hope you don't think I'm being greedy or cruel. It's just-," Kagome started to say but Inu No Taisho interrupted. "I know Kagome. I'm also keeping this a secret because Inuyasha needs to grow up. A real man wouldn't do that to someone he loves."

Kagome let out a small laugh.

"It's funny how you think he loves me. He probably never did," she mumbled as she kissed Yasha on the head. Inu No Taisho frowned at her comment.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

(The flashback was Inu No Taisho thought...Inuyasha doesn't know anything about what happen at the hospital... just wanted to make that clear)

"Kagome didn't want me to tell you," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked at his youngest son. "And I don't think you were ready."

Inuyasha stared at his father before laughing. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru warned as he looked at their father who had a calm look on his face.

"You didn't think I'm ready? And when the fucking hell do you think I'm ready?" Inuyasha asked as he slammed his hands on the table.

"When you grow up. Kagome practically begged me not to tell you. You want to know why? Because she wanted you to be happy with your mistress. And yes I'm happy I didn't tell you because if I did, you would have ruin Kagome more than you already have. So when you grew maybe I would have told you or maybe not," Inu No Taisho stated as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha paused in what he was about to say. "I would never hurt Kagome again. I am growing up."

"Growing up doesn't involve you wanting to be with two different women. Growing up is being in those boys' lives and showing them the right way to be a man when they grow up. Be a role model they can follow. Inuyasha, everything I do, is to make sure my family is happy and safe," Inu No Taisho told him. There was silence in the conference room.

"Inu No Taisho, Saya is here," a woman with short black hair said as she peeked into the room.

"Let him in," Inu No Taisho said as he stood up. He walked over to Inuyasha and placed a had on his shoulder.

"Just think about what I said," Inu No Taisho said as Saya walked into the room.

**-With Kagome-**

"Then mommy fell into the pool," Yasha said as with a girls and boys laughed as Kagome washed the dirty dishes.

"Not funny Yasha," Kagome responded.

"Ye-ahh i-t wa-s," Isamu replied as he got out his chair. Kagome smiled and continued to wash dishes.

"And that's why mom said we can't have a dog as a pet anymore," Taisho stated as he grabbed the reset of the dirty dishes.

"Mommy, can I have a hamster?" Yasha asked with pleading eyes.

"I'll think about it," Kagome responded as Isamu helped dry the dishes. Kagome grinned down at him.

"Hi guys," Sota mumbled as he walked into the room.

"Whoa who is this?" Ayame asked as she looked at Sota who had messy hair and was in his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday.

"It's me Sota," Sota responded.

"Sota?!"

"Uncle Sota!"

"Whoa!" Sota shouted as he fell on the floor. The girls and boys tackled him down to the floor. Kagome chuckled.

"Hey, I know you miss me but can you get off me," Sota complained.

"Shhhh. Just let it happen," Ayame whispered as she and Rin stroked his face.

"Umm, can you guys please stop sexual harassing my little brother?" Kagome asked as she stood above them.

"Yeah, give us a minute," Rin mumbled before getting off of him. Sango and Ayame did the same but the boys stayed on.

"I miss you uncle Sota," Taisho said.

"Me too," Yasha said.

"I-i-i- to-o," Isamu said with a smile.

Sota smiled down at them before slowly getting up, the boys got off of him.

"How are you guys? Kami you guys grew so much," Sota said as he looked down at them. The boys grinned up at him.

"You want to hear a joke?" Yasha asked with a smirk. Sota laughed but nodded.

Kagome smiled at the scene.

_**:At three o' clock:**_

**-With Inuyasha-**

Knock.. Knock...Knock..

"Come in," Inuyasha said as he adjusted his reading glasses.

"Hi baby," Kikyo responded as she walked into her boyfriend's office.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha replied as he stood up. He walked away from beind his desk and stood in front of it.

"You wanted to see me. It sounded urgnet," Kikyo told him as she went up to give him a kiss, but Inuyasha turned the other way.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a worriedly expression.

"We can do this any more," Inuyasha replied.

"Do what? What are you talking about?" Kikyo asked with a confused look on her face.

"Us. I can't be with you," Inuyasha stated.

"You're kinda right?"

Inuyasha shook his head no.

Slap!

Inuyasha stood their motionless.

"You bastard! Why?" Kikyo asked. Before Inuyasha could speak, Kikyo interrupted him.

"It's because of Kagome right?you're leaving me for Kagome and her sons."

"My sons. Kikyo, I left her for you, I hurt her for us. I can't keep hurting her and my sons because of what I think I want. I have to do what makes them happy. I haven't been a father to my kids. They need me in their life. I'm sorry Kikyo, but me and you isn't going to work,"

"That's it? You're just going to leave me, us. What am I going to Kikan? What am I going to do? You are my life. I gave up everything for you, for us. My family disowned me for being with you, a demon. And you're just going to leave me for that... that bitch?" Kikyo screamed.

"Watch your mouth Kikyo. Whatever you do in your life is your own damn decision. You're the one who cheated on me with that bastard. I was a damn fool for taking you back. I should have looked for Kagome instead of watching your kid likes it's mine. I've missed eight damn years of my kids' life because I dealt with you and your lies," Inuyasha yelled.

"So you're blaming me? Really Inuyasha. I wasn't the one that got another woman pregnant while engaged to another. That was your decision, your choice. And you fucking know what happen between me and Onigumo was a one night stand since someone was crying about the woman they lost," Kikyo responded as she poked him in the chest.

"Yes I did cry over Kagome because I realized how much of a mistake I made, being with you," Inuyasha snapped back. Kikyo paused.

"A mistake. Is that all I am to you? A mistake that ruin your life?" Kikyo asked as a tears ran down her face.

"You know that's not true," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a hand on her cheek." I love you Kikyo, but it's time for me to move on and grow up," Inuyasha he wiped her tears off her face.

"I love you too. Why can't we be happy together? Why do you want us to truly be apart?"

"I want to have a relationship with my sons. I want them to wish to be like me shen they grow up. I need to let go of the past and look to the future. And sadly Kikyo, I don't see you in it," Inuyasha told her. More tears fell down her face.

"I see," Kikyo responded as she tried to walk away from him, but turned around and sealed their lips, Inuyasha kissed her back.

(I nearly died thinking about and writing that part _)

A minute later she pulled away, Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I'll get my stuff that I have at your house today. Then I'll be out of your hair. I hope you and Kagome have a happy life with your boys," Kikyo said before throwing the door open and storming out.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered as he saw her fading form.

**-With Kikyo-**

'I can't believe it. I- i lost him to that slut and her bastards,' Kikyo thought as she waited for the elevator to open.

When the elevator doors open, Kikyo saw Inu No Taisho about to walk out.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," Kikyo said with a weary smile. Inu No Taisho stared at her before walking out the elevator.

"Kikyo," he mumbled as he walked away from her.

Kikyo quickly walked into the elevator and pushed the star button before the elevator doors closes.

"Uhhhhh!" Kikyo screamed as she threw her purse across the big elevator.

"I can't lose him. I won't lose him," Kikyo mumbled as she looked at herself in the mirror behind her.

"Watch out Kagome. You just pissed me off," Kikyo mumbled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

**-Two hours later-**

**-With Kagome-**

"Mom, are we going to see grandma today?" Taisho asked as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

"Sorry sweetie. Not today. I wanted to give her a day of rest since we worked her out yesterday. We'll go visit her tomorrow," Kagome responded as she looked at the boys. They were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"When are we going to start baseball? Did you sign us up yet?" Yasha asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Yes I did. You guys are now part of the 'Great General', Kagome replied with a smile.

"G-G," Isamu responded with a giggle.

"That's right Isamu, your guys nickname is called the 'GG', " Kagome told him with a smile.

"Hey Kagome, I'm about to go visit mom," Sota said as he walked into the living room wearing new clothes.

"Okay. Let me walk you out," Kagome said as she set her laptop on the coffee table and got up.

"Taisho, go check on aunt Sango and aunt Rin see what they are doing in the kitchen," Kagome ordered. Ayame had to go pick up her kids from their grandparents' house. While Sesshomaru and Miroku were going to go home, pick up their kids, and bring them to Kagome's house. Sango and Rin were preparing food for the four families.

Taisho nodded, got up, and walked out the room.

A minute later, Kagome and Sota stood by the door hugging.

"Call me if anything is wrong with mom," Kagome told him as she released him from the hug.

Sota nodded before asking, " If Hitomi calls, tell her I did make it back home."

"Ohh. So have you and her decided to tie the knot yet?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"About to," Sota responded with a blush. Kagome giggled and open the door.

"Tell mom the boys and I said hi and that we will be there tomorrow," Kagome told him. Sota nodded before walking out the door. On his way to his car, he bumped into his sister's ex.

"Sota?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the twenty three year old.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sota asked as he turned and glared at him.

"Sota leave him alone," Kagome said as she walked towards them.

"You're defending this jackass?" Sota asked as he pointed at finger in Inuyasha's direction. "Why is he even here?"

"He's here for the boys. That's the only reason he should be here," Kagome stated as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Better be. I'll call you if anything happens," Sota replied as he glared at Inuyasha before getting to his car.

"I guess the kid hasn't warm up to me," Inuyasha responded with a nervous chuckle. Kagome gave him a look before walking back to the house.

"What's in the bag?" Kagome asked referring to the big black gym bag he hand in his hands.

"Ohh. The boys told me that they were joining baseball, so I decided to give them some of my old baseball stuff like my bats," Inuyasha told her. Kagome eyes soften as they got into the house.

"And if they don't like them, I can buy the some different ones,"

"You don't have to do that. I'm not broke. I can buy them stuff too," Kagome snapped.

"I didn't say you were. I was just giving you some suggestions. I thought it would be something cool the boys and I could do together," Inuyasha responded with a shrug.

"Oh," Kagome responded as she closed and locked the door.

"Kagome, I just want to tell you that Kikyo won't be in the boys' life or in mine," Inuyasha told. Kagome chuckled and clapped as she turned around and looked him.

"Wait what?! Did you and little Kikyo break up for the week? Aww poor you," Kagome responded in a baby voice as she wiped an invisible tear away from her face.

"Is Inuyasha sad that he lost his toy. Maybe, she'll be back this weekend so you guys can make up for lost times," Kagome responded as she walked passed him.

"Kagome, what will it take for you to forgive me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome paused in her steps. "You really want to know?"

"Yes. I'll do anything,"

Kagome turned around with a smile on her face. She walked towards Inuyasha until they were a centimeter apart.

"Go to hell," She said slowly. Inuyasha stared at her.

"And once you're rotting there, then maybe, just maybe I'll think about forgiving you, but I hardly doubt that," Kagome said with a smirk before walking away. Inuyasha stared at her before walking after.

"Boys, your father is here," Kagome said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hi Inuy- dad,"

"Old man,"

"Da-ad,"

"Hi guys," Inuyasha said as he walked into the living room and sat down on one of the couches. Kagome watched them for a few minutes before walking away.

"Kagome, you're phone is ringing," Rin said as she handed Kagome her phone. Kagome noticed that she had flour on her cheek.

She raised a brow and went to go answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello hunny bunny,"

"Jakotsu what are you doing?"

"I can't talk to my favorite bakery owner?"

" Why did you actaully call?"

"So rude. I actaully called you to tell you that there has been a change in my plan to come back to Japan,"

"What is it? Kagome asked as the door bell rung. Kagome raised and brow and told Rin that she would get it. Rin nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm not the only one coming," he responded.

"Who is?" Kagome asked as she open the door.

"Bankotsu,"

"Oh Kami," Kagome mumbled as she stared at the person, well couple at her door.

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Who was at the door? ^-^. I bet you guys know. Or maybd not.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' I updated that story some time this week. And 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**So I'm going on vacation this week. And I won't be about to write a lot but I'll try my best to write on my free time for ya. ^-^**

**We reached over a 100 reviews in 5 chapters. I almost cried you guys. Thank you all for your support (positive or negative) and your encouragement for this story and all my stories.**

**Thank you again and I love all of ya!**

**P.s. Vote vote vote on my poll poll poll!**

**Until next time guys-**

**Bye^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: We are family

"I'm going to have to call you back," Kagome said quickly, before ending the call and putting her phone into her back pocket.

"Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, hi," Kagome stated with a smile on her face.

"Hello dear," Izayoi responded as she walked into the house. Kagome backed up to give her and Inu No Taisho some room.

"So what brings you two by?" Kagome asked as she hugged Izayoi then Inu No Taisho.

"Well someone told me that I was a grandmother to three dog eared little boys," Izayoi replied as she looked at Kagome.

"Yeah about that," Kagome responded with a nervous chuckle as she closed and locked the door. She sighed and looked at her in-laws.

"I know you're angry at me-"

"I'm not angry with you. I'm just a little upset that I wasn't there for my grandchildren birth and not there to know them. I'm also upset with the girls and this big dog over there too. But after Toga told me why you guys kept the boys a secret, I understood where you were coming and how you might have felt. I'm a little upset, yes, but happy that you had time to think, move on, and be the best mother to those boys," Izayoi said.

"Thank you," Kagome replied as she hugged Izayoi.

"You're welcome dear. But where are my grandkids?" Izayoi asked as she released Kagome from the hug.

Before Kagome could respond, a crash came from the living room. Kagome sighed in response.

"That's probably your son destroying something," Kagome stated as she motion Izayoi and Inu No Taisho to follow her.

When they walked into the living room, they saw Yasha laughing as Inuyasha rubbed his temples. Taisho was shaking his head while Isamu held a small claw hand to his mouth as he looked at the broken vase.

"What happen?" Kagome asked. Yasha immediatly stopped laughing and looked at his mother; he gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Daddy did it," Yasha responded in a baby voice. Kagome gave him a look, before turning to Izayoi and Inu No Taisho.

"The boy standing across from Inuyasha is Inuyasha jr. but we call him Yasha." Kagome said as she pointed at Yasha. She then pointed at Taisho.

"That's Inu No Taisho, but we call him Taisho."

"And finally, this Isamu," Kagome finished as she pointed at Isamu.

"Boys, these people are your grandparents. You can call her grandma Izzy, and him grandpa Inu," Kagome told the boys with a smile.

There was a pause, before Isamu jumped off the couch and ran towards Izyaoi.

"Gran-de-mo," Isamu said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh," Izayoi gasped before dropping to her knees in front of her grandson.

"Why you're just the sweetest little thing." Isamu giggled in response.

Taisho and Yasha watched the scene as they jumped off the couch.

"So you're his father?" Yasha asked as he pointed at Inuyasha.

"Yes," Inu No Taisho responded as he looked down at the boys in front of him.

"But you look smart. How come he's an idiot?" Yasha asked sweetly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled as Inuyasha growled at his son's question. Inu No Taisho laughed in response.

"He gets it from his mother," Inu No Taisho teased causing Izayoi to smack his black pants leg. Yasha laughed at his grandfather's response.

"We've seen you before," Taisho stated as he looked at his grandfather.

"Yes. I was there when you boys were born. I also came around when you guys were crawling around the house," Inu No Taisho responded with a smile. Taisho smiled back in response.

"Where's your broom?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as the boys talked to their grandparents.

"In the kitchen, in the supply closet. What did you break?" Kagome asked as she took her eyes off her boys and turn to face Inuyasha.

"Me?! What about the boys?!"

"The boys? They couldn't have possibly broken anyhting. They're angels," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"Well one of your angels thought it would be fun to swing his baseball bat."

"Oh,"

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded before walking out the living room.

Inuyasha walked down the hallway until he made it to a door. He open the door and walked into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Rin asked her brother-in-law as she peeled a carrot.

"I came to see my boys," Inuyasha responded as Ayame and Sango turned around and glared at him.

"So you're finally stepping up to be a father?" Sango questioned as Inuyasha walked to the supply closet.

"Yes I am. I would have sooner, if someone had told me that I was a fathe, eight years ago," Inuyasha snapped as he open the door to the supply closet.

"Guys, calmn down," Rin said as she looked between her best friend and brother-in-law.

"I'm calmn. Why don't you ask the bastard over there, who wants to blame others for his horrible and stupid mistakes," Sango responded as she open the oven to check on the chicken.

"Really Sango? We're going to start talking about the past?" Inuyasha questioned as he slammed the supply closet door closed with his free hand.

"Yes I am. Because what you did in the past effects what's happening now. If you had just been faithful and kept your dick in your pants, then we wouldn't be having this conversation right now and those boys would have a father figure to look up to," Sango told him as she closed the oven door then turned around to look at him.

"What do you think I'm trying to do now Sango? I'm trying to fix my mistakes," Inuyasha stated truthfully.

"You better be Takahashi. Because if those boys or Kagome shed a tear over something you did, there will be hell to pay on your part," Sango said with fire in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded before walking out the kitchen with a broom and dust pan in hand.

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Ayame asked as she looked at Sango.

"Yes, but if he makes another mistake, we got his ass this time," Sango replied as she walked to the sink. Ayame and Rin smirked in response.

**-With Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"You're just so cute. I could eat you up," Izayoi teased as she tickled Isamu's stomach.

"N-o gr-an-d-ma," Isamu replied with a giggle.

Kagome smiled as she got comfortable on the couch.

"How can you not like the Tigers? They're the best baseball team ever," Taisho complained to his grandfather as Yasha nodded in agreement.

'I can't believe I kept them from their family,' Kagome thought with a sad smile. She turned her head to watch Inuyasha clean up the pieces to the broken vase.

'We could have been happy together, but everything was ruin because of your poor choices,"

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it," Kagome said as she got off the couch. She walked out the living room and towards the door. Once at the door, she unlocked it then open it. She was immediately tackled into a hug.

"Lady Kagome. I missed you."

Kagome chuckled and hugged the person back.

"I've missed you too monk."

Miroku chuckled and released her from the hug.

"How have you been? I've heard someone had triplet boys," Miroku stated.

"I've been good. And you just heard? I'll be sure to talk to your wife about that," Kagome responded with a nod. Miroku let out a laugh as a little girl with dark brown hair tugged on his pants' leg. He looked down in response.

"Daddy, who is she?" The little girl asked with curious purple eyes.

"Is this Marika?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"Yes. Marika was your sister?" Miroku asked as he turned around.

"I'm right here daddy, but you should probably stop Kaito, he's playing in that lady's flowers," a little girl with a side ponytail and a blue nursing bag in her hands said as she point at her little brother.

"I thought I put him on a leash," Miroku mumbled as he went to go pick up his son.

As their father went to go get their brother, the girls turned back to Kagome.

"Who are you? I like your hair, it's so long," Marika stated as she looked at Kagome.

"Thank you. I'm your aunt, you girls can call me aunt Kaggy or Kagz," Kagome responded with a smile."What's your name?"

"I'm Marika,"

"I'm Mariko. We're twins, but we're different because my eyes are darker than hers," Mariko said with a smile on her face.

"Ohhh. I see," Kagome responded with a nod as Miroku walked back to the door with a dirty two year old in his arms.

"And this must be Kaito," Kagome stated as she grabbed the two year old small hands.

"Hi,"

"Awww, he just so adorable," Kagome said with a grin on her face.

"Thanks Kagome. Can I use your bathroom. I hardly doubt your mom wants dirt in her house," Miroku said with a sigh.

"Sure it's right up the stairs to your right. I'll take the girls into the living room," Kagome told him. Miroku nodded as he grabbed the nursing bag from Mariko.

"Behave girls," Miroku stated as he walked into the house.

"We will daddy,"the girls responded as they walked into the house.

"So adorable," Kagome stated as she closed and locked the door, before telling the girls to follow her. "I have three boys who are a little older than you."

"Ewww. Boys have cooties," Mariko said as they walked into the living room.

"And they're dirty," Marika stated.

" I beg your pardon," Taisho questioned as he looked at the girls.

"I took a shower last night," Yasha replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No fighting boys. Boys these are your cousins, Marika and Mariko," Kagome stated as she pointed at each twin. "And girls, these are my boys, Taisho, Yasha, and Isamu," Kagome finished as she pointed at each boy.

The girls nodded before hugging Izoyai, Inu No Taisho, then their uncle Inu.

"Where is Miroku?" Izayoi asked as the girls tackled Inuyasha.

"He went upstairs to clean Kaito. He was playing in the flowers," Kagome replied with a smirk. Izayoi laughed at her response.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Kagome yelled as she walked out the living room. All the demons in the room winced.

"M-o-me- t-o-o ou-d," Isamu told his grandmother. (Mommy's too loud)

"Yes she is somtimes," Izayoi responded with a giggle.

**-With kagome-**

"Why are you-" Kagome started as she open the door but stopped when she was tackled into a hug.

"Kagome! I've missed you," Koga said as he squeezed Kagome.

"I've missed you too," Kagome mumbled back with tears in her eyes. Koga was like a brother to her.

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you were at?" Koga asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"I don't know," Kagone replied with a chuckle as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Koga chuckled too until his daughter called his name.

"Daddy, who is she?"

"Are these the twins?" Kagome asked. Koga nodded response.

"Awww, they are just so cute. They have Ayame's eyes," Kagome stated as she looked down at the black haired, green eyed twins.

"This is the oldest Akito and Airi is the youngest," Koga stated as the kids stood by his side. (twin boy and girl)

"Hi, I'm your aunt. You can call my aunt Kaggy or Kagz," Kagome said with a smile.

"Mom, aunt Rin, and aunt Sango talked about you a lot," Akito responded as he looked at his aunt.

"Good things or bad things?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Both," Airi replied with a smiled.

"Ohhh really. Well I guess I'll have to talk to them about it. They are in big trouble," Kagome responded with a nod of the head. The twins laugh as they walked into the house.

"Hey Koga," Miroku said as he walked down the stairs while holding Kaito's hand.

"Hey Miroku. Where are the girls?" Koga asked as Kagome was about to close the door.

"In the living room," Kagome stated as she was about to fully close the door when someone called her name.

"Kagome."

Kagome raised a brow and open the door.

"Fluffy!" Kagome squealed. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to walk to the door with his son walking behind him.

"Are those your angels?" Kagome asked as she held her arms open. Sesshomaru nodded and handed her his youngest daughter who hand her hair in a right side ponytail.

"That's Saeka, this is Sakia, and our oldest is Kazuo," Sesshomaru stated. (Saeka and Sakia are twins)

"What was it, the decade of the twins?" Kagome asked as she smiled down at the girl in her like her sister, she had black hair and gold eyes. Their brother on the other hand had silver hair, gold eyes, but unlike his sisters, he had human ears instead of elf like ears.

"I'm your aunt and you guys can call me aunt Kagz or Kaggy," Kagome said as she looked at Kazuo.

"Hi aunt Kaggy," the twin girls saif.

"Hi aunt Kagz," Kazuo stated as he closed the door. Kazuo turned around and smiled at his aunt.

"Awww, he has Rin's smile," Kagome told the guys as Saeka played with her hair.

"It could be Sesshomaru's for all we know. But we don't know, the ice prince never smiles," Koga stated with a smirk. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in response. Kagome giggled as she walked to the livig room. The men and children followed her.

"Hi daddy," Mariko said as she stopped coloring in one of Isamu's coloring book.

"Hi Mariko," Miroku responded as he sat down next to Izayoi and pulled Kaito in his lap.

"Hi everyone," Miroku and Koga said.

"Hello," Sesshomaru stated as he took a seat next to his father.

"Boys, these are your nephews. Yasha,"

"Yo," Yasha said as he continued watching tv.

"Taisho,"

"Hello," Taisho stated with a wave.

"And Isamu,"

Isamu smiled and waved.

"Airi, Akito, Kazuo, Sakia, and Saeka, those are your cousins," Kagome said as she handed Izayoi Saeka.

"What you watching?" Airi asked innocently.

"The tv. What do you think?" Yasha asked as he continued to watch Spongebob. (Love that show^'^).

"I see where he gets his name from," Sesshomaru stated with a chuckle. Kagome laugh before excusing herself to go check on the girls.

"Are you girls almost done?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yes. We are just have to set the table," Rin replied.

"Well hurry up. Everyone's here and hungry," Kagome complained.

"Get your panties out of the twist grandma," Ayame said as she put mash potates into a bowl.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her comment before answering her phone that started ringing.

"Hello,"

"Kagome," a man's voice responded.

"Bankotsu, hi," Kagome said as Ayame and Rin squealed.

"Put him on speaker," Sango mouth. Kagome rolled her eyes and did as she was told.

"Hey Kagome. How are you and the boys?"

"We're doing good. How about yourself?" Kagome said as she put her phone on the counter.

"Sleepy. Jakotsu and I are on a plane right now. We should be in Japan in a few hours," Bankotsu responded as he stretch in his airplane seat.

"Oh really. Tell Jakotsu I said hi," Kagome responded.

"Ask him if he's dating anyone," Ayame mouthed. Kagome shook her head causing Rin and Ayame to glare at her.

"Now!" They mouth. Kagome sighed and did as she was told.

"So Bankotsu, did you bring your girlfriend with you guys?"

"No. You're already in Japan," Bankotsu responded with a smirk.

Sango, Rin, Ayame let out a silent squeal.

"Stop being a flirt Banky," Kagome responded as she turned away from the girls.

"I can't help it babe,"

"What might your girlfriend say if she heard you talking like this?"

"I don't know Kagome. Do you like how I'm talking like this?"

"I don't like you right now,"

"I like you,"

"I'm hanging up,"

"No you're not,"

"Yes I am,"

"No because I'm hanging up first,"

"No you're not," Kagome said but got silence in response. Kagome's brow furrowed as she turned to face the girls.

"That son of a bitch just hanged up on me,"

"Wow. Now I know how you really feel about me," Bankotsu's laughing voice said.

"Uhhh," Kagome responded as she ended the call.

"I bet the sex between you two is pretty hot," Ayame stated as she grabbed a bowl of mixed vegetables.

"It is," Kagome replied with a smirk as she skipped out the kitchen with her phone in her hand.

"That girl," Sango said as she grabbed plates.

"You're telling us," Rin responded with a giggle.

**-With Kagome-**

"Okay guys, time for dinner," Kagome said as she walked into the living room.

"Good. I'm straving," Yasha said as he pushed Airi out of his way.

"How rude," Airi pouted as she stormed out of the room with her brother following behind her.

"Yasha it's not nice to push a girl!" Taisho scowled as he ran out the room with Marika following behind him.

"Come on Isamu," Mariko told Isamu as she dragged him out the room.

"Looks like the boys have little ladies after them," Kagome said as Koga and Miroku stood up.

"It seems so. Tell your son to stay away from my daughter dog-boy," Koga said as he walked out the room with Inu No Taisho following behind him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response. Inuyasha was the last one to leave the room.

"You didn't want to call your girlfriend Yashie?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Do you want to fill the spot though?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome as they walked to the dining room.

"Go fuck youself Takahashi," Kagome stated as they walked into the already filled dining room.

**-After dinner-**

"That was good," Inu No Taisho said as Kagome collected all their dirty plates.

"Thanks pops," Kagome responded.

"Really, you didn't even help," Sango said as Miroku wrapped an arm aroun her chair. The kids had gone back to the living room to play with the wii.

"I cooked breakfast," Kagome said as she walked out the dining room with dirty plates in her hands. A minute later she walked back into the dining room and took a seat next to Izayoi.

"So Kagome, why did you come back to Japan?" Izayoi asked. Rin, Ayame, and Sango tensed at her questioned.

"Well, um, my mom isn't doing so well," Kagome said.

"What do you mean? Is she sick?" Izayoi asked as all the men in the room raised a brow.

Kagome took a deep breath to stop herself from breaking down.

"She's in the last stage of breast cancer."

The men's eyes widen as Izayoi gasp. Rin and Sango layed their heads on their husbands' shoulder.

"Oh my," Izayoi gasped.

"Sota's with her now. She's isn't doing so well. The nurse only told Sota and I. Mama doesn't know and the boys thinks she's just sick. Taisho knows there is something up, but he doesn't know what's fully happening," Kagome said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Come here dear," Izayoi demanded. Kagome shook her head but Izayoi already pulled her in her arms.

"It's going to be okay dear," Izayoi told her. Kagome nodded in response.

All the men eyes soften as the women teared up a little.

"I'm okay," Kagome said as she sat up.

"Call me, or any of us if you need anything, okay," Izayoi told her. Kagome nodded in response.

"What hospital is she at?" Rin asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Sogon hospital,"

Everyone nodded.

"Has anything new happen since I've been gone?" Kagome asked as she leaned back in her seat.

All the women began to talk at once, causing Kagome to laugh.

**-A few hours later-**

"I'll see you later," Kagome said as she hugged Sango, being careful of the sleeping Kaito.

"Okay. Call me or any of us if you need anything," Sango responded as she gave Inuyasha a look before looking back at Kagome.

"I will," Kagome responded. Sango nodded before walking out the house.

All the other family members left a few minutes ago. Once Sango made it to her car, Kagome closed and locked the door then turned to face her boys.

"Who want to take a bath first?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

"He does," the boys said as they pointed at another brother. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed in response.

**:::::::::**

After the boys took their baths and got into their pajamas, Kagome with the help of Inuyasha tucked the boys into bed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked as Yasha jumped on the bed. Inuyasha smirked as he watched his son jump up and down on his bed.

"Nope," Yasha stated as he continued to jump up and down on the bed. Kagome tried to catch him, but he was to fast for her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as Yasha continued to jump up and down.

"Which one?" Yasha asked with a grin on his face.

"I think me," Inuyasha said as he leaned off the wall, walked to the bed, and caught Yasha as he was jumping up. He set him on the bed as Yasha tried to squirm out his hold.

"Stop! I'm not even tired," Yasha complain as Inuyasha started to raise the covers up and over him.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked as he started to tickle Yasha.

"Hahahah Hehehahaha! St-op! Mom-haha- my!"

Kagome giggled as he son tried to move away from his father's hands.

After a couple of minutes, Inuyasha stopped tickling his son.

"Are you tired now?"

Yasha gave a sleepy nod in response.

"Good. Night Yasha,"

"Night old man,"

Inuyasha smiled before turning around and walking to the door. Kagome walked to her son and set down on the edge of the bed.

"Good night Yasha," Kagome said as she leaned up and kissed him on the head.

"Night mommy," Yasha mumbled as he closed his eyes. Kagome smiled and stood up. She ran a hand through his silver hair, before walking towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha stepped outside the room as Kagome turned off the light then closed the door slightly.

"Next is Taisho," Kagome mumbled before walking off.

"You have a tiring job," Inuyasha stated.

"It has it's perks," Kagome replied as she and Inuyasha walked into Taisho's room. Taisho was sitting on the bed, reading a book with Isamu sitting on next to him.

"Time for bed boys," Kagome said causing both boys to look up at their parents.

"Okay mama," Taisho responded as he handed Isamu his book back. Isamu smiled and jumped off the bed as Taisho took off his glasses and set them on the night stand. Isamu ran out the room and to his room.

"Did Isamu take his medicine?" Kagome asked as she tucked Taisho into bed.

"Yeah," Taisho responded as his mother gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight Taisho," Kagome said.

"Goodnight mama,"

"Goodnight Taisho," Inuyasha stated as Kagome walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Inuya- I mean dad," Taisho resoonded.

"It's okay Taisho, if you feel comfortable calling me Inuyashan I'm okay with that. I've haven't been much of a father," Inuyasha told him. Taisho nodded in response. Inuyasha smiled, before walking out the room. Kagome turned off the light and closed the door slightly before walking to Isamu's room which was next door.

"Isamu are you ready for bed?" Kagome asked as she walked into his room. He was already asleep on the bed.

"He falls asleep very easily," Kagome stated as she manuevered her son to a comfortable spot on the bed.

"My baby," she mumbled as she moved some hair out his face. She pulled the covers over his body, before placing a kiss on his head. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair. She looked down at him with sad eyes for a minute. She let out a sigh, before facing Inuyasha.

"I'm going to get clean up downstairs. Just turn off the light and close the door when you're done," Kagome said before quickly walking out the room. Inuyasha raised a brow before walking to Isamu's sleeping form.

"I'm sorry for missing out on your and your brother's lives. I'm not going to miss out anymore," Inuyasha stated.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha heard Kagome shout. He gave Isamu a kiss on the head, before turning off the light and running out the room.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha shouted as he ran down the stairs. He ran into the living room and saw Kagome lying on the floor holding her ankle.

"The boys left their bats out," Kagome said as she tried to get up put let out a shout of pain. Inuyasha quickly ran towards her and picked her up bridal style before setting her on the couch.

"I'll get you some ice," Inuyasha stated as he walked out the room.

Five minutes later, Inuyasha was setting ice on her swollen ankle.

"Does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked as he rubbed the bag of ice around her ankle.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at her ankle.

"So how was life been for you, after the wedding?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up at her

"It was diffcult the first year, with the boys in all. I didn't really know how to handle one baby let alone two more. But mama and the girls were there and Inu No Taisho would occassionally show up," Kagome replied. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"I always worried about the boys, espically Isamu,"

"Why?" Inuyasha asked causing Kagome to look up at him.

"When Isamu was born, they was many complications. We both nearly died. Mama told me he wasn't breathing when he came out. When I was consuious, the doctors told me wasn't fully developed like the rest of the boys. My docotor was surprised at how small I was when carrying the boys. Isamu wasn't going to make it," Kagome paused and wiped a tear away from here eye. Inuyasha eyes soften in response.

"But you're father was in the country and offered to give some of his blood. I was going go call you, but you were too far away and Isamu needed the blood soon. After Isamu got the blood and went through sugery, the doctor told me that Isamu was deaf and could be blind, but he isn't, he's just deaf," Kagome stated as she looked up at Inuyasha.

"There seems like there is more," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded before speaking, "He has very thin blood, so when he gets a cut or something like that, he bleeds out a lot. That's why I give medicine, it helps thicken his blood. He also gets tired a lot, has heart problems, and can't eat certain foods."

"Wow," Inuyasha responded.

"Yes. There's more complications but there's just a few Isamu experience. The doctor said it was very rare for a demon well half demon to experience these kinds of things.

He doesn't talk that much because of the way he sounds. One time some boys at the park made fun of him, but Yasha and Taisho immediately stopped them," Kagome replied with a soft smile.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry you had to go through that,"Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded and turned her head away from Inuyasha.

"Life is great though. I'm a bakery shop owner. I have three shops open, two in California,where we live and one in New York City," Kagome stated with a grin.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"I've gone on a few dates here and there," Kagome replied with a grin.

"Ohh really," Inuyasha responded with slight anger and hurt. Kagome smiled at the tone in his voice.

"Yeah. But the boys are doing good in school. They're going to third grade next year," Kagome replied as she shifted on the couch so Inuyasha could fully sit on the couch. "How have you been?"

"Umm, good. I'm vice presideny at Takahashi corp. and I still live in the apartment we use to live in," Inuyasha stated.

"Really? What about the house you had built?" Kagome asked.

"It's still there and fully built. I didn't want to live in a empty house," Inuyasha replied as he got comfortable on the couch.

"Why not? I thought you would want to share a house with Kikyo and your future children," Kagome responded with a smirk.

"Kikyo cheated on me a while back,"

"Not a surprise,"

Inuyasha sighed and looked at her. "She says it was a one night stand and because of that she had a kid."

"Why did you stay with her?" Kagome asked.

There was a pause.

"Because I forgave her for her mistake, I loved her,"

"Don't you still love her?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha sighed. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Kagome let out a dry chuckle. "I do have one question. When did you was the first time you slept with her?"

"Kagome-"

"Just answer the question."

Inuyasha sighed before speaking. "The night we had that big argurement about you and hojo and I left the apartment in rage."

Kagome thought for a minute.

**:Flashback:**

"I didn't fucking sleep with him," Kagome screamed with tears running down her face.

"Really Kagome?! He was in my fucking house with his shirt off and pants unzipped. Explain that to me!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a vase across the room. "His scent is all over you, you fucking disgust me"

"Yash, baby, it wasn't like that," Kagome said as she tried to walk towards him. "He came here to tell me some news and I accidently spilled some coffe on his clothes. I was just going to get him new ones."

"You're a fucking liar," Inuyasha snapped at her.

"No Inuyasha, I'm not. Please believe me," Kagome begged.

"When I get back, your ass better be out this damn apartment or I'm throwing your fucking ass out," Inuyasha growled as he turned around and looked for his keys on the small table next to the door.

"Inuyasha, believe me. Nothing happen. I don't want him. I want you! Kagome yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Get off of me Kagome. Now!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome stayed with her arms wrapped around his waist, head on his back.

"Believe me please, Believe me," she cried. He turned around and angrly unwrapped her arms from around him.

"Leave me alone right. Before I snap,"

More tears felll down Kagome's face as Inuyasha stormed out their apartnent.

**: End of Flashback:**

"Ohh,"

"Yeah. I went to the bar, had a few drinks, Kikyo came, and started to talk to me. And one thing lead to another. I thought it was only going to be that time, but when she got the reception's job at my father's company, everything went down hill from there."

Kagome nodded in response. "I never cheated on you. Hojo came over to tell me that he was going to have surgery on his back and wanted me to be there to help him recover. I came into the living room with a tray of coffee but I tripped and spilled it on him. I went to our bedroom to let him borrow some of your work out clothes and you know what happen next."

"I'm such an idiot," Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are," Kagome stated as she shifted the ice on her ankle.

"You cheated and lied to me. You blamed me for cheating, but you were the one cheating. I'm the fucking idiot for not leaving you. Kami! I fucking hate you!" Kagome screamed as she slapped him hard across his face with some of her miko powers. Inuyasha winced and placed a hand on his cheek. Kagome lead back then turned around so her legs were on the cofffe table.

She grabbed Inuyasha by his silver hair and yanked his face close to her.

"You made me feel so worthless. I loved you but that didn't matter to you. You wanted that slut. You and that slut ruin everything and all you can say is 'I didn't mean to hurt you'. You should have told the fucking truth you prick!"

Kagome punched him in the eye before throwing him face down on the coffee table; Inuyasha fell of the couch. Inuyasha held a hand to his bleeding forehead.

Kagome looked down at him, before releasing some more of her miko's power and punching him in the eye again.

"And that one is going to leave a mark. You're fucking lucky my ankle hurts. I really want to beat your ass right now."

There was silence in the room as Inuyasha wiped the blood off his head. Kagome looked down at him as he tried get himself together.

Inuyasha sighed before looking at her.

"I didn't derseve that," Inuyasha stated.

"Why you-"

"I deserve worse," Inuyasha finished. Kagome looked the other way.

"You do."

There was another pause.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because of those boys upstairs. I want them to know who their father is, I want them to have a connection with you."

Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Thank you for letting me get to know them."

Kagome nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was thinking about helping coach the baseball team the boys are going to be on," Inuyasha stated.

"That would be nice," Kagome said with a nod. Inuyasha smiled in response.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha had a blood falling down his face, to his nose. She leaned up and wiped the blood off his face. Inuyasha looked into her blue eyes as she did it.

"There," Kagome mumbled as she showed him the blood in her finger. Inuyasha brought her finger to his mouth and licked the blood off her finger. Kagome breath hitched in her throat.

"You shouldn't have done that. I could have wiped it on a napkin or your shirt," Kagome said with a blush. Inuyasha smirked in response. He looked at his wristwatch amd saw that it was almost twelve.

"I guess it's time for me to go," Inuyasha stated as he stood up. Kagome stood up as well, but started to fall back. Inuyasha caught her before she fell onto the couch.

"You really should go see a doctor or something," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.

"Shut up Takahashi," Kagome responded as she put her hands on his chest to steedy her balance.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Put me down," Kagome demanded as Inuyasha walked out the living room.

"I'll put you down when we get to your bedroom. I don't want the boys to hate me more than they already do if they see you on the ground crawling to get in bed."

"The boys don't hate you," Kagome said.

"Really? Yasha called me an idiot, Taisho struggles to call me dad, and Isamu likes me but I can see that he is hestiant being around me," Inuyasha responded. Kagome sighed at the hurt in voice.

"They'll warm up to you," Kagome replied as Inuyasha started to walk up the stairs.

"Keh,"

"What are you two doing?" Sota asked as he walked into the house. Inuyasha paused and looked at Sota.

"I'm taking Kagome upstairs to her room,"

"Why. She has two legs of her own," Sota responded as he closed the door.

"I hurt my ankle on one of the boy's bats," Kagome stated. Sota nodded but gave Inuyasha a look.

"You better be down these stairs in less than a minute, Takahashi. Or I'll dragging you down," Sota threaten. Inuyasha nodded before walking up the stairs again.

"Even your brother hates me," Inuyasha said when he made it to the top of the stairs.

"And I hate you too," Kagome stated with a smile.

"Thanks Kagome," Inuyasha responded as Kagome direct him to her room. Once there, he open the door to Kagome's room with his foot. Inuyasha bent down and set her on the bed before standing to his full height.

"Do you think I could take you and thr boys out to lunch tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. Kagome chewed on her lip for a minute.

'I guess it couldn't hurt. And it is a free meal,' Kagome thought as she looked at him.

"I guess so," Kagome responded.

"Good. And did you want me to take the boys to get their baseball equipement or did you want to do that?"

"You can do it. We could do that probably after we eat," Kagome responded as she looked at the digital clock in her night stand. It was tweleve o' five. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Just come to my office tomorrow at noon," Inuyasha stated as he started to make his way towards her door.

"Night Kagome,"

"Night Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha smirked and turned off her light before walking out the room.

Kagome sighed as she turned over in bed.

"Looks like I'm going to be busy tomorrow. I guess we'll see mom first then go meet Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Pop! Pop!

"Who is texting me?" Kagome mumbled as she reached for her phone that was in her back pocket.

She unlocked it then checked for the message. She smiled at the message from her former lover.

'Hey beautiful. Me and Jakotsu just made it into town. Hope to see ya soon. ; )'

Kagome smiled and set her phone back on the night stand.

"What are you up to Bankotsu?" Kagome mumbled to herself. She let out a happy sigh before closing her eyes to go to sleep.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**So Kagome's outfit for the evening was a t shirt and sweatpants...I think that's comfortable sleep wear too. lol. : )**

**Yay! Over a 100 followers...thanks guys.**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. Lots of drama is coming in both of them **

**Since I haven't updated in a long time, I'm going to give you guys a preview for the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. : )**

**Preview:**

_**"I can't believe they ate all that food," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his wallet.**_

_**"They have stomachs just like their fathers," Kagome responded with a giggle.**_

_**"Kagome?"**_

_**Kagome turned around and saw a man with short black hair.**_

_**"Jakotsu!" Kagome squealed as she got out the booth and went to hug him."I missed you." **_

_**"I missed you too hunny bunny," Jakotsu responded as he hugged her back.**_

_**"Did you miss me?" A man with long black hair that was tied into a braid down his back asked. The man walked up to them and stood directly behind his brother.**_

_**"Bankotsu," Kagome gasped as Jakotsu released her from the hug.**_

**Until next time folks^-^**

**Bye: D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Decisions

"Hi grandma," Taisho and Yasha said as they walked into Korari's hospital room.

"Hello my boys. Come give grandma a hug," Korari responded as she held her arms open. The boys immediately ran into her arms.

Kagome walked into the room to see her boys hugging her mother. Kagome had a sleeping Isamu in her arms along with her purse and a black shoulder bag on her shoulder.

"Hello Kagome," Korari stated with a smile as she looked up at her daughter.

"Hi mom," Kagome responded as she walked to her mother. She noticed that she had lost a lot of weight since the last time she saw her, which was only two days ago. She also notice that her hair was thinning. The boys released their grandmother from the hug so their mother could hug her. Kagome hugged her mother before handing her the sleeping Isamu.

"Did he not get enough sleep last night?" Korari asked as Kagome set her purse and bag in a chair.

"He did. I'm not sure why he is so sleepy today," Kagome replied as she ran a hand through Isamu's hair.

"It's early mom," Yasha complain as Taisho and him climbed into their grandmother's bed. "We're sleepy."

"Well maybe you guys wouldn't be so sleep if you went to sleep instead of watch SpongeBob with uncle Sota," Kagome responded with a smirk as Yasha and Taisho blushed in response. Korari giggled at their reactions.

"Izyoai, Inu No Taisho, the girls, the guys, and their children came over yesterday," Kagome said as she took Isamu out of her mother's arms.

"Ohh. Did you guys have a fun time? Was you know who there?" Korari asked as Taisho jumped off the bed and walked to Kagome's bag.

"Are you talking about Inuyasha? If so, yeah the old man was there, Yasha responded as Taisho walked back to the bed with a game board box in his hand.

"Old man?" Korari asked with a little smile as she looked at Kagome.

"I'll tell you what happen later," Kagome replied with a shake of the head as she turned around and sat in the chair next to her mother's bed.

"You ready to play Monopoly grandma?" Taisho asked as Kagome scooted one of the half tables next to them.

"Better question, are you ready to lose?" Yasha asked as Taisho set the game board box on the table.

"Bring it on boys," Korari stated with a smile.

**:Three hours later:**

"That's not fair!" Yasha shouted with a pout on his face.

"Yes it is," Taisho responded as he took some of his brother's money, Isamu giggled in response. Isamu had waken up an hour afterward they got to Korari's room. He took his grandma place who has watching tv as their mother worked on something on her laptop.

"Shoot," Kagome mumbled as she clicked on another email. The person she left in charge of her nearest bakery emailed her that two of her pastry chef got sick and wouldn't be coming in that week.

"Good," Kagome said with a sigh as the manager told her that she would cover their work.

'Work won't stop you from knowing what your mother is going through,' Kagome's conscience said.

'Shut up,' Kagome snapped in her mind. She stretched, looked up at the clock, and saw that it was eleve thirty.

"Time to go I guess," Kagome mumbled with a sigh as she turn her laptop off and put it in her shoulder bag.

"Okay boys, time to end the game. Who won?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

"Isamu," Yasha responded with a pout. Kagome giggled in response.

"Where are you guys going?" Korari asked as she turned down the volume on the tv.

"Out with the old man," Yasha responded as Taisho and Isamu started to put the piece of the game away.

"Inuyasha wants us and to meet him at his office so we can go out for lunch," Kagome told her mother as she grabbed the Monopoly box Isamu was handing her. Korari nodded as her grandsons gave her hugs and kisses.

After they got their hugs and kisses, they stood by the door.

"Have fun boys," she said.

"We'll try," Yasha responded with a shrug. Korari laughed as her daughter walked to her. Kagome bent down and hug her mother.

"Have fun. Call me if something happens or you're confused. Okay baby?" Korari asked. Kagome nodded in response. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling.

She pulled back and smiled at her mother.

"I love you," Kagome told her.

"Love you too Kagome," Korari replied.

"Love you grandma!" The boys shouted. Kagome and Korari laughed in response.

"Love you too boys."

Kagome smiled, walked towards her boy, and told the boys follow her.

'Mom,' Kagome thought while releasing a sad sigh as her and the boys walked down the hallway.

**:Fifteen minutes later:**

**-At Takahashi corp.-**

**"**Is Inuyasha Takahashi in his office?" Kagome asked as she looked at the receptionists with short black hair who was reading something in a book. The woman stopped reading her book and looked up.

"Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yura. Oh my gosh, hi," Kagome responded with smile.

"Hi, when did you come back, last I heard you were gone, out of here," Yura responded as she looked at Kagome then at the three dog eared boys standing next to her. "Inuyasha's?"

"Inuyasha's. I got back a couple of days ago, to visit my mom," Kagome replied as she looked down at her watch.

"Ohh. Well call me when you're free. We need to catch. So much stuff has happen since you left," Yura retorted as she gave Kagome a look. Kagome laughed in response. She knew she could count on Yura to give her all the office drama.

"Alright. Is Inuyasha busy?" Kagome asked.

"Umm no. Mr. boss man is free. Just go up to the fifty floor. But just to give you an fyi, Kikyo 'sneaked' up there," Yura stated while putting quotation marks around sneaked.

"Why is she sneaking?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not sure. All I know is that Inuyasha told security to not let Kikyo come into the building," Yura replied with a shrug. Kagome nodded and thanked her, before telling the boys to follow her. They walked into the elevator and waited for it to come down.

Once they got into the elevator, Kagome pushed the fifty button before leaning against the railing in the elevator. When the elevator reached the fifty floor, Kagome told the boys to walk close to her. They walked to the recepiontist's desk where Kagome asked where Inuyasha's office was at.

"Just down the hall and to your left," she responded. Kagome nodded and walked down the hallway with her kids following behind her.

Once at his door, Kagome knocked on it.

"Come in," Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at her boys, before opening the door, the boys walked in first.

"Hi old man,"

"Hi Yash,"

"Da-d,"

"Hello Inuyasha. Ohhh, Hello Kikyo," Kagome said as she walked into the office and saw Kikyo standing in front of Inuyasha's desk. Kagome took in a deep breath to calm herself from attacking the bitch in front of her. She would not act like a crazy woman in front of her children.

"Hello Kagome. It's nice seeing you again," Kikyo stated as she glanced at Kagome.

"Hey Kagome. You and the boys ready to go?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up while Kikyo looked at the boys.

"Yes. But aren't you a little busy?" Kagome asked while pointing at Kikyo.

"Umm no. Kikyo was just giving me some of my stuff back," Inuyasha replied as he pointed at the two boxes filled with clothes, books, pictures frames, and etc.

"Ohhh," Kagome responded as Isamu ran to Inuyash and hugged hin.

"H-i," Isamu stuttered.

"Hi Isamu. How are you?" Inuyasha asked as he picked him up. Isamu gave him a thumbs up.

"That's good," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed his wallet, car keys, and suit jacket.

"Thanks for bringing my stuff by Kikyo. Can I have my keys back too?" Inuyasha asked as he handed Isamu his car keys and wallet.

"Yes," Kikyo said as she handed him his keys back.

"Thanks."

Kikyo nodded before turning around and walking out the room. Kagome stared at Kikyo before turning back to Inuyasha who was staring at her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh nothing," Kagome responded as she turned around and walked out the room with the boys following behind her.

"Looks like your mom is mad at me," Inuyasha told Isamu as he followed them out the door. Isamu nodded in response.

Kagome and Inuyashe decided to drive to the resturant in Inuyasha's car before leaving Takahashi corp. They would pick up her car after they were done shopping for the boys their equipment from baseball.

**:At Gazle:**

"What do you guys want to eat?" Inuyasha asked as he set down his menu.

"The chili cheeseburger meal," Yasha said as he looked at his father.

"Fish and chips," Taisho responded as he solved a crossword puzzle.

"Ch-igo-ne ten-dor bass-get," Isamu replied with a smile. (Chicken tender basket)

"Are you guys going to eat all of that?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow as Kagome continued to look through the menu. (Those are adult meals... big sizes.)

"Of course old man," Yasha responded with a huff as their waiter set their drinks down.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked after he passed out their drinks.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I'll have the chicken wrap meal," Kagome responded as she closed her menu and started to grab the boys' menu.

"They will have the chicken tender basket, chili cheeseburger meal, and fish and chips. I will be having the steak dinner, I want my steak cooked well done," Inuyasha stated as Kagome grabbed his menu and handed them to the waiter. The waiter took a minute to write all their food down, before grabbing the menus, and walking away from the table.

"How's your guys day?" Inuyasha asked the boys and he got multiple response at once. He smiled while Kagome laughed as he watched Yasha and Taisho argure over who was going to talk first. Isamu was coloring a picture and talking at the same time. Even though he couldn't fully understand what he was saying, Inuyasha was just happy to have his boys in his life.

**:Twenty minutes later:**

"Really old man? You don't seem like the singing type," Yasha stated as he ate the last piece of his hamburger.

"Hey, I didn't want to sing in the play, your mother forced me," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to glare at him.

"Because you threw food on me at lunch," Kagome responded as she took a sip of her water. The boys laughed in response.

After five minutes, everyone was done eating.

"I can't believe they ate all that food," Inuyasha said as he pulled out his wallet, took out his credit card, set it on the table before leaning back in his seat.

"They have stomachs just like their fathers," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned around and saw a man with short black hair.

"Jakotsu!" Kagome squealed as she got out her seat and went to hug him."I missed you." (Kagome and the boys are sitting at a table)

"I missed you too hunny bunny," Jakotsu responded as he hugged her back.

"Did you miss me Kagome?" A man with long black hair that was tied into a braid down his back asked. The man walked up to them and stood directly behind his brother.

"Bankotsu," Kagome gasped as Jakotsu released her from the hug. Memories of the passed started to flash in her head as she stared at Banktosu.

**:Flashback:**

"Kagome, is that you?" Bankotsu asked as he walked up to Kagome who was drinking vodka.

"Bankotsu, hi," Kagome replied as she turned around and smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he took a seat next to Kagome.

"Drinking my sadness away," Kagome responded.

"Why are you sad?" Bankotsu asked before he told the bartender what he wanted.

"The guy I was suppose to go on a date didn't show. Am I ugly or what?" Kagome complained as she set her head on the bar.

"You're not ugly Kagome," Bankotsu responded as the bartender gave him vodka too.

"Yes I am. First my ex- fiance cheated on me, half the time I go on blind dates the guys doesn't show, and if the guys do show up, they run away when I saw kids. Something must be wrong with me," Kagome stated as she raised her head up and took a sip of her vodka.

"Kagome, any guy would be lucky to have you and the boys," Bankotsu responded as he drank all his vodka.

"Thanks Bankotsu," Kagome replied.

"Anytime beautiful," Bankotsu stated with a smile. Kagome giggled in response.

After talking with Bankotsu for an hour, Kagome decided to go home. However, she didn't go home alone.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome moaned as he slammed her against her bedroom wall.

"What Kagome?" Bankotsu mumbled as he placed kisses on her neck.

"I want this, I want you," Kagome moaned. Bankotsu grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist then walked them backwards to her bed.

**:End of Flashback:**

"Hey Kagome," Bankotsu said as he held his arms open. "What? I don't get a hug?"

"No," Yasha responded as he took a sip of his coke.

"Yasha, don't be rude," Kagome lectured, before walking to Bankotsu and giving him a hug.

"Yashie-boo," Jakotsu squealed as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha.

"Can you get off of me, you drama queen," Inuyasha responded as Isamu giggled.

"You know you like it. Don't deny it," Jakotsu said as he rubbed Inuyasha's back.

"Kagome, can you get this guy off of me," Inuyasha retorted as he looked at Kagome who was blushing at something Bankotsu said.

"Mom," Taisho said causing Kagome to turn around and look at them.

**-Before Taisho called Kagome-**

"You look good, beautiful. Did you work out? Looks like you have some muscle in your arm," Bankotsu said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbled with a blush.

"So-," Bankotsu started but Taisho interrupted him.

"Mom,"

"Yes honey?" Kagome asked as she turned to face the boys. Taisho, Yasha, and Isamu pointed at their father who was being 'molested' by Jakotsu.

"Jak, can you stop molesting Inuyasha in front of the boys?" Kagome asked as she walked back to her seat. Jakotsu pouted before releasing Inuyasha from his death hug.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked as she looked at Bankotsu and his brother.

"Coming to pick up some food. What are you guys doing here? Having lunch?" Bankotsu asked as he glanced at Inuyasha who handed a their waiter his credit card.

"Yeah. Our father decided to take us out to eat. Got a problem with it?" Yasha asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Inuyasha raised a brow at his response.

"Yasha," Kagome warned before turning back to Bankotsu.

"Inuyasha's taking us out to eat. Then we're going to a sport store to get the boys some baseball equipment," Kagome told him.

"Ohh," Bankotsu responded as he glanced at Inuyasha then kept his eyes on Kagome.

"Well, we'll have to chit chat with you later hunny. We still have to go and meet the five brothers then we're going to visit your mom later," Jakotsu said as he walked to Kagome and gave her a hug.

"Okay. she will be happy to see you two," Kagome replied as she gave him a hug then released him from it.

"Bye Yashie-boo," Jakotsu said as he blew Inuyasha a kiss before walking to the 'pick up' counter.

"I'll call you later. I would like for us to spend some time together," Bankotsu told her as he bent down and hugged her.

"Alone," he whispered before standing back up.

"Bye boys," Bankotsu said with a smile, before turning to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, long time no see," Bankotsu said as he held out his hand for Inuyasha to shake.

"Like wise," Inuyasha responded as he shook Bankotsu's hand. The two men practically had a glaring battle before Kagome cleared her throat. Inuyasha smirked and released his hand, Bankotsu did the same. Bankotsu smiled at Kagome, before walking to his brother.

"So-," Inuyasha started but their waiter interrupted them.

"Here you are sir. Have a good day," he said with a smile as he handed Inuyasha back his card, two receipts, and a pen.

"You too," Kagome replied as she stood up. The waiter smiled and nodded, before walking away.

"I'm going to get the boys situated in the car," Kagome said as Yasha got out his seat along with Taisho and Isamu.

"Okay, here's the keys," Inuyasha stated as he reached into his back pocket and handed her the keys. Kagome grabbed the keys and told the boys to follow her.

Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"What went on between Kagome and Bankotsu?" Inuyasha mumbled as he clenched his fist at his words.

**:At the sport's store:**

"So, what's with your mother and Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he helped Taisho put on a black and silver baseball helmet.

"Well, I do know that they dated for a while," Taisho responded as he looked up at his father.

"He came around the house a couple of times with uncle Jak," Yasha said as he grabbed a black and silver baseball helmet.

"Mo-me li-k-e h-im," Isamu responded with a nod of the head. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think mom did have a crush on him," Yasha told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded as he placed Taisho baseball helmet in the cart.

"What are you going to do about it?" Yasha asked as Inuyasha placed a helmet on his head.

"What do you mean? Inuyasha asked as he looked at Yasha with the helmet on before taking it off and placing it in the cart too.

"Aren't you going to win mim back?"Taisho responded as he handed his dad a black and silver baseball helmet for Isamu. Inuyasha raised a brow in response.

"I don't like you, but I rather have you and mom dating then Bankotsu and mom," Yasha responded with a shrug. Isamu took off his hearing aid before Inuyasha placed his helmet on his head.

"Does that feel comfortable?" Inuyasha asked. Isamu nodded in response. Inuyasha smirked before taking the helmet off.

"Why don't you guys like Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked as he placed the helmet in the cart.

"He too cocky and he's always around mama," Taisho responded.

"I just don't like him," Yasha responded with a shrug. "What if he's acts like a girl like his brother. Then mommy will be hurt because he likes boys." Inuyasha chuckled in response.

"I doubt Bankotsu is like his brother," Inuyasha said as Kagome walked to the boys with a basket on her arms.' As much as a playboy Bankotsu was in high school, I highly doubt he would be interested in boys,' Inuyasha thought as Kagome stood in front of him.

"I got you guys some cleats and gloves," Kagome stated as she took the cleats out the basket."Try them on."

The boys grabbed their black cleats and put them on.

"Do you boys like these gloves?" Kagome asked as she held up black gloves. The boys nodded as they tied their cleats.

"So all we need are pants, balls, and socks," Kagome listed off as she put the gloves in the cart.

"Are we keeping the bats Yash got us?" Taisho asked as he stood up and walked in his shoes for a minute.

"Yes," Kagome said as she glanced at Inuyasha who was checking something on his phone.

"What are you doing Takahashi?" Kagome asked as she turned towards Inuyasha.

"Getting details about a shipment that contains some of the new technology I brought," Inuyasha responded as he text something into his phone.

"Ahh no Inuyasha. This is a family outing. No working," Kagome said as she reached to grab the phone.

"Kagome, let me just send this text off," Inuyasha complain as he kept on typing.

"No. Get off your phone now," Kagome said as she unexpectedly jumped on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha fell on the ground on his stomach, with Kagome on his back. Kagome grabbed his phone and put it in her shirt.

"There," Kagome stated as she put stood up.

"Boys, that's a reason why I don't like your mother," Inuyasha responded as he stood up too. The boys laughed as they looked at their parents.

"Did you two fight like that when you were our age?" Taisho asked.

"Yes," Kagome and Inuyasha mumbled with a blush.

"What are you talking about Taisho, they still fight like that," Yasha responded causing Isamu to break out in giggles. Kagome and Inuyasha's blush darken.

"Do the shoes fit?" Kagome asked as she cleared her throat.

"Yeah,"

"Y-up,"

"Sure."

"So, we have shoes now," Kagome commented as the boys started to take off their cleats. After the boys put their shoes in their cart, Kagome started to push the cart to the pants section. The boys and Inuyasha followed.

"What are the colors again?" Kagome asked as she looked at some colorful baseball pants.

"Black and silver," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a pair of black pants with a silver line going down the side. Kagome nodded and stood next to Inuyasha. She grabbed a few pair of pants and looked at the size. Once she had three pairs of pants with the same size, she handed each pair of pants to the boys.

"Go try those on," Kagome ordered. Taisho and Yasha nodded as they walked back to the changing rooms, Isamu stood there and looked at the pants size.

"What's wrong sweetie? Do you need help putting on the pants?" Kagome asked.

"Too big," he said as he handed her the pants back. Kagome smiled and took the pants. She put the pack on the rack, before grabbing a smaller size.

"Here," Kagome stated as she bent down and handed him the pants. Isamu smiled and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, before running to the changing room. Kagome stood up and turned to Inuyasha who was staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that you raised the boys to be momma's boys," Inuyasha responded.

"Shut up. I'm the only parent figure they had in their life. Well other than mom, the girls, and your father. But they weren't there all the time though," Kagome replied as she leaned against the cart.

"No Bankotsu?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"No. He was busy with his job. Being a cop and all, he had to work many long hours," Kagome responded as Inuyasha walked towards her. Kagome jumped when something buzzed her boobs.

"That's my phone give it here," Inuyasha demanded as he looked at Kagome's shock face.

"No," Kagome responded as Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Kagome, it could be important," Inuyasha retorted as he put his hand down her blue v neck shirt.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, get your hand out of my shirt!" Kagome shouted as she started to beat on his chest and stomp on his feet. "Now Takahashi."

"My hand wouldn't be there if someone had given me my phone," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed his phone that was resting in her white bra. He pulled his hand out with a happy smile on his face.

"Got it," he said as he showed her his phone. Kagome slapped him across the face in response.

"What in the world are you two doing?" A deep voice asked. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped and turned to their right to see Sesshomaru standing there with his hands over Kazuo's eyes.

"Nothing," Kagome replied as she pushed Inuyasha away from her.

"What are you two doing here?" Inuyasha asked as the boys walked out the changing room.

"Hi Kazuo," Taisho and Yasha said as Isamu waved.

"Hi Yasha, hi Taisho, hi Isamu," Kazuo responded as his father took his hands off his eyes.

"To get Kazuo some baseball equipment, but I'll just go somewhere else. I didn't know hooligans came here too," Sesshomaru responded as he guided his son away from his aunt, uncle, and cousins.

"You're being rude Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru waved her off in response.

"Mom," Taisho called out causing Kagome to turn around and look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Awww, you guys look so cute," Kagome gushed as she walked to her boys; their pants fitted perfectly.

"Mom," Taisho and Yasha complained while Isamu blush as Kagome lightly pinched their cheeks. Kagome let out a laugh as she continued to pinch their cheeks.

Inuyasha smiled at the scene. 'One big happy family.' He thought.

**:An hour later:**

"Thanks old man."

"Thanks Yash."

"T-an-k d-add."

The boys said as they stood on the door step of their house.

"You're welcome," Inuyasha told them with a smile.

"Boys, why don't you guys go in the house. I'm going to talk to your father for a minute," Kagome told them with a smile on her face. The boys nodded in response.

Taisho and Isamu gave Inuyasha a little hug as Yasha stood in front of him.

"I'm not doing that hugging crap, yet. So high five," Yasha said as he held his hand up. Inuyasha gave him a high five, before looking at Kagome. The boys waved at their father before walking into their house with their baseball equipment in bags in their hands.

When the doors closed, Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"Thanks for taking us out today. I see your black eye healed," Kagome said shyly.

"No problem. And yes. It healed completely, after I got to work," Inuyasha responded.

There was a pause, before Inuyasha cleared his throat and said,

"I see you're walking fine today."

"Yes. Thanks for putting ice on it yesterday," Kagome said as she placed some hair behind her ear. There was another pause, before Inuyasha asked a question that had been on his mind since they left the resturant.

"So is there something going on between you and Bankotsu?"

"Me and Bankotsu? I'm not sure. We did have a little history, but that's in the past. We didn't, well I didn't feel an connection," Kagome stated as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What kind of connection? The one we used to have? Or the one we still have?" Inuyasha asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to fall for your tricks Takahashi," Kagome mumbled as she looked the other way. "I'm tempted to kick you in the balls."

"I'm not tricking you into anything you don't want Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"We can't be together Inuyasha,"

"Why?"

'"You're still in love with Kikyo."

"I may still have feeling for her, but they don't compare to how I'm feel about you,"

"I'm still hurt for what you did in the past,"

Inuyasha nodded and set his head against hers. They both closed their eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past. All my lies and unfaithness,"

"I know you are. But it's hard for me to forgive, and trust you."

Inuyasha let out a sigh in response.

"How did we end up like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"You wanted something I couldn't give you," Kagome responded as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't you say that. I was just being greedy and stupid," Inuyasha responded as tears formed in his eyes.

"Do you think you can ever forgive me? Do you think we can be a couple again?" Inuyasha asked as a few tears slipped from underneath his closed eye lid.

"Truthfully?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes," Inuyasha stated as he open his eyes.

"I don't know," Kagome replied as she open her eyes. Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbled over and over again. Kagome laid her head against his shoulder.

"I know you are," Kagome mumbled with a sigh. They stayed like that for a while before Kagome decided she had to go inside and cook the boys dinner.

"I'll see you later," Kagome stated as she got out his arms. Inuyasha nodded as his arms dropped by his side.

"Bye," Kagome stated. Inuyasha leaned down a bit and looked at her. Their faces where centimeters apart. Inuyasha sighed and kissed her cheek before standing to his true height.

"Bye Kagome," Inuyasha responded before turning around and walking waited for Inuyasha to get in his car and drive off, before going into her house. She wiped the tears off her face as she open the door.

"What were you and the old man talking about?" Yasha asked as Taisho stood next to him. Isamu walked to his brothers with a juice box in his hand.

"Some stuff. What do you guys want for dinner?" Kagome asked.

"Chicken," Taisho and Yasha responded quickly. Isamu nodded happily.

"Baked or fried?" Kagome asked as she locked the door.

"Baked," Taisho said as he looked at his brothers who nodded.

"With corn and green beans," Kagome stated. The boys groan before Yasha asked his mother about dessert.

"So since we have to eat two vegetables, cake you make brownies with powder sugar for dessert?"

"Yeah," Taisho agreed as he looked at his mom as Isamu gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds fair," Kagome responded.

"Yes," the boys cheered as they gave each other high fives.

"Now, go upstairs, put your baseball stuff away, and change out of your clothes," Kagome told them as she started to walk up the stairs. The boys nodded and picked up their bags.

"So the old man has feelings for another lady, but still loves mom," Yasha whispered as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Some woman name Kikyo too," Taisho responded.

"Of-fi-ic," Isamu said as he walked behind his brother.

"Office?" Yasha asked with a raised black brow as he looked at Taisho and Isamu.

"Ohhh, the woman from his office. That was Kikyo," Taisho replied as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Ohhh. I didn't like her when I saw her," Yasha responded as they walked to their rooms.

"We still have to find out the event that lead to mom and Yash being separated," Taisho told them. Yasha and Isamu nodded before walking to their own room.

**\- With Kagome-**

Kagome sighed as she placed her hair up in a ponytail. She walked to her closet to get her black slippers when she notice a brown cardboard box in the back. She raised a brow and slid the box to her. Once the box was out the closet, she got on her knees and open the box. She put a hand to her mouth as she looked at the contents in the box. There were pictures of her, the girls, and the boys (Sesshomaru, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga). There was also trophies, cards, and some presents from Inuyasha. She reached inside and pulled out a picture of Inuyasha and her kissing in a pool.

"I remember this. This is when Inuyasha and I confessed our love for each," Kagome mumbled with a smile as she ran a finger down Inuyasha and her face.

**:Flashback:**

"Inuyasha don't!" A fifteen year old Kagome yelled as Inuyasha threw her in his family pool.

"You jerk!" Kagome yelled as she resurface from underneath the pool water.

"Sorry Kaggy," a sixteen year old Inuyasha said as he laughed while he leaned over the pool. Kagome growled, grabbed his bangs, and pull him in the water too.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled as he came to resurface a second later.

"Thanks Yashie," Kagome replied with a smirk. Inuyasha shook his hair, getting water in her face.

"Stop!" Kagome squealed as she held her hands up in defense and closed her eyes. Inuyasha smirked, swam up to her, then wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're mean," Kagome stated. Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

"Yashie, what if your parents see?" Kagome asked as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't care. No one can stop me from kissing the woman I love," Inuyasha replied as he tried to kiss her again.

"Wait, what?" Kagome asked as she pulled back again. She and Inuyasha made eye contact. "You love me?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it wench?" Inuyasha asked with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"No," Kagome replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Because I love you too."

Inuyasha smirked and leaned down to kiss her again. Kagome smiled through the kiss as he pulled her closer.

**:End of Flashback**

"The good times," Kagome mumbled with a smile. She placed the photo back into the box. She closed the box and scooted it back into the closet. She grabbed her slippers, before closing the closet door.

"I have to make decision," Kagome said as she put on her slippers. "I have three boys to take care of now." Kagome sighed and walked out her room. She walked down the hallway to check on her boys. They were in Yasha's room playing 'Sorry'.

"Do I get involve with someoneone new or do I forgive my first love?"

**A/N: The last part was emotional. When I finished the last line I was like "I used the title of the story in a chapter. Yay!" This is a Kagome and Inuyasha story however there will be challenges in their way.^-^. And not just including Kikyo and Bankotsu.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**I started taking Chinese classes on Tuesday and it's hard. My teacher talks Chinese the whole time. Then we have to go in front of the class and speak what we learned... I don't like going up in front of people...I'm not about that life. Lol.:p.**

**And I'm excited this week because next monday (this coming Monday) is my birthday. Yay!. lol.**

**Here's a preview for the next chapter.**

**Preview:**

_**"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Banktosu said as he looked at Kagome.**_

_**Inuyasha stopped on the middle of the staircase. "Tell him no Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he waited for her response.**_

_**"Bankotsu I-,"**_

**What's her answer? Yes? No? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I'm confused

"We're here boys," Kagome said as she turned the car off, turned around and faced the boys. Yasha was wearing a red t-shirt with black basketball shorts, Taisho a blue t-shirt with gray basketball shorts, and Isamu a green t-shirt and white basketball shorts.

"I'm so sleepy,"Yasha complained as he open the door.

"Yasha, it's nine o' clock. We've woken up early than this," Taisho stated as he open the door on his side. Isamu giggled and got out the car after Taisho.

Once everyone was out the car, Kagome walked to the trunk and popped it open to get their gym bags.

"Mom, the old man is here," Yasha said as Inuyasha red hummer pulled into the parking lot. Kagome nodded as she handed Taisho his blue gym bag. Kagome handed the boys their gym bag, before walking to the front off her car and gettiing her purse and black shoulder bag.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as he walked to the his sons and ex- fiancé. He was wearing a black t-shirt with white sweatpants. He hand his red gym bag in his hand.

"Hey," the boys responded as Kagome locked the door.

"You're here early," Kagome stated as they started to walk towards the baseball field.

"Yeah. Appreantly the man who's suppose to be coach the boys decided to break his hip," Inuyasha responded as he grabbed a key from the front of his gym bag and unlock the entrance of the basrball field.

"Wow," Kagome replied as she followed Inuyasha.

"So I got Sesshomaru to help me," Inuyasha retorted with a grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked as she set her stuff on the bleachers.

"Let's just say, I told Rin that Sesshomaru went to a strip club with Koga, me, and Miroku last week," Inuyasha responded as he walked to the baseball field.

"You are so mean," Kagome told him with a shake of the head. Inuyasha chuckled in response as he set his stuff against the gate. He walked back to his family that had gotten comfortable on the bleachers.

"You look tired Yasha," Inuyasha stated as he sat down in front of Kagome and the boys.

"I am," Yasha responded as looked at his father.

"Are you guys excited?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at the boys.

"Yup! I can't wait until we actually play a game," Taisho said excitedly.

"Yeah, so we can crush those sissy," Yasha responded with a smile.

"Yasha!" Kagome scolded as Inuyasha laughed. "Inuyasha! Stop encouraging him!" Kagome yelled causing the boys and Inuyasha to laugh harder. Kagome pouted as they laughed.

**::::Fifteen minutes later::::**

"Hello I am coach Inuyasha Takahashi. And this is assistant coach," Inuyasha started as he looked at Sesshomaru who looked bored.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Coach Totosai couldn't coach this season because he broke his hip. So I took his place. Anyway questions?" Inuyasha asked as he glanced at the mothers in the bleachers who were looking at him and Sesshomaru with lustful eyes.

"Can we stay and watch the boys pratice?" A woman with blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I don't see why you woman can't watch your sons pratice," Inuyasha responded as he scan the crowd and cringed when he saw Kikyo staring at him. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck!'

"No more questions?" Inuyasha asked. He got silence in response. "Good. Let's get started. Boys, start with a jog around the bases," Inuyasha told them. The little boys nodded as they did what their coach told them to do.

"Ahhh, not you Isamu," Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on Isamu's shoulder. Isamu pouted in response.

"Are you feeling okay Isamu? Do you need your an inhaler?" Inuyasha asked as he squatted down in front of his son.

Isamu shook his head as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"N-o tr-eat li-k ba-by. Tr-eat li-k th-em," Isamu stuttered as he pointed at the boys running. (Don't treat me like a baby. Treat me like the other boys) Inuyasha sighed and glanced at Kagome who was watching the scene.

"Fine, you can run with the rest of the boys. But if you're not feeling okay, tell us. Okay?" Inuyasha told him. Isamu smiled and nodded as his uncle release his hold on his shoulder. Isamu waved at them, before running to his brothers and cousin.

"You know, Kagome's going to be watching us like a hawk right?" Sesshomaru stated as Inuyasha stood up.

"Yes," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

After the boys did their jog and stretched, Inuyasha told them to split up into two groups of five.

"We need one more person," Taisho stated as adjusted his glasses on his face. His group included Isamu, Kazuo, Yasha, and himself.

"Hi, can I join your group? I'm Kikan by the way," a seven year old with black hair and red eyes said as he walked to his group. Yasha noses twitched as he looked at the boy.

"Sorry, we already have enough people," Yasha stated with a cross of the arms.

"Yasha, be nice!" Kagome yelled as she watched her sons and nephew.

"How can she hear me?" Yasha asked with a pout. Kazuo, Isamu, and Taisho chuckled in response.

"You can join," Taisho said as he glanced at Isamu.

"Good," Kikan responded with a grin.

**::::**

Kagome looked down at her phone as she deleted a text message. She looked up when she heard someone walking towards her.

"Hi Kagome. How are you?" Kikyo said with a smile as she sat down next to Kagome.

"Get the fuck away from me Kikyo," Kagome stated as watched Inuyasha teach Isamu how to swing his bat.

"Harsh. Cursing is very childish of you," Kikyo responded.

"Sleeping with a engaged man is very whorish of you," Kagome replied.

"It's not my fault Inuyasha fell into temptations," Kikyo retorted. Kagome paused before turning to face Kikyo.

"Says the mistress," Kagome responded.

"I could have been his wife, if someone hadn't came back and ruin everything. Did you already sleep with him?" Kikyo asked as she turned towards Kagome. Inuyasha glanced in Kagome's direction and cursed.

"Sesshomaru, take over, I have to stop Kagome before I have to bail her out of jail." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm not a slut like you. Ohh and by the way, I'm sorry for you loss. You know, Inuyasha and your baby. Ohh wait, your baby since I'm not sure Inuyasha was the father of the baby. Do you even know who Kikan's after?" Kagome responded.

"Why you slut," Kikyo snapped.

"I don't sleep around for a living, like you do," Kagome replied with a smirk. Kikyo raised her hand to smack Kagome, but Inuyasha caught it.

"Kikyo, don't cause a scene. Go back to your seat," Inuyasha stated firmly. Kikyo glared at Kagome, before wretching her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp. She stood up then walked back to her seat. Inuyasha watched Kikyo walk to her seat, before turning to face Kagome.

"What? You think I'm going to thank you? Well think again," Kagome responded as she reached into her black shoulder bag and pulled out a small bag of chips.

"You're welcome Kagome," Inuyasha responded with a smirk.

"Go fuck yourself," Kagome stated slowly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes in response.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he started to walk away. Kagome froze, but quickly glared at him in response.

"Stupid jackass," Kagome mumbled as she continued to look through her messages.

**:::::A couple of hours later::::**

"Hello," Kagome said as she answered her phone.

"Kagome, can you come to the hospital?" Sota asked as he put a dollar into the vending machine.

"I could, but I'm kinda watching the boys play baseball. Why? Is mom okay?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha threw a ball to Taisho.

"Yes, she's fine. But her new doctor wants to tell mom that she has cancer and she wanted to discuss some treatments they can do."

"Treatments?" why couldn't they discuss this early? She's dying," Kagome snapped. There was a pause as Kagome took deep breaths.

"When are they talking about talking to mom?" Kagome asked as she grabbed her purse and shoulder bag.

"At 12:30," Sota responded as he bent down to pick up his candy bar. Kagome glanced at her wristwatch; it was five minutes to noon.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too. Bye," Kagome said before ending the call. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she got off the bleachers. She walked to the gate Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were standing at.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled

"What the hell Kagome? I'm standing right here," Inuyasha snapped. Kagome chuckled in response.

"Can you tell the boys to get their stuff and come here," Kagome responded as she looked at her sons who were playing catch with their cousin.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he fully turn towards her.

"The mom's doctor going to discuss treatments."

"So why do the boys have to go? Just leave them here with Sesshomaru and I. I'll take the boys to the hospital after practice," Inuyasha told her. Kagome bit her lip as she thought about what Inuyasha was saying.

'They are his kids,' the angel Kagome said.

'But it's Inuyasha. He's still a dare devil,' the devil Kagome whispered.

'He is vice president of his father's company,' the angel Kagome stated as she looked at the devil Kagome.

'Whatever. He might try to take them,' the devil Kagome said with a smirk.

'Sesshomaru is here. And everyone would kill him if he does,' the angel Kagome pointed out.

'The boys might get hurt. Have you thought about the smart one,' the devil Kagome stated with a cross of the arms.

'Just give Inuyasha your bag,' angel Kagome responded with a grin. 'I have won the argument again.'

"Hello? Earth to Kagome," Inuyasha said as he waved a hand in front of Kagome's face. Kagome blinked at him before sighing.

"Fine, but I want them at the hospital exactly at 2:15. Not 2:30 or 2:45. I know how long it will take to get from here and to the hospital," Kagome stated.

"Okay Kagome," Inuyasha responded with a nod of the head.

"Sesshomaru, watch Inuyasha and the boys for me," Sesshomaru nodded with a smirk on his face.

"If the boys can't breath, in the bag are three inhalers. The red inhaler is Yasha, the blue one is Taisho's, and the green inhaler is Isamu," Kagome said before walking into the baseball field and standing in front of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She handed Inuyasha the black shoulder bag as Sesshomaru called the boys over.

"I'm trusting you Inuyasha," Kagome said as she looked up at him. 'Even though I shouldn't be.'

"I know you are. The boys are going to be fine Kagome," Inuyasha responded as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome let out a sigh before responding. "Call me if anything happens."

"Nothing's going to happen," Inuyasha replied as Isamu tackled Kagome's leg.

"Mommmy, you're leaving us with the old man? How cruel can you be," Yasha said with a smirk as he stood in front of his mother. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha glared at Yasha.

"I have to go see grandma. And your dad didn't want me to stop you guys from playing baseball. You guys are having too much fun," Kagome responded as she bent down and hugged Isamu then Taisho.

"Ohhh," Taisho stated as his mother hugged his older brother.

"The plan is that your father is going to take you to the hospital after baseball is over," Kagome told them as she stood to her full height.

"Okay," the boys responded.

"Your inhalers, medicine, and the emegrency phone is in the black shoulder bag," Kagome told them as she pointed to the black shoulder bag Inuyasha was leaning against the gate. The boys nodded in response. Kagome bent down and gave them another hug and a kiss, before standing to her full height. She waved at the boys and men before turning around and walking out the baseball field and to her car. Inuyadha told Sesshomaru to watch the boys before running after Kagome.

Kikyo watched her ex-boyfriend run after his ex. She glared at them, before turning to Inuyasha's sons.

**:::**

Inuyasha looked around the parking, before spotting Kagome getting into the her car.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran towards her. Kagome turned on her car and roll down her window as she closed the door.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome responded as he stood in front of her car.

"Don't worry about the boys okay. I'll make sure they are in perfect shape when I drop them off at the hospital," Inuyasha told her as he looked down at her. "Just worry about your mom, okay?"

"Okay, but if there's one scratch on their body, I'm killing you," Kagome responded as she looked up at him. Inuyasha smirked and nodded as he stepped away from the car. Kagome nodded, before driving off.

**:::::**

"Sorry I'm late," Kagome stated as she walked into her mother's room.

"We were just getting started," the doctor said as she looked down at her clipboard. Kagome took a seat next to her mother on the bed.

"I'm Midoriko Hine. I will be your doctor during this time." Midoriko said as she looked at the family."Mrs. Higurashi, I have been told that you are not aware of the condition you are in."

Korari looked at her confusedly as she looked at her kids who had their head down.

"No, I'm not. What's going on?" Korari asked as she looked at Midoriko. Midoriko let out a sigh as she began to explain to Korari that she was in her finally stage of breast cancer.

"I'm so sorry that you're doctor did not tell you sooner. You and your children had a right to now," Midoriko stated as Korari cried on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome laid her head on top of her mother's head as she rubbed her back.

After crying for eight minutes, Kagome finally calmed her mother.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?" Sota asked as he handed his mother some tissue.

"Yes and no," Midoriko replied. "We can't fully get rid of the cancer, but we can slow it down."

"Why didn't the doctor before suggest this?" Kagome asked as she rubbed her mother's back.

"The doctor before me didn't know what he was doing. He is fired now, however you can sue him for not doing his duty and neglecting his patient. You can do that later however. We are here now, focusing on getting Korari better," Midoriko stated as she pointed at Mrs. Higurashi. Sota and Kagome nodded in response. Midoriko smiled as she began to talk about possible treatments.

**:::::**

"Coming on! Coming on!" Inuyasha mumbled at he pushed the close button inside the elevator.

"It's 2:13 dad," Yasha said cockly with a grin on his face. Inuyasha glared at him as he bit his lip.

"Okay, so here's the plan, we're going to run no sprint down the hallway and to your grandma's room," Inuyasha stated as Taisho looked down at his wristwatch.

"It's 2:14," Taisho stated.

"Shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed as the doors to the elevator open. He grabbed his kids and their stuff and sprinted out the doors.

He slowed down when he was in front of the Korari's room. He set the kids down and looked at his watch. It was 2:15. He smiled as he slid open the door.

"Hello," Inuyasha said as the boys and him walked into the room. Kagome blew her nose as she looked at them.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smile as she threw her tissue away. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:15 on the dot. "I'm surprise you got here on time. Thought I was going to have to call the cops."

"Hahaha," Inuyasha responded as he walked to Mrs. Higurashi, bent down, and hugged her.

"Hello Inuyasha," Korari said as she hugged him back.

"Hi Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha responded as Kagome watched the scene with a raised brow.

Ringzzzz!

"I got to take this," Sota said as he walked out the room.

"How was baseball, boys?" Kagome asked as her sons went to hug their grandmother.

"Good. All the mothers were trying to talk to the old man after patice," Yasha said with a laugh as he took a seat next to his grandmother.

"Really?" Kagome asked with a raised brow as she took a seat in the chair next to her mother.

"Yup. It was funny," Yasha responded. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he handed Kagome her black shoulder.

"Did they need their inhalers?" Kagome asked as she set the bag on the floor.

"Taisho and Yasha didn't, but Isamu did, towards the end of pratice," Inuyasha replied as he stood next to her.

"You don't have to stay you know," Kagome told him as she looked up at him. The kids were talking to their grandmother.

"I know. But I have nothing better to do, well other than paperwork, but I can do that later on tonight," Inuyasha responded.

"Really? You don't have a date with Kikyo today?" Kagome replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kagome, I'm not involved with her anymore," Inuyasha told her.

"You said that last time, and look what happen. You're still in love with her, why don't you go back to her?" Kagome snapped as she looked behind them.

"Because I don't want her , I want you Kagome. I made mistakes and I want to fix them. I want you and the boys. I want us to become a family," Inuyasha responded. Kagome stayed quiet. Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the wall. The two parents remained silent as they watched their kids joke around with their grandma.

**:::A couple of hours later:::**

"Thanks for dropping the boys off," Kagome told Inuyasha as he walked them to her car. Sota had stayed behind to keep their mother some company.

"Anytime Kagome," Inuyasha responded as Kagome unlocked the doors to her car.

"Mom, can Yash come over?" Taisho asked as Yasha gave him a look.

"Yes, if he has to time to though," Kagome stated as Isamu got inside the car.

"Yes. I can come over. I'm free," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Taisho smirked at him, before getting into the backseat.

"I'll see you soon, I guess," Kagome told Inuyasha as Yasha closed the door.

" Yes," Inuyasha responded with a smile. Kagome nodded before getting into the driver seat, turning on her car, and driving off.

**::::**

Kagome glanced at the boys from the corner of her eye as she drove.

"What are you boys and your dad going to do when you get home?" Kagome asked as she stopped at a stop sign.

"Play on the wii or have a eating contest," Yasha said. Isamu clapped his hands in agreement. Kagome giggled as she continued to drive. "Sounds like fun boys."

**::::Fifteen minutes later::::**

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she walked into the living room.

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked as he turned around and looked at her.

"Where are the boys?" Kagome asked as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Upstairs. Yasha said something about taking a nap. Isamu said he was going to organize his baseball cards. And Taisho said he was going to read a book before his i.q. level dropped," Inuyasha replied as he looked at Kagome with a raised brow. "We have weird kids."

Kagome laughed and response. "Yes we did. And we can't even deny them. They are so much like us."

"Exactly," Inuyasha retorted with a chuckle. They laughed together, before calming down. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"How did everything go with your mom?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bit her lip in response.

"They're thinking that we should cut off one of her breast and start chemo therapy," Kagome stated. "The doctor don't know if that will slow the cancer from, but it's a shot."

Inuyasha nodded in response. He stared at Kagome who had her head down. He placed his fingers underneath her chin, raising her head up. He raised his thumb and wiped away some of her tears.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"In order to do all of that, we need a lot of money. Even if I sell all three of my bakeries, it still won't be enough," Kagome said as wiped the tears off her face. "Why am even telling you this."

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"It's not like can do anything," Kagome said as she reached for the tissues that were on the coffee table.

"But I can," Inuyasha told her.

"What?" Kagome asked as she blew her nose.

"Whatever treatment your mom needs, I will get it for her," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed her arms. "I will pay for it."

"Inuyasha, stop talking crazy," Kagome said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm serious Kagome. Whatever your mom needs I will get it. No matter how much it cost," Inuyasha responded truthfully.

"If this is just an act to-"

"Kagome, dammit! I'm try to save the woman who has been like a second mother too me. If you want to believe I'm only doing this to get you back. Then believe what you want. But I'm doing this to help a woman who has been kind and caring to everyone she meets," Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked into his eyes as he talked. He was so passionate, caring, and truthful as he talked.

"I believe you. But Inuyasha, it can cause over 100,000 dollars," Kagome stated.

"I don't care Kagome. I want my kids to grow up to know their grandmother. I want you to reunite with your mother," Inuyasha retorted. Kagome stared at him for a second, before wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"You're welcome Kagome," Inuyasha replied as he hugged her back. They hugged for a few minutes, before separating.

"I'm going to go check on the boys," Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up also. They walked out the living room and up the stairs. They checked on Yasha first; he was stretched out on his bed sleep. Kagome giggled as she looked at her son.

"I'm so taking a picture of this," Kagome said as she pulled her phone out her back pocket and took a picture of her son.

"He is so much like you," Kagome told Inuyasha as she took another picture of Yasha before putting her phone into her back pocket.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded with a smile.

Ring Dong!

"I'll be right back," Kagome stated as she walked away from Yasha's room and down the stairs. Inuyasha stayed there watching Yasha sleep, before going to check up on Kagome.

"What's taking her so long?" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked down the stairs but slow down when he heard Kagome laugh and Bankotsu's voice.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night," Banktosu said as he looked at Kagome.

Inuyasha stopped on the middle of the staircase. "Tell him no Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled as he waited for her response.

"Bankotsu I can't right now," Kagome responded with a weak smile.

'Yes,' Inuyasha thought with a smile.

"I do really want to go out with you, but with the condition my mom's in and how the boys act when I'm around any male, and-" Kagome started but Bankotsu interrupted her when he started laughing.

"It's okay Kagome. I understand. I just wanted to get your mind off of everything," Bankotsu told her as he looked at her seriously. Kagome smiled in response.

"Thanks Banky. Maybe we can go out for drinks or coffee sometime," Kagome stated with a smile.

'The fuck Kagome!' Inuyasha shouted inside his head as he silently walked down the stairs.

"I'll like that," Bankotsu responded as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Bankotsu, what are you doing?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on his chest. Inuyasha paused as he watched Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Sorry," Bankotsu responded as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"No it's me. I, I'm just confused right now," Kagome replied with a chuckle as she looked up at him. Bankotsu chuckled too.

"It's okay," Bankotsu responded as he unwrapped his arm from around her waist.

"I'll see you sometime," Kagome said with a smile. 'Yeah, you better go,' Inuyasha thought with a smirk.

"See ya," Bankotsu responded as he turned around to leave, but Kagome grabbed his hand. Bankotsu turned around and looked down at Kagome. Kagome stood on her tip toes and gave him a long peck on the lips.

'The fuck!' Inuyasha silently growled as his hands clenched into fist.

"Bye," Kagome stated as she rested back on hee feet.

"Bye beautiful," Bankotsu said with a smirk. Kagome watched as Bankotsu walked to his car and get in, before closing the door to the house. She leaned against the door as she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong with me?" Kagome mumbled as Inuyasha walked towards her.

"Who was at the door?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bankotsu," Kagome responded as she leaned off the door. Inuyasha nodded in response. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was five, thirty.

"Guess I should start dinner," Kagome said with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Did you want to stay for dinner?" Kagome asked as she started to walk to the kitchen.

"What? I mean yes," Inuyasha replied with a smile on his face. Kagome nodded as she walked to the kitchen. Inuyasha sighed and kicked the wall, before walking upstairs.

"Great. Kagome's going to start something with Bankotsu," Inuyasha mumbled as he walked passed Taisho and Yasha's room. He sighed and paused in his walk.

"I guess she does have a right to move on, espically for what I did to her," Inuyasha said as he looked down at the little wooden table leaning against the wall. He smiled as he picked up a picture frame of Kagome and him. She was wearing a long red heart shaped dress with gold accessories and heels. Her hair was down in curls. He was wearing a red tie with a black suit and white undershirt. His hair was in a neat ponytail. It was a picture of them at prom.

**:Flashback:**

"Come on Inuyasha. Please, for me," a sixteen year old Kagome begged. Miroku and Sango chuckled, before getting up and walking away from the table.

"Do I really have to do this?" A seventeen year old Inuyasha complain as he looked at his girlfriend of five years.

"You want to make me happy, don't you?" Kagome responded as she gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Inuyasha responded as he stood up while straighting out his red tie that went along with his black suit. Kagome cheered as she stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to the photo booth.

**:End of Flashback:**

Inuyasha smiled as he ran a claw finger down their face as the Inuyasha in the picture held her bridal style as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They had big smiles on their faces with love in their eyes.

"That was the night, we lost our virginities," Inuyasha mumbled as he stared at the picture.

**:Flashback:**

"This is beautiful," Kagome said as she walked into the hotel suite. "You outdid yourself Takahashi."

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded with confidence in his voice.

"I'm going to look for a bathroom and change. Just relax in the bedroom okay?" Kagome said as Inuyasha closed the door with their suitcases in his hand. Inuyasha nodded as he handed her her suitcase. Kagome smiled and took it. She gave him a peck on the lips before turning around and leaving.

Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair as he walked to the bedroom with a smile on his face.

Once Inuyasha made it to the bedroom, he set his suitcase by the closet door and started to take off his suit jacket and tie. After he took off his jacket and tie, he set them on the dresser before walking to the bed and sitting on it. He took off his shoes and sox before leaning back on the bed.

"This is it," Inuyasha mumbled as he nervously bit his lip. 'What if I do something wrong. Like put it in the wrong hole?'

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out as she leaned against the door wearing a red nightie with black panties underneath.

"Whoa," Inuyasha responded causing Kagome to blush. She smiled as she walked towards the bed.

"Where did you get that from?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome climbed on top of him and straddle his hips.

"Sango, Rin, and Ayame helped me out. They wanted me to look sexy for you tonight. I think I look ridicilous. My boobs barely hold up the top," Kagome complained as she looked down at her small chest. "There not even a c cup. The girls at school are already in c and d's. W-" (She's average now)

"Shut up," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and glared at him. " You look fucking beautiful. I don't care what the other girls look like. I only care and love you. You are my everything."

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I'm honor you're letting me take something so important from you," Inuyasha responded as he leaned up and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he sat up and started to lean her back on the bed.

**:End of Flashback:**

"I ruin everything. I fucking ruin everything," Inuyasha said as he set the picture frame back down on the table.

"Ahem!"

Inuyasha turned around and saw his sons standing behind him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at them.

"We want to talk to you, privately," Taisho stated as Yasha nodded, Isamu smiled as he looked at his father.

"Yeah, so follow us," Yasha said as his brothers and he turned around and walked to Yasha's room.

Once in the room, Inuyasha sat on the floor with his back leaning against the bed as Yasha and Taisho sat on the floor in front of him. Isamu closed the door, before joining his brothers on the floor.

"So what did you boys want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at his sons.

"About you and mom, before we were born, and before she came to America," Taisho stated seriously. Yasha and Isamu nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. Forgive me. I have been busy, lazy, and sleepy... very sleepy.**

**Preview:**

_**"I can't love you!" Kagome yelled as she unlocked her car.**_

_**"Why not? Fucking tell me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. They ignored the loud music that was playing from the club.**_

_**"Because I'm tired of getting hurt! I'm tired of being used, being a copy! I'm tired of shedding tears! I'm tired of the pain, the memories! I'm fucking tired!" Kagome yelled as she closed her eyes.**_

**Until Next time,**

**Bye ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: All Of Me

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a confused and shocked look on his face.

"You heard him" Yasha responded as he crossed his arms. Inuyasha stared at his kids for a second, before sighing.

"You guys do have a right to know, but I'm not going to go into detail. I am going to tell you that I wasn't faithful to your mom," Inuyasha told them. "I lied to her, accussed her of things she didn't do, and mistreated her."

There was a pause.

"You weren't faithful to her because you were involved with Kikyo," Taisho said slowly.

"How did-" Inuyasha started to say, but Yasha's growl cut him off.

"We're not stupid. We saw how mom tensed up a little when Kikyo was in your office. What were you trying to do? Get her back? You're disgusting, pathetic," Yasha said.

"Yasha, don't say that," Taisho hissed.

"And why shouldn't I? I'm just saying what we were all thinking. You need to tell this lowlife how you're feeling. Express your feelings," Yasha snapped.

"He's still our father. Even though he doesn't deserve to be called that, he is," Taisho responded before glaring at his father.

"How did mom find out?" Taisho asked.

"I think your mother always suspected something was up. The truth came out on our wedding day," Inuyasha stated as he closed one eye, waiting for their reactions.

There was minute pause, then Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at his sons.

"And then she left," Yasha finished. Inuyasha nodded. Yasha started laughing as he stood up, Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Now I see why mom hates you. I hated you before, but now I despise you. I don't know how you can call yourself a man, a father at that. I don't want you in my life," Yasha said as he turned away from his father with his fists clenched.

"I hate, depise, dislike and am angried that I have you to call a father. I wished grandma wasn't sick because that means we wouldn't have came here and met you. I don't know why you would do something like that to someone you love," Taisho said while raising his voice a little.

"You know mom cried over you. You don't deserve anything from here. At first I thought mom was being mean for keeping us away from you, but now I know she was saving us from meeting a monster like you!" Yasha shouted as he turned around to face his father. Inuyasha winced a little.

"I can't imagine how hurt, embarassed, and shocked mom must have felt. Especially on her wedding day. A joyous moment ruined in front of her friends and family because of you and your stupid, childish mistakes," Taisho said as he walked towards his father a little.

"Why did you decide to tell mom the truth on her wedding?" Yasha asked as he walked to his brother.

"I had ended things with Kikyo, but she told me that she was having my kid," Inuyasha responded as he hung his head.

Taisho and Yasha froze.

"You left mom, us, because of her? You didn't want us?" Taisho mumbled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, don't you ever say that. I didn't know about you guys until a few days ago. If I would have known about you guys, I would have worked something out. Don't you guys even think I didn't want you," Inuyaha said as he got onto his knees.

"Where is our half brother or sister?" Yasha asked.

"Kikyo lost the baby," Inuyasha mumbled. Taisho and Yasha nodded. Yasha was about to say something, when Isamu pounced on him.

"Ha-te ohhh! A-te you! Ha-te you!" Isamu screamed as he pounded on Inuyasha's chest. His eyes were closed to stop the tears from spilling out.

"No-da-d! Ha-t Ooh!" Isamu yelled as his tears ran down his cheek. Inuyasha looked down at Isamu and just let him release his anger out on him; Taisho and Yasha kept their heads hung

"I don't want to be here," Yasha mumbled as he turned around to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, dragged Yasha to him, and hugged him along with Isamu who cried on his chest. Inuyasha looked at Taisho who shook his head and turned around from him. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt, dragged Taisho towards him and into his arms.

The boys cried into his chest as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around them and squeezed them close his chest.

"I'm so sorry," Inuyasha whispered as he placed his head on top of theirs.

Knock! Knock!

"Is everything okay?" Kagome asked as she leaned against the closed door.

"Yes. Everything is fine," Inuyasha said as a tear slipped out his eye. Kagome leaned against the door, before sighing and 'walking' to her room. 'What are they talking about?' Kagome thought. Curiousity took over her and she quietly listened through the door.

The boys remain silent, the only noise made was the boys sniffing.

"I'm so sorry, sorry doesn't even explain how much I regert my decisions. I missed out on eight years of your lives and I don't want to miss out on anymore," Inuyasha told them.

"How do we know you're not lying? How do we know you're not going go hurt mama again? How do we know you won't leave us?" Taisho asked as he looked up at his father. Yasha and Isamu did the same.

"Trust," Inuyasha told them honestly. "I know don't deserve it, but if you trust me, I won't hurt you. I already know that I hurt the woman I love because of broken trust and I don't want to hurt you guys or your mom because of it again. So please trust me. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, because some people forgive easily while others take time."

There was a pause.

"If we trust you, promise us and mom that we won't get hurt," Yasha said.

"I promise on my life that I will always be there for you, and tell you the truth. I promise your mom that I will be faithful and truthful. If I break these promises, I'll leave. I'll make sure you guys have everything you need financally, but if you guys don't want me there, which I'm pretty sure you don't, I'll leave," Inuyasha told them. Kagome place a hand over her mouth to stop the gasp from coming out.

"You're serious old man?", Yasha stated as he looked at his father.

"I am. I'm tired of acting like a little boy when I'm a man. I don't want to see you guys cry anymore," Inuyasha said.

"I, I trust you, Taisho stated.

"T-us-t," Isamu said with a small smile.

"I'm going to trust you, but if you break that promise, you'll regert it," Yasha said as he looked up at his father.

"I won't, I promise," Inuyasha told them with a smile. Inuyasha squeezed them to his chest in response. "Thanks for trusting in me."

"You're welcome. But can you let us go now?" Taisho asked. Inuyasha chuckled as he let them go. Kagome smiled when she heard Taisho's questions.

"You know mom's not going to forgive you so easy," Yasha said as he walked towards the door. Kagome bit her lip and quickly walked away from the door.

"I know," Inuyasha stated as he stood up.

"You're going to have to do a lot," Taisho told them.

"So you guys are rooting for me?" Inuyasha asked with a raised brow.

"I wouldn't go that far old man," Yasha responded as Kagome yelled for them.

"Boys! Inuyasha! Time to eat!"

"See ya!" Yasha yelled as he threw the door open and ran out. Isamu followed after him, then Taisho. Inuyasha laughed at his sons.

"My boys," Inuyasha mumbled with a smile as he walked out the room.

**::::::::::**

It's been a week since the boys talked to Inuyasha about his and Kagome relationship eight years ago. They have been going to baseball pratice and spending some time with their cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and father.

Every other day, Kagome will go to the hospital and visit her mother while the boys are at baseball practice. Inuyasha would drop them off at the hospital and they would go out to eat or eat at Korari's house.

Kagome and Inuyasha were on decent talking terms, but Kagome would still say a few rude comments to Inuyasha.

**:::::::::**

"I'm not going," Kagome said as the boys got into the backseat.

"Yes you are and that's final," Ayame said as she took a bite out of her salad. She was sitting on her couch, eating and relaxing since her kids and husband were out for the day.

"Who's going to watch the boys?" Kagome asked as she got into the driver seat.

"Hello?! Your mom, Sota, Inuyasha, the guys, or Izayoi and Inu No Taisho," Ayame replied.

"Uhh," Kagome said, knowing there was no way to got out of not going.

"Thought so. So you better be at Zero High at off drinks at 8," Ayame told her.

"Fine," Kagome said.

" Good," Ayame said with a smile.

"Okay, I have to go home and get the boys settled. I think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tired them out during pratice tonight," Kagome said with a giggle as she looked in the backseat at the boys who were falling asleep.

"Okay. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye," Kagome said before she ended the call. She put her phone in her purse and set it on the passenger seat. She grabbed her keys from the purse, put her car keys in the igniton, and turned it to the right. Her eyes furrowed when her car didn't started. She tried again, but got the same result. She sighed and got out the car. She lifted the hood and looked down.

"I don't even know what I'm looking at," Kagome stated.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards Kagome with a bat in his hand.

"My car won't start and I thought I could look in here and do something, but that's not the case," Kagome said with a giggle. Inuyasha nodded and stood beside her. He look in the inside of the car and started checking things.

"It doesn't look like anything is wrong. Maybe you just need some power. Let me bring my car over," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded in response.

Five minutes later, Kagome's car was on.

"It's working!" Kagome squealed as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there shocked for a second but then hugged her back.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she unwrapped herself from him. Inuyasha simply nodded in response.

"Um, Tomorrow's Friday, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out for pizza," Inuyasha said as he stratched the back of his head.

"Sure, That sounds like fun. I have to go and get the boys settled now, the girls are taking me out tonight," Kagome told him. Inuyasha nodded once more. Kagome smiled at him, before getting in her car. Inuyasha watched Kagome drive off, before getting in his car and driving home.

**::An hour later::**

Inuyasha is sitting on the couch watching tv, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Inuyasha mumbled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"You bastard!" A man with black hair yelled when Inuyasha opened the door to his house. The man at the door was Onigumo, who went by his middle name, Naraku aka Kikyo's baby's daddy. (Naraku's human in this story... You'll see why later)

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he barely blocked the punch that Naraku swung. "What are you talking about?"

"You got Kikyo pregnant!" Naraku shouted.

"What?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged another punch by Naraku.

"You heard me. You slept with my woman!" Narkaku said as he lunged, knocking Inuyasha and him to the floor.

"I haven't sleep with your woman in almost three years," Inuyasha snapped as he pushed Naraku off of him.

"What?" Naraku asked as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo and I haven't had sex in nearly three years. So if she's pregnant, it wasnt me who got her that way," Inuyasha told him.

"How can you not be father? She's two months pregnant and she said you were the father," Naraku said as he stood up.

Kikyo rushed to Inuyasha's open door and ran into the room.

"Naraku? What are you doing?" Kikyo asked as she looked at Inuyasha and Naraku.

"You're pregnant," Inuyasha stated but it came out more like a question. Kikyo gave a shaky nod.

"Who's the father?" Inuyasha asked. "He says I'm the father, but we haven't done anything in three years."

Kikyo bit her lip as she looked between both men. "I don't know."

"Kikyo stopped lying to him. You already lied too him before, just stop. Who's the father?" Naraku stated.

"Already lied before? What did you lie about?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Kikyo.

"You haven't told him?" Naraku asked with a raised brow. Kikyo shook her head no as she looked down.

"What did you lie about? Tell me," Inuyasha demanded with a growl.

"The baby, the baby I lost eight years ago. It wasn't yours," Kikyo told him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with a bewild look on his face.

"It wasn't yours," Kikyo repeated.

"You bitch, I grieved for that baby! I was there for you all those nights, when I could have been looking for Kagome. Uggggghhh! You tricky slut!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! It's all about her," Kikyo stated with annoyance in her voice.

"Yes, because I love her and wasted my time with you," Inuyasha responded.

"What about me? Huh? You never think about how I feel? I love you," Kikyo replied.

"What about him?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed at Naraku. Kikyo paused.

"I-I..."

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha responded as he glanced at Naraku.

"Sorry man," Naraku stated as he held out his hand. Inuyasha shook it response.

"No problem. We were all tricked by the snake," Inuyasha replied as he glared at Kikyo.

"I know," Naraku stated as he dropped their hands. "I'm not going to deal with her, just my son. I might just do a DNA test just to make sure."

Inuyasha nodded in response. Naraku let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He started to walk out of the apartment but stopped next to Kikyo.

"Don't call me unless it has something to do with Kikan."

"Naraku-" Kikyo started to say, but Naraku ignored her and walked out the apartment.

Kikyo stared in the direction Naraku left in, before turning to Inuyasha.

"I-"

"Don't you say shit to me," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kikyo cried as she ran into Inuyasha's covered chest. She clenched her hands in his red t-shirt and cried. "I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I love you. Please forgive me."

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered softly as he grabbed her wrist.

"Yes?" Kikyo asked as she looked up at him with small tears in her eyes.

"Go to fucking hell," Inuyasha said as he threw her wrist off of him. "I loved you. You made me leave my family to be with you. You tricked me. Was this all a plan to ruin my life. Because if it was, congratulations, You successed," Inuyasha stated as he started to pace around the room.

"Inuyash-"

"Get out!" Inuyasha yelled. Kikyo flinched but still tried to talk to him.

"In-"

"GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M DONE WITH YOU FOR GOOD!" Inuyasha yelled as he faced her with his eyes red. Kikyo nodded before running out the apartment.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched the wall.

"Fucking damn it!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw a vase against the wall.

It took him half an hour to finally calm down.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat on the floor in front of his broken couch.

"I need a drink," Inuyasha mumbled as reached for his phone in his back pocket.

**::With Kagome and the boys::**

"Thank you again," Kagome stated as the boys and her walked into Inu No Taisho and Izayoi's big manison.

"No problem dear. I know you want to hang and have fun with the girls," Izayoi said as she gave Kagome a hug then her grandsons.

"Yeah. The girls invited me for drinks and dancing tonight," Kagome stated as she hugged her father-in-law ( they're still a family ).

"Sounds like fun dear. Have some fun tonight," Inu No Taisho told his daughter-in-law.

"I will," Kagome said with a smile as she bent down to talk to the boys.

"Behave tonight. If I get a bad report, I'll tell your dad to not let you guys play in your game next week," Kagome said sternly. "Sound fair?"

"And if we get a good report?" Taisho asked.

"Yeah. What's in it for us?" Yasha asked. Kagome rolled her eyes in response.

"I'll cook whatever dessert you guys want."

"Sounds fair," Yasha said as he looked at his brothers who nodded. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho laughed at the scene.

"Okay then. Give mommy a hug," Kagome said as she held her arms open. The boys ran into her arms and hugged her. Kagome kissed them on the head before squeezing them.

A minute later she released them.

"I'll be there to pick them up at noon," Kagome said as Inu No Taisho opened the door.

"Okay. Have fun tonight," Izayoi said.

"I will. Bye boys," Kagome stated as she stepped outside the house.

"Bye mommy."

"Bye Mama."

"B-y Mom."

Kagome smiled at them, before turning around and walking to her car.

"It's just for one night Kagome. Nothing's going to happen to the boys," Kagome told herself. She got inside her car, turned it on, then drove to the club.

**::With the boys::**

"I didn't know you guys lived in such a big house. It's bigger than grandma's house and our house combined," Taisho stated as they walked into the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Yasha asked as he turned around and looked at his grandparents. This was there first time staying over at their grandparent's house.

"Whatever you want to do sweetie. We can go bowling, out for ice cream, anything you boys want," Izayoi told them.

"We have a arcade on the third and a swimming pool outside" Inu No Taisho said.

"Really?!" Yasha and Taisho asked. Isamu eyes widen eyes happiness.

"Yes. We can play some games, then go play in the swimming. And after that, we can make cookies and watch a movie," Izayoi responded with a smile on her face.

"Sound good boys?" Inu no Taisho asked.

"Yes!" Yasha and Taisho yelled as Isamu and them dropped their bags on the floor and ran out the room. Izayoi and Inu No Taisho laughed as Inu No Taisho ran after his grandsons while Izayoi picked their bags.

"They are so much like their father," Izayoi mumbled with a smile on her face.

**::With the women::**

"Where's Kagome? She's suposed to be here. She better not have ditched us," Ayame stated as she adjusted her purple hatler like dress. Sango and Rin giggled in response. Sango looked to her left and her mouth dropped a little.

"Whoa!" Sango said as she looked at Kagome.

"What?" The girls asked as they looked in Sango's direction.

"Wow!"

"Damn Kagome," Ayame said causing Kagome to blush when she made it to the table.

Kagome was wearing a red tube top with white tightn skinny jeans and red shiny hair was done with curls to go along with her silver accessories.

"I'm guessing I look ok." Kagome stated as she slid into the booth.

"Duh. Did the boys see you? Did they disapprove?" Ayame responded with a smirk as she slid over.

"I had a jacket over it," Kagome replied with a smirk as a waiter came to the table with a tray of drinks balanced on his hand.

"Here you are ladies," he said as he passed out the drinks.

"Thank you. You know Jazu, if I wasn't married, I would ask to dance with you," Sango said as she took a sip of her drink.

"But our friend over there is single," Ayame said as she point at Kagome.

"Really," Jazu responded as he turned to face Kagome. Kagome bit her lip when she saw Jazu's muscles move from under his tight black shirt.

"Yes," Kagome squeaked cauisng Rin to laugh.

"I guess I'll be seeing you on my break," Jazu said with a wink, before walking away from the table.

"If I wasn't married," Ayame stated as she watched Jazu's butt from his tight black pants.

"Ayame!" Rin scolded.

"I would take him home and play patty cake," Ayame finished as she took a sip of her apple martini.

Kagome giggled until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and smiled.

"Jaky!" Kagome squealed as she jumped out her seat and hugged the man who was like a brother, well a sister to her.

"How are you hunny?" Jakotsu asked as he hugged her back.

"Good. The girls are taking me out tonight," Kagome stated as she pointed at the girls.

"Oh my gosh. Is that Ayame Hiki, Sango Taiji, and Rin Liz?" Jakotsu asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"We're married now," Sango said as the girls showed him their rings.

"Oh my gosh, no!" Jakotsu responded as he pushed Kagome away and rushed to sit next to the girls.

"Owwy," Kagome said as she bumped into a chest. "Sorry," Kagome said as she looked up at the person she bump into. It was Bankotsu.

"Hello Beautiful," Bankotsu responded as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Kagome stated with a smile. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Jakotsu and Renkotsu dragged me here," Bankotsu stated as an fast pop song began to play.

"The girls invited me," Kagome told him. Bankotsu nodded before looking at the dancing crowd.

"You want to dance?" He asked.

"Yes," Kagome said as she glanced at the girls who were talking to Jakotsu. Bankotsu smirked as led her to the dance floor.

**:With the men:**

"Really?!" Miroku and Koga shouted as Inuyasha took a sip of his beer. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"Dammmmmmmm!"

"Yup. She fucking lied to me about the baby, cheated on me while we dating," Inuyasha said with a groan as he laid his head on the bar.

"What happen?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked to the table wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans.

"Kikyo had been cheating on Inuyasha and the baby she lost years ago wasn't his. And he left a good woman and his sons for the slut," Miroku stated as he took a sip of his bloody mary. Inuyasha turned and glared at Miroku, but didn't say anything.

"Doesn't surprise me. The baby thing does, but not the cheating," Sesshomaru responded as he told the bartender what he wanted.

"I'm such a fucking idiot," Inuyasha replied as he sat up and took a gulp his beer.

"Yup," All the men said. The bartender came back and gave Sesshomaru his drink. The men took a sip of their drinks as they listen to music.

"Where are you guys wives?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around the club.

"I think Rin said something about her and the girls going to Kagome's house," Sesshomaru stated.

"Really? Sango said they were going to visit Mrs. Higurashi," Miroku responded.

"Ayame told me to leave her alone and that she will be back later," Kog said with a raise brow.

"So where are our women?" Miroku asked with a confused look on his face.

"Over there," Inuyasha stated as he poked at a table where Rin, Ayame, and Sango were sitting at whild talking to Jakotsu.

"Is that Jakotsu? From highschool?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. Ohh and his brother has a thing with Kagome," Inuyasha said with a dry chuckle.

The guys looked at each other. They knew Inuyasha and Bankotsu didn't get along that well, even in highschool. One always wanted to be more smart, atheletic, popular than the other.

**:Flashback:**

"Fucking ass!" A seventeen year old Inuyasha yelled when Bankotsu pushed him on the basketball court and scored another point for himself.

"Stop being a sissy Inuyasha!" A seventeen year old Bankotsu yelled back as he threw the basketball to Inuyasha who caught.

Inuyasha mumbled evil things underneath his breath as he stood up while Miroku helped him.

**:End of Flashback:**

"When did that happen?" Miroku asked as he looked at a woman's backside. Koga smacked him on the back of the head in response.

"While she was in America," Inuyaha stated. The men nodded before Sesshomaru said that they should confront their women. The men nodded including Inuyasha as they got up with their drinks in hand.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said causing the girls and Jakotsu to look at them.

"Miroku!" Jakotsu stated as he jumped up and hugged Miroku. Jakotsu then looked at Koga and Sesshomaru who were trying to back away.

"Did you bring Kagome?" Koga asked as he took a seat.

"Yes. She's somewhere dancing with Bankotsu," Ayame said with a smile. Inuyasha immediately turned towards the dancing area and saw Kagome and Bankotsu grinding on each other with Kagome's back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Is there a problem Inuyasha? You look a little tense."

"I'm feel the urge to dance all of a sudden," Inuyasha mumbled as he set his beer on the table and walked towards Kagome and Bankotsu.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Rin asked her husband as he sat down next to her.

"Well-" Sesshomaru said as he started to tell the story.

**::With Kagome::**

"You're too close," Kagome said with a giggled as Bankotsu's grinded his ground into her backside.

"Really?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk as his hands tighten on her hips.

"I'm sorry to break up, whatever you're doing but I would love to dance with the mother of my children," Inuyasha said as he stood in front of Kagome.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes as Kagome stared at Inuyasha.

"Really? Now you're going to claim her as the mother of your children? Didn't you just find out about your kids a couple of weeks ago," Bankotsu snapped.

"Guys-" Kagome started to say.

"Were you trying to take my place as their father? News flash buddy the boys don't like you," Inuyasha told him with a growl.

"Yeah, they don't like me, but they hate you. I mean, what you did to their mother-"

"Stop!" Kagome shouted as she got out of Bankotsu's arms. "Inuyasha, what do you want?"

"Just to dance," Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded as she bit her lip. She turned around to face Bankotsu.

"I'm just going to dance with him once then we finish our dance," Kagome told Bankotsu as she placed a hand on his chest. Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha from over Kagome's head, but nodded in response. Kagome smiled and leaned up to kiss on the cheek. Bankotsu smirked down at her before turning around and walking away.

Kagome smiled as she watched him walk away, before turning around to face Inuyasha with a glare.

"Well Takahashi?" Kagome questioned with a raised brow. Inuyasha smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_"You spell good," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome laid her head on his chest._

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

**"You look beautiful, all the time," Inuyasha told her as he kissed the top of her head.**

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_"Don't, Inuyasha stop," Kagome mumbled. with a shake of the head._

_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

**"I can't Kagome. I'm giving all of me, because I want all of you," Inuyasha said. "Forgive me, please."**

_Give me all of you_

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

_'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

**"I love you Kagome. Can you ever love me?" Inuyasha whispered as in her ear.**

_I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you, ohoh_

"No," Kagome said as she struggled to get out his arms. Once out of his arms, she ran off the dancing floor and out of the club.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran after her.

**::With the Group::**

"What did Inuyasha do this time," Bankotsu said with a frown as he started to get up, but Sango stop him.

"Just let them talk Bankotsu. It's something they need to do," Sango told him. Bankotsu sighed as he sat back down, Sango was right.

'I hope he doesn't hurt you Kagome,' Bankotsu thought as he took a sip of his drink.

**:: With Inuyasha and Kagome::**

"I can't love you!" Kagome yelled as she unlocked her car.

"Why not? Fucking tell me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed her arm and spun her around. They ignored the loud music that was playing from the club.

"Because I'm tired of getting hurt! I'm tired of being used, being a copy! I'm tired of shedding tears! I'm tired of the pain, the memories! I'm fucking tired!" Kagome yelled as she closed her eyes.

"Please, Kagome," Inuyasha begged as he fell on his knees.

"Stop. Leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you," Kagome responded as she tried to stop his arms from wrapping around her.

"Kagome, forgive me," Inuyasha begged as tears ran down his face. Kagome put her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Kagome please," Inuyashe begged as he tightend his grip.

"No, I can't," Kagome said as she pushed Inuyasha away from her, but he tightend his grip. Kagome turned her head as Inuyasha cried and begged for forgiveness.

"You love her, not me," Kagome said as she bit her lip.

"Not anymore," Inuyasha mumbled.

"You can't unlove someone in a couple of days Yash. You've been with her for eight years," Kagome responded as she closed her eyes.

"We've been together for over fifteen years. What we had back then and now, never changed," Inuyasha stated. Kagome shook her head as she looked down at him.

"Why did you stay with her? Honestly, No more lying to save my feelings. Just, just tell me the truth. Tell me why," Kagome said as she reached over to open the door to the backseat and manuevered to sit inside.

She looked down at Inuyasha who was looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Why?"

"I was a afraid," Inuyasha stated. Kagome stared at him.

"I,mmmm. Sleeping with Kikyo the first time was truely an accident. I drank more than I've ever drunken before. But after me and her started talking and hanging out, I felt like there was somebody else that I could connect with. Someone other than you. I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you. Even though we had been together for years, I just, I was being stupid and afraid.

"Why are you afraid? Why did you need someone other than me?" Kagome asked.

"You know what I went through as a child. You know that kids bullied me, spat on me, called me names. I, I didn't want you to do the same. I thought I wasn't good enough. I don't know why. I just want you to do better than me. But having an affair with Kikyo is not an excuse on why I treated you like that. I'm pathetic, I don't deserve you or the boys, but I have both of you in my life," Inuyasha stated as he looked up at her. "I'm hoping that we can be a family. But I know, you're not ready for us to be a couple again."

"Inuyasha you don't," Kagome stated as she placed a hand on top of her head."Everything is just so confusing and rushed right now. Our past plays a great deal on what happens in the future. I need to think about us, you. If you think I'm going to accept you back so easily," Kagome said as she grabbed his hand and pulled his face close to hers. "Think fucking again Takahashi," Kagome stated as she pushed him back so hard, that his head hit the car next to hers.

"Fuck," Inuyasha mumbled as he placed a hand behind his head. He pulled it back and saw some blood on his fingers. He looked up at Kagome who was geting out of the car and closing the door to the backseat.

"I need a drink," Kagome mumbled as she looked down at Inuyasha.

"Yeah me too," Inuyasha responded as he sat up. They walked back to the club to enjoy the rest of their night.

**::With the Boys:**

"Grandpa," Taisho called out as he set his glasses on the night stand.

"Yes Taisho," Inu No Taisho responded as he walked to his grandson.

"Do you think Mom and dad will get along?" Taisho asked as his grandfather sat on the side of his bed.

"You know what, I don't know. But I hope they do. Even your father made a big mistake, I think your mom and father were made for each other," Inu No Taisho told him truthfully.

"Yash told us what happened. Not into detail, but that he was unfaithfull," Taisho responded causing Inu No Taisho to raise a brow.

"Yash?"

"Dad said we call him anything. He said since he hasn't been a true father, we dont have to call him such," Taisho explain. Inu No Taisho nodded in response before sighing.

"He hasn't been the father he is suppose to be, but he's trying. Just let him be the father he is trying to be. I'm not saying forgive him, because it's imposible forgive someone completly. But just open up to him, let him be the man and father he can be," Inu No Taisho told him. Taisho nodded as he pulled the covers up to his waist.

"I will. I know dad's sorry too. But what he did to mom didn't affect just her, but us," Taisho told him.

"I know he did. Mistakes were made, but what do you do when you make a mistake?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Try to fix them," Taisho mumbled.

"That's excatly what you're father is trying to do. Even though he maybe horrible at it," Inu No Taisho said causing Taisho to laugh. "He's trying. And that's where I respect him for it. You, your brothers, and your mother are the best things that ever happened in Inuyasha's life."

Taisho smiled in response.

"Thanks grandpa," Taisho said as he leaned up and hugged Inu No Taisho. Inu No Taisho eyes widened before they soften as he hugged his grandson.

A minute later, Inu No Taisho released him for the hug. Taisho sighed as he leaned back into the bed.

"Good, get some sleep my boy," Inu No Taisho ordered. Taisho nodded in response as he closed his eyes. Inu No Taisho kissed him on the head, before getting off the bed and walking to the door. He turned off the light and left the door ajar.

He turned to his right and saw his wife closing Yasha's door.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Okay," Izayoi responded as she walked towards her husband.

"Did he ask about Kagome and Inuyasha?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Yes. And I told them what you probably told Taisho. You don't have to completely forgive him, but let him be the father and man he can be," Izayoi told him.

"Good advice my dear," He responded as he leaned down and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek. Izayoi giggled in response.

"Why thank you my dear," Izayoi replied with a smirk.

"The boys know more than Kagome and Inuyasha think they know," Inu No Taisho stated.

"I know. I'm going to tell Kagome and Inuyasha when i talk to them tomorrow," Izayoi said as they started walking to Isamu's room.

"Isamu, hunny. Are you awake?" Izayoi asked as she knocked on his door. They heard a shuffle in response.

"Isamu, what are you doing?" Inu No Taisho asked as he open the door. Izayoi gasped as she ran to her youngest grandson who had a bloody tissue against his nose.

"What happen hunny?" Izayoi asked as she grabbed another tissue.

"Med-ki-sin," Isamu stuttered as Izayoi tilted his head down. Izayoi looked at her husband, who had a spoon filled with brown liquid in his hands.

"Open," Inu No Taisho demanded as he held the spoon in front of Isamu. Isamu open his mouth and drank the liquid.

Izayoi waited a minute, before pulling the bloody tissue away from his nose. There was no more blood.

"Thank goodness," Izayoi said as she placed a hand on her chest. "We're going to have to get you another shirt."

Isamu nodded as he took off his red iron man shirt. Inu No Taisho grabbed a green t-shirt and handed it to him. Isamu smiled as he took it from him. He put it on then laid back on the bed. Izayoi looked for any blood on the bed.

"You good?" Izayoi asked. Isamu nodded as he grabbed the covers and pulled them to his chest.

"Gr-ad-ma?" Isamu asked as Izayoi leaned forward and kissed his head.

"Yes?" Izayoi asked.

"W-h-i m-om-ie un-d dad-ie tre-at li-k ba-by?" Isamu stuttered as he looked at his grandparents. (why does mommy and daddy treat me like a baby)

"Because you are there baby," Izayoi told him, but Isamu gave her a look. "Your parents love you very much. And they want you to be safe and happy."

"No-t sma-rt," Isamu stated as he looked down.

"Hey, don't ever say that hunny. You're smart and very wise for your age. You're also kind and caring," Izayoi told him causing Isamu to smile.

"Mo-mie sa-id tha-t tw-ooo," Isamu said with a smile. (Mommy says that too).

"It's true," Inu No Taisho stated as he poked him in the stomach. Isamu giggled in response. "Get some sleep son."

Isamu nodded as he closed his eyes. Inu No Taisho leaned down and kissed him on the head. Izayoi and her husband walked to the door, then turned off the light and left the door open.

"It's nice having kids around the house," Inu No Taisho stated as they walked down the stairs.

"Yes, it is," Izayoi responded.

"You know what that means," Inu No Taisho told her with a smirk.

"Beg the kids for more grandchildren?" Izayoi questioned.

"No," Inu No Taishi resoonded teasly as he placed a hand on her lower back. Izayoi glared at him before speaking. "If you're talking about having another kid, you're crazy Taisho. I'm putting you in rehab for help."

Inu No Taisho laughed as they cotinued to walk down the steps

**::With the men and women::**

**A few hours later**

"I'm going home guys. I'm tired," Kagome complained with a pout. It was one o' clock in the morning.

"It's not late," Rin giggled, she was obviously drunk.

"Anyway. I'll call you girls later," Kagome said as she hugged the women then the men. Inuyasha had left a couple of hours ago since he needs to go to work early since he was absent that week.

She waved at the group as she walked out club.

"I'm going to catch a ride with Kagome," Bankotsu told his brother. Jakotsu looked up and glared at him.

"Use a condom if you're going to try something."

"Shut up," Bankotsu said before telling the group goodbye and running out the club.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled as he ran to Kagome who was getting in her car.

"Yes?" Kagome questioned.

"Can I spend the night at your house. It's crowded with the brothers," Bankotsu told her with a smirk.

"Sure," Kagome said as she closed the door. Bankotsu smirked as he got into the car. After he got in the car, Kagome turned the car on and started to drive to her house.

**:::::::::::**

"You better not try anything Bankotsu," Kagome told him as she put her house key into the keyhole.

"Hey, if something happens tonight, it happens," Bankotsu stated as he looked down at Kagome.

"And if nothing happens?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing happens. Unless you want something to happen," Bankotsu responded.

"Sota's upstairs," Kagome told him.

"We can be quiet," Bankotsu replied. They stared at each other for a second before they started laughing.

"You're stupid," Kagome told him.

"Yeah. Like you could ever be quiet. Even when someone touches you non-sexually you scream or squeal," Bankotsu responded.

"Do no-Ahh!" Kagome squealed as Bankotsu poked her in the stomach.

"Case proven," Bankotsu replied.

"Shut up Banky," Kagome said as she pushed the door open.

"You can sleep either in a guest room or on the couch,"Kagome told him with a yawn.

"No snuggling in your bed?" Bankotsu asked with a smirk.

"Very funny pretty boy," Kagomr replied as she closed and looked the door. She took off her heels as she leaned against the door.

"What happened outside princess?" Bankotsu questioned as he looked at his ex-lover. Kagome sighed as she kept her head down.

"Kagome."

"Banky, he wants me back," Kagome stated as she looked up at him. "But I haven't, I don't think I can forgive him for what he did."

Bankotsu nodded as he walked towards her.

"Why are you so upset?" Bankotsu asked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Because one part of me wants to take him back, while the other part of me wants me to not forgive him and hate him," Kagome explain as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "We've been together for over twenty years, since we were in diapers, but, what he did to me at our wedding made me so angry, so hateful."

There was a pause as Bankotsu rubbed her back. Kagome laid her head on his should in response.

"Kagome, what you and Inuyasha had or still have is special. Something you rarely see. You two were made for each other. Even though some big and small mistakes were made, you two still have a connection that no one can break," Bankotsu stated. He felt Kagome nodded in his shoulder. "If Inuyasha loves you like he said, he will respect your decision on either you letting him go and moving on or taking him back."

"You're right," Kagome whispered. Bankotsu smiled in response.

"I want the best for you. If it's being with him, I'm cool with that, i understand."

"Thank you Banky, I needed that. Who knew you were good at giving advice," Kagome stated as she pulled her head away from his shoulder.

"It's a gift," Bankotsu responded with a roll of the eyes. Kagome giggled in response.

"But either decision you make, make him go through hell and back, four times. You for you and one for each boy you got," Bankotsu told her. Kagome smirked before saying, "You got it boss. I've been doing that for a while now."

Bankotsu and Kagome laughed for a couple of minutes, before Kagome hugged him and told him she was going to bed.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Kagome said.

"There better be breakfast on the table when I wake up. There needs to be an award for me being a good boy," Bankotsu stated. Kagome giggled and nodded. She turned around to walk up the stairs when she felt a hand make connect with her butt.

"Sorry, it's a habit," Bankotsu said in his defense. Kagome glared at him, before turning back around and walking up the stairs. She ignored Bankotsu's laughing from downstairs.

"Decisions, decisions," Kagome mumbled.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Thank you for over a 100 favorites to this story. Yay!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Thank you otakugirl00 for beta reading this chapter... It took me 3 1/2 days to write this story and I didn't feel like looking it over. So thank you again otakugirl00. Love ya girl! Lol.**

**Preview:**

_**"Are you mad Takahashi? Mad because you think Bankotsu had his hot sweaty body against my hot sweaty body. Mad that I ran my hands down his sweaty tan back as I arched my bare chest against his?" Kagome asked as she stood close to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed, hands clenched.**_

_**"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.**_

_**"Why Inuyasha? It's true though. You're mad because you think Bankotsu made me scream like you have never made me scream before. He brought me pleasure and happiness. You want to know something, that's what I thought about you and Kikyo. Do you know how angry, selfless, and mistreat I felt?" Kagome asked. She got a pause in response. Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha tense posture.**_

_**"And for your infomation, even though Bankotsu and I didn't sleep with each other last night, we have a powerful bond, And Bankotsu is a very, very, excellent lover. We go places that-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha wrapled his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped and looked up, but Inuyasha's lips were immediatly on hers.**_

**What's Kagome going to do next?**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Stay with me

"Waky Waky Banky," Kagome whispered into Bankotsu's ear as he slept on her couch.

"Let me sleep," Bankotsu mumbled as he rolled over so his back was facing Kagome.

"Then I guess you don't want breakfast," Kagome said as she stood up.

"You cooked?" Bankotsu asked as he peeked an eye open.

"Yes. Pancakes, sausage, toast, eggs, everything," Kagome stated.

"I love you. You know that," Bankotsu said as he sat up on the couch and stood up. Kagome giggled as they walked out the living room.

"Where's your shirt?" Kagome asked.

"What? You want me to sleep in my clothes? That's just dirty Kagome," Bankotsu responded with a shake of the head. Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Shut up, just go eat. I'm going to go take a shower. Sota should be coming down to eat breakfast soon," Kagome replied as she smacked him on his tan, six pack chest.

"I know you wanted to feel my chest," Bankotsu said as Kagome walked away from him.

"You wish," Kagome stated as she walked up the stairs. Bankotsu chuckled as he placed a hand on his six pack and walked to the kitchen.

**:::::::**

Ten minutes later, Bankotsu and Sota were sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast.

"Can I like steal Kagome, keep her in my basement, and force her to cook for me?" Bankotsu asked as he ate a piece of sausage.

"Sure," Sota said with a smirk as he took a sip of his orange juice.

Bankotsu chuckled as they finished their meal.

"Tell Kagome I went to go visit a friend," Sota stated as he picked up their dirty dishes. Bankotsu nodded as he drank his milk.

A few minutes later, Bankotsu got up and left the kitchen to go to the living room.

He set his empty class of milk on the counter and went to go put on his shirt when the doorbell stopped him.

"Kagome, do you want me to go get that?" Bankotsu yelled as he put on his white v neck shirt.

"Yes! I'll be down in a few!" Kagome shouted.

Bankotsu nodded as he went to go answer the door.

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming!" Bankotsu shouted as he walked towards the door. He unlocked the door, before throwing the door open.

"Inuyasha. What a nice surprise," Bankotsu said with a smirk as he leaned against the door frame.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled as he looked at Bankotsu. "Where's Kagome?"

"She's in the shower. We kinda had a wild night," he responded with a smirk.

Inuyasha growled louder at his statement.

"Why you-" Inuyasha started to say, when Kagome stood behind Bankotsu with her wet hair clinging to her green robe.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome asks.

"I came to talk to you," Inuyasha replied as he looked at her.

"Ohhh," Kagome said as Bankotsu's pocket buzzed. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out his phone, and looked at the message.

"I have to go. Suikotsu needs me at home for something," Bankotsu says as he turns to face Kagome.

"How are you going to get there? You took my car," Kagome questioned as he bent down and hugged her. Inuyasha growled at their contact.

"There's a bus station down the street. I'll catch the bus. Don't worry about me. I'll call you when I get home," he told her; Kagome nodded in response.

"Think about what I said last night," he whispered in her ear. Inuyasha raised a brow at his words. Kagome nodded before they separated. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before turning around and walking out the house. He bumped his shoulder against Inuyasha's before walking down the sidewalk.

Kagome watched him until he made it to the bus stop, before turning to face Inuyasha.

"What?" She asked as she stepped back, letting Inuyasha into her house.

"Nothing. Do you find it fun to sleep around?" Inuyasha snapped as he walked into the house.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she closed the door then turned around to face him.

"You slept with Bankotsu last night, didn't you," Inuyasha growled as he faced her. Kagome stared at him before laughing.

"You're hilarious Takahashi. Fucking hilarious. I'm not like you. I don't sleep around. We didn't have sex, sleep together, whatever you want to call it," Kagome stated. Inuyasha relaxed a little, until she started laughing again.

"You were mad Takahashi, weren't you? Mad because you think Bankotsu had his hot sweaty body against my hot sweaty body. Mad that I ran my hands down his sweaty tan back as I arched my bare chest against his?" Kagome asked as she stood close to Inuyasha who had his eyes closed, hands clenched.

"Shut up Kagome," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why Inuyasha? It's true though. You're mad because you think Bankotsu made me scream like you have never made me scream before. He brought me pleasure and happiness. You want to know something, that's what I thought about you and Kikyo. Do you know how angry, selfless, and mistreated I felt?" Kagome asked. She got a pause in response. Kagome smiled as she looked at Inuyasha tense posture.

"And for your information, even though Bankotsu and I didn't sleep with each other last night, we have in the past. And let me tell you, Bankotsu is a very, very, excellent lover. We go places that-" Kagome started to say but Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Kagome gasped and looked up, but Inuyasha's lips were immediately on hers. Kagome was about to push him away, but when his tongue touched hers, all her senses left.

"Mmm," Kagome moan as she flicked her tongue against his. She stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha tilted his head a little as he reached underneath her knees and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Inuyasha tore his mouth away from hers to catch his breathe. Kagome looked at him as a thin piece of salvia connected them together.

"Sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at her.

"Stop talking," Kagome whispered as she grabbed the back on his head and brought his lips to hers. Inuyasha groaned as she nipped on his lip. He walked backwards and pushed her against the wall. His hands started to untie the knot to her robe. His hands cupped her bare breast causing Kagome to moan in his mouth.

Kagome broke the kiss and threw her head back as Inuyasha pinched her nipple.

"No, no more," Kagome stuttered as her hands gripped his shoulders.

"Do you see what you do to me? Huh Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he grinded his covered hard on into her core.

"Ahhhh!"

"What's going on right now is something that never died. Something that will never die between us," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled her ear. Kagome back arched into Inuyasha's chest. "This connection, lust, need, passion."

"Yes," Kagome moan as he grinded his boner into her core again. Inuyasha bent his head down and kissed away up from her neck to her lips.

"Mmmmm."

"I want this and you want this," Inuyasha whispered, before sealing their lips again. Kagome tighten her grip around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

'I want this,' Kagome thought while she tilted her head to the side.

Inuyasha nibbled on her lip, before pulling away; string salvia connected them together. Kagome looked into his golden eyes.

"We have to stop," Inuyasha whispered as he leaned down and started to place pecks on her lips.

"But-"

"Trust me, we should stop. You'll regret it later. Our feelings aren't where they should be," Inuyasha mumbled as he gave her one more kiss before pulling away. "You should get ready."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha set her down. Kagome was about to turn around and leave, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, turned her around, and kissed her. Kagome placed a hand on his cheek as she kissed him back.

A minute later, they separated.

Smack!

Inuyasha held a hand to his right cheek and looked down at Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome said. (About telling them to stop)

Inuyasha nodded as he watched her turned around and walk to the stairs.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Inuyasha mumbled as he kicked the wall. He ran a through his hair while looking down at his boner.

"And what should I do with you?" Inuyasha questioned.

**:::::::::**

"Really Kagome? Now he thinks you want him," Kagome said as she wiped the steam off the bathroom's mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowned a little.

'But you do,' a voice whispered in the back of her head. Kagome sighed before walking to her room with a white towel wrapped around her wet body.

Once she made it to her room, she let out a sigh.

"Guess it's time to pick up the boys," Kagome mumbled as she started to put on her clothes.

**:::::::::::**

Inuyasha typed something into his phone as he waited for Kagome to come down the stairs.

"So, Inuyasha, what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room while eating a candy bar. She was wearing a pink babydoll top with brown skinny jeans and pink flip flops.

"Nothing. We'll talk about it later. Where are the boys?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his phone off.

"At your parent's house," Kagome said stood in front of him; Inuyasha nodded as he looked at her.

"What time were you going to pick them up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome glanced at the clock and saw that it was twelve o' clock.

"Now," Kagome stated before taking a bite out of her candy.

"We can go in my car then go out for pizza," Inuyasha responded as he stood up; Kagome smiled at him response. She was about to turn around when Inuyasha grabbed her belt loop and pulled her close to him.

"What happen earlier," Inuyasha stated but Kagome shook her head.

"Shouldn't have happen. It was a moment of weakness," Kagome responded before turning away and walking out the living room to get her purse.

'Who am I kidding? You know you want it to happen again,' Kagome thought as she went upstairs to get her purse.

::::::::::::::::

"Hello you two," Izayoi said happily as she looked at her son and daughter-in-law.

"Hi Izzy. Hi pops," Kagome responded as she hugged Izayoi then Inu No Taisho.

"How were the boys? Were they good?" Kagome asked as she released Inu No Taisho from the hug.

"They were good. We did a lot. There was a little dispute between Taisho and Yasha but they got through it. All the maids and cooks are gushing over the boys," Izayoi told her with a giggle. Kagome giggled along with her.

"Where are the boys now?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder.

"In the living room playing video games," Inu No Taisho told her. Kagome nodded and turned away from the family to see her boys.

"Sesshomaru told us what happen," Izayoi said as she hugged her son.

"Knew the bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut," Inuyasha mumbled, causing his mother to hit him on the back of the head.

"Don't talk about your brother like that," she scolded.

"Keh," Inuyasha responded as she released him from the hug.

"So what are you going to do now? I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to do with her now," Izayoi stated as she looked at him.

"What I've been trying to do these couple weeks. Get Kagome back," Inuyasha replied with a sigh.

"It will happen honey," Izayoi told him as she place a hand on his cheek.

"What if it doesn't mom? I screwed up big time. I don't think she will ever forgive me," Inuyasha said, causing his ears to drop a little.

"Don't give up hope son. Just be patient," Inu No Taisho told him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha nodded before smiling.

"I have a few ways to show her that I'm serious and want her back."

"How?" Izayoi asked as Inu No Taisho raised a brow.

"Well,-"

**:::::::::::**

"In-Wi-!" Isamu squeals as he wins a tennis match against his brother.

"Keh. I let you win," Yasha responded as he handed Taisho the wii remote then took a seat next to his mother.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to Yasha.

"Yes. We had an awesome time. We played in the pool," Taisho started when Yasha interrupted him.

"Played videos games, watched a movie, and ate-"

"O-kie," Isamu finished with a smile.

"Wow. Sounds like fun," Kagome stated as Inuyasha and his parents walked into the living room.

"It was," Taisho said as he scored a point on the game.

"How was last night? Did you have fun?" Izayoi asked as she took a seat next to Kagome.

"It was an, eventful night," Kagome replied as she glanced at Inuyasha.

"Mmmmm," Izayoi hummed as she looked in the same direction Kagome was looking in.

"You guys really changed the place," Kagome said as she looked around the living room.

"Yes. We did a lot of remodeling a couple of years ago," Izayoi told her with a smile.

"Ohh. Really. What made you decide to pick that color?" Kagome asked as she full turn towards her.

"Well," Izayoi started as Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"We're going to be here all day," Inuyasha told his father, causing him to chuckle.

**::::::::::::Three hours later:::::::::::**

"Okay. Bye Izzy and pops. Thanks again," Kagome said as she waved at her in-laws.

"No problem Kagome. We had fun," Izayoi responded as she watched the family get into the car. She waited for them to drive off, before closing the door and turning to look at her husband.

"We forgot to tell them what the boys asked us last night," Inu No Taisho said as his wife stared at him.

"Shut up Toga. Did you see how those two were looking at each other?"

"No," Inu No Taisho said slowly. Izayoi huffed and rolled her eyes.

"They look like the same love sick teenagers they were before," Izayoi told him, before squealing. "What if they get back together?"

"They might. But I'm sure they will find their way back together," Inu No Taisho responded as he wrapped his arms around her; pulling her closer.

"I just want my family to be happy and together," Izayoi mumbled into his chest.

"I do too Izayoi. I do too."

**:::: With Kagome and Inuyasha:::::**

"Do you guys want to go to an actual pizza place or do you want to go somewhere where you can play games and eat?" Kagome asked as she turn in her seat to look at her sons. (It's like...mmmm Chuck E Cheese. Lol. best example I can give you guys)

"Games."

"Games."

"G-am."

Kagome smiled before turning around.

"You heard them," Kagome said as she pulls out her phone from her purse.

"So Shikon Travelers?" Inuyasha asked as he turns left.

"Yes, that will do," Kagome replied as she turned on her phone. "They're still in business?"

"Yes. Who doesn't like Shikon Travelers? It's a fun place for all ages," Inuyasha said as he stopped at a stop sign.

"Ohh. Sorry Inuyasha. Didn't know you were really passionate about it," Kagome responded with a giggle.

"Shut up," Inuyasha mumbled causing Kagome to bust into another fits of giggles.

The boys smirked as they watched the scene between their father and mother.

**::::::::::: Thirty Minutes Later::::::::**

"Mommy, look at all the tickets I won!" Yasha said as he showed her his bag filled with tickets.

"Wow! That's a lot. Maybe you can get a prize," Kagome responded as she looked into the brown paper bag with a purple jewel in the middle. Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he and the boys came walking towards them.

"Isamu, are you okay? Are you feeling okay, did you need anything?" Kagome asked as she looked down at him. Isamu gave his mother a thumbs up and showed her his tickets.

"O-ok ma-me." (look mommy)

Inuyasha had convinced Kagome to let Isamu play with his brothers instead of hanging around with her.

"I see. You got a lot too," Kagome stated with a smile before looking at Taisho's bag.

"We came over here, because we ran out of tokens," Inuyasha told her.

"Ohh," Kagome said before reaching into her bag and pulling out a cup of gold coins.

"Ticket number 247, your order is now ready!"

"That's us," Kagome told him as she put the cup back in her brown paper bag.

"Okay. I'm going to take the boys to the bathroom to wash their hands," Inuyasha told Kagome as she stopped playing her shooting game.

"Okay. I'll be at a table back there," Kagome responded as she pointed to the sitting area. Inuyasha nodded in response. They went their separate ways as Inuyasha took their kids while Kagome went to go pick up their food.

"What do you really want pops?" Yasha asked as they walked to the bathroom.

'Pops? Close enough,' Inuyasha thought with a shrug. "I have a favor to ask you boys to do. But you can't tell your mother," Inuyasha said as he open the door to the bathroom and let the boys in.

Once he was in the bathroom, he closed and locked the door.

"What is it?" Taisho asked as he adjusted his glasses on his face.

Inuyasha took in a deep breath, before he started to explain what he needed them to do.

**:::::::::::::**

"You're really trying to get mom back," Yasha said as he leaned against the door inside bathroom.

"Duh Yasha," Taisho responded as he smirked at his father.

"So you guys know what you gotta do, right?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked to the door.

"Yup. Keep quiet and do what you told us to do," Taisho replied as Yasha leaned off the door.

"Right. Thanks again boys," Inuyasha told them as he open the door.

"You're welcome pops. Let's just see if all this works," Yasha said as he walked out the bathroom.

"We're rooting for you," Taisho stated as he gave his father a thumbs up before walking out the bathroom. Isamu gave Inuyasha a thumbs up and a smile before following his brother out the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through his silver hair.

"I hope this works," he mumbled as he walked out the bathroom.

**:::::::: Thirty Minutes Later:::::::**

"Are you guys full?" Kagome asked as she wiped her mouth. She was sitting in a booth with Inuyasha while their kids sat in a booth across from them.

"A little," Yasha said with a shrug. Inuyasha chuckled as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"You guys are going to eat me out of house and home," Kagome responded with a giggle as she reached into her brown bag and pulled out a plastic cup filled with coins.

She gave her sons most of the coins but kept a few for herself and Inuyasha.

"You have twenty minutes to go play okay," Kagome said as she divided the coins equally. The boys nodded as they got out the booth and ran back to the games.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed silent for a minute before Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"So, are you and the boys going to stay here? Or are you going to move back to America?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't thought about that," Kagome said as she glanced at him. Inuyasha nodded in response.

"So why were you at the club yesterday?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her 7up.

Inuyasha laughed, before taking another sip of his drink. "I guess I should tell you, before Miroku or Sesshomaru blab to you about it. Kikyo is pregnant."

"Ohh," Kagome said as she looked down. "And it's yours."

"No. Me and her haven't had sex in like three years," Inuyasha told her. Kagome bit her lip, to stop the smile that was about to come on her face.

"Ohh. Then who's? Her son's father?" Kagome asked with a small cough.

"We don't know. Only she knows. At least I hope she would. Her son's father came busting into my apartment accusing me of sleeping with her and getting Kikyo pregnant, but Kikyo came rushing in and told him that I wasn't. And when he asked her who it was, she said she didn't know," Inuyasha explained as he turned a little to face Kagome. "And you know the funny thing."

"What?" Kagome asked with a raised brow.

"The baby I thought she was carrying eight years ago wasn't mine," Inuyasha said causing Kagome's eyes to widen.

"Oh my Kami! Really?" Kagome yelled causing some people to turn in their direction.

"Yup," Inuyasha said before Kagome pulled him into a hug.

"Are you okay? I know you wanted that baby," Kagome whispered; Inuyasha hugged her back.

"I did. And yeah. I'm fine," Inuyasha responded as she pulled away from the hug. "If I had known it wasn't mine-"

"What would you have done? Leave her? Kept what you did a secret? Inuyasha, there was no way to get out what you did," Kagome said as she placed a hand on his cheek. "You hurt me. If you kept it a secret, you would have hurt me. You told me, and you hurt me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you," Inuyasha told her.

"I know. But you did," Kagome said with a shaky smile. He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close. He placed his head against hers.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I promise I will make it up to you. I will prove my loyalty and commitment to you," Inuyasha promised.

"Inuyasha-"

"No. I messed up. Let me fix it," Inuyasha said; Kagome nodded in response.

"Okay."

"Thank you," Inuyasha said as he leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You shouldn't have done that," Kagome mumbled as she looked into his eyes.

"I guess I shouldn't do this either," Inuyasha stated as he sealed his lips with hers. Kagome closed her eyes and tilted her head in response.

**:: With the boys::**

"I think mom and Inuyasha are going to get back together," Taisho whispered as they watched their parents kiss.

"I'm not sure. You know mom is very hard to convince. Remember when I asked her if we could get a hamster," Yasha said as he looked at Isamu. Isamu shrugged and nodded in response.

"Well at least they're close now," Taisho mumbled as he turned back to kiss parents who were still kissing.

"Are they going to breathe?" Yasha asked causing Isamu to giggle.

**:: With Kagome and Inuyasha::**

"Mmmm," Kagome moan as she placed a hand on Inuyasha's chest and pushed him away.

"You need to stop doing that," Kagome whispered, before getting out of the booth.

"Here's your coins and throw this stuff away," Kagome said as she grabbed her bag and purse. "Meet us at the prize counter in fifteen minutes," Kagome said before she quickly walked away.

"Wow," Inuyasha mumbled as he leaned back in his seat. "That woman," he said, before getting up and throwing their trash away.

**:::::::::::::::**

"Dang it," Kagome said she missed the hoop again. Kagome decided to win tickets by her free throw skills, which sucked.

"Remember when you couldn't throw a basketball? You still can't," Inuyasha said with a laugh as he stood behind Kagome.

"Shut up," Kagome responded as she bent her arms over her head, brought them up, and threw the ball. She sighed as she missed again. She went to grabbed another ball to shoot again.

"You're doing it all wrong, again. Here, let me show you," Inuyasha said as he got closer to her; Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at the feeling of Inuyasha's warm body against her.

"Position your arms like this," Inuyasha said as his claw hands ran up her arm and position her arms the right way.

"Bounce a little," he whispered. Kagome closed her eyes at his hot breath on her ear.

"Shoot."

:**Flashback**:

"I keep missing," Kagome whined as she threw another basketball, it missed the hoop again. Thirteen year old Kagome was on a date with her first and only boyfriend, fourteen year old Inuyasha Takahashi.

However, her father wanting his little girl to be safe was sitting at a table with her mother, and Inuyasha's parents.

"Because you're throwing it wrong, stupid," Inuyasha said as he stood next to her. Kagome glared at him, before throwing another ball, missing again.

"Here, let me show you," Inuyasha stated as he stood behind Kagome and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay, so hold your arms like this," Inuyasha whispered into her as she grabbed a basketball them position her arms like he said too.

"Now bounce a little, and throw upwards," Inuyasha said as his hands squeezed her waist. Kagome did as she was told and threw the ball.

She squealed when the ball made it through the hoop, causing Kagome to get three tickets.

Inuyasha blushed as Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're the best," Kagome said as she pulled away and looked at him.

"Duh. You're just now realizing that," Inuyasha responded with a smirk. Kagome smiled as she leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as she pulled away and turned around.

"Sorry," Kagome said as she turned around and placed a piece of hair behind her ear. She gasped when Inuyasha bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"I liked it," Inuyasha told her. Kagome smiled as she looked at him. She grabbed her tickets, grabbed his hand, before walking them to another game station.

:**End of Flashback:**

"Kagome, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.

"Uh. Sorry. I spaced out," Kagome said as she open her eyes and looked behind her at Inuyasha. "Did I make it?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha stated as he pointed at the tickets coming out the machine.

"Ohh. Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile as she turned back to the game.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go play some other games," Inuyasha told her before unwrapping himself from her.

'Why am I always weak around him? I'm suppose to hate him, but did I even hate him from the start? For what all he did to me and the kids?' Kagome thought as she looked down at the basketball balls.

**:::::::::::Later that night::::::::**

"I'll see you some other time then," Kagome said as Inuyasha stood outside in front of her door. They had come home with the prizes they won from their tickets, and watched a movie for the rest of the night. The boys were already in their rooms sleeping.

"Yup," Inuyasha responded as he scratched the back of his head.

There was a pause as they looked into each other eyes.

"Bye," Kagome mumbled.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said before realizing what she said. "I mean bye. Goodnight."

Kagome giggled causing Inuyasha to smile before turning around and leaving.

'That man' Kagome thought before closing the door.

**::::: A week later::::::**

During the week, Inuyasha would pick up the kids and take them to baseball pratice as Kagome visit her mother and hanged out with friends.

Day by day, Inuyasha would give Kagome a bouquet of flowers and chocolate.

Kagome kept on trying to ignore the feelings that she was having for Inuyasha; they were become more dominant.

**::::::::::**

Kagome yawned as she walked out her room. She looked up and spotted her brother walking out his room.

"Hey," Kagome yawned as she leaned against her door.

"Hey. Have a good sleep?" Sota asked as he leaned off the door and he walked towards her.

"Yeah. You?" Kagome asked as they started walking down the stairs.

"Yup," Kagome nodded in response.

Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome told him to start breakfast while she would get the newspaper. Sota nodded as he walked towards the kitchen.

Kagome unlocked and open the door, before bending down and grabbing the newspaper.

"What in the world!" Kagome shouted as she dropped the newspapers and looked at her front yard that was filled with orange tulips which spelled out 'Forgive Me'.

"What's wrong sis?" Sota asked as he ran towards his sister who stood straight. "Whoa!" He exclaimed as he stood behind Kagome.

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"What's going on?" Taisho asked as he walked towards his uncle and mother, with his brothers following behind him.

"Wow! Who did that?" Yasha asked with 'shock' in his voice, but a smirk on his face.

"Your father," Kagome whispered, before turning around and walking back into the house.

Sota stared at the flowers for a second, before turning around and looking at his nephews who had smirks on their faces.

"You knew he was going to do this, didn't you?" Sota said, coming out more like a statement than a question.

"I'm authorized not to tell, uncle," Yasha responded with a smirked before walking back into the house.

"Sorry uncle Sota," Taisho said before following his brother.

Isamu looked at his uncle, before smiling and walking back into the house.

"Those kids," Sota mumbled with a shake of the head as he bent down to pick up the newspaper.

**:::::::::::**

"Inuyasha! How did you get all those flowers in my yard?" Kagome asked a soon a Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Hello Kagome," Inuyasha said lazily.

"Answer the question," Kagome demanded.

"I had someone do it for me. Do you like them? I picked out the flowers," Inuyasha responded; Kagome eyes soften a little.

"They were nice. I was just surprised," Kagome stated.

"Surprised? You haven't seen the huge surprise yet, have you?" Inuyasha replied with a grin as he signed a document.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as she walked into the living room.

"Turn on your tv and go to channel five," Inuyasha responded with a smirk as he gave his male secretary a stack of papers to file.

"What is this jackass talking about," Kagome mumbled as she grabbed the remote, turn on the tv, and turn to channel five.

"Oh my!" Kagome gasped as she watched the news. On the news channel were a female news reporter and a camera man standing in front of Inu No Taisho's glass covered company building. On the side in which the reporter and camera man were facing was a white banner with purple words. The words said,

_Kagome,_

_Thank you for letting me see my kids and participating in their life. I am sorry for what I did. Even though, I don't deserve your forgiveness, can you find it in your heart to forgive me for my mistakes? I hope you can so we can start a new life with our kids. I love you._

_-Inuyasha_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said as he shooed his secretary away.

"What are you trying to pull Takahashi? Huh?" Kagome asked as she turned away from the tv where the female anchor woman was talking about the sign.

"I want you back in my life. I want you to know I'm not using you, and-"

"But you are. Stop lying," Kagome snapped.

"I am not. I'm going to be faithful. I'm sorry for what I did in the past, Kagome. I want to show you that I'm not using you," Inuyasha told her. "Trust me."

Kagome huffed as she placed a hand on her t-shirt covered hip. She looked up to see her sons and Sota staring at her.

"Just pick the boys up at three," Kagome responded before hanging up.

She cleared her throat, before smiling.

"Who wants breakfast?"

"Me!" The boys shouted, forgetting who their mother was talking to a few seconds ago. The boys ran out the room and to the kitchen. Kagome chuckled as she started to walk out the living room, but Sota' hand stopped her.

"What?"

"Give him another chance."

"Really? You too?" Kagome asked.

"I haven't forgiven Inuyasha for what he did. I probably won't forgive him. But he's serious," Sota replied.

"Leave me alone Sota," Kagome responded as she tried to walk passed him, but he blocked her again.

"Stop acting like a brat Kagome. You're thirty three for Kami's sake. Believe in your heart and brain. Think about yourself, and those boys," Sota snapped before removing his hand away from the door frame, that was blocking her.

Kagome stared and looked at him for a minute, before walking away.

"Be the bigger person, Kagome!" Sota shouted as his older sister kept walking.

**:::::::::::::::::**

While Inuyasha was taking the boys to the batting cages, Kagome went to go visit her mom.

"Really?" Korari asked as she looked at her daughter who was pacing in front of her.

"Yeah mom. I don't know what he's trying to prove, but it's not working," Kagome said with a huff as she sat on the left side of her mother's bed. "Ohh my gosh. I'm being inconsiderate. You're probably worried about your surgery on Wednesday and I'm here babbling about Inuyasha and I."

"It's okay dear. I like hear about your problems. Do you want some advice?" Korari asked with a grin.

"Please," Kagome said as she leaned her head against her mother's shoulder.

"You should give him a second chance."

"Mo-"

"Listen. Inuyasha will do anything for you and for his kids. He will fall off the face of the earth if you ask him too. He loves you and those boys. I'm not saying to forgive and forget because we all can't do that. But what I am saying is try, be risky. And if he's not serious this time, just know we have money to bail you out of jail," Korari said as she ran her fingers through he daughter's hair. Kagome giggled at her comment.

"You really think I should give him a second chance?" Kagome asked.

"It won't hurt to try. And if he hurts you again, you'll already be prepared. But I hardly doubt he will hurt you. Especially after the beat down the boys, Sota, the girls, Inu No Taisho, and Izayoi gave him.

"Really? Wow. Izayoi too?" Kagome asked in shock.

"And that's not including all our side of the family," Korari pointed out.

"Wow," Kagome said with a soft grin. "How's staying in this hospital bed going for ya?"

"Very well. There's this cute doctor and-"

**:::::::::::::**

"A little faster Isamu," Inuyasha told his son as he sat on the bleachers behind the net.

Isamu nodded before swinging his bat as another ball came towards him.

"Good job. All of you," Inuyasha said. The boys gave their father a thumbs, before focusing in what they were doing.

After another thirty minutes of batting, Inuyasha called them towards him and gave them their dinner which includes a sub turkey sandwich, a bag of potato chips, two peanut butter cookies, an apple, and a water bottle.

"Did the plan work?" Taisho asked as he open his bag of chips.

"I don't think so," Inuyasha told them with a sigh as he gave Isamu his medicine.

"Ohhh," Yasha said as he noticed the defeat look on his father's face.

"But I do have one more thing up my sleeve," Inuyasha told them with a smile on his face.

Isamu, Taisho, and Yasha raised their eyebrows in response.

"What is it?" Yasha asked.

**::::::::: A few hours later ::::::::::**

"Okay boys, go change into your pajamas and get ready for bed," Kagome said as she closed and locked the door behind her.

'I wonder why Inuyasha left in such a rush,' Kagome thought as she followed her sons up the stairs.

Kagome took off her makeup and jewelry in the bathroom, before walking to her room to get changed.

Kagome sighed as she pulled her purple tank top down. As she was putting on her grey sweatpants, her sons walked into her room.

"Mom, what's that noise?" Yasha ask as his brothers and he stood a few feet away from their mother in their pajamas.

"What noise?" Kagome asked when all of a sudden she heard a guitar. She raised a brow and walked to the window.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasp as she unlocked the window and raised it up. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to win you back," Inuyasha said as he ran a hand down the guitar's strings. Inuyasha is standing in front of her window, surrounded by lit candles with a guitar in his hand.

"Inuyasha, you're going to wake up the neighbors," Kagome says as she places a piece of her black hair behind her ear.

"Good. They can know too, that I want you back, I love you, and am not going to hurt you," Inuyasha states as he runs his hands down the guitar again.

Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand

But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man

These nights never seem to go to plan

I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

**Kagome bit her lip as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes.**

Why am I so emotional?

No it's not a good look, gain some self control

And deep down I know this never works

But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt

**Inuyasha smiled as he looked into her eyes. But his smile slipped when Kagome turned around and left.**

**'She can still hear me though,' he thought as he continued to sing while playing the guitar.**

Oh, won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?

**His ear twitched when he heard movement from his left. He turned his head and smiled as Kagome stood in her doorway.**

'Cause you're all I need

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Oh, won't you stay with me?'

Cause you're all I need

**She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Inuyasha dropped his hands from around the guitar and placed them on her waist.**

This ain't love it's clear to see

But darling, stay with me

Kagome leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

A minute later they pulled away; Inuyasha had a smile on his face.

"We're going to need to talk before we start a relationship," Kagome tells him as she leans her head against his. Inuyasha nodded in response as she unwraps herself from him. She grabs his hand and drags him into her mother's house.

"I'm going to check on the boys. Go wait in my room," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nodded in response. He bent down and gave her a peck on the lips, before turning around and going to the stairs.

Kagome let out a sigh as she closed and locked the door.

After Kagome made sure the bottom half of the house was situated, she walked up the stairs to check on the boys.

"You boys planned this didn't you," Kagome whispered as she walked into Yasha's room; they were 'sleeping'. She walked towards them and made sure they were positioned comfortably, before kissing them on the head.

"Thank you," she whispered. She didn't notice the boy smile as she walked out their room and turned off their light. She closed their door, before walking to her bedroom.

"Here I go," Kagome mumbled as she walks in her room and closed the door behind her.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**P.s. I hope this song went with the story...We be kinda awkward if it doesn't. Lol.**

**P.s.s. I know there is going to be a lot of harsh reviews about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship... Kagome hasn't and probably won't forgive him for what he did...Kagome is just testing the water; she doesn't want to get hurt again. Or her kids for the matter. Also, Kagome's confused about her feelings because she's thinking about the past and all their happy memories they shared...So just keep that in mind.**

**I do not own 'Stay with me' or 'All of me'.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**Thank you otakugirl00 for beta reading this chapter for me. love ya!**

**So I will be posting slower than usual... I start school next week and I have honors classes this year...And I already know that my schedule is going to be hectic. I haven't even started school yet and they** **already want me to read another book (2 book in total) and write a eight paragraph essay on each book. (16 paragraphs). I'm like really... I'm use to being lazy. Now I have to do work_. School...**

**But I won't abandon ya because I love ya. I'll update as much as I can.^-^.**

***I'm also planning on writing another story...Be looking for that in either August or September**

**Preview:**

**_"Good coaching, Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood behind Inuyasha._**

**_"Why thank you Higurashi," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to face her._**

**_"Are you going to take the boys somewhere?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her purse on shoulder._**

**_"Yes. Sesshomaru and I were talking about taking the boys out for pizza," Inuyasha told her as the boys cheered for their victory._**

**_"Mmm," Kagome says as she looks at Inuyasha._**

**_"I was also hoping that me and you can go somewhere private later," Inuyasha said as he looks at her._**

**_"Really? Me and you Takahashi?" Kagome asks with a small smile._**

**_"Hey, it's worth a shot," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she looked at him._**

**_"We could. I mean, I can drop the boys off with mom. But just because I agree doesn't mean you can try anything Takahashi," Kagome told him._**

**_"I won't I promise," Inuyasha responded as he held his hands up in defense._**

**_"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha ask as he shoved his hands into his pocket._**

**_"I don't know. Maybe-"_**

**_"Mommy!" Yasha yelled causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look in their direction. Kagome's whole world came crashing down at the scene a few feet away from her._**

**Until next time,**

**Bye^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A hidden secret revealed

There was silence as Kagome and Inuyasha sat on her bed facing each other.

"Mmm, I liked the song," Kagome says with a smile.

"Thanks," Inuyasha responded.

There was another silence as Kagome looks around the room.

'Is she not going to say anything?' Inuyasha thinks.

"Are you going to say something? Or stay silent?" Inuyasha questions as snapping Kagome out of her thought.

"Let me fucking think," Kagome snaps.

"Why can't you just take me back?" Inuyasha asks.

"Take you back Takahashi? Really? You hurt me," Kagome said.

"Over eight years ago," Inuyasha tells her.

"So you're telling me that if I had an affair with Bankotsu and came out on our wedding that, you'll accept it," Kagome said.

"Kagome-"

"Tell me!" Kagome shouts.

"I can't answer that," Inuyasha responded.

"That's what I thought, pathetic," Kagome says as she stood up.

"You know what, I'm fucking tired of your little attitude. You've had it ever since you got back. This isn't you. The Kagome I used to know," Inuyasha replied as he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her close to him.

"You're right. I'm not like the Kagome you used to know. I'm stronger, secure, and don't believe bullshit people tell me," Kagome says as she looks up at him.

"What do you want from me Kagome, huh? A public apology? What do you want from me?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome yanked her arm out if his grip.

"This was a bad choice," Kagome says as she walks to the door.

"No, you're not running anymore. What do you fucking want?" Inuyasha asks as he places a hand on the door, blocking her from walking out.

"Move Inuyasha," Kagome says as she looks up at him.

"FUCKING TELL ME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"For you to love me. To hold me and tell me you're sorry. To tell me that you didn't want to hurt me. That you didn't do it. That you love me and only me. That you didn't want her, only me," Kagome sobs as she leans against the door. "I want you to go back in time and don't hurt me like you did. I want you to beg for me, I want you to suffer like I did."

Inuyasha watched Kagome sobbed against the door; she slid to the floor onto her knees. He started to bend down and touch her when Kagome yelled at him.

"Don't fucking touch me! You bastard!"

"You don't understand!" She shouted.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha starts but Kagome shakes her head and get up. "Leave," Kagome says as she face him. Inuyasha just stood there.

"Go," Kagome shouts as she push him in the chest; he didn't bulge.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!" Kagome yells as she pound her fist into his chest.

"But you don't," Inuyasha whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist. He pulls her close to him, letting her cry into his chest.

"Why did this happen to us? We use to me so happy," Kagome mumbles.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I did it. I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispers. Kagome nodded as she pushed herself away from him and walks to her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are," Kagome replied as she sits on her bed. Inuyasha drops to his knees and crawls towards her.

"Stop," Kagome says as Inuyasha continue to crawl torwards her as tears ran down his face; for the pain he caused her, the tears that were shed for him, the days she struggled to raise the boys, everything. Once in front of her, he placed his head in her lap and cries.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me Kaggy. Kaggy, please," he begs as tears ran down his face.

"Inuyasha," Kagome start to say. She place a hand over her mouth when Inuyasha let out a big sob.

"Please Kagome. Forgive me."

"Yes," a faint voice whispers. Inuyasha looks up as Kagome cups his face with her hands. "Yes. I forgive you."

"I can't forget what you did, but I can start to forgive you," Kagome whispers as she uses her thumb to wipe the tears off his face. (Key word guys...START)

"But you need to be honest with me. I can't be with you if you're going to keep secrets again. You need to tell the truth, even though you may think it might hurt me, just tell me the truth," Kagome tells him softly. Inuyasha immediately nods. "And I want you to spend time with the boys, treat my babies right."

"Anything," Inuyasha tells her.

"I want us to forget about what happen eight years ago. I don't want to mention it. It happen in the past, leave it there," Kagome tells him. (Inuyasha, why can't you listen to that advice during the whole anime...running off to see Kikyo and stuff\\_/)

"Okay. I will. I'll never see, contact, or think about Kikyo again. I'll never look at any one but you. I only want you," Inuyasha promises.

"I want you to report to me everyday, tell me what you did, who you met with, how long you've met them, everything," Kagome says as a few tears slip from her eye.

"Yes," Inuyasha mumbles as leans his head to the right, into her hand.

"And I want you to come here everyday to spend time with me and the boys," Kagome tells him; Inuyasha nods.

"That's all I can think about right. My mind is kinda everywhere," Kagome says with a small chuckle. "I want you to take what I just said seriously Yash. I don't think I can handle being hurt, cheated, and lied to again."

"I won't do any of that to you. I will take what you said seriously. I'll do anything to get you and my family back, I swear on life. I'll do anything for you," Inuyasha swears.

"Hold me," Kagome whispers. Inuyasha nods as he stands up, gets into bed as Kagome turns over. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest, and sets his chin on top of her head.

"Remember when I use to do this when you were depress because you thought you weren't going to pass math," Inuyasha says with a small chuckle.

"Yes. Thanks for tutoring me ," Kagome says with a small smile.

"We just didn't tutor remember," Inuyasha tells her as he draws circles onto her back.

"Mmmm," Kagome hums as she closed her eyes.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Very," Kagome mumbles.

"Go to sleep. I'll be here. I'll stay here," Inuyasha whispers as Kagome falls to sleep.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," Inuyasha whispers a minute, before leaning over and turning off her light to give them some darkness.

**::::The next day::::**

Kagome turned over and open her eyes. She was met with Inuyasha's sleeping face. She smiled as she raised a hand up and moved a piece of silver hair from his face. She saw Inuyasha smile in response.

She sighed as she turned over, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't," Kagome whispers. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"I can't," Inuyasha responded. Kagome rolled her eyes while taking his hands off her waist.

"You better learn how too," Kagome says as she sits up.

"I want you to wake up the boys, get them dressed, and make sure they are fed," Kagome tells him as she turns around and looks at him.

"And what are you going to be doing?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"Taking a very long shower, alone," Kagome tells him.

"But-" he starts but Kagome gives him a look.

"Do I hear complaining Inuyasha? If you want to complain, you can complain out the door, because I'm not playing and I'm not taking your bullshit. You need to gain my trust and respect again. So, Inuyasha is there a problem with what I'm asking you?"

"No," Inuyasha mumbles as he lays back on the bed.

"Good. Sorry I had to be hard on ya buddy. But I got to show you who's the dominant one in this relationship," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"So go do that and by time I'm done, the boys should be ready to go. We're going to visit mama today," Kagome replies as she stands up walks to her dresser to get some clothes.

Inuyasha sighs as he gets out of bed.

"Have fun dear," Kagome says as Inuyasha opens the door. He rolled his eyes as he walked out the room.

"Uhhhh. I shouldn't have given him a second chance. But-" Kagome started to say, but stopped herself. "But I lo-. No he hurt me."

'He said he was sorry,' the angel side of Kagome whispered.' He wrote you a banner, apologizing to you, spelt it out in flowers, and even sang to you.'

'He ruin your dream wedding and was cheating for you,' the devil side of Kagome stated.

'But deep down you knew he wasn't being faithful. You knew. It's been eight years, you're more mature than that,' angel Kagome said.

'But he knew what he was doing and did it anyway. You heard Inuyasha's story about what Kikyo. He probably just wants you back because of what she did. He's humiliated and hurt because Kikyo's action,' the devil Kagome pointed.

Kagome sighs as she grabs the rest of her clothes and walk to the bathroom.

'Kikyo is all he wants.'

'False. If he wanted Kikyo, he would have kept staying with her. And he said they haven't had sex in three years,' angel Kagome says.

Kagome sighs as she turns on the water to the shower then starts taking off her clothes.

"Inuyasha still has feelings for Kikyo, but he claims he wants me. Who does he really want?" Kagome asks as she drops her pink panties on the floor.

'Her!'

'You!'

"This is so confusing," Kagome tells herself as she steps into the shower.

**...Ten Minute Later...**

**With the boys**

"So, are you and mom together now?" Taisho asked as he takes a seat next to Isamu; Yasha was sitting on the left side of Isamu, playing on his Nintendo DSi. They were dressed and ready to eat.

"Kinda of. Thanks again you guys," Inuyasha says as he stirs the noddles into the pot.

"What kind of ramen are you making?" Taisho asks as he grabs the remote and turns on the small flat screen TV on the counter.

"Beef," Inuyasha says as he noticed the boys turn around and look at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" Taisho and Yasha asks; Inuyasha nods in response.

"Yes!" They shout. Inuyasha chuckles as he continues stirring their ramen.

**::::::Fifeteen minutes later::::::::**

"Good mor- what are you eating?" Kagome asks as she walks into the kitchen. She was wearing a sky blue sun dress that stopped above her knee with white flip flops. Her wet hair was up in a ponytail and she wore no jewelry yet.

"Ramen," Yasha mumbles as he stuffs more ramen in his mouth. He, his brothers and their father were sitting at the table, eating ramen while they watched cartoons. Kagome shook her head as she walks to the cabinet to get some ramen.

After she got herself a bowl of ramen, she looks at Inuyasha.

"Ramen is not breakfast."

"We beg to differ," Inuyasha replies before slurping some noodles into his mouth. Kagome shakes her head as she continues to eat her food.

The boys leaned back in their sits when they were done eating their food. Taisho glanced at his mother who was looking down at the table as she ate. He turned and glanced at his father who was looking at their mother. Taisho bit his lip, before turning to look at his brother who was about to turn on his Nintendo, when he kicked him in the knee.

"Owww!" Yasha shouts causing everyone to look at him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome asks.

"Taisho jus-" he started to say, but Taisho gave him then Isamu a look. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Kagome raises a brow and nods.

"Just put your dirty bowl in the sink."

Yasha nods as he glares at his brother while getting out his seat.

"I'm going to go watch some TV," Taisho says as he gets out his seat too.

"But the TV's already on," Kagome says as Taisho place his bowl in the sink.

"Alone."

"Sassy," Kagome says with a small smile on her face.

"Is there some place you have to go Isamu?" Inuyasha asks as he looks at his youngest son. Isamu nods as he get out his seat with his dirty bowl in hand. Inuyasha raised a brow in amusement as Kagome giggled.

"I have no idea," Kagome states as Isamu walks out the kitchen.

Inuyasha chuckled, as he looked at Kagome.

There was silence as Kagome and Inuyasha look at each other.

"So," Kagome starts, "What do you want to talk about?" Kagome finished as she takes a bite out of her noodles.

"Isamu," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to immediately look up at him. "I was thinking about getting him a speech teacher."

"He already has one. Or did. His speech teacher before got very sick and couldn't teach anymore. I was looking for another," Kagome tells him as she slurps some noodles into her mouth.

"But it wouldn't hurt to get him one here, since you guys are going to be here a while," Inuyasha tells her. "Which brings up another question, are you and the boys going to stay here?"

"I don't know. I have business and shops in America and I can't give those up. But, I know the boys have already connected with you and the family and I don't want to take them away from you guys. Then mama and het cancer. I- I, I just don't know right now," Kagome confesses. Inuyasha nods as he thinks about something.

"What if I brought your bakeries, you can still own them, but I have control over them," Inuyasha says with a smile in his face. "It will be prefect. Can still own the bakeries and talk to your employees, but you don't have to pay in big bills. I'm such a genius sometimes."

"Inuyasha, you don't have. You already-"

"Shhh Kagome. If having these bakeries makes you happy, then I'll do anything to keep you that way," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to smile a little.

"Thanks Inuyasha. Those bakeries mean the whole to me. The boys usually chose the name for can even create one here."

Inuyasha nods in response as he drinks his ramen broth.

"You and the boys are obsessed with that stuff," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Because it's the best thing ever," Inuyasha stated, causing Kagome to giggle as she drank her own ramen noodle broth.

**::::Later that day:::**

Kagome and the boys spent the rest of the day visit grandma Korari. Korari was a happy that her daughter and son-in-law were starting to get back together. However, she did tell her to take her time and don't rush into anything she is not ready for.

Now, Kagome is setting the table for dinner while talking to Sango.

"Sango, I feel like I made a horrible decision, taking Inuyasha back," Kagome says as she sets a bowl of salad on the table.

"Do you think he's going to cheat on you again?" Sango asks as she rocks her son to sleep.

"No, but you know that little voice and your head that tells you yes, but you're not sure. That's what's happening," Kagome replied with a sigh as she leans against one of the dining room tables.

"I'm surprised that you forgave him, but during the past couple of years, Inuyasha and Kikyo have been separated. So it's up to you Kagome. Set some ground rules for him. Just because you took his back, doesn't mean let's jump in bed together. Make him earn everything, your trust and respect," Sango tells her.

"I already set some ground rules for him. So we're good there," Kagome states as the doorbell rings.

"And no having sex Kagome. Even though your heart and mind says no, your body may say yes. So I don't want you two to be fucking like bunnies, like you did when he got his own place," Sango says causing Kagome to blush.

"Shut up. I'll talk to you later, he's here," Kagome responded as she walks out the dining room.

"Remember what I said Kagome," Sango says as the doorbell rings again.

"Coming!" Kagome yells, before talking to Sango. "I will Sango. Love you." Kagome stands in front if the door and fix her hair a little.

"Love you too. Bye."

Kagome ends the call before putting her phone in her back pocket. She straight out her shirt, before opening the door.

"Honey I'm home," Inuyasha says with a smile, with a few sheets of paper in his hand and a bottle of wine.

Kagome bit her lip as she stepped back and let him in.

'Self-control Kagome. He's an idiot, remember that,' Kagome thinks as she close the door behind them.

**:::Monday::**

**Game Day**

"Are you boys excited?" Kagome as she bent over to grab their bags from the trunk.

"Of course mom. I mean who wouldn't be excited when they know they're about to win," Yasha says cockily as Kagome hands him his bag.

"Ohhh. Look at Mr. confident," Kagome replies with a smile as she handed the boys their bags.

"Hey boys," Inuyasha says as he walks to his family.

"Hi Yash."

"I da-d."

"What's up pops?"

Inuyasha chuckles at his sons greeting, before looking at their mother.

"Hey Kag-gome," Inuyasha stutters as he looks at Kagome's outfit. Kagome raise a brow at his stutter.

Kagome was wearing black jeans with a silver off the shoulder top and a cami underneath. Her hair was in a bun with a silver headband. She wore silver and black earrings to match her silver and black strip flats.

"Pops, you're drooling," Yasha says as he walks passed his father. Taisho and Isamu chuckle, before following their brother to the baseball field.

"Did I go a little over board on the outfit?" Kagome asks with a nervous chuckle as she stood in front of the trunk of the car.

"No, no. You look great," Inuyasha says as he rubs the back on his neck.

"Thanks," Kagome says before turning around and opening the trunk.

'Why does he have to look so sexy?" Kagome thinks as she turn around and grabs another bag from the trunk.

Inuyasha was wearing black sweats with a silver line going down the side. He was wearing the team's t-shirt, which was a black shirt with silver out lining; in the middle of the shirt was a white husky howling at the moon. His hair was in a ponytail and he wore black and silver Nikes.

Inuyasha groan as he watch Kagome bend further into the trunk. He stood behind her, so his crotch was against her butt.

"Stop Yash," Kagome says as she grabs as she grabs her purse that she set stands up and close the trunk.

"You should give me a kiss for good luck," Inuyasha responded.

"How about no and you take this bag," Kagome tells him as she hands him a backpack.

"What's in it?" He asks as he grabs it.

"The boy's inhalers and medicine. Ummm you should let Isamu bat, he really wants to be involved in the game," Kagome states as she looks at him.

"I know. All the boys are going to have a chance to bat. The boys and Kazuo were good, they showed improvement," Inuyasha says as Kagome locked her door. Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist and walks them towards the baseball field.

"Kikyo's here," Inuyasha tells her.

"You happy to see her," Kagome states as she looks down at the ground.

"No. I'm excited to see you though," Inuyasha says as a he place open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Inuyasha! Stop, you know I'm ticklish there," Kagome giggles as she tries to move away from him. Inuyasha place a few more open mouth kisses on her neck, before pulling away.

"I just want to warn you not to start something, she's pregnant," Inuyasha responded.

"Me start something, unless she's starts it," Kagome says as they walk through the gate.

"True, but ignore her instead of being a badass and snapping back at her," Inuyasha replied.

"You think I'm a bad badass Takahashi?" Kagome as she drew on his shirt.

"Yeah," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I see," Kagome says with a giggle, before walking away with her purse and camera bag on shoulder.

"Fucking tease," Inuyasha groan as he turns around and walks to the baseball field.

"Hi guys," Kagome says as she walks to the group.

"Look at you single lady, wait, you're taken right?" Rin asks with a smirk as she holds her daughter.

"Shut up," Kagome replied with a blush as she between Bankotsu and Sango.

The rest of the family was sitting in the middle rows if the bleachers, they took up three rows of bleachers. However, Korari couldn't not come to the game since she was going to surgery on Wednesday and because of strength reasons.

"Everything good between you and Takahashi?" Bankotsu asks as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gave the boys a prep talk.

"Yes. Everything is going good," Kagome says with a nod of the head as she placed the camera bag down on the floor.

"But you will always be my girl. My baby girl," Bankotsu says as he tickles Kagome.

"Stop!" Kagome responded as she tried to move away from him.

"Do I have to separate you two children?" Rin asks as Izayoi grabs her granddaughters.

"It's not me. It's him," Kagome says as she points a finger at Bankotsu who picks up the fallen camera and recorder.

"Rin, I have no idea what she's talking about. I haven't done anything."

"I believe you Bankotsu," Rin tells him, causing Sango and Miroku tell laugh.

"What?! You- I'm not going to say anything," Kagome says as she snatch the camera got of Bankotsu's hand. The group laughs as the boys start to go to their position out on the baseball field.

Kagome smiles as she turns on the camera recorder as Yasha bat first, she didn't notice the pair of brown eyes glaring at her.

**::::::::An hour and thirty minutes later:::::::**

"I didn't know that the boys were so good at baseball," Rin tells Kagome as Kagome bit her lip as Yasha slid to home plate.

"Kagome can't hear you at the moment," Bankotsu says as Jakotsu records the game. Kagome leans over and pinch him a she continues watching the game.

"Stupid bi-mother f- cracker!" Bankotsu shouts as he got glares from most of the mothers in the bleachers.

"Shut up. Isamu is up next," Kagome says causing Izayoi and the girls to giggle.

"You can do it Isamu!" Inuyasha shouts as Isamu missed the first ball.

"Strike one!"

Isamu nods as he focus back on the pitcher.

"Come on Isam-Yes!" Kagome squeals as Isamu hits a homeroom. He smiles as he jogs around the bases.

"That's my baby!" Kagome squeals causing her sons to blush. Inuyasha chuckles as another boy for his team came up to bat.

"That a boy, Isamu! That a boy," Inuyasha mumbles as Isamu gave highs fives to his teams, but one. That was Kikan who stood their glaring at him.

**:::Thirty five minutes later:::**

The Generals won the game. The score was ten to four.

The boys were off in the field cheerings as the parents took pictures of the score board or talk to other parents.

Kagome excused herself from her family, to go talk to Inuyasha who was picking up bat.

"Good coaching, Takahashi," Kagome said as she stood behind Inuyasha.

"Why thank you Higurashi," Inuyasha responded as he turned around to face her.

"Are you going to take the boys somewhere?" Kagome asked as she adjusted her purse on shoulder.

"Yes. Sesshomaru and I were talking about taking the boys out for pizza," Inuyasha told her as the boys cheered for their victory.

"Mmm," Kagome says as she looks at Inuyasha.

"I was also hoping that you and I can go somewhere private later," Inuyasha said as he looks at her.

"Really? Me and you, Takahashi?" Kagome asks with a small smile.

"Hey, it's worth a shot," Inuyasha replied with a smirk. Kagome giggled as she looked at him.

"We could. I mean, I can drop the boys off with mom. But just because I agree doesn't mean you can try anything Takahashi," Kagome told him.

"I won't I promise," Inuyasha responded as he held his hands up in defense.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha ask as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"I don't know. Maybe-"

"Mom!"

"Mommy!" Yasha yelled causing Kagome and Inuyasha to look in their direction. Kagome's whole world came crashing down at the scene a few feet away from her. Isamu was laying on the ground with Taisho trying to wake him up.

"No! No! No!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards her sons. She dropped to her knees and place a hand on Isamu's chest; there was a faint heartbeat.

"It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay," Kagome mumbled as she placed Isamu's head on her cheat and rocked as tears ran down her face.

"Kagome, we have to get him to the hospital," Inuyasha told her quickly. Kagome ignored him and continued to rock Isamu. Inuyasha grabbed Isamu out her arms and held him bridal style in his.

"Come on Kagome," he demanded before rushing to his car. Kagome nodded as she looked at her boys to tell them to hurry up and follow them, but Sesshomaru said that he would take them. Kagome quickly thanked him and ran after Inuyasha.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked at his nephew and sons. The rest if his family, besides, Rin and his children were leaving to go to the hospital.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yasha shouted as he started to run towards Kikan, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Tell me what happened," Sesshomaru demands with a growl. Yasha huffed as Taisho nodded and starts to tell him what happen.

**::Flashback::**

"I think dad's taking us out for pizza," Kazuo says as him, his cousin, and a couple of boys from the team stood in a circle.

"Yes! We deserve it," Taisho stated as Isamu clapped his hands and smiled.

"Keh," Yasha responded as he turned to his left and saw Kikan walk towards the group.

"What you guys talking about?" Kikan ask as he glance at Isamu who giggled at something Taisho said.

"Food," Yasha replied as he growls at Kikan a little.

"Sounds good But I don't think Isamu should go," Kikan states as he points at Isamu who looks at him.

"And why shouldn't he come?" Taisho asks as he noticed Isamu's ears drop a little.

"Because he didn't do anything. He's useless," Kikan scoffed causing Taisho and Yasha growled at his comment.

"Isamu scored us a lot of points," Kazuo informed his as some of the other boys in the group nodded in agreement.

"Like ten points. But remember in the fifth and fourth inning, he couldn't catch a ball for nothing," Kikan stated as he looked Isamu in the eyes. "He's useless and doesn't deserve to be on the team, he barely talks."

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk. Isamu's a nice guy," a short chubby boy said causing the rest of the boys to nod in agreement.

"Maybe because he's too stupid to talk," Kikan responded. Everyone froze. Isamu look down at the crowd, tears were forming in his eyes and his heart race was increasing.

"Look, the little baby is about to cry. What are you two?" Kikan tease.

"Shut up," Yasha snapped as he was about to pounce on Kikan when Isamu starts to walk towards him. He stood a few feet away from Kikan and looked him in his red eyes.

"M-eee no sto-pud," Isamu says with a shake of his head.

"Yes you are, you stupid mute," Kikan snapped as he pushed Isamu in his chest. Isamu breath hitched in his throat as he fell to the ground. Taisho and Kazuo ran to him as Yasha started to yell at Kikan.

"What's your stupid problem, you idiot! Isamu didn't even do anything to you. You're just mad because my dad want your stupid mom," Yasha yelled into Kikan's face.

He was about to say more, when he heard Taisho call out Isamu's name.

"Isamu wake up! Isamu come on, stop playing and wake up."

"Taisho, I don't think he's breathing," Kazuo tells him with a concern look on his face.

"Mom!"

**::End of Flashback::**

There was a pause as Sesshomaru thought over things. During the time of Taisho's confession, Kikyo and Naraku had walk towards the group.

"Kikan. How could you?" Kikyo gasped as Naraku gave his son a disappointed look.

"For the time being, Kikan you're off the team until other decisions are made. Now if you excuse me, we're going to visit Isamu," Sesshomaru tells them, before guiding his son and nephews to the car; Rin and the children were behind him.

"Kikan you should apologize. You had no right to say or do that," Naraku said. Kikan looks down and nod.

"I'll take him," Kikyo says with a nod.

"Good. Drop him off at my house when you're done. I want to talk to him so he knows his punishment," Naraku stated causing Kikyo to nod.

"I'll see you later then," Kikyo says as she guides Kikan out the baseball field.

**::::::At the hospital::::**

"It's all my fault. This is all my fault," Kagome mumbles as she paces in front of the waiting area in the emergency room.

"Kagome, this is not your fault," Inuyasha says as the group walked into the emergency room.

"Yes it is. I told you to let him play. I knew he had heart troubles. Stupid, stupid, stupid," Kagome says as tears run down her face. Inuyasha stopped her from pacing and grabbed her arm.

"You're not stupid. You want Isamu to have a chance to grow up and be like the other boys," Inuyasha tells her as he placed a hand on her shoulders.

"But I knew he has asthma and heart problems. I knew," Kagome starts to say when Inuyasha pulls her into his chest and letting her cry into it.

"Tell me my baby is okay. Tell me Inuyasha," Kagome sobs as she clutch his shirt in her hands.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he rubs Kagome's back.

Sango, Izayoi, and Ayame hug their husband as Jakotsu takes the kids to the game room. Sota was pacing around the room as Bankotsu eyes soften as he looks at his ex-lover cry into her children's father chest.

'Isamu, be okay. Your mother can't handle any more heartbreaking news.'

**:::::::**

"Ms. Higurashi," a tiny voice calls out. Kagome turns around and see Kikyo and her son standing behind her.

"Yes?" Kagome asks with a raised brow as she looks down at him. Inuyasha looks at Kikan before glancing at Kikyom

"I'm sorry for calling Isamu names and pushing him," Kikan says.

"And," Kikyo says.

"And I understand why Mr. Takahashi didn't want me to be on the team. Can you please forgive me?"

Yasha rolls his eyes as his grandmother tighten her grip on his shoulders.

"It's okay. But don't ever do it again," Kagome stated as she bends down a little. "Isamu was born with a very special conditions. He's death and can't talk that well. He's embarrassed to talk because he can't hear what he says and doesn't know if he's saying the words right. He's afraid of what other will think. He's also a little shy."

"Ohh. I didn't know," Kikan says as he bows his head a little.

"Sorry Taisho and Yasha."

Taisho nods as Yasha grunts.

"And can you tell Isamu that I'm sorry?"

"I will. Thank you. It will mean allot to him," Kagome tells him as Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kikan, go wait by the door," Kikyo orders. Kikan nods as he walks away from the group.

"How's Isamu doing?" She asks.

"Better. They're just doing some test now to make sure his heart is fine," Kagome tells her as Inuyasha tighten his grip on her shoulder.

Kikyo nodded in response before glancing at her watch.

"I have to go get Kikan some dinner," Kikyo stated. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"Thanks for, umm coming," Kagome says before turning around and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Kikyo nods, before walking away. She paused in her in her walking and turn back to the couple hugging.

"Ohh, and Inuyasha," Kikyo says, causing Inuyasha to raise a brow and look at her.

"Yes?"

"Did you know Kagome was pregnant with your baby but had an abortion,"

Kagome eyes widen and she froze; Inuyasha glared at Kikyo.

"Leave Kikyo," he growls.

"Will do. Bye everyone," Kikyo says before walking to her son then guiding them out the emergency room.

There was silence as everyone looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. The women tensed causing their husbands to raise a brow. Izayoi, Inu No Taisho, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu looked confused.

"Kagome don't listen to her. She's just lying to cause drama between us," Inuyasha tells her, but Kagome shook her head as tears ran down her face.

"But she wasn't totally lying," she mumbles as she place her face into his chest.

"What? What do you mean?" Inuyasha asks.

"I don't know how she found out. No one knows-"

"Kagome what happen? Did you abort our baby?" Inuyasha asks as he held her at arms width.

"No. I didn't abort our baby. I-I had a miscarriage. I was pregnant, six years before you started working at pops' company. And I was going to tell you, I promise I was. But when I went to go visit you, the elevators weren't working so I decided to walk up the stairs," Kagome says before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"But, you called and I started talking to you and I missed a step and fell. I'm sorry Inu," Kagome sobs as he places her head into his chest. The men eyes widen as Izayoi gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Inuyasha asks.

"You were in college and I was about to go to college and you said you didn't want kids right now. That's why I didn't tell you at first, but mama told me that you had a right to know," Kagome whispered.

"You should have told me sooner though," Inuyasha mumbled.

"I know," Kagome tells him as he pulls her away and place his hands on her cheeks.

"No more secrets?"

"No. No more," Kagome says shakly. Inuyasha nodded, before pulling her back into a hug.

"I don't want any more secrets kept between us. I'm a little upset because you should have told me about the baby sooner, but I know you were young and afraid. But you shouldn't have been afraid, I will always be there for you," Inuyasha tells her; Kagome nods in response.

"Thank you," Kagome whispers.

**::::::::Ten minutes later::::**

The family had been waiting nearly for forty five minutes for the doctor to allow them to see Isamu.

When the doctor finally allowed them to see him, Kagome and Inuyasha immediately rushed out the emergency room to see Isamu. But only two at a time.

"My baby," Kagome said as she placed a hand in front of her mouth as she looks down at Isamu. His eyes were closed and there was a bag of liquid being transferred into his arm. He was a little pale and breathing normally.

"The doctors said he should be up tomorrow morning," Inuyasha said. "They gave him some medicine to make him sleep. He took three test today."

"My poor baby," Kagome mumbles as she runs a hand through his silver hair. His ears twitched as Kagome's hands came nearly them.

"Did you noticed the tip of his ears are black? I guess that's what makes him different from the Yasha and Taisho," Kagome says with a small smile.

"Yasha has small freckles," Inuyasha pointed out with a smile.

"He does," Kagome whispers as she sits on the side of Isamu's bed, Inuyasha stands behind her.

There was silence as Kagome and Inuyasha look at their son.

"Kagome," Inuyasha calls out.

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she turns around and looks at him.

"What did you name the bots the way you did, giving them my name?"

"Well because when Yasha came out, screaming and kicking, he reminded me of you, and he still does. And when your father came to visit, to give us some of his blood, he and Taisho formed a small bond. I also did it to honor and show my gratitude to him for saving Isamu," Kagome says, but pause with a smile. "And then there was my last baby, Isamu. He was my courage to keep moving on. When I first held him, he smiled at me and it made me know that as long as I have him and his brother in my life, I can do anything."

Inuyasha nodded as he sits behind Kagome.

"So it was Kagome and the three I's," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to giggle.

"Yes."

"Maybe it can be Kagome and the four I's," Inuyasha says as he slips his hand into Kagome's.

"Maybe," Kagome responded as she squeezed his hand.

**::::::**

"Where Isamu? Is he okay?" Korari asks as Sota wheels her towards their family.

"His in a room right now, resting," Rin tells her as her and the family gave her gently hug.

"Thank goodness he's okay," Korari says with a happy sigh as she waited for her daughter and son-in-law to come back out the room.

**::::A couple of hours later:::**

Everyone had a chance to see Isamu, including Yasha and Taisho.

Everyone was leaving to go home, but Sango, Rin, their family, and Sota.

Right now, Kagome was 'arguing' with her mother who was telling her to go out and have a free night.

"But, but-"

"No buts Kagome. You have been stressed over me and now Isamu, you need a break," Korari tells her daughter who was about to protest.

"Mom, I'm okay, really," Kagome tells her.

"Kagome," Korari says in a demanding tone.

"Fine," Kagome says with a defeated. She went to go say goodbye and kiss to her kids. She told Rin and Sango to come by in an hour to get the bots stuff, her mother was going to stay and watch over the boys.

After Kagome said her goodbyes, Inuyasha drove her to her car which was still in the parking lot at the baseball field.

**:::::::::**

"I'll see you in a few," Kagome says with a nervous smile. Inuyasha nodded before locking down at his clock.

"I'll pick you up at seven, thirty," he tells her.

"Sounds good," Kagome replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Inuyasha says as he rubs the back if his neck; Kagome giggled at his action. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before walking to her car. Inuyasha smirked as he placed a hand to his cheek. He stared at her and her car until it was out of site.

'You're acting like a teenage boy again,' Inuyasha thought with a small chuckle before he turned around and walked to his car.

**:::::An hour later:::::**

"Hey Kagome I just- whoa!" Sango said as she looked at Kagome's outfit.

"What's wrong Sa-,wow!" Rin stated as she looked at Kagome too.

Kagome was wearing a strapless cream dress, the top half of the dress was covered with black designs while the botton half flared to her mid-thigh. She wore black heels, earrings, bracelet, and short necklace. She also had on light black eye shadow and eyeliner; she had on light pink blush and clear lip gloss. Her hair was in a bun with a swoop bad. She had a black clutch in her hand.

"I thought you guys were Inuyasha. Come in," Kagome says as she steps back and lets Rin and Sango enter the house.

"That's what you're wearing on your date?" Sango asks as Rin close the door.

"Yes. Inuyasha said he was taking us somewhere fancy," Kagome tells them. "You guys don't like it?"

"Like it? Love it! I didn't know you had those kinds of clothes," Rin shouts causing Kagome to smile.

"It's my dress I wore for Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's nineteenth anniversary. I'm surprised I can still fit in it," Kagome told them. (Inyasha was nineteen then) The girls giggled in response.

"Do you have the boy's stuff?" Sango asks.

"Yes. It's upstairs," Kagome says as she walks passed them and up the stairs; the girls followed.

Once in her room, Kagome handed them two bags.

"Was Isamu talking when you guys visit him?" Kagome asked as Rin took the bag from her hand.

"Yeah. Him and the boys were playing some checker game that they in mom's room," Rin tells her. Kagome let out a sigh in relief.

"Good. I was so worried about him. I thought-" Kagome started to say but shook her head and smiled. "But he's okay now."

"So is everything good between you and Inuyasha?" Sango as when she noticed Kagome get a little teary eyed.

"Yup. No more secrets and we shall be good. I want us to have a clean start," Kagome tells them with a smile when the doorbell rang.

"That's him," Kagome says with a small smile.

She shooed the girls out the room as she fixed her make up.

"She's truly happy again," Rin tells Sango as they walk down the stairs.

"I know. I happy that she is," Sango says when they made it to the last step; the door bell rung again.

"Inuyasha isn't patient," Rin says with a giggle as Sango and she walked to the door.

"Ya think?" Sango replied as she open the door. Inuyasha was standing in front of the door wearing a black suit with a white undershirt underneath. The first two buttons on the shirt was unbutton and he wore a red silk tie. He had on black dress shoes with his hair in a ponytail. He also had a dozen of white roses on his hand.

"You clean up good Takahashi. Where you taking our girl?" Rin asks as Sango and Rin look him up and down.

"Thanks and Sakura's Blossom," Inuyasha says as he looks inside for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sango replied causing Inuyasha to look at her with a raise brow. "Don't hurt Kagome again. She can't handle it. I want you two to have fun tonight. Take care of her and make sure she has a fun time."

"I'm not going to hurt Kagome again. I swear on my life. I put her through a lot of shit that she didn't deserve. I'm going to make it up to her. I'm going to show her how sorry I am. I didn't deserve a second change from her, but she gave me one and I'm not going to make her look like a fool for giving me one," Inuyasha tells them with a serious look on her face; Sango and Rin nodded in response.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Rin says with a small smile as they hear Kagome's heel.

"Inuyasha, hi," Kagome says as she stands behind Sango and Rin with her black clutch in hand.

"Hey Kagome, these are for you," Inuyasha mumbles with a small smile on his face.

Rin and Sango looked at Inuyasha's face then Kagome's face.

'It's like their first date again,' they both thought with smirks.

"Ohh. Thanks. They're beautiful," Kagome says as she grabs the thorn less roses. "Let me go put these in some water."

Inuyasha nods as he watches Kagome walk away.

"Stop looking like a love sick puppy Inuyasha," Rin tells him with a giggle. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango yells as her and Rin walk out the house.

"Ohh. Okay. Thanks girls. Tell the boys that we love them!" Kagome yells back.

"Have fun tonight, but not too much. I know you're hoping to have a daughter, always have," Sango says with a grin causing Inuyasha to growl at her.

"Just go," Inuyasha sat as he lightly pushes them pass him. Rin and Sango giggle as they walk to Sango's car.

Inuyasha waited a minute, before Kagome returned back to the door.

"I'm all ready, thanks for the flowers again," Kagome tells him with a smile.

"You're welcome. You look beautiful by the way,"

"Before we do anything else, I just have to do this," Inuyasha says as he grabbed Kagome by her waist, making her stumble into his chest, and kissed her. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepen the kiss. A minute later, they separated for air.

"I'm glad you did that," Kagome says with a smile as a piece of her from her bang landed in front of her eye.

"Me too," Inuyasha responded as he moved the piece of hair away from her eye and looked into her blue eyes that were filled with happiness, for the first time since she got back.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Yay! Over two hundred reviews to this story. Thank you! And keep them coming!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my other stories, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**How did Kikyo know Kagome's secret past? All will be revealed soon.^-^**

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**Thank you so much Youkai55 for beta reading this story for me. Love ya! ^*^.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been busy with school...School still sucks though.**

**I have been watching Inuyasha lately...realized why I hate Kikyo. lol. I hate her so much... Kagome's my favorite!^-^**

**Inuyasha and Kagome forever!**

**To those who I need to give previews to, I have them just got to proof read them..^-^.**

**Still thinking about uploading a new story.^-^.**

**Preview:**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as he laughs in his seat. "How could you? You jerk!"

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha says as he hands her some napkins to wipe the spaghetti sauce from off her face. Kagome glared at him as she grabbed her wine and threw it in his face.

"Opps, sorry Yash," Kagome replies with a smirk as the red wine drips off Inuyasha's face and onto his suit.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouts.

Flashbacks will be in the next chapter too.

**Until next time,**

**Bye ^-^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Stay

"This place hasn't changed at all," Kagome states as Inuyasha holds out her seat. Kagome silently thanks him, before sitting down. Inuyasha quickly walks to his seat and sits down.

"Your waiter shall be with you shortly," the host says as he places a menu in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Order anything you want Kagome. If you're still the same o' old Kagome, you'll order the cheapest thing on the menu," Inuyasha states as Kagome opens her menu.

She sticks her tongue out at him before bringing the menu up to her face.

"Hello, I'm Kaito. And I will be your waiter for the evening. Would you like to try a sample of our wine of the week?" A tall brown haired man says as he sets a bottle of wine on the table.

"Actually, I'll take two glasses of your best wine and water for both of us," Inuyasha states as he looks at Kagome. Their waiter nods before grabbing the bottle of wine and walking away from the table.

"Taking charge Takahashi, nice," Kagome mumbles as she looks down the left side of the menu.

"Did I turn you on, Higurashi?" Inuyasha asks as he opens his menu.

"Very," Kagome says with a smirk as runs her right heel up his leg.

Inuyasha jumps in response and looks at her.

"Jumpy, are we mister Takahashi."

Inuyasha growls as Kagome giggles.

"Keh."

Kagome giggles in response, as she focuses back on the menu.

Twenty minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha had already ordered and were now waiting on their appetizers.

"So, how are your bakeries going since you're here and they're in America?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a sip of his wine.

"Good. My managers emails me if there's a problem. Kagome states as she dips her finger in her wine. "How's the business for you?"

"Great. We're improving everyday," Inuyasha states as Kagome sucks her index finger.

"I'm suprised you haven't seduce your secretary into bed yet," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha to furrow his eyebrows together.

"My secretary is male and I don't want any woman but the one sitting across from me right now," Inuyasha states as he looks into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome stares back into his and saw honesty and sincerity. They broke eye contact when their waiter sets their appetizers and plates down in front of them.

"The rest of your appetizers will be out in a few minutes," Kaito says. Inuyasha glares at Kaito for interrupting his time with Kagome.

"We will."

Kaito lets out a nervous chuckle before quickly walking away from their table.

"You need to stop glaring at people," Kagome says as she places a spoonful of diced tomatoes on her plate. "It's very unattractive."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Kagome grabs a piece of toasted bread and placed some tomatoes on it.

"You know you like it when I get angry," Inuyasha states as Kagome takes a bite out of her bread. "Espically when it caused make up sex afterwards." Kagome chokes on her food causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"Sometimes I think you would pick fights just so we could have make up sex. I think you liked it rough."

"Shut up," Kagome snaps with flush cheeks. She picks up her glass of water and glares at him.

"I hate you," Kagome mumbles causing Inuyasha to smirk.

"Love you too baby. Love you too."

**:::::::::::**

After they got all their appetizers, they began to eat. Kagome had been avoiding Inuyasha ever since his last comment.

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrow together in response. 'I'll get her to talk.'

"Kagome."

"Kagome."

"Kagome."

But she continues to eat and ignore him.

'Fine. Two can play your game,' Inuyasha thinks as he grabs a few diced tomatoes in his hand and throw them at Kagome.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouts as he laughs in his seat. "How could you? You jerk!"

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha says as he hands her some napkins to wipe some of the tomato sauce off her face. "I was trting to get your attention." Kagome glares at him as she grabs her wine and throws it in his face.

"Opps, sorry Yash," Kagome replies with a smirk as the red wine drips off his face and onto his suit.

"You bitch!" Inuyasha shouts.

Kagome giggles but stops when Inuyasha throws a meatball at her. Kagome quickly dodges it causing the meatball to hit an older gentleman. Kagome places a hand to her mouth to stop the giggling, before quickly turning around when the older gentlemen turns around.

"Inuyasha," Kagome says while giggling.

"What? Just eat," Inuyasha responded with a smirk on his face as he wipes his face with his napkin.

Kagome giggles as she picks up her fork and continues to eat her.

Kagome and Inuyasha watch as waiters and the manager went to help the old man clean up. The manager looks around the resturant to see who threw the meatball that was lying on the floor.

"If we get kicked out, I'm going to kick your ass," Kagome states with a small laugh. Inuyasha chuckles as he wipes her wine off his suit.

"Shhh. No one's going to find out."

Kagome shakes her head as she looks at him.

'This man.'

Ten minutes later, the waiters and waitress finally got the old man cleaned up and the area around him. Kagome and Inuyasha watch the whole scene while silently laughing.

A couple minutes later, Kaito came to the table, picks up their dirty plates, left, and comes out with their food.

Inuyasha clears his throat, causing Kagome to look up at him.

"So, what are we?" Inuyasha asks before stuffing a piece of steak into his mouth.

"Human beings. Obviously, Takahashi," Kagome tells him with a smirk. Inuyasha rolls his eyes in response.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know Inuyasha. We definitely can't be what we were when I left," Kagome replies with a sigh. "Girlfriend and boyfriend? Or will that be too much responsibility for you?"

"It's fine Kagome," Inuyasha retorts as he grabs his wine. He clears his throat and looks at his girlfriend. "Do you think I'm going to cheat on you again?"

"Why would I think that? I mean, you are an honest man, who never cheated on anyone," Kagome tells him sweetly. Inuyasha rolls in eyes in response.

"Kagome, I'm not going to cheat on you. I'm going to be faithful to you."

Kagome looks at him as she takes a sip of her new filled wine. She sets the glass down before picking up her fork.

"So what happen after the wedding. Like a couple days afterwards?" Kagome asks as she eats a piece of her chicken.

"Well first Miroku purfied me before beating me until I couldn't walk the next day. Koga and Ayame took turns beating me. Sango and Rin beat me with a baseball bats. Sota set my car on fire, destroyed our apartment, then beat me with a metal baseball bat. Suikotsu and his brothers jumped me leading me into a coma for a week. (Not including Bankotsu and Jakotsu). Sesshomaru ran his hand through my stomach and sent me into another coma, his time for two week. My father disown me from the business for five years. My face was unrecognizable and I had a limp. I also had to go to check ups every week. And no one talked to me until four years ago," Inuyasha tells her. Kagome eyes widen as she looks at him. "But they did come in contact with me every week to come and beat me up."

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as she looks at him. "I'm sorry that happen to you, but I can't say you didn't deserve it."

"I know I deserved it. I deserved worse. After what I did to you and the boys."

"You didn't know about them," Kagome replies as she takes a sip of her wine.

"I could have, if I wasn't so stupid," Inuyasha tells her. Kagome shakes her head.

"It's not completly your fault."

"Yes it is Kagome. If I hadn't ruin-"

"Stop it," Kagome snaps harshly. Inuyasha pauses and looks at the woman in front of him.

"Yes. What you did caused me to not tell you about the boys. But I should have been adult enough to put what happen between us, behind me and let you focused on your kids. I was behind selfish."

"There isn't a selfish bone in your body Kagome," Inuyasha states causing Kagome to blush a little.

"Shut up Takahashi."

"You always do that," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"Do what?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"When I saw something that embarrasse or falters you, you blush and tell me to shut up."

Kagome blushes harder and mumbles, "Shut up Takahashi."

"You did it again," Inuyasha says as his smirk widens.

"Whatever," Kagome says as she takes another sip of her wine.

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks at the love of his life.

' You haven't changed at all Higurashi. Not at all.'

"Have you made your decision? About going back to America that is," Inuyasha asks as he wipes his mouth clean.

"I haven't though about it lately. To be honest," Kagome states as she eats a piece of broccoli. "I guess I'm use to being home."

Inuyasha smiles as he watches his girlfriend eat.

'I hope you stay. You need to stay.'

**:::::Twenty minutes later::::::**

"So where to next Takahashi?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha gets into the driver's side.

"You'll see in a few. Close your eyes," Inuyasha states as he starts the car and pulls out the resturant's parking lot.

"Really Inuyasha?" Kagome asks.

"Just do it."

Kagome huffs but raises her hands up and covers her eyes.

"Can I see where we're going now?" Kagome asks, ten minutes later.

"Just wait a couple of minutes," Inuyasha states as he takes another turn.

Kagome leans back and tries to peak between her fingers, but Inuyasha places a hand over her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Keep your hands on the wheel!" Kagome screams.

"Maybe if you didn't peek through your fingers, I would," Inuyasha states.

"Okay, okay. I won't peak. Now keep your freaking hands on the damn wheel!" Kagome shouts causing Inuyasha to chuckle as he removes his hand from off top of hers.

Kagome felt them drive upward, like they were going up a hill.

"Inu-Inu- yasha," Kagome stutters.

"Wait a minute Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he contines driving upwards. Kagome feels the car jerk forward and turn around before Inuyasha parks it.

"Okay. Open your eyes, Kagome."

Kagome slowly opens her eyes. She sees a little forest causing her to smile. She quickly turns around and gasp.

"Inuyasha. This is our-"

"Yup our cliff," Inuyasha says as he turns on the radio, before getting out the car. Kagome turns around and smiles at him."Now stay in the car until I come and get you."

Kagome nods as he reaches over his seat to grab a bag from the back seat.

"Look forward," he says as he points towards the front window Kagome rolls her eyes and did as told.

"I wonder what he has planned," Kagome mumbles as she looks forward. She wanted to be surprised. Kagime smiles as she thinks about one of the many times Inuyasha and her spent on their cliff.

******Flashback******

"Inuyasha, this is the most romantic thing you've ever done," a sixteen year old Kagome tells her boyfriend.

They were laying on a blanket on a cliff. Undernearth the cliff was a lake, and across from the cliff they were at was another cliff.

Two small containers once filled with strawberry cake sat next to them with an half empty bottle of orange soda.

"I'll do anything for you Kagome," Inuyasha tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

"And that's why I love you so much," Kagome tells him as she kisses him on the lips.

******End of Flashback******

Five minutes later, a smiling Inuyasha stands in front of Kagome window. He had open his door and the back doors so the music could play outside. He had also taken off his suit jacket and tie. He had the sleeves to his white shirt rolled to his elbows.

"Come on out," Inuyasha says as he opens her door. Kagome gets out the car and gasp at the scene a few feet away from them.

A red blanket was lying a few feet away from the edge of the cliff. On the right side of the blanket was a lit candle. Next to the candle was a container of half a chocolate cake. Next to the cake was two bottles of water, silverware, and napkins.

"I remember what you said when we first came up here," Inuyasha whispers before planting a kiss on Kagome's neck."You said you wanted to have a date up here, with the stars high in the sky. You wanted chocolate cake and for some weird reaon, water. But I would have chosen chocolate milk," Inuyasha states with a small chuckle.

"It's beautiful," Kagome states.

"Come on, before the window blows the candle out," Inuyasha says as he guides her to the blanket.

Seven minutes after Kagome and Inuyasha got comfortable on the blanket. They began to talk and play a small confession game.

"What is something that I did the best?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk

"Mmmmm. What you did the best. That's nothing," Kagome states with a giggle causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Tell the truth wench."

"Fine. Mmm. What you did best? Ohh! I got it," Kagome says as she cuts a piece of their cake with her fork. "You always gave the best back rubs," Kagome tells him as she eats her fork filled with chocolate cake.

Inuyasha chuckles as a memory pops into his head.

"Remember the time I sneaked into your bedroom because you were stressing over exams," Inuyasha tells her causing Kagome to raise a brow. "You were seventeen."

A minute later, Kagome smiles as she remembers what Inuyasha was talking about.

******Flashback******

"Kagome! Pssh! Kagome!" A eighteen year old Inuyasha shouts silently as he throws small pebbles at Kagome's window. He smiles when he notice her light turn on then the window starts to opens.

"Who- Inuyasha!" Kagome silently squeals as she looks down at her boyfriend.

"Move back!" He shouts. Kagome nods as she opens the window wider then steps back.

Inuyasha drops the rest of the pebbles before taking a few steps back. He took a deep breathe, before running towards her house. He jumps up and clamps his hands on her window cill.

Kagome smiles as she watches her boyfriend climb into her room.

"Hi," Kagome says as she looks at her boyfriend. "What are you doing here? It's late?"

"I know. But you've been stressing this week because of the exams, so I wanted to give you a little something that will help you stay calm," Inuyasha states as he walks towards his girlfriend.

"Sit," he orders. Kagome did as told. Inuyasha gets on her bed and sits behind her.

Kagome moans as she felt his claw hands massage her shoulder.

"Yash! Right there," Kagome moans as she leans her head back on his shoulder. Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at his girlfriend.

"Relaxed?"

"Very. I have the best boyfriend in the world."

"I know you do," Inuyasha states cockily.

******End of Flashback******

"Yes. I remember," Kagome tells him with a smile. "I was so stressed out over my exams. I thought I was going to fail school," Kagome states as she looks at him. "That massage really calmed me."

"And remember what we did after you passed your exams?" Inuyasha asks with a smirk causing Kagome to blush.

"Yes," Kagome mumbles as her blush deepens.

******Flashback******

"I love you," Kagome mumbles as she kisses her boyfriend very slowly.

"Mmmm. I love you too," Inuyasha groans as he grabs her bare hips and slams her down onto his hard cock.

******End of Flashback******

"The good times," Inuyasha replies.

"They amazing times," Kagome corrects with a giggle.

"My apologizing. The wonderful, most pleasurable and funniest times," Inuyasha states with a smirk. Kagome blushes and nods in agreeement.

"But we did have some embarrassing times. Remember the time when I was fourteen and I came over to "study". And we almost got caught making out in your room. That was super embarrassing," Kagome says as she places both hands on her cheeks.

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks at her. "I remeber that. Wasn't it my mom that knocked on my door?"

"Yes," Kagome says as her face gets darker as Inuyasha chuckles again.

******Flashback******

"In-yas-a!" A fourteen year old Kagome moans as a fifteen year old Inuyasha slips his tongue into her mouth.

They had gone into his room to 'study' but actually went to go make out.

Inuyasha rolled her on her back and hovered over her. He tore his mouth away from her and started kissing down her neck. Kagome bites her lip and arched her back upwards.

"Inu-"

"Inuyasha! Hunny, are you and Kagome okay?" Izayoi asks as she knocks on her sons door.

"Shit," Inuyasha mumbles as he quickly gets off Kagome. Kagome gets off his bed and straighten out her clothes.

"Yes mom. We're fine," Inuyasha mumbles as he calms his boner.

"Why is the door close?" Izayoi asks as Kagome quickly takes a seat at his desk.

"Kagome was feeling cold," Inuyasha says, coming out more like a question than a statement.

"Really?" Izayoi asks as she place a hand on her hip.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replies as he walks to his door and opens it for his mother.

******End of Flashback******

"That wasn't embarrassing. It was kinda hot," Inuyasha replies with a shrug.

"That's disgusting Inuyasha," Kagome tells him with a frown.

"No not like that. I mean almost getting caught and we're all hot for each other," Inuyasha explains, but Kagome still gives him a look.

"Whatever you say, Inuyasha," Kagome states causing Inuyasha to pout in response.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued to eat their cake while they talked about their past.

After they were done eating cake, they set the container aside and snuggled together on the blanket. With Kagome's head on his chest and Inuyasha's hand in the middle of her back. The candle was still lit.

"You were always wild in bed or should I say against the wall," Inuyasha whispers against Kagome's black hair.

"Takahashi," Kagome whispers as her finger clutch his white dress shirt.

"You always had the exoticest ideas. Remember the time we used handcuffs for the first time?" Inuyasha asks with a slight laugh in his voice.

Kagome shutters at the memory.

******Flashback******

"Say my name baby," twenty one year old Kagome says as she rolls her wet core against Inuyasha's hard penis.

"Fuck," Inuyasha groan as he arch his back up.

Kagome smirks as she runs her nails down his sweaty chest. She had him handcuffed to his bed post. They were trying something new in their bedroom.

"Say it," Kagome whispers.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts causing Kagome to smile, before sliding down on his cock.

"Kami!"

******End of Flashback******

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles.

They stayed silent as they listen to the music play in the background.

"Inuyasha."

"Mmm," Inuyasha asks as he turns to look at her.

"Thank for tonight. I haven't had fun like this in a long time," Kagome says causing Inuyasha to shake his head.

"Don't thank me for something you deserve. Thank you for letting me take you out."

"That last part made no sense Inuyasha," Kagome states with a giggle. Inuyasha smiles down at her beautiful face.

"Whatever you say."

Kagome giggles as she leans up and gives him a peck on the lips. She lays her head back on his chest as she listens to the music play in the background.

Kagome closes her eyes as Inuyasha tightens his grip around her waist.

'This feels like old time.'

**::::::::::**

"Aunt Sango?" Yasha says as he leans against his aunt side as they watch tv.

"Yes?" Sango asks as Isamu remains sleep in his hospital bed.

"Did you think mom and pops will get back together?"

Sango glances at Rin who looks at her. Taisho was sleeping next to her on the couch.

"I'm not sure Yasha. Do you want them to get back together?"

"I guess so. If he makes mommy happy. It would be nice to have pops stay at home with us. Like uncle Miroku does with y- (yawn) ou guys," Yasha tells her with a yawn. Sango eyes soften as she rubs Yasha's back.

"I know what you mean Yasha. Go to sleep. Okay sweetheart." Yasha nods as he closes his eyes.

A few minutes after Sango was sure he was sleep she looks at Rin.

"Rin, you know what he wants right?"

"His family to be together."

Sango nods as she runs her hands through Yasha's silver hair.

'It might happen soon sweetheart. It might happen soon.'

**::::::::**

"I'm going to stay the night," Inuyasha states as he looks at Kagome who looks at him.

"You don't have any spare clothes," Kagome replies as she open the door to his car. He had parked in front of her house.

"I have some clothes in the trunk," Inuyasha responded.

Kagome bit her bottom lip as she nods.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. The door will be unlock," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nods in response.

Kagome smiles as him as she grabs her purse before getting out the car.

Inuyasha watches Kagome get out the car and walk to her house before sighing.

"Stand down buddy. We're not going to get any tonight," Inuyasha says as he looks done at his boner.

"I'll take a very cold shower to calm ya down. Wouldn't that be nice?" Inuyasha mumbles before getting out his car and walking to his trunk to get his stuff.

**::::::::::**

Kagome smiles as unzips the back of her dress.

"That was an amazing date. It felt like our first one," Kagome states with a happy sigh.

She steps out her dress and hangs it up. "I'll take a shower tomorrow since Inuyasha taking his."

Kagome puts on her pajamas which consits of a long black shirt that stops above her knees.

"Let me call Sota and ask him about the boys," Kagome says before walking to her purse and grabbing her phone.

**::Ten minutes later::**

Inuyasha does his last push ups before standing up. He turns around and sees Kagome leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" He asks as he walks towards the bed.

"Just a few minutes," Kagome says as she leans off the door frame and walks fully into the room.

"The boys are sleeping. Isamu woke up a little, but immediately went back to sleep," Kagome says as she sits on the side of his bed.

"That's good," Inuyasha states as he turns towards her. "You were very scared today."

"Terrified. Seeing my baby there, on the ground. And the boys calling me and I-I. I don't want to think about it," Kagome states with a shake of the head. "Where you scared?"

"Yes. When I saw Isamu just lying there, it felt like a piece of my soul just died. I didn't know what was wrong with him. But I did know he needed help," Inuyasha confessed. "He needed something I couldn't give him. I felt helpless when I saw him."

"Welcome to parenthood Yash," Kagome says as she wipes a tear away from her eye. "There's somethings that you can't teach or help them with. And you feel helpless and alone because you want to help them, but you can't."

Inuyasha nods in agreement.

There was silence for a minute, before Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"You never fully answered my question at dinner," Inuyasha states.

"Which one?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"The one about you and the boys going back to America."

"Ohh. That one. I'm not sure," Kagome tells him honestly. "If mom gets better, fully recovers. Then maybe. But for right now, I'm not sure."

Inuyasha slowly nods as he thinks about what she just said.

"I had an excellent time Inuyasha. It was better than our first date," Kagome states with a smile.

"Really? The first date was awesome. Even though our parents were watching us like a hawk."

"Yeah," Kagome says with a giggle.

There was silence as Kagome leans on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome."

"Mmmm?"

"I'm going to make sure we work, this time. I'm going to make sure you and the boys have everything. I'm not going to mess up. I'm going to be the best man I can be. To you and our sons."

"Promise?" Kagome asks as she leans off his shoulder and looks at him.

"With all my heart," Inuyasha whispers as he places a hand on her cheek, pulling her face close to his.

"Yashie," Kagome mumbles as Inuyasha's gives her a peck on the lips.

"Kaggy, I messed up. Big time. I'm not asking you to forgive me. But I want you to trust me a little and a little more everyday. I want you to trust me again," Inuyasha whispers against her lips." Everyday, I'm going to prove that I've changed. That I only want you."

"I believe you, Inuyasha."

Inuuasha smiles annd gives her a long, passionate kiss.

Two minutes later, they pull away to catch much needed breathe.

"Don't let me down, Takahashi."

"I won't. I fucking promise."

Kagome smiles and nods before standing.

"I'm headed off to bed. Good night," Kagome states with a smile. She turns around to leave, when Inuyasha grabs her hand.

"Inuyasha-"

"Stay," Inuyasha pleaded as he tug her down towards him. Inuyasha manuevered a little until Kagome was laying on his chest. Inuyasha lean over and turns off the lap.

"Goodnight," Inuyasha whispers.

"Night," Kagome says before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head, before falling asleep.

**:::::::The next day::::::**

**In the morning**

Inuyasha yawns as he walks out his room. He was on his way to the bathroom.

"I wonder where Kagome went," Inuyasha mumbles as he runs his hands through his silver hair.

Once he made it to the bathroom, he noticed the door was close. It was usually open.

He reached down to open the door, when the door was all of a sudden thrown open, revealing a wet, barely clothed Kagome.

"Hi," Kagome says as she tightens her grip on the towel that was wrapped around her wet and naked body.

"You just got out the shower?" Inuyasha asks blankly.

"Yeah," Kagome responded as Inuyasha clutch his fist at his side. "Umm, can you move over?"

"Sure," Inuyasha mumbles as he steps over a little.

As Kagome was walking passed Inuyasha, he grabbed the top part of her arm and lightly slammed her against the doorframe.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles, his face was close to her; their lips, a inch apart.

"Kagome."

"We can't. Not right now," Kagome tells him. Inuyasha nods but continues to stare at Kagome.

"Just one kiss."

Kagome bit her lip as she looks into his eyes. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans up and gives him a peck on the lips.

"There," Kagome says with a giggle as she unwraps her arms from around his neck.

Inuyasha growls as her, before grabbing her around the waist, and pulling her closer, hip to hip. He bends down and seals their lips.

"No," Kagome says as she pushes him away. "No more of that."

"Really Kagome?" Inuyasha asks his lips hovering over hers.

"Yes. We can't keep doing this," Kagome states as Inuyasha starts to kiss the under side of her chin.

"Why not?" He asks as Kagome pushes him away by his shoulders.

"Because we're going to loss control and do something I'm not ready for yet," Kagome states as she looks him in the eyes. Inuyasha eye soften as he looks down at her.

"I understand," he mumbles as he leans his head against hers.

"I'm just not, We can't-"

"Kagome. Shhh. I understand. I'm sorry I should have thought about your feelings, I just thought about my own. Forgive me."

"Yashie," Kagome says as he grabs the sides of her heads, bends her head down, and kiss it.

"Forgive me. I put my needs before yours."

"I forgive you Yashie," Kagome states with a smile. Inuyasha nods and gave her a peck on the lips before letting her go.

"Now go take a shower. Little Inu wants to play but little Kagz isn't open, yet," Kagome says with a smile. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Kagome giggles.

"And when little Kagz is open for entrance," Inuyasha replies, grabbing her hips, smashing hers to his. Kagome gasped at the feeling of his hard on. "She wouldn't be close for a while," Inuyasha whispers before letting her go.

They look at each other, before Kagome stare turns into a glare. She huffs before stomping to her room.

"Maybe you should take another shower! To calm youself!" Inuyasha yells at Kagome's back.

"Fuck you Inuyasha!" Kagome screams.

Inuyasha smirks, before walking into the bathroom to 'calm down' little Inu.

**:::::::::**

"How was last night?" Sango asks as she watch her daughters play 'Clue' with her godsons.

"Very good," Kagome replied as she pours coffee into two cups. She was wearing a black, tight cami with white jeans and black heels. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she wore white pearl accessories.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango asks as Kagome pours cream into one of the cups.

"Nothing. Not like that. We went to dinner, almost got kicked out the resturant, don't ask, went to our cliff, ate some cake, and snuggled afterwards. We spent a lot of time on the cliff talking, before he took me home," Kagome tells her as she grabs the sugar container and pours five teaspoons into each cup.

"Did he go home?" Sango asks.

"Well, umm," Kagome starts to stutter but was interrupted when Inuyasha walks into the kitchen wearing a white fluffy, towel around his bare waist. There was water falling down his chest; his wet hair was sticking to his back.

"Kagome, you don't mind if I use your blow dryer, right?" He asks causing Sango to gasp.

"No, you can use it. It's in the bathroom across from my room," Kagome says before focusing back on Sango who was cussing at her.

Inuyasha nods before walking out the kitchen.

"Kagome!"

"We didn't do anything Sango," Kagome tells her. "Have some faith."

"I'm talking to the girl that "studied" with Inuyasha, all the time," Sango says with humor in her voice.

"We studied. Sometimes," Kagome states with a giggle.

"But it sounded like you had fun," Sango replies with a smile. "I'm glad."

"I did. Everything feels like it's going right for me, for once. Mama's going to surgery tomorrow, Sota's girlfriend is coming to visit, Inuyasha and the boys are getting along," Kagone says before taking a sip of her coffee. "I'm happy."

"You deserve to be," Sango states as her kids and godson begin to start another agruement.

"I have to go Kagome. Our kids are fighting over who the real murder was," Sango says with a sigh. Kagome giggles as she walks to the kitchen table with her coffee cup in hand.

"Okay. Tell the boys I'll be there in a couple of hours to pick them up," Kagome retorts as she sits down on a chair.

"Will do. Love ya."

"Love ya too," Kagome says before hanging up. Kagome sets her phone on the table before leaning back in her seat with her coffee mug in hand.

"Everything is going right in my life. Let's keep it that way," Kagome mumbles before taking a sip of her coffee.

**::::::::::**

"You take longer to get ready than a woman does," Kagome teases as Inuyasha walks into the kitchen. It had been fifteen minutes since he had asked her if he could use her blow dryer.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny," Inuyasha states as Kagome points to his coffee on the counter.

"You may have to warm it up."

Inuyasha nods as he walks to the microwave to heat up his coffee.

After his coffee was heated up, he sat across from Kagome at the table. For the next ten minutes, they remain silent as they drank their coffee.

"Kagome."

"Hmmm?"

"I know we said we weren't going to bring up the past. But I want to know, how far a long were you when you lost the baby?" Inuyaaha asks as he looks at his ex-lover. "Nevermind," Inuyasha says as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"13 weeks," Kagome states. "I found out I was pregnant when I was 10 weeks."

Inuyasha nods as he continues to look at Kagome.

"I know I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I was scared. I didn't know how you would react," Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha sighs as sets his coffee cup on the table, stands up, and walks to the mother of his children. He bends down and holds her hands in his.

"Hey. It wasn't your fault Kagome. We weren't prepared for a baby, but I will still cherish that baby because it was part of you and me. My first child. But now, we have three smart, rude, strong, independent kids. Who were raised by a very sexy, educated, sassy, outspoken, and did I mention hot woman."

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeals as Inuyasha smiles up at her.

"Go get your stuff, so we can go see our smart mouthed boys," Kagome states with a giggle. Inuyasha chuckles before nodding. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, before walking out the kitchen.

'That man,' Kagome thinks with a shake of the head.

**::::::::::**

"Kikyo!" A woman in her mid twenties, with long black hair shouts as she slams the door to her sister's house. She walks into the living room and spots her nephew writing something in a notebook.

"Hello Kikan," she says as she walks towards her nephew and gives him a hug and a kiss. "What are you writing about?"

"Hi aunt Kaede. I'm writing an apology letter to Ms. Higurashi, Mr. Takahashi, Yasha, Isamu, and Taisho," Kikan explains. Kaede raises a brow.

"I'll ask why later. Where is your mother?"

"Upstairs. I think she's doing something for work," Kikan tells her. Kaede nods, before walking out the living room and to her sister's room.

"Kikyo, give it here! Now!" Kaede yells as she slams the door to her older sister's room open.

"What are you talking about Kaede?" Kikyo asks as she sets her laptop down on the bed.

"Kagome's hospital files. Give them here now," Kaede says as she glares at he sister.

Kikyo rolls her eyes as she gets off the bed. She walks to her dresser and grabs the manilla folder.

"Here. It didn't help that much anyways," Kikyo states as she hands her sisters Kagome's medical folder.

"I don't give an damn! You shouldn't have taken the file anyway. I could get fired for what you did. You know how much I struggled to get this job? Why would you do something so stupid over a man?" Kaede snaps.

"How is what I did stupid? Inuyasha needs to know that, that bitch is keeping secrets too," Kikyo retorts. "Plus, Inuyasha isn't just a man. He's the love of my life."

Kikyo smiles as she looks at his sister. "I've been in love with him ever since we meet at the club.

*****Flashback*****

"Stupid bitch!" A silver haired man mumbles before taking a sip of his beer. Kikyo turns to her left and spots the most sexiest man in her life.

'Damn he's super hot! I have to talk to him,' Kikyo thinks as she fixs her lipstick.

"Are you okay?" Kikyo asks with an concern look on her face. She turns body to face the man sitting next to her.

"Fantastic," the man replies sarcastically. Kikyo giggles as she holds out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm Kikyo by the way."

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha says as he shakes her hand.

*****End of Flashback*****

"We made love that night," Kikyo whispers with a little blush.

"Kikyo. He barely knew you. What you two did was an one night stand. He didn't love you. He was just mad at Kagome."

"But he came back to me. He loves me," Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo he doesn't love you. He may have had feelings for you, but he doesn't love you. He loves Kagome. The woman who has his kids."

"I could have his kids too!" Kikyo shouts.

"Kikyo, calm down," Kaede tells her sister.

"No, that bitch ruins everything. She's the reason Inuyasha couldn't love me fully," Kikyo states. "Inuyasha couldn't let her go. Even while we were having sex, he whispers Kagome's name. He shouted it multiple times. But I forgave him. He loves me. Once Kagome is out the picture, Inuyasha will be all mine."

Kaede sighs as she walks to her sister and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"Look at me," She demands. "Let Inuyasha go. He already moved on."

"But-"

"Stop trying to get him back. You have this baby and Kikan. You don't need Inuyasha. Inuyasha has his own family. Just let Inuyasha go. At least try, for me and this baby."

There was a pause as Kikyo stares at her baby sister.

"I'll try," Kikyo whispers.

"Good," Kaede says with a smile. "How's the baby?"

"Good. I decided to tell the father that he's going to be a father, again," Kikyo tells her with a smile on her.

"Really? Who is it?" Kaede asks.

"Suikotsu."

**::::::An hour later::::::**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Well if it isn't doctor Suikotsu," Kagome says with a smile as she stands behind a big, tall, brown haired man.

"Kagome," he says with a smile on his face. He sets his clipboard down on the counter next to him and hugs Kagome.

"I've been meaning to see you," he says as he squeezes her. "Jakotsu and Bankotsu told me that you were back in town because of your mom."

"Yeah. She's doing a little bit better now," Kagome states as Suikotsu release her from the hug.

"Bankotsu also told me that you and mister traitor got back together," Suikotsu says as he looks down at Kagome. Kagome open her mouth to speak but Suikotsu stops her.

"I want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then so be it. But if he hurts you, I'm killing his ass."

"He already told me what you guys did to him after the wedding," Kagome says.

"What? He deserved it," Suikotsu replies with a smirk.

"How are you and Kagura? I heard you guys have a baby. A boy right?"

"Yes. We're doing good. We went through a break a few months ago. But we're good now," Suikotsu says as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone.

He scrolls through his gallery then shows Kagome a picture of him, his son,Saki, and Kagura.

"Awwww. He's so precious," Kagome states as she looks at a little boy with long black hair and brown eyes.

"I've seen the boys. They look so much like Inuyasha," Suikotsu replies as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"I know. They have a few of my features, but they look identical to Inuyasha," Kagome tells him with a smile.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Checking Isamu out. I'm not sure what we're going to do later," Kagome replies with a shrug.

Suukotsu nods in response. They look down when a buzz came from Suikotsu's hip.

"Duty calls," Suikotsu says with a sigh.

"We're going to have to go out sometime. A group outgoing!" Kagome squeals.

"That sounds nice. No kids?"

"No kids. I'll call you about details later," Kagome replies as she gives him a hug. "I'll see you later."

"See you later. Bye Kagome," Suikotsu states as he returns the hug.

A few seconds later, he releases her from the hug.

Kagome watches Suikotsu grab his clipboard and walk down the hallway, before turning around and walking back to Isamu's room.

"Are my boys ready to go?" Kagome asks as she walks into Isamu's room.

"Yes. Pops said when we get home, he'll play bowling with us on the Wii," Yasha states with a smile.

"That's nice. I'll make lunch and some snacks," Kagome tells them as Inuyasha wraps an around Kagome's waist.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go home boys," Inuyasha tells them. The boys smile as they nod and walk towards their parents. Taisho stands next to his father, Isamu, next to his mother, and Yasha is standing next to Isamu.

Inuyasha grabs their bag, before guiding his family out the room. His arm still wrapped around his woman's waist.

Yasha smiles as he looks at his brother. Isamu smiles at him, before looking at Taisho who was smiling at them.

'We're finally together. As a family.'

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Support my new story ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.' And my other story, 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. **

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, been busy with school...School still sucks though.**

**I have this big project due on Monday, and I already know I'm going to fail...sad tears. lol.**

**But yeah. That's pretty much it.**

**School is making me a little stressful and busy but fanfiction and kpop is calming me down. ^-^.**

**I'm going to try to update on week days, but I usually end up updating on the weekend...**

**First love is almost over... Not sure how many chapters are left. But I know it's almost coming to an end. However there is more unexpected drama coming.. Drama that will make you guys go "Noooo!" .Lol. Debating whether to make a sequel or not. Not sure... I might.**

**The next story I will be updating is 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right.'**

**Preview:**

"I lied," Kagome states with a giggle.

"Why you," Inuyasha mumbles as he continues to drive. Kagome smiles as she looks at Inuyasha.

"Mom," Yasha says.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kagome asks as she turns in her seat to look at her sons.

"The boys on the team wanted to know what school we were going to," Yasha tells her. "Do we tell them that we're going back to America or what?"

Inuyasha glances at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"We-"

**What will Kagome say? Will they stay. Or will they go?**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Getting closer

**Four weeks later:**

"Kagome! Kagome! Answer this fucking door!" Jakotsu yells as he pounds on Kagome's door.

"What the hell do you want Jakotsu?" Inuyasha asks as opens the door wearing a wife beater and blue cotton pajamas pants.

"Inuyasha, baby, you look sexy," Jakotsu purrs as he looks at Inuyasha's entire body.

"Jakotsu!" Inuyasha growls.

"Oh sorry. It's just that you look so good. Do you work out?"

"Jakotsu!"

"Sorry. I need to speak to Kagome. It's an emergency," Jakotsu says as he walks into the house.

"Jakotsu, what are you doing here?" Kagome asks as she walks towards them.

"Kagome, girl, what are you wearing? Was I interrupting you two?" Jakotsu asks as he looks at Kagome.

She was wearing a pink silk nightgown that stopped at her knees.

"Usually you wear a t-shirt, or sweatpants-"

"Jakotsu what do you want?" Kagome asks with a blush on her face.

"Aww, Am I making you blush?"

"Jakotsu!"

"Okay, okay, okay," Jakotsu says as he tries to catch his breath.

"Honey why are you breathing hard?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stands behind her.

"Okay. I'm calm, I'm calm. Okay, so Kikyo's pregnant," Jakotsu says as Inuyasha wraps an arm around Kagome's waist.

"We know that," Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison.

"And Inuyasha's not the father."

"We know that too," Kagome and Inuyasha state. Kagome leans back and snuggles into Inuyasha's chest.

"It's Suikotsu."

Jakotsu nods as he sees Inuyasha and Kagome's jaws drop. "That's exactly what I did."

"What?! But why in the hell did he sleep with that bitch!" Kagome yells before covering her mouth.

"Exactly what I asked him. He said that he and Kagura had a break a couple of months ago and he meet Kikyo at the club. And we all know what happens when men go to the club, get drunk, and meet a woman other than his loved one," Jakotsu says before giving Inuyasha a look. Inuyasha still looks frozen.

"Oh my gosh!"

"I know. That bitch is kinda related to me now," Jakotsu says with a shake of the head.

"No, how did Kagura react?" Kagome asks as doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Inuyasha says as he walks to the door.

"Kagura doesn't know yet," Jakotsu says as he places a hand over his forehead. "I feel faint."

"Then how did you find out?" Kagome asks with a raised brow.

"Kikyo came over to the house and told him, but didn't see us standing behind her," Bankotsu says as he walks towards his brother. "I knew I'll find you here."

"Why the fuck is everyone at my house, it's one in the morning," Kagome whines as Bankotsu hugs her.

"Because now that bitch is going to be living with us now," Jakotsu whines, before looking at Inuyasha. "Inu-baby! Hold me."

"I rather not," Inuyasha replies as he stares at Bankotsu who was holding his girlfriend.

"Are you guys sure he's the father?" Kagome asks with a raised brow. "You know Kikyo has been getting around. She lied about her connection with Naraku and Inuyasha's being the father of her deceased baby."

"Yes!" Jakotsu says as he does a fist pump causing Kagome and Inuyasha to raise a brow. "The bitch might be lying."

"When doesn't she," Kagome says as she turns to look at Bankotsu.

"Aren't you two supposed to be on a date and having sex?"

"I could be. I would have been if someone didn't drop the baby bomb on us," Bankotsu states.

"Well actually, she dropped the bomb on Suikotsu not you two," Kagome points out.

"Sassy in the morning. Sorry we interrupted you and Inuyasha from doing what you two were doing," Jakotsu states with a smirk causing Bankotsu to raise a brow.

"What-"

"I'll tell you later. Now go home. Inuyasha and I have to wake up early for the boy's games tomorrow. Are you two coming?" Kagome asks.

"Sorry honey, I have to meet mother. She wants to talk about my behavior," Jakotsu states as he kisses Kagome on the top of the head.

"I have a job interview," Bankotsu says as he squeezes Kagome.

"It's okay. Let me walk you two out. And next time you two have some juicy information, call me."

"Will do sugar," Jakotsu says before winking at Inuyasha. "Bye Inu-honey."

"Bye Inuyasha," Bankotsu says before shoving his brother towards the door.

Kagome shakes her head as she follows the two brothers.

"You have weird friends Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts before walking towards the stairs.

"I know!" Kagome shouts with a giggle.

**::::::::::**

"That's just wow," Kagome says as Inuyasha closes their door.

"I know. I wonder if Kagura's going to kill him," Inuyasha states as he climbs into bed.

"Probably," Kagome mumbles with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep," Inuyasha orders as he kisses the side of her neck. Kagome nods before closing her eyes.

"I'm going to my place tomorrow, to move some of my stuff here, want to come?" Inuyasha mumbles into Kagome's ear.

"Maybe. Too tired now," Kagome whispers back. Inuyasha chuckles in response.

"Get some sleep Kagz," Inuyasha mumbles.

"You don't (yawn) have to tell me twice," Kagome says.

Inuyasha chuckles as he wraps an arm around her waist, before going to sleep himself.

**:::::::::**

**The next day**

"I'm going to see if your mom is done with breakfast. Help your brothers get dressed," Inuyasha tells Yasha as he ties his hair into a high ponytail. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with black track pants and black Nikes.

Yasha nods as his father walks out the bathroom.

"And be nice," Inuyasha states as he sticks his head back into the bathroom.

"Keh," Yasha says as he gets on top of the blue stool in the bathroom.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he walks towards the staircase.

"That boy is too much like me," Inuyasha mumbles with a shake of a head as he starts to walk down the staircase.

When Inuyasha walks into the kitchen, he sees Kagome talking on the phone while flipping a blueberry pancake.

"No Sango," Kagome says with a sigh. "That was in high school."

Inuyasha walks towards his girlfriend and wraps an arm around her waist. Kagome jumps a little, before relaxing into his chest.

"I'll see you at the boy's game, Sango," Kagome says.

"Inuyasha's in the room, isn't he?" Sango questions with a smirk.

"Shut up," Kagome replies as a small blush comes to her cheeks.

"You are acting just like you did in high school and college. Has he started calling you that adorable nickname? What was it? Oh I remember, it was-"

"Bye Sango," Kagome says before hanging up. She sets her phone on the counter before focusing back on cooking.

"Sango just reminded me of the name I use to call you," Inuyasha whispers in her ear.

"If you say it, I'm going to kick little Inu," Kagome states as she flips a pancake onto a plate. Inuyasha gulps in response.

"Why are you so mean?" Inuyasha whimpers.

"Because I can be," Kagome replies with a giggle, before calling the boys and her brother down for breakfast.

**:::::::**

"My girlfriend's coming over today," Sota says as he stands up from the dining room table. "Behave."

"Who are you talking to, uncle Sota? I'm an adult," Yasha replies cockily.

"Me too."

"Me oo!"

Kagome and Inuyasha chuckle as they finish eating their breakfast.

Sota rolls his eyes as he grabs his empty plate.

"Sure you are."

"Mommy, why doesn't uncle Sota believe us?" Yasha asks with a smirk.

"I have no idea Yasha. Here up and eat, before we're late to the game," Kagome says with a smile.

Yasha nods as he continues to eat, just like his brothers.

Inuyasha wraps an arm around Kagome's chair and smiles.

'I never thought I would be having breakfast with the kids and the love of my life.'

**::::::::::**

**Three hours later**

"Good game boys. What is this, six wins and zero losses?" Kagome asks as she hugs her boys. They are standing in front of the bleachers. The boys had just finished playing their game, scoring another win.

"Seven wins mom," Taisho says as he hugs his mother back.

Kagome smiles before turning to Isamu's whose face was a little red.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome asks as she releases her son from the hug.

"In-aler."

Kagome nods and reaches inside her purse for his inhaler.

"You boys did well today," Inuyasha says as he stands next to his girlfriend. "Next game is the championship."

"Yes!" The boys cheer.

"Why don't you guys go to talk your teammates for a second," Inuyasha says. The boys nods, before running towards their teammates.

There was silence as Kagome and Inuyasha watch their sons socialize.

"Kikyo's not here, neither is her son," Kagome states.

"Sesshomaru didn't want her son to be on the team. After what he did and said," Inuyasha replies as Miroku and Sango walk towards them.

"Didn't know you could coach, Inuyasha," Miroku says as he places a hand on Unuyasha's shoulder.

"Keh."

Sango rolls her eyes as she looks at her best friend.

"Ayame and Koga says sorry they couldn't make it. Ayame's grandfather came down with a cold."

"Awww. I hope he's okay," Kagome replies as Rin runs up to the group with one of her daughters in her arms.

"Our boys can play some baseball," Rin states with a smile.

"They sure can," Kagome says with a smirk. "Oh, I almost forgot, next weekend we're going to the club. Adults only."

"Nice. I'm down with that," Miroku says as he wraps an arm around his wife's waist.

"Same here. And I'm sure Ayame and Koga will be too," Rin states as Sesshomaru grabs his daughter from Rin's arms. "Where are the kids going to be?"

"At their grandparent's house, of course," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Sounds like a plan," Sango retorts with a giggle. "We're so going to have fun that night."

"You have no idea," Kagome replies as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

**::::::::::**

**Ten minutes later**

"You guys are really good at baseball. You guys will be pros when you're older," Kagome gushes as she rolls down the window. Inuyasha is driving them back home.

"Thanks mama," Taisho says with a smile.

"They get it from their father," Inuyasha states with a smirk.

"Right, right. And they also got their looks from their father too."

"Really?" Inuyasha asks with 'hope' in his eyes.

"Nope. I'm lying," Kagome states with a giggle. "We all know they got most of their looks from their beautiful mother."

"Why you," Inuyasha mumbles as he continues to drive. Kagome smiles as she looks at Inuyasha.

"Mom," Yasha says.

"Yes sweetheart?" Kagome asks as she turns in her seat to look at her sons.

"The boys on the team wanted to know what school we were going to," Yasha tells her. "Do we tell them that we're going back to America or what?"

Inuyasha glances at Kagome, waiting for her answer.

"We are staying here."

"Really?" Taisho and Yasha asks as Isamu's eyes grow big.

"Yes. I think it's time for you guys to be around your family. If that's okay with you boys," Kagome states with a smile.

"That's amazing! Yes!" Yasha shouts as Taisho nods in agreement.

"I was thinking I can go back to America and getting some of the stuff we need," Kagome explains to them.

"What about the bakeries and the house?"

"I can work from here. And I'll sell the house," Kagome tells them. "Are you guys going to miss your friends?"

"Nah. They're a bunch of annoying kids," Yasha states causing Taisho and Isamu to nod in response.

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha chuckles.

"You boys are horrible," Kagome says with a shake of the head as she turns around in her seat.

"But its true mom," Taisho replies.

"And didn't you tell us to always tell the truth?" Yasha asks with a raised black eyebrow.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't twist my words around boys," Kagome says as she cross her arms over her chest.

"We're just doing what you told us mommy," Yasha retorts sweetly.

The boys laugh as their mother huffs.

"It's so much fun to tease mom," Yasha whispers to his brothers.

They nod in response with smirks on their faces.

**:::::::::::**

"Isamu."

"Es?"

"When school starts, would you like to go to a speech teacher? It's only for an hour and you get to get out of school early," Inuyasha says as he stops at a stop sign.

"Es! Yes!" Isamu replies excitedly.

"I thought you would. You'll get out of school at noon every day," Inuyasha says. He smirks when he hears Taisho and Yasha groan.

"No fair. Isamu gets to be home two hours before we do," Yasha whines.

Isamu sticks his tongue out in response.

Inuyasha chuckles as he pulls into Kagome's driveway.

"Isamu, be nice," Kagome states as Inuyasha turns off the car. Isamu nods in response.

"What do you guys want to eat for lunch?" Kagome asks as she opens her door.

"Grilled cheese sandwiches," Taisho says with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah. And some chips and pickles," Yasha states with stares in his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you guys are hungry," Kagome says with a giggle.

"Very mommy. Very."

**:::::::::::::**

**Thirty minutes later**

After the boys ate lunch, they went upstairs to take a nap. Leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the kitchen.

**:::::::::::::**

After Kagome places the last dish in the drying rack, she turns to her left to face Inuyasha who was drying the dishes. He put the last cup in the cabinet, before turning to face his girlfriend.

"Good coaching today, Takahashi," Kagome replies with a smile.

"Come here," Inuyasha states as he wraps his left arm around Kagome's waist, pulling her close to him. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck, leans up, and kisses him.

Inuyasha slants his head to get more access. Kagome moans as Inuyasha slips his tongue into her mouth.

"That's so gross!"

Kagome and Inuyasha quickly pull away from air and turn to the entrance of the kitchen. Sota was standing in the door away of the kitchen with a frown on his face.

Kagome blushes as Inuyasha smirks.

"Shut up Sota. When's your girlfriend coming over?"

"In an hour," Sota states as he leans against the door frame. "Can I talk to Inuyasha for a second?" Kagome looks at Inuyasha who looks down at her and nods.

"I'm going to check on the boys," Kagome says as she unwraps herself from Inuyasha.

"Play nice," Kagome states as she walks out the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about, Sota?" Inuyasha asks as he leans against the counter and cross his arms over his chest.

"What are your attentions with my sister?"

Inuyasha raises a brow as he looks at Sota.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Are you going to hurt her again? Or have you truly changed?"

Inuyasha sighs as he runs a hand through his hair.

"I want your sister and me to be what we used to be, happy. I treated her wrongly, and I'm trying to do everything in my power for her to trust and forgive me. What I did eight years ago isn't something I'm proud of. Since I can't change what I did in the past, I'm going to change my ways now. For her and for the boys," Inuyaaha confesses. "I don't expect you or anyone to forgive me for what I did, but I hope you can trust me again."

There was silence as Sota stares at Inuyasha. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. If I do anything to hurt Kagome, you can personally kill me yourself," Inuyasha states with a nod.

Sota nods before speaking.

"I'm going to try and believe you again. But, Inuyasha, just don't hurt her," Sota says. "She's been through so much already."

"I know. And I don't want to hurt her again. I don't want to see her cry anymore," Inuyasha states.

Sota nods again, before cracking a small smile.

"Thanks for paying for mom's surgery and treatment."

"It really wasn't a problem. And I didn't do it to impress Kagome. Korari has been like a second mother to even after what happened at the wedding. I know it wasn't easy for her, but she treated me like one of hers."

"Yes she did, even when you didn't deserve it," Sota says. Inuyasha nods in response before stretching out his hand.

"We're going to try this brother-in-law thing?"

"Why not," Sota says as he shakes Inuyasha's hand. "You make my sister happy. That's all I want her to be."

'And I will make her happy, as long as I live.'

**:::::::::::**

**An hour later**

"You cheater!" Kagome yells as she throws a game box at Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly dodges with a smirk on his face.

"You're setting a bad example for the boys," Inuyasha says cockily.

"Why you-" Kagome says as she tackles him onto the floor.

"They act younger than us," Taisho states causing his brothers to nod in response.

"When do you think they're going to stop fighting?" Yasha asks a he grabs his father money.

"Theee hours," Isamu replies.

"Ummmmmm!"

The family looks up to see Sota standing in the living room door with a woman who has wavy, shoulder length, brown hair.

"Who's she?" Yasha asks as he points at the woman.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Hitomi," Sota states before pointing at each individual family member.

"This is my older sister Kagome, her boyfriend, Inuyasha, and their sons, my nephews, Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu."

"Hello," Hitomi says with a smile.

"Hi," the boys retort, before focusing back on their game.

Kagome quickly gets off Inuyasha and rushes to greet her baby brother's girlfriend.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. How long have you Sota been dating?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stands behind her.

"A year now," Hitomi admits with a blush.

"So sweet. Come on, sit down I have so much to ask you," Kagome says as she grabs Hitomi's hand and drag her to a couch.

"You know what, I'm taking Hitomi out to eat. We may even stay at a hotel," Sota states with a nervous chuckle as he notice his girlfriend laugh at something his sister said.

"You better get used to it," Inuyasha says. "I was treated the same way. Remember?"

"Yes," Sota confesses with a chuckle. He remembered when Inuyasha took out Kagome on a date, and he asks them when they were going to give him a niece or nephew.

"The good o' times."

"The good o' times, indeed."

**:::::::::::**

**Two hours later**

After Kagome asked Hitomi a million, embarrassing questions, the family starts to play a new game of Monopoly.

After a long game of Monopoly, Kagome was announced the winner.

As the boys were cleaning up the game, Hitomi went upstairs to Sota's room to unpack all her stuff while Inuyasha told Kagome he had to leave so he could get his laptop and some new clothes.

"Where's Inuyasha going?" Sota asks as Inuyasha walks out the door.

"To his apartment," Kagome says as she stands up.

"And you trust him to just go there and not do anything else?" Sota questioned with a raised brow.

"Yes. Shouldn't I?" Kagome asks as she places a hand on her cheek. "I don't think he would cheat on me again. He even told me when he'll be home."

"Your life, your decision," Sota states as he starts to walk to the staircase.

"Sota."

"Yes?"

"Do you think Inuyasha has changed?" Kagome asks.

Sota sighs as he runs a hand through his hair. "To be honest, yes."

Kagome smiles in response.

"Thank you."

**::::::::::::**

"He's late," Kagome says as she pours rice into the steaming water.

'He went to go see Kikyo.'

"He wouldn't do that," Kagome replies with a sigh. "He says he doesn't want to be involved with her anymore.

Kagome sets the box off rice on the counter and covers the pot, before walking to the freezer to grab a bag of broccoli and carrots.

"I'm back," Inuyasha yells before closing the front door.

Kagome bites her bottom lip as she closes the freezers.

'Is he going to lie about where he was at?'

"What ya cooking Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the kitchen, with a box in his hands.

"Chicken, rice, broccoli and carrots," Kagome states as she walks back to the stove. Inuyasha raises a brow at her actions.

'She not going to give me a 'welcome home' kiss or hug?' Inuyasha thinks, before realizing why she was acting this one. 'Kagome, I will never cheat on you.'

"Kagome, come here from a second," Inuyasha says. Kagome sighs but did as she was told.

Inuyasha reaches inside the box and takes out a bouquet of tulips.

"I brought these flowers, if you want to check the time, here is the receipt," Inuyasha replies as he reaches inside his back pocket and hands her a receipt.

Kagome sniffs the flowers as she looks at him.

"I don't need it. Just go upstairs and get settled in," Kagome states as she hands him back his receipt.

Inuyasha smirks as he bends down and kiss her on the cheek, before grabbing his box off the table and walking out the kitchen. He left the receipt on the table.

"I trust him," Kagome mumbles as she grabs the receipt. "I do trust him, but just to make sure."

Kagome groans as she looks at the receipt items and time.

"He was telling the truth."

Kagome sniffs the flowers again and frowns.

"Inuyasha, I may trust you, but there will always be a doubt in my mind that you're doing something wrong. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Kagome whispers.

"I forgive you, Kagome. Just know that I will never hurt you again," Inuyasha mumbles before walking towards the staircase.

**::::::::::**

**Later that night**

"Shhh! You're going to wake them," Taisho snaps as he cracks the door open to his parents' room.

"What do you boys want?" A deep voice asks.

"See, you woke pops up," Yasha says as he slaps Taisho's back.

"It's not my fault. You're the one making all the noise," Taisho replies as he hits his brother back.

"Boys! Stop fighting. It's too late to be fighting," Kagome yawns as she snuggles into Inuyasha's chest.

"Actually, it's too early," Yasha smartly points out.

"Does it matter? What do you boys want?" Inuyasha asks as he lifts his head to look at his son.

"We wanted to sleep with you guys tonight," Taisho says as he walks towards his parents.

"Mmm. Why? Did you boys have a bad dream?" Kagome asks as she turns over and looks at them. He black haired shielded her eyes from their view.

"Just because. Do you have a problem with that mommy?" Yasha asks as he looks down at her.

"No Yasha. Get in bed. Where's Isamu?" Kagome asks as Yasha and Taisho start to climb into her bed.

"In his room sleeping. We couldn't find his hearing aid and he didn't want to wake up," Taisho says as he climbs over his father.

"I'll get him," Inuyasha says as he carefully gets out the bed.

"Thanks," Kagome mumbles as Yasha lies down in front of her.

"You guys ready to go to the carnival tomorrow?" Kagome asks with a smirk.

"Yes. We're going to go on all the rides there," Yasha states.

"Oh boy," Kagome replies causing the boys to giggle.

There was a moment of silence, before Kagome clears her throat.

"Why did you boys want to sleep with us tonight? You boys usually don't sleep with me unless you had a bad dream," Kagome states as she runs her hairs through his silver hair.

"Because we wanted to sleep with you and dad," Taishio says as he looks at his mother back.

"Yeah. It's nice having pops here," Yasha tells us as he starts to close his eyes.

"Yup."

"I agree too boys," Kagome states as Inuyasha walks into their room with a sleeping Isamu in his arms.

"We're going to have to squeeze into this bed," Kagome says with a giggle as Inuyasha climbs into bed with Isamu in his arms. He lays him down between him and Kagome. (The order is: Yasha, Kagome, Isamu, Inuyasha, and Taisho)

"Your bed is bigger than this one mama," Taisho mumbles as he snuggles into his father's side.

"Yes it is," Kagome replies as she kisses Isamu on the head. He shifts a little, but goes right back to seat.

Kagome looks at her boys as they fall asleep against them.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mmm?"

"I always wanted this," Kagome says as she looks at him.

"Wanted what?"

"Us to be together as a family," Kagome says as Yasha drapes an arm across Kagome's stomach.

Inuyasha opens his mouth to respond but Kagome shakes her head.

"Don't apologize. We're together now," Kagome says. Inuyasha nods as he reaches over and place his hand on Kagome's cheek.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispers.

"Inuyasha."

"Shhh. Go to sleep Kagome," Inuyasha says before he is leaning over and kissing her. Kagome opens her mouth allow his tongue to slip into his mouth. Kagome lifts her tongue to play with his

"Mome," Isamu whispers as he rolls over.

Kagome quickly pulls away and looks at her son.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Goodnight Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome lays back and close her eyes.

"I wanted this too."

**::::::::::**

**The next day**

"Boys, go get dressed, I'm going to go take a shower. Taisho, help Isamu get dressed," Kagome says as she ties her robe together. "Once I get dressed, I'll cook you guys some breakfast."

Taisho, Isamu, and Yasha nod, before they walk out the room.

Kagome sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "I wonder where Inuyasha disappeared too."

She shrugs, before walking out her bedroom and to the bathroom. She smiles as she opens the door and is immediately hit with steam. Usually, she had to turn on the shower a few minutes in order to get that affect.

Kagome closes the door before untying her robe. The robe falls down her body and onto the floor. Kagome takes a few steps forward, before opening the curtains. She squeaks as she sees Inuyasha standing in the middle of her shower, naked.

"Inuyasha, why are you in here!" Kagome squeaks as she turns around.

"Taking a shower," Inuyasha replies blankly.

"This shower was meant for me," Kagome states as she covers her eyes and shakes her head.

"Stop covering your eyes. You're acting like you haven't seen my body before," Inuyasha says, before grabbing Kagome's arm and dragging her inside the shower. Kagome squeals in response.

Once Kagome was in the shower, Inuyasha closes the shower's curtain. He looks down at Kagome who still has her hands over her eyes. He reaches up and takes her hands off her eyes and place them by her side.

"Open your eyes when you're ready," he whispers.

A minute later, Kagome opens her eyes and looks at Inuyasha's wet chest. Her eyes travel to see him staring down at her.

She looks back down and sees black ink on his right pectorals. She raises her hand up and wipes the water off his pectoral to see what it said.

My love, Kagome

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasps as her head snaps up to look at him.

"When did-"

"Last week."

"Why?"

"To show you how much I love you. It reminds me of the second chance you gave me," Inuyasha states as he places his hand underneath her chin.

"You make it hard for me to be mad at you," Kagome whispers as she reaches up and grabs the back of his head.

"Then don't be," Inuyasha replies as he grabs Kagome's legs and wraps them around his waist.

He softly slams her back into the cold, wet, tiled wall.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I'll stop if you want me too," Inuyasha mutters softly.

"Don't," Kagome says as she leans up and kisses him. Inuyasha's eye widen, before he kisses her back.

Inuyasha breaks the kiss and starts to kiss his way down her body.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha gets on his knees. She squeaks as Inuyasha grabs her legs and wraps them around his shoulders.

"I want to taste what's mine," Inuyasha states as he kisses the inside of her thigh, before licking it. Kagome shivers in response.

"You ready?"

Kagome nods in response. She quickly places a hand over her mouth to control her screaming.

Inuyasha gives her clit a long lick, before taking her pearl into his mouth.

"Ahhh!"

Kagome arches her back off the wall as her legs tighten around his head.

'Kami! I forgot ohh! how good he uhhh! can be!'

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she runs her nails down Inuyasha's back and through his hair

"Kami!"

Inuyasha slightly bites down on her pearl, before slipping it back into his mouth.

"Ohh!"

Kagome tightens her legs around Inuyasha head as pleasure consumes her.

"Inu-so good!"

"Release what you're feeling," Inuyasha says in between licks.

"Release, now!"

Kagome arches her back upward in pleasure.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as her hands grabs the back of his head.

Inuyasha groans in pleasure as he licks Kagome's juices. Kagome leans against the panting, to catch her breathe.

"Kagome," Inuyasha pants as he crawls up her body. He places small nips and kisses on his way up.

Kagome closes her eyes in pleasure.

"Baby," Inuyasha whispers as he nips on her ear.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbles as she opens her eyes. Inuyasha takes his mouth off her ear and kisses his way to her mouth.

"Are ready for this? I'll try to stop right now if you're not ready. But-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Kagome says as kisses him. Inuyasha groans as he opens his mouth letting her tongue slip inside his mouth. His right hand pumps his hard cock as they kiss.

'This is it.' Kagome thinks as Inuyasha slips his cock inside of her.

"Mommy!"

Kagome gasps as she tears her mouth away from Inuyasha's.

"Shhh," Kagome whispers as she places a finger to his lips.

"Yes sweetie?" Kagome yells back.

"We're hungry," Yasha states.

"I'll be out to cook you boys something to eat in a few. Go downstairs and watch some TV," Kagome states as Inuyasha unwraps her legs from around his tan waist. "Go wake your uncle up before you good downstairs."

"Fine!"

Kagome sighs as she lays against the cold tile wall. She looks up at Inuyasha who had turned around and was turning on the cold water.

"You need a cold shower?"

She says Inuyasha nods in response.

Kagome sighs as she leans off the wall and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Me too," Kagome says as she leans her head against his hot back.

'We were about have sex. Am I ready for that?'

Her eyes shift upwards as Inuyasha turns around and wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head on top of hers.

'Maybe I am.'

**:::::::::::**

Before Inuyasha and the family go to the carnival, they went to go visit Mrs. Higurashi who just had surgery a few weeks ago.

"Mama," Kagome states as she looks at her mother. She looks weak and fragile as she sleeps. She had a warm, soft white blanket that covered up to her shoulders. Kagome noticed her mother's short brown hair was thinner than before.

Kagome quickly turns around and stops the boys and Inuyasha from entering the room.

"Grandma's sleeping right now. We'll visit her some other time," Kagome states.

"Okay," Kagome states.

"Ear," Isamu says as her holds out a homemade card.

Kagome smiles as she grabs the card. "I'll place this on grandma's dresser, then we can go to the carnival."

The boys nod in response. Kagome slides the door open and walks into her mother's room.

"Boys, stay here," Inuyasha orders before following Kagome. When Inuyasha walks into the room, he sees Kagome place the card on Korari's desk, before looking down at Korari.

"Get better mama," she whispers as she bends down and gives her a kiss on the head. She rubs a hand down her mother's cheek, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Kagome," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on her shoulder. Kagome immediately turns around and collapse onto his chest.

"Inuyasha, it didn't work," Kagome cries into his red polo shirt.

"Kagome, give it some time baby. It's still early," Inuyasha replies as he rubs her back.

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks as she looks up at him. Tears falling down her cheek.

"Your mom's a fighter. She'll beat this cancer in a few days, a week tops," Inuyasha reassures her as he wipes the tears off her cheek.

Kagome smiles and nods as she looks into golden eyes.

"I wish I had come home sooner. Maybe I could have help prevent the cancer from spreading," Kagome admits.

"You're here now, Kagome. You're here now."

**::::::::**

**Two hours later**

"I hate you boys!" Kagome says as she fix her hair. Inuyasha and his son's chuckle as Kagome pouts. They had just gotten off a wild rollercoaster.

"Mom-i don't ate," Isamu says with a giggle. Kagome smiles as she slips a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I won't."

"Mom! Mom!" Yasha shouts as he jumps up and down.

"Yes?" Kagome asks with a raise brow as Inuyasha takes out his phone and check the time. It was ten minutes to noon.

"Can we go on that ride?" Yasha asks as he points at another rollercoaster. This rollercoaster was a little smaller than the one they had just got off of.

"Yes. I'll be waiting for you boys outside the ride. My stomach can't handle anymore bumping and fast movements," Kagome says with a soft smile.

"After you boys get off, we can go eat lunch," Inuyasha states as he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a ticket.

"And where are you going?" Kagome asks as she turns to look at him.

"Play a few games," he replies. Kagome nods before turning to face the boys.

"Be careful, watch out for each other, and remember, and I'll be waiting by the exit," Kagome says.

Yasha nods as Taisho grabs Isamu's hand and they run to the next rollercoaster.

"They act so much like you," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Inuyasha asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Kagome states as she looks up at him.

Inuyasha cracks a smirk, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Come get me when the boys are done."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha unwraps his arm from around her waist, turns around, and walk to where the games were set up at.

Kagome sighs as she starts go walk to the exit of the ride.

"I think it's a good thing."

**::::::::::**

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turns around and looks at a scared Kagome.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks. As soon as he places the gun on the counter, Kagome ran into his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?" He stiffened when he smelt Kagome's tears.

"I can't find the boys. I watched over a dozen of people get off the ride and I didn't see the boys come off. I waited for another five minutes, before searching for them. Maybe they went on another ride. But I can't find them. Where's my babies Inuyasha? Maybe they're hurt. What if someone took them?"

"Kagome, calm down," Inuyasha states as he pulls her off his chest. "Look, this is what we're going to do. Where going to go to the security station. Then we'll look for them," Inuyasha tells her as he wipes the tears off her cheek.

"But-"

"But nothing. Take a deep breath," he demands. Kagome nods as she takes a couple of deep breaths.

"The boys are fine. They're probably-"

"Mommy!"

Kagome quickly turns around to see her sons running towards her.

"Yasha! Taisho! Isamu!" Kagome squeals as she opens her arms open for them. Some people look at the family, while some ignored them.

"Where did you guys go? I don't care, you're safe now," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around their bodies and kiss the top of their heads.

"What happened? Where did you boys go?" Inuyasha asks as he picks up Isamu. They didn't notice the young man walking towards them.

"Well after we got off the ride, we agreed to ride it again. But when we got off the second time we couldn't find you," Yasha explains.

"But we found this guy who told us that he knew you and dad and he could take us to you," Taisho finished explains.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk to strangers," Kagome starts to lecture, but shakes her head. "Forget about it, for right now. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me too," Inuyasha says as he ruffles Yasha's hair.

"Excuse me."

"Th-at -im," Isamu states as he points at the man in front of them.

Inuyasha and Kagome take their focus off their children and look at the man standing in front of them. Their eyes widen as their jaw drops.

"How-"

"Oh my Kami!"

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favored, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**Yay! We reached over 200 followers for this story. Thank you, everyone.**

**I love all of ya!**

**I'm close to having 100 people favorite me. Like very close. If I reach 100, I'll give you all a preview from each story. ^-^.**

**Thanks Youkai55 for editing the chapter. ^-^.**

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right' 'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'.**

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**School is still a drag... This semester is almost over though.**

**Happy early Halloween guys.^-^. I'll try to update on Halloween for ya.**

**First love is almost over... Not sure how many chapters are left. But I know it's almost coming to an end. However there is more unexpected drama coming.. Drama that will make you guys go "Noooo!" .Lol. Debating whether to make a sequel or not. Not sure... I might.**

**Preview:**

"Hello," Kagome answers as Inuyasha kisses her neck.

"Stop," Kagome whispers with a giggle. "What until we get home."

"Miss?" A woman voice questions.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kagome asks with a smile as Inuyasha wraps her legs around his waist.

"Ms. Higurashi, you need to come to the hospital quick."

Kagome frowns in response.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's your mother."

**What's wrong with Mrs. Higurashi?**

**The next story I will be updating is: If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right**

**Until next time,**

**Bye guys, ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Preview:**

**(Preview- shows a glimpse of a scene that will happen in a future chapter):**

"Do you Inuyasha, take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do," Inuyasha says with a smile as he looks down at Kagome.

The priest nods, before turning to face Kagome.

"Do you Kagome, take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I-I-I-" Kagome stutters as she looks at Inuyasha then to her children, then, at her family, before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasua whispers.

"I can't. I'm sorry!" Kagome says, before pushing him away. She lifts the bottom parts of her dress before running down the aisle.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he runs after her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Yasha asks as Isamu fixes his blue bow tie.

Taisho shrugs before turning to face the audience.

**:::::::::**

"Kagome! Open the door. Please!" Inuyasha yells as he pounds on the bathroom door.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" Kagome yells as she leans against the wall.

"Kagome, I forgive you baby, just answer the door, please," he pleads.

Kagome wipes the tears off her face, before leaning off the wall, and opening the door.

As Inuyasha walks in, Kagome takes a seat on the toilet.

Inuyasha stares down at the floor, before clearing his throat and looking up at her.

"What happen back there?"

"While we were standing up there, exchanging vows, again, I kept asking myself, 'What happen if he cheats again?' 'What if he falls in love with another woman?' 'With if our relationship is all a lie?' " Kagome states as she grabs the fabric of her dress.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha starts to say but pauses when he sees tears in her eyes.

"Inu, I was scared."

His eyes soften as he looks down at her. Kagome quickly looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, look at me," Inuyasha says as he gets on his knees and lifts her chin. "What happen last time, is not, will not happen. I was stupid, a jackass, everything and beyond. But I will never hurt you, or the boys."

"And the baby?" Kagome asks as she looks at him, a soft smile on her face.

"And this baby," Inuyasha replies with a smile as he places a hand on her bloated stomach.

"But," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to frown.

"If you don't trust me, don't say I do. But if you do trust me, without any doubt in your mind, grab my hand and we will walk down the aisle together."

Kagome looks up as Inuyasha stands up and holds out his hand.

There was silence as they stare at each other.

"Your decision, Kagome."

**::::::::**

**Wording might change, but that's a scene that's going to happen in the near future. ^-^**

**I wanted to give you guys something to read on Halloween. ^-^.**

**Thanks for supporting me and my stories.**

**Sorry for any misspelling and grammar errors.**

**Thinking about writing a one shot in November or December. **

**Happy Halloween. ^-^.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Mother

"Shippo!" Kagome squeals as she rushes and hugs the older teen in front of them.

"So he was telling the truth, he said he knew you and mama," Taisho says as he looks at his father.

"Oh my gosh! You've grown, a lot!" Kagome shouts as she releases Shipp from her grip. "How old are you now, eighteen?"

"No, sixteen," Shippo says as he looks down at her. Kagome smiles as she looks into his green eyes.

Kagome and Inuyasha use to babysit Shippo when he was eight, seven, and six.

"You've gotten so tall too," Kagome says as she reaches up and ruffles his orange hair.

"Thanks. When did you get back into town?"

"About a few weeks ago. A month, maybe two," Kagome says as she squints her eyes thinking about how long she and the boys have been in Japan.

"And you're still with this jerk?" Shippo questions as he points at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growls causing Yasha to laugh. "I like this guy."

"Yes. It's a long story. I'll explain everything later. We can go out to eat, my treat," Kagome says with a smile.

"Really? Thanks Kagome!" Shippo exclaims as he hugs Kagome, his bushy tail moved side to side in happiness.

_Pokemon! it's you and me_

_I know it's my destiny,_

_Pokemon! Oh you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon! a heart so true_

"That's mom. I have to go. But I'll see you later Kagome," Shippo says as they pull away from the hug.

"Okay. The boys and I are staying at mom's."

Shippo nods before looking at Inuyasha.

"Take care of her, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

"He's still the same Inuyasha," Shippo says as he sticks his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"I don't think he'll ever change," Kagome says with a giggle.

***Fifteen minutes later***

**.**

**.**

"It was nice seeing Shippo," Kagome says as her, Inuyasha, and the boys walks through the carnival. Isamu is holding Kagome's left hand while Inuyasha's holding her other hand. Taisho and Yasha are walking in front of them.

"Keh. He's still a brat."

Kagome rolls her eyes as she glances down at Isamu.

"We're going to the club this weekend. Sango, Miroku, and the kids are going to visit Sango's parents next week."

Kagome tells Inuyasha, before Yasha starts shouting her name.

"Mom! Mom! Can we go on that roller coast!"

"No!"

**Saturday Night**

**.**

**.**

"Kagome! Are you ready?" Inuyasha shouts as he fixes his silver wristwatch. He rolls his eyes as he gets no response. Kagome is in the bathroom changing and putting on make up.

He's wearing a black short sleeve, button down shirt with the first two buttons unbuttoned. To match his black pants, he wore black pants and shoes. He has on a silver chain around his neck and a silver watch. His hair is in a long low pony tail.

He takes a seat on their bed and pulls out his phone. The boys were in their room packing for their overnight visit to their grandparents' house. Sota and his girlfriend went to go visit Korari then out for dinner.

"Tada."

Inuyasha looks up; his mouth drops in shock.

Kagome wearing tight black skinny jeans, a red corset, and red high heeled boots. Her hair is in a ponytail with curls in it. She's wearing red eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and light pink lip gloss.

"You look absolutely amazing," Inuyasha says as Kagome spins.

"Why thank you," Kagome says with a smile. She poses for a second before squealing, causing Inuyasha to raise a brow.

"We haven't hanged out in a long time. Like eight years long."

"We hanged out a few weeks ago," Inuyasha tells her as he stands up.

"That was with the kids and your parents. Tonight, it's just us adults," Kagome says as she grabs her black clutch off the dresser. "I can let loose, take my shoes off and not worry about being a mother. Just for a few hours."

"You didn't go out that much did you?" Inuyasha asks as he stands behind her.

Kagome shakes her head as she lets out a sigh.

"Sometimes I had Jakotsu watch the boys, but with Isamu constantly bleeding or getting sick, I didn't want to go too far."

"Understandable," Inuyasha says as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"And if the boys were left with Jakotsu or a babysitter, I get a call an hour later, from Yasha, whining that they were mistreating him and his brothers."

"Yasha's a hand full."

"Just like his father," Kagome says as she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Ha, ha, ha," Inuyasha says as he leans his head against hers.

Kagome bites her lip as she stares at Inuyasha.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"A couple of nights ago, you said you love me. Did you mean it?"

"Yes."

"But don't you love Kikyo?"

"Hey, what did we say? We're starting completely over."

"I know but, you must still love her. Even just a tiny bit," Kagome states with a shrug.

"Kikyo is my past, my horrible past that I wish I could have taken back. But you Kagome, you're my amazing past, present, and future. I don't want Kikyo, I don't want anything to do with her."

Kagome seals their lips into a passionate kiss, before separating for air.

"But to answer your question. No, I'm not in love with Kikyo anymore."

Kagome leans up and seals their lips again. Inuyasha quickly respond as he slides his hands down to her waist. Inuyasha starts to walk them backwards towards their bed, but Kagome stops him.

"Not now," Kagome mumbles against his lips.

"When?" Inuyasha mumbles.

"Soon," Kagome whispers before sealing their lips into a short kiss. "Very soon."

***Ten minutes later***

**.**

**.**

"Boys, where are you?" Kagome shouts as she walks out their room; Inuyasha following right behind her.

"In my room!" Yasha shouts. Kagome and Inuyasha walk towards Yasha's room.

"Ready to go, boys?" Kagome asks as she walks into Yasha's room. The boys were in a circle with their bags on Yasha's bed.

"Yes, but mother, there's some rules we want you to follow," Yasha says firmly as him and his brother stand up.

"Oh really? And what rules have you made?" Kagome questions with a raised eyebrow.

"To be good and to be at home at eleven, no, ten," Yasha tells her with a nod.

"I'll try my best to be home at ten," Kagome states as Inuyasha picks up their bags.

Taisho whispers something into Isamu's ear, then to Yasha.

"Oh! And you should change, you're showing too much skin, young lady," Yasha states causing Taisho and Isamu to nod in agreement.

"Inuyasha, tell the boys what I'm wearing is alright," Kagome says as she turns to face Inuyasha.

"I mean I like it, but it does show a lot of skin."

"I hate men!" Kagome yells as she stomps out the room.

"And here mama said to always tell the truth," Yasha says with a shake of the had.

"Let's go to the car, before your mother bites our heads off," Inuyasha tells them as he guides them out the room.

***Ten minutes later***

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"Stupid inu-hanyou boys," Kagome mumbles as she walks down the stairs, a purple clutch in hand.

She is now wearing a purple silk v neck halter top that stopped an inch from her hip. She kept her black skinny jeans but changed her red open toe heels to silver open toe heels. Her hair is in a ponytail with two bangs on the side.

After she walks down all the stairs, she makes her way to the door.

"I mean, nothing was showing. Sometimes those boys and their father-"

"What are you mumbling about, Kagome?" Sota asks as he and his girlfriend walk into the house.

"Nothing. Did you two just get back from seeing mom? How is she?" Kagome asks as she looks at her baby brother.

"Mom isn't doing so well," Sota states with a grim smile. Hitomi rubs his back in response.

"Still?" Kagome questions.

Sota nods as he looks at his sister.

"I should go visit her," Kagome mumbles as she bites her bottom lip.

"Don't bring the boys, it's-it's, just don't," Sota tells her with a shake of the head.

"She hasn't woken up yet?" Kagome asks.

"No. But you can see that she's getting weaker and weaker."

Kagome shakes her head as she holds up at hand. "Stop, just stop."

Sota watches as his sister wipes her eyes for a moment, before she clears her throat.

"I'm going out with the gang tonight, you two are welcome to come, as I said earlier."

"Thank you, Kagome," Hitomi says with a soft smile. Kagome nods her head before walking pass them and out the door.

"Took ya long enough," Inuyasha says as he starts the car after Kagome close her door.

"Sorry," Kagome mumbles as she looks down in her lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Inuyasha whispers as he looks at Kagome.

"I'm fine. I'm... I'm just excited," Kagome says with a smile.

Inuyasha nods his head as he pulls off the curb and drives down the street.

'What's really bothering you, Kagome?' Inuyasha thinks as he glances at Kagome as he drives them to his parents' house.

***Twenty minutes later***

**.**

.

"Be good. We'll be back in the morning," Kagome says as she gives each of her sons a kiss on the head.

"Can we go to Capitan Silvers' tomorrow? Some of the boys on the team said they had good fish," Yasha says as Inuyasha ruffles his hair.

"We'll see. We might go get your hair cut tomorrow," Kagome states causing the boys to groan.

"Mama!"

"Don't mama me. Your hair is too long. It's almost to your waist. We're just going to get it cut to your shoulder blade or the middle of your back. Kami, don't cut me," Kagome says causing Inuyasha and Inu No Taisho to chuckle.

"I on't hu-rt you mo-mm-y," Isamu says as he wraps his arms around her leg.

"Thanks Isamu," Kagome tells him as she ruffles his hair.

"Kagome, we should get going. We're already late," Inuyasha says before giving his sons a hug and a kiss.

Kagome nods as she hugs Inu No Taisho and Izayoi.

"Thanks again."

"It's no problem, dear. Have fun tonight," Izayoi says with a smile

Kagome nods and returns the smile. Kagome waits for Inuyasha to say goodbye to his parents, before they started walking down the steps and to Inuyasha's car.

"Give us a granddaughter you two!" Izayoi at Kagome and Inuyasha retreating backs.

"I will mom!" Inuyasha shouts causing Kagome to hit him on his chest.

"Stop encouraging her!

"I'm only doing what my mother told us to do," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome shoves her elbow into his stomach before stomping to the car.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yells as he rushes after his girlfriend.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to have the boys? And here you're talking about having more kids!" Kagome exclaims as she turns around and looks at Inuyasha.

"Hey, calm down," Inuyasha says as he place his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going to get pregnant tonight or tomorrow or the day after. If we do decide that we want to have another child, we're going to plan it."

Kagome nods as she looks up at him.

"A kiss to seal the deal?" Inuyasha questions as he puckers his lip.

"In your dream dog boy," Kagome says as she pushes Inuyasha away from her.

Inuyasha pouts as he follows after her.

**With Korari**

**.**

**.**

"How is she?" Midoriko asks the nurse who is recording Korari's improvement.

"There's no change doctor," the nurse mumbles as she closes her folder. Midoriko nods as the nurse walks out the room.

Midoriko walks to Korari's bedside and grabs her hand.

"You have to wake up and get your strength back, Korari. There's so many people who want to see you. Who are waiting for you to wake up."

Midoriko lets go of her hands and walks out the room.

She didn't notice the twitch that came from Korari's hand.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

"You're acting like a gentleman, Takahashi," Kagome says as she grabs Inuyasha's hand.

"Why thank you," Inuyasha says as he closes her door and lock the car. He wraps his arm around her waist and guides the them into the club.

Once in the club, Kagome and Inuyasha look around the room, before Kagome points towards the back of the club where she sees the gang sitting a booth.

"Well if it isn't sexy mommy," Sango says as Kagome and Inuyasha walk towards their table.

"And her dog boy."

"Hello, hello," Kagome says as she gives everyone a hug. Inuyasha rolls his eyes at Sango's statement.

"This table is ours?" Kagome asks as she takes a seat next to Rin.

"Yes ma'am," Ayame states as she takes a sip of her Apple Martini.

Kagome nods her head before looking at Inuyasha as the guys got out the booth and walk to the bar.

"Can you get me a Pina Colada Martini, pretty please," Kagome says as she bats her eyelashes.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, before turning around to order her drink.

"And the successful Kagome Higurashi has Inuyasha Takahashi wrapped around her finger," Sango says as she shows Kagome her pinkie finger.

Kagome giggles as she slides into the booth.

"How have you girls been?"

"Good."

"Fantastic."

"Want to kill Koga."

Kagome giggles as she leans back in her seat.

"How about you? How about mama?"

"Well I'm doing fine. The boys are too. Mama hasn't woken up yet."

"Shouldn't she have woken up a couple of days ago?"

Kagome silently nods as she looks around the club.

There was silence, before Kagome clears her throat, throwing all their attention towards her.

"I have some juicy stuff to tell you and I need your honest opinions," Kagome says as a waiter comes to their table and sets down Kagome's drink.

"What is it?" Ayame asks as the waiter left.

"Okay, so a few days ago, Inuyasha and I were in the shower. And let's just say, things get very heated between us," Kagome says as she looks around the table.

"On a scale of one to ten."

"Nine and a half."

"Really? So he was about to-"

"Yeah," Kagome says with a sigh. "Apart of me wants us to go all the way, but at the same time, I'm afraid. Afraid of being denied and broken again. I want Inuyasha and I to share a magical night, but the past plays a big part in our relationship."

"Kagome," the girls mumbles as they look at Kagome.

"Kagome, Inuyasha's not going to hurt you or the boys," Rin says as she rubs Kagome's back.

"To tell you the truth, Inuyasha has become more mature since you got back," Sango states.

"And he's getting along with the boys, like a father should. Isn't that what you wanted?" Ayame asks with a smile. "I didn't know he was so good with kids."

"I didn't either. But seeing Inuyasha interact with the boys, brings a smile to my face. Because I know he wants to do better, he wants to fix his mistake," Kagome tells them as she looks up at them. "Guys, what should I do?"

"What you feel is right," Rin says.

"Having sex on the dance floor, feels right with me."

The women burst into laughter for a few minutes.

"Okay. Okay. Do what your heart and brain is telling you. Not your vagina dear," Sango says as she wipes a tear off her cheek

"Okay, okay," Kagome states with a giggle.

"I have a question for you," Sango tells her as she looks at her best friend.

"Do you think you're falling back in love with Inuyasha?"

The girls lean forward, waiting to hear her answer.

"No."

"K-"

"I can't fall back in love with someone that I'm already in love with," Kagome finish with a smile.

"Eeeek!"

Some people turn around and look at the table filled with squealing girls.

There girls took a minute, before questioning Kagome.

"Are you serious?" Rin asks with a smile.

"Yes. I'm in love with Inuyasha" Kagome states as she glances at Inuyasha who was looking at their table with a raised eyebrow. "But I'm scared to admit it."

"That is so adorable," Ayame states as Kagome turned around and looked back at her friends.

"Even though he broke my heart, I always had feelings for him. We were together since we were kids, those feelings can't just disappear," Kagome says as she lets out a sigh. "Even though I wanted them too. They wouldn't."

"Maybe it's because he's your first and only love," Rin says as she looks at Kagome. The women nod in agreement.

"Maybe," Kagome whispers as she turns to look at Inuyasha. "Just maybe."

**With the Boys**

**.**

**.**

"Whatcha ya got grandma?" Yasha asks as he turns away from the T.V. and looks at his grandmother who has a book in her hand. The boys follow the actions of their older brother and look at their grandmother.

"A photo album. Come here, let me show you your parents," Izayoi says as she sits on the couch behind them.

The boys did as they were told and crowded around her.

Izayoi smiles as she opens the book.

"That's your father when he was one," Izayoi says as she points at a picture of a one year Inuyasha, crying, in a diaper.

"He looks like us," Taisho says as he fix his glasses. Izayoi nods as she turns the page.

"I just told the cook to make hot fudge sundaes with cookies on the side," Inu No Taisho says as he walks into the spacious living room.

A soft smile forms on his face as he sees her grandchildren surrounding his wife.

"What are you guys looking at?"

Taisho and Yasha look up at their grandfather who is making his way towards their grandmother.

"Pictures of mom and pops," Yasha says before turning to look at the pictures.

Inu No Taisho nods as he takes a seat next to his wife.

"Wow, that was dad. He looks the same," Taisho states as he points at his father who was standing next to his teammates.

Yasha flips the page, revealing a picture of their parents.

"Cutest couple," he reads as they look at a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome kissing.

"How long were dad and mom a couple?"

"For about eleven years. Is that right Toga?" Izayoi asks as she looks at her husband.

"Yes. They started dating when Kagome was thirteen," Inu No Taisho states.

"But they've liked each other longer than that," Izayoi says as she runs a hand through Isamu's hair.

"They look happy," Taisho says.

"Until dad messed it up," Yasha replies.

"Yasha!"

"Well it's true," Yasha says with a shrug. "But they're together now."

"They are?" Izayoi asks with wide eyes

The boys nods as they look at their grandmother.

"Pops always staying with us and he spends a lot of time in mommy's room," Yasha says as he looks at his grandparents. "And they kiss a lot. It's nasty because mom has cooties."

Inu No Taisho chuckles as Izayoi lets out a small squeal.

"I should start planning the wedding."

Izayoi stands up and rushes out the room.

"Where's grandma going?" Taisho asks as Yasha flips the page.

"You'll find out soon son."

Taisho raises a black eyebrow in response.

"Grandma is weird."

"Yes she is, yes she is."

**An hour later**

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Kagome squeals as the Rin and Ayame burst into laughter.

"Yes. Marika asks me if it had hurt when I had to push Kaito out my wee-wee. Guess where Miroku was sleeping at the night," Sango says with a nod.

Kagome giggles as she grabs her Bloody Mary and takes a sip.

"Okay, okay. Kagome, it's your turn," Rin says as she wipes a tear off her cheek.

"Ask away," Kagome tells them as she sets her drinking.

"Who's a better lover, Inuyasha or Bankotsu?" Ayame asks causing the woman to snap their attention to Kagome who is blushing.

"Well, Bankotsu is a very rough lover. Make up sex with him is amazing. But Inuyasha is a tender and rough lover. But they both like to cuddle after sex," Kagome says with a smile.

"Stop being horny, Kagome!" Rin shouts as she pushes Kagome a little.

"I'm being honest," Kagome says as she grabs her drink. "And a little horny. I haven't had sex in a long time. I bet you guys have sex everyday."

"Right before we got here," the girls reply as they look at Kagome.

"Lucky," Kagome mumbles before taking a sip of her drink.

"Stop avoiding the question," Ayame states as she slams her hand onto the table.

"Yeah. Who's the better lover Inuyasha or Bankotsu?"

"If I had to choose. It would be-"

"Want to dance cutie."

Kagome looks up and smiles as Bankotsu leans against the booth.

"I'm not sure. My boyfriend would be jealous."

"He told me I can have one dance," Bankotsu states, putting up one finger.

"Really?" Sango questions as she looks at Inuyasha who is talking to Miroku at the bar.

"Well if he said I could. I'll be back," Kagome tells them as she slips out the booth.

"Kagome, you never answered the question!" Ayame yells.

"You choose for me!" Kagome yells with a smirk on her face.

"That girl, wait until she comes back to the table," Sango says as Rin pouts.

"I really wanted to know who's better in bed."

"I would so do Bankotsu though," Ayame mumbles as she picks up her drink.

"Ayame!"

"Don't act like you guys don't agree," Ayame says.

Rin and Sango look at each other, before nodding in agreement.

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"When did you get here?" Kagome asks as they sway to the music.

"Ten minutes ago," Bankotsu states as his grip tightens on Kagome's waist.

Kagome sighs as she lays her head against his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Bankotsu, I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get mad or angry."

Bankotsu nods as he looks down at her.

"I-Inuyasha and I are starting over, fresh. Bankotsu, I'm in love with Inuyasha."

"And why would I be mad or angry about that, princess?" Bankotsu ask as he moves a piece of hair out of her eye.

"Because I know you have feelings for me. And I know that you and Inuyasha don't get a long An-and (sigh). Bankotsu, I don't want you to be lonely. I just-"

"Kagome, think about yourself for once. Don't think about me Kagome. I'll be fine," Bankotsu states before placing his hands on her cheek. " Just know that I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"If he makes you happy. That's all I want you to be. But if he hurts you, the boys might not have a father," Bankotsu says causing Kagome to giggle.

"Okay Banky."

"Just know, I'll always be here for you," Bankotsu whispers as they sway to the music, again.

"Thank you, Bankotsu."

**With Inuyasha and the men**

**.**

**.**

"Looks like Kagome and Bankotsu are getting close," Miroku points out with a smirk.

"Stop making me jealous," Inuyasha mumbles before taking a swig of his beer. He looks up as someone places a hand on his shoulder.

"You know Inu-poo, we can be close like that too."

"Jakotsu, if you don't remove your hand off my shoulder, I'm going to kick you in the gut."

Jakotsu pouts as he removes his hand off Inuyasha's shoulder.

"So rude."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Rin asks as she wraps her arms around her husband.

"Inuyasha acting jealous."

"I'm not acting jealous!"

"Sorry, is jealous."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, you know, Kagome says Bankotsu is a better lover than you," Ayame says causing everyone to freeze.

"She what?"

"Yeah. She just said it while we were sitting down," Ayame says while pointing at the empty booth then at Kagome and Bankotsu. "You should go ask her why."

"Trust me, I will," Inuyasha states as he takes a swig of his beer, before getting off his chair and walking towards Kagome.

"Ayame! Kagome didn't say that," Rin says as she slaps Ayame on the back of the head.

"Oops. She said to choose for her and I did," Ayame tells her with a smile.

Sango rubs her temples as she looks at her husband.

"This can either be a good thing or a bad thing."

**With the Boys**

**.**

**.**

"Grandpa."

"When can I be big and tall like you?" Yasha asks as Inu No Taisho tucks him into bed.

"When you're older son," Inu No Taisho says with a smile. "Then you'll be over to take over the company."

"Then I'll have money!"

"Right," Inu No Taisho replies with a chuckle. "Now get some sleep so you can be strong and tall like me."

Yasha nods, before closing his eyes.

Inu No Taisho gives him a kiss on the head, before walking out the room. He turns the light off and leaves the door open, ajar.

He looks up to see his wife closing the door across the hallway.

"Taisho sleep?"

"Like a rock. Just like his father," Izayoi says with a giggle as they walk to the room next door to Taisho room.

"How about Taisho?"

"Sleep."

Izayoi nods as she opens the door to Isamu's room.

The room was empty.

"Isamu honey, where are you?" Izayoi calls out as Inu No Taisho walks towards his bag to get his medicine.

"Ow-ie," Isamu says as he walks out the bathroom carrying a band-aid box in his hand.

"How did you get an owie?" Izayoi asks as Isamu walks towards his bed and jumps on top.

"Fell."

Izayoi nods as Isamu hands her the band-aid box, before lifting his Transformers pajama pants to his knee; revealing a long, big cut that is bleeding.

"That is a big owie," Izayoi states as she opens the band-aid. After she places the band-aid over his cut, Inu No Taisho comes over and gives Isamu his medicine.

"All better?" Izayoi asks as Isamu gets comfortable in his bed. Isamu nods is response.

"Grand-ma?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Ta-k ge-t be-tter," Isamu says with a grin as Izayoi tucks him into bed. (Talk get better.)

"It sure is," Izayoi tells him with a smile.

"Da-dy ge-t a doc-or to elp," Ismau says with a nod.

"Really now?"

Isamu nods as he looks around the room.

"We sta-y here too."

"You're going to live here? In Japan?" Izayoi asks in shock.

Isamu nods as he looks at his grandmother.

"Mom-mie say so."

"That's good sweetheart," Izayoi says as says as she places a hand on his cheek.

"I no. I s-pend ore ti-me wi-th ou," Isamus says as he points at his grandmother, then at his grandfather. "And y-ou."

"That's right," Izayoi tells him as she bends down and gives him a kiss on the head. "Now go to sleep. I'll make you and your brothers some blueberry pancakes tomorrow morning."

Isamu claps his hands and nods.

"Ight."

"Night Isamu," Inu No Taisho says as he ruffles Isamu's hair. Isamu smiles, before closing eyes

Izayoi and her husband walk out the room, turn off the light, but leaves the door open.

Inu No Taisho wraps an arm around Izayoi's wife and guides them to their bedroom.

"Inu No Taisho, did you hear Isamu? Toga,our family is getting back together," Izayoi squeals as she looks up at her husband.

"I know Izayoi."

"I'm just so happy Toga! I can't wait for the wedding."

"Izayoi, calm down," Inu No Taisho says with a chuckle."They just started dating."

"So. Toga, I have a good feeling this time about those two. Remember last time I had that dream that something terrible was going to happen at the wedding. But now I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Izayoi confesses.

"I hope so Izayoi. I hope so."

**With Inuyasha**

**.**

**.**

Kagome giggles as Bankotsu spins her then dips her.

"You don't mind if I cut in, right," Inuyasha says as he stands next to Bankotsu

"I do mind," Bankotsu says with a smirk.

"Guys," Kagome states as she stands up. "Bankotsu, we'll finish our dance later."

Bankotsu nods as he gives her a kiss on the cheek, before walking away

Inuyasha grabs Kagome's waist, and pushes their hips together.

"What's wrong?" Kagome questions as she places a hand on his cheek.

"What is this I hear that you said Bankotsu is a better lover than me?" Inuyasha says as they sway to the music.

"I did-Ayame," Kagome mumbles with a sigh.

Inuyasha nods, before looking down at her. "But is what she said true?"

"Is what true?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"Don't act stupid Kagome," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to roll her eyes. "Who's a better lover, me or Bankotsu?"

"Inuyas-" Kagome starts to say, but Inuyasha twist her around so her butt is against his lap.

"Tell me," Inuyasha harshly whispers as he grinds his boner into her butt.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome lightly moans.

"You choose me? huh?" Inuyasha whispers against her ear.

"I hate you," Kagome mumbles as he continues to dry hump her.

"But I love you."

**With the Gang**

**.**

**.**

"They're having sex on the dance floor!" Ayame squeals as she watches Kagome turn around and wrap a leg around Inuyasha's waist.

"They are not," Sango says as she glances at Bankotsu who's taking a sip of his beer.

"I feel bad for Bankotsu," Sango whispers to Rin.

"I do too. He had feelings for Kagome," Rin mumbles as Ayame drags Koga to the dance floor.

"Hi, I'm Yura."

Sango and Rin turn around to see a woman with black hair woman talking to Bankotsu.

"Oh my gosh!" Sango and Rin squeal as Bankotsu introduces himself to Yura.

"Isn't that Yura from work?" Miroku asks Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nods as he takes a sip of his whisky.

"Looks like she's going to be in a good mood tomorrow," Miroku mumbles as Yura laughs at something Bankotsu says.

**With Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"I can feel little Inu," Kagome says as she slowly rises up. Inuyasha groans as Kagome rubs her butt against the front of his pants.

"Stop," he whines.

"Nope," Kagome says with a giggle. She turns back around and wraps her arms around his neck. "Little Inu is getting very hard."

"Fucking tease," Inuyasha replies as he grinds back.

Kagome and Inuyasha continue to dance until the DJ plays a slow song.

"I told Bankotsu that I want us about us," Kagome tells him.

"Ohh," Inuyasha mumbles.

"He told me that I should think about my feelings and that he would be okay," Kagome says as she lays her head against his chest.

Inuyasha nods as they continue to sway to the music.

"But he said if you hurt me, the boys will be fatherless."

"I won't hurt you again. I swear on my life."

Kagome nods she glances in the direction of the bar. A soft smile forms on her face as she sees Bankotsu talking to Yura.

'At least he's having fun.'

"Remember what we used to do in the VIP section of the club," Inuyasha whispers against Kagome's ear, causing a feeling of warmth to wash over her body.

"No," Kagome shakily whispers.

"Really? You don't remember. Well let me remind you, you would sit on the mini bar and have your legs wrapped around my head. Then you'll run your hands up and down my back then-"

"I'll ask for more," Kagome whispers as she bites her bottom lip. "And you would tease me until I begged."

"Were you happy that I gave you more?" Inuyasha questions as he squeezes her butt.

Kagome gasps as she felt the tent in his pants against the front of her pants.

Kagome looks up, into Inuyasha's eyes as he looks down at her.

"Yes."

"What would I say after I gave you more?"

"That you love me."

"Did you believe me?"

"Yes."

"And you said that you love me too. Did you mean ?"

There was a pause before Kagome responds.

"Yes."

Inuyasha bends down and seal their lips in a soaring kiss.

They ignored everyone around. They only cared about each other and each other alone.

***Ten minutes***

**.**

**.**

"We're going home," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around a giggle Kagome.

"Is she drunk?" Sango asks as she takes another sip of her drink.

Inuyasha and Kagome are standing in front of their friends who are still at the bar. Bankotsu and Yura had disappeared a couple minutes ago.

"I am not!" Kagome says as she stomps her foot.

"She's pretty horny though," Ayame mumbles to Rin as she points at where Inuyasha's hands were.

One hand was underneath her shirt, lying on her stomach, while the other hand is on the inside of her pants, lying on her hip.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin whispers with a giggle.

Inuyasha kisses the side of Kagome's head as Kagome waits for Sango response.

"Right," Sango says as she gets out her seat and hugs Kagome. "Are you sure about this."

"Yes."

"Be safe Kaggy."

"I will," Kagome mumbles to Sango as Sango tightens her grip around Kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha hug their friends, before disappearing.

"Those two are about to fuck, aren't they?" Sango mumbles as she looks at Ayame.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they do it in the back of their car."

"Or against the club wall," Rin states before taking a sip of her vodka.

"Possibly. Remember when they did that at your apartment, Sango," Ayame questions with a grin.

"Don't remind me," Sango states with a shake of the head.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

**.**

**.**

"No regrets in the morning?" Inuyasha questions as he pushes Kagome against his car.

"No regrets," Kagome says as she wraps a leg around his waist.

"Kami, I want you," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses the side of Kagome's neck.

"Hello," Kagome answers as Inuyasha kisses her neck.

"Stop," Kagome whispers with a giggle. "Wait until we get home."

"Miss?" A woman voice questions.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kagome asks with a smile as Inuyasha wraps her legs around his waist.

"Ms. Higurashi, you need to come to the hospital quick."

Kagome frowns in response.

"Why? What's going on?"

"It's your mother."

"I'll be there," Kagome states before hanging up. She pushes Inuyasha off of her causing Inuyasha to give her a look.

"We have to go to the hospital now. Something's wrong with mom."

Inuyasha nods as he grabs his keys from his back pocket, before making his way to his side of the car.

Once they were in and buckled, Inuyasha drives off.

'Please be ok mom. Please.'

***Ten minutes later***

**.**

**.**

"Sota! What happen?!" Kagome quickly asks as she rushes towards her brother who is standing in front of their mother's room. Inuyasha follows behind her quickly.

"Kagome, you can't go in there," Sota says as he stops his sister from entering Korari's room.

"Why not? Move Sota," Kagome says as she pushes Sota away from her and enters the room.

Her eyes widen at the scene in front of her. There are nurses and doctor rushing around the room as Midoriko performing CPR on her pale looking mother.

"No! No!" Kagome shouts as she places a hand over her mouth

"Take her out!" Midoriko shouts as she continues performing CPR on Korari.

"No! Leave me alone! Mom! Mama!" Kagome shouts as a nurse tries to direct her out the room.

"Kagome, it's time to go. Let the doctors focus on your mother," Inuyasha whispers as he wraps an arm around Kagome's waist and takes her out the room.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, promise me that she'll be okay. Please," Kagome sobs into his chest.

"I promise Kagome. Everything will be okay."

Kagome nods as she squeezes her eyes shut

"Please mom. Be okay."

***Five minutes later***

**.**

**.**

Sota is sitting in the waiting room with his girlfriend rubbing his shoulders. Inuyasha's leaning against the wall with Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha looks up as he hears heels click and clack on the floor.

"Kagome, Midoriko coming," Inuyasha says.

Kagome looks up and leans out of Inuyasha's arms.

Sota stands up and walks towards Inuyasha and Kagome, his girlfriend following behind him.

"Midoriko, how is she?" Kagome asks.

"I'm so sorry-"

"No, don't say that! Don't!" Kagome shouts as she places a hand over her mouth.

"Kagome, Sota, I'm very sorry. But your mother is dead."

"She can't be! She's not," Kagome says as Hitomi wraps her arms around a crying Sota.

"Kag-"

"She's not dead. Stop lying!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he place a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome immediately turned around and starts punching Inuyasha in the chest.

"You lied! You're a liar. You said she'll be fine! But she's not. I hate you!"

Inuyasha stands still as Kagome continues to scream and punch him.

After five minutes of assaulting Inuyasha, Kagome collapse into his chest and sobs.

"Inuyasha, why? She left me, us!"

"I know Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he kiss the side of her head.

"Midoriko, come quick!" A short nurse yells from down the hallway.

Midoriko raises an eyebrow but rushes down the hallway and towards the nurse.

"I have to go," Kagome mumbles as she leans off Inuyasha's chest.

"No. Stay here," Inuyasha states as he glances at the sobbing Sota.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome shouts as she tries to walk away, but Inuyasha grabs her wrist. "Let me go! Now!"

"Kagome, stop!" Inuyasha yells as Kagome tries to yank her wrist out his hands.

"Let me go! I don't want to be here!" Kagome shouts as tears run down her face.

"Where do you want to go huh? You want to go home?" Inuyasha questions as he pulls Kagome towards him. Kagome nods as she leans into his chest.

"I'm taking Kagome," Inuyasha tells Hitomi who is talking to a crying Sota.

Hitomi nods as Inuyasha wraps an arm around Kagome's waist and walks out the hospital.

"Everything going to be okay, Kagome. You hear, everything going to be okay," Inuyasha whispers into Kagome's ear.

Kagome remain silent.

***Ten minutes later***

**.**

**.**

"I have to go to my apartment to get somethings. Are you going to be okay alone for a while?" Inuyasha asks a he turns off the car and looks at Kagome.

They were parked in front of Mrs. Higurashi's house.

Kagome is silent as she looks out the window.

"Kagome, you're going to have to talk to me," Inuyasha says as stares at her.

"My mother is dead because of me."

"Ka-"

"If I stayed here, and didn't leave her by herself, I could have noticed the signs. I could have gotten her more help, professional help."

"Kag-"

"But because of me, she's dead."

"It's not your fault Kagome. You couldn't have prevented her from getting cancer," Inuyasha states.

"But I could have been here to help end it sooner. I could have been here and helped her during her chemo. Here helping her get better! Why don't you understand that? I killed my own mother, because I was worried about myself instead of her feelings."

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault. It-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kagome screams as she unbuckles her seat, opens the door, and gets out the car. She slams the door behind her as she walks towards her house.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he gets out the car and follows after her.

Kagome ignores the rain as she walks towards her mother's house. Her dead mother's house.

She unlocks the door, but nearly collapses on it, thinking about all the wonderful times she had shared with her mother.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha catches Kagome when he sees her about to fall.

"She can't be dead! She can't be! What am I going to do without her!"

"Kagome, calm down baby."

"How am I going to tell the boys! How am I going to wake up everyday, knowing my own mother is dead!"

"You're going to get through this Kagome. I'll be there to help you through it."

There is silence as the rain pours onto Kagome and Inuyasha making them wet.

"Inuyasha, make me forget. Make me forget everything," Kagome whispers as she looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Kagome-"

"Please. Take the pain away."

Inuyasha continues to stare down at Kagome, before nodding.

He leans down and seals their lips into a passionate kiss. Kagome wraps her arms around his neck as he wraps her legs around his waist.

He pushes the door open and walks into the house. He closes the door with his foot, before making his way to their bedroom.

"Inuyasha."

**With Sota**

**.**

**.**

"It's a miracle!" Sota shouts as he looks down at his mother, who stares up at him with a smile on her face.

Sota kisses the top of her head, before bending down and grabbing her hand. Korari, weakly, raises her left hand and places it over her son's hand.

"You're alive mom. You're still here."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks for everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors.**

**Matsuo Hotaru, I'm not sure how use guess it what Shippo.. But you were right. lol.**

**Should I write a lemon?*.***

**Sorry I took so long to update all my stories.. School is a bitch.. and some of the people in it...But I'm done with it next week. Yes! lol. But I still got a lot of work to do before the semster ends... sad tears. lol.**

**Finals starts next week. Wish me luck^-^.**

**I wish everyone luck that are working hard or taking finals. ^-^.**

**Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' ,'The MobLife' and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shot 'My Best Friend's Sister'.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love you! ^-^.**

**Check out and support my facebook page... The link is on my profile...Please and thank you.^-^.**

**Preview 1:**

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome states as she bends down to pick up her phone.

"No. It's entirely my fault," a male's voice says. "Is your phone broke? I'll pay for you to get a new one."

"It's not broken. Thanks for the offer though," Kagome says with a smile as she looks up at the man she bumped into.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo?"

**Preview 2:**

"Kagome, why are you packing?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome folds a shirt, before placing it in a blue suitcase.

"I'm going back to America, Inuyasha."

**.**

**What's Kagome going to say to Hojo? How will Inuyasha react when he finds out that Kagome saw Hojo? Is Kagome really going back to America, with the boys, for good?**

**Next story I will be updating is: If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right (Everyone has been waiting for it. lol)**

**Until next time,**

**Bye guys. ^-^**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Miracle

Inuyasha lays Kagome on the bed and looks down at her.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asks as he leans up looking into her eyes for any doubt.

Kagome leans up and takes off her shirt, before throwing her arms around his neck and sealing their lips.

_**Ah, alright.**_

_**Ain't this what you came for**_

_**Don't you wish you came, oh**_

Inuyasha separates for air and starts to unbutton and unzipping her pants.

Kagome kick her heels off as Inuyasha bends down and starts placing kisses on her chest, down to her stomach.

_**Girl what you're playing for**_

_**Ah, come on**_

_**Come on, let me kiss that**_

"Ohhh!"

Kagome runs her fingers through his hair as he strips her of her pants. He shoves her shoes and pants off the bed.

_**Ooh, I know you miss that**_

_**What's wrong, let me fix that**_

_**Twist that**_

_**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**_

Kagome leans up and grabs his hair, yanking his head up.

"You're over dress."

"You are too," Inuyasha mumbles as he crawls up her body. Kagome gives him a small smile in response.

_**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**_

_**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**_

A naked Kagome sits on Inuyasha's legs as he wraps his arms around her body.

Kagome runs her hands down Inuyasha's naked body before placing her hands on his chest.

"You look amazing," Inuyasha whispers, before nibbling on her ear. Kagome gasps as one hand grabs her breast.

"Inuyasha."

"I promised tonight was going to be amazing."

_**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**_

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be**_

_**The best you ever had**_

Inuyasha licks his way down her body. With lust filled eyes, Inuyasha spreads her lips and takes her clit in his mouth.

"Ohhh!"

Her back arches up as he sucks on her clit adding one finger then a second one inside of her.

"Yes!"

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be**_

"Ahhh!"

Kagome's fists tighten in the sheets as she arches her back upward. "A-amaz-zing!"

Inuyasha adds another finger inside of her and quickly pumps them inside of her.

"Kami! I'm cumming!"

Inuyasha's fang slightly grazed her clit, causing Kagome to see stars.

_**The best you ever had**_

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha quickly licks her flowing juice. _'Just like the old times.'_

_**I hit you with the best stroke,**_

_**Freestyle and the breaststroke**_

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as Inuyasha kisses up her body.

_**Til you blow a cigarette smoke**_

_**And now the bed's broke**_

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asks as he place a few kisses on her neck, before looking up at her.

_**So what we gon' do now**_

_**Fuck it, round two now**_

"Yashie, don't tease me anymore," Kagome says as she places a kiss on his lips and then his cheek.

_**Work it out, then we cool down**_

_**Cool down**_

**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asks as he spreads her thighs to open her nether region up to him.

Kagome nods as she grabs her breast and squeeze her nipples.

"Yes. Take the pain away."

_**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**_

"Ohhh!"

Inuyasha pants against Kagome's sweating neck as he thrusts his hips into Kagome.

"Inuyasha, this-"

"Yes!" Inuyasha groans as he pulls out of her, before slamming deep inside of her.

_**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**_

_**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**_

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be**_

_**The best you ever had**_

"Faster Inuyasha! Just like that baby!" Kagome screams as Inuyasha's thrust quicken.

They ignore the headboard slamming against the wall and the wood rails bending underneath the bed.

"So fucking good!" Inuyasha shouts as her heels dig into his butt. "So damn good!"

He then pulls out and flips her onto her stomach not losing his rhythm.

Inuyasha grabs the back of her hair and yanks her head back.

"Yash!"

_**Baby, tonight's the night I let you know**_

_**Baby, tonight's the night we lose control**_

"Yes! Kami! Yes!" Kagome screams as her nails grabs onto the sheets like a life line.

Inuyasha thrust quicken in response.

"Yes! Baby! Yes!"

Kagome's bucking causes Inuyasha to groan in response.

_**Baby, tonight you need that, tonight believe that**_

_**Tonight I'll be the best you ever had**_

"I'm cumming! Inuyasha!"

"Kagome, I'm almost-fuck!" Inuyasha shouts as he screams his releasing causing Kagome to scream out her climax.

Kagome arches her back and gasps as her walls tighten around his dick.

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be**_

_**The best you ever had**_

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

_**I don't wanna brag, but I'll be**_

_**The best you ever had**_

Inuyasha pants as the last of his seeds shoot inside of Kagome.

Inuyasha falls onto his side and turns her around with his dick inside of her. After a few moments Kagome faces him he and he places his hands on the side of her head before kissing her deeply.

"Wow." Kagome said after they break apart for air.

Inuyasha lightly chuckles as he leans down and gives her a kiss on the side of her head.

"I love you," Inuyasha mumbles against her ear. "I love you, Kagome."

"I love you too," Kagome whispers. Inuyasha freezes for a minute before pulling away from the side of her head to look down at her.

"Ka-"

"Hold me, please," she whispers with small tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha nods as he maneuvers her closer into his chest.

Inuyasha's soft growls lulled her to sleep.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses her head. "Everything is going to be okay, soon. I promise."

'You didn't deserve any of this.'

.

.

**The Next Morning**

"Mmm," Kagome moans as she starts to move and open her eyes.

She looks around the room, before glancing to her left. She sees a tan, well built chest.

Kagome lets out a sigh as she runs a finger down Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha smiles before he opens his eyes. His smile, however turns into a frown when he smells tears.

He sighs as he shifts so he laying on his side.

"Good morning," Inuyasha whispers as he wipes a tear off her cheek.

"Yashie," Kagome mumbles before shoving her face into his chest. "She's gone."

"I know baby," Inuyasha mumbles as he wraps his arms around her waist.

He holds her for a few minutes, before releasing her.

"Go take a shower. I'll make us some coffee."

Kagome nods as she slowly gets up, taking the sheets with her. Inuyasha watches her walk out the room, before getting up and putting on a pair of boxers and his jeans from yesterday.

"Last night was amazing. But I feel like I took advantage of her," Inuyasha mumbles as he stands up. "Maybe it's because she wanted confront and I wanted to make love."

He shakes his head as he walks out the room. "I'll talk to her about it later. Right now, she needs to focus on her family."

.

.

**Ten minutes later **

Sota whistles as he and his girlfriend walk through the front door.

"Why don't you take a shower, I'll be up there in a few. Going to make some coffee," Sota tells her as he close and locks the door.

They had been at the hospital all night.

Hitomi nods before giving him a kiss on the cheek and walk towards the stairs.

Sota smirks, before walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey," Sota says as he sees Inuyasha pouring coffee.

"Hey," Inuyasha says as he puts the coffee pot down. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Sota questions. as he walks towards him.

"Sota, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it," Inuyasha tells him.

"Talk about what?"

"Your mother. I mean Kagome's not taking it so well and I'm surprise you-"

"My mother. Oh! You and Kagome weren't there. Mom's alive," Sota says with a smile.

"What?! How? When?!"

"A little after you two left. She came back to us. It's a miracle too. The doctor's still don't know how it happen, but it did. She's alive and awake."

"And the cancer."

"Slowly leaving. The surgery worked."

Inuyasha immediately ran out the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!"

"Yes?" Kagome asks as she walk out the bathroom with a box of tissue in her hands. "I called Izayoi and asked her could she keep the boys for an extra hour. I'm going to call the girls then call the funeral home."

"Kagome, don't," Inuyasha says as he places his hands on her shoulders.

"Why not?" Kagome questions.

"She's alive. Your mother is alive."

"Inuyasha don't lie to me," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes.

"I'm not. Sota just told me that she was. If you don't believe me, call her."

Kagome stomps to their room and calls her mother's hospital phone.

"Hello?" a weary voice answering the room phone.

Kagome freezes after she hears her mother's voice.

"Mama" Kagome said in disbelief but relieved all the same.

"Kagome, honey. I'm alive. You left before you could see me wake up. Sota said I was sleeping for a long time."

Kagome looked up as Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She's back, Inuyasha. She's alive."

Inuyasha kissed the side of her head as Kagome turns back to her conversation with her mother. Wiping silent tears from her eyes.

.

.

**An Hour Later**

"Mama!"

Korari looks up as Kagome rushes into her room. Kagome immediately sits on her mother's bed and stares at her mother.

"Hello Kagome," Korari says with a smile as she places the book she was reading on the table next to her.

"I thought you were dead," Kagome says as her mother places a hand on her cheek. "I- I was so devastated and angry."

"It's okay, Kagome. I'm here now."

Kagome collapses into her mother's arms, letting out a few sobs in her mother's chest.

"Shhh, Kagome. I'm okay. Everything is okay."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asks as she looks up at her.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm fine now," Korari whispers as she runs her hand through her daughter's hair.

Kagome nod as tears fall down her cheek.

A few minutes later, Kagome pulls out of her mother's chest while sniffing.

"What happen to the big bad Kagome?" Korari asks with a giggle.

"She got scared because she thought she lost her mama," Kagome says as she wipes the tears off her cheek.

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in," Kagome says.

Korari continues to laugh as she glances at the door.

"Hey, Mrs. H. How are you?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the room, with a bouquet of daisies in his hand.

"I'm fine dear. How are you?" Korari asks as Inuyasha hands her the flowers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. And I'm doing fine. You gave us a scare last night."

"I'm sorry," Korari says as she sniffs the flowers, before setting the flowers on top of her book.

"How did you come back? Dr. Midoriko told us that you were dead? What brought you back?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha stands behind her.

"My family. I-I saw darkness for a long time. And I kept thinking about you, Sota, the boys, everyone. I wanted to be back. I wanted to see and spend time with everyone," Korari tells them.

Kagome and Inuyasha nod in response.

"And I happy that you did," Kagome says as she places a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I don't know what I would have done without-."

Kagome hugs her mother, before she could say anything else.

Inuyasha smiles as he watches Kagome and Korari hug.

_'I'm glad she came back_.'

"I'm here now, honey," Korari whispers as she rubs Kagome's back. "I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Just don't do it again," Kagome says with a smile causing Korari to smile.

"I won't dear. I promise."

.

.

**An Hour Later**

"It was good seeing mom healthy again," Kagome says as Inuyasha and she walk into the elevator. Inuyasha nods in response.

Kagome pushes the lobby button before leaning against the wall.

"Kagome."

"Mmm?" Kagome asks as she turns to face him.

"Do you regret what we did last night?"

Kagome looks down and shakes her head.

"If anything, I want it to happen again," Kagome confesses as she looks into Inuyasha's eyes.

"It can. It can happen any time you want," Inuyasha tells her. "Did you mean it when you said that you love me?"

Kagome smiles as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha neck. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Yes Inuyasha. I meant it. I love you."

"I love you too, Sugar Lips," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"Really Takahashi? Really? I told you not to say that name ever again," Kagome whines.

"I liked it," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk. "And it's true."

"Takahashi."

"Mmm?"

"You're a weirdo."

"I know."

Kagome giggles as she pulls away from him.

"Let's go get our sons," Kagome tells him as the doors open.

"With pleasure."

.

.

**Three weeks later**

"Kami!"

Kagome gasps as her nails run down Inuyasha's sweaty back.

"Fuck!"

Inuyasha groans as Kagome's walls tighten around his cock. They bury their faces into each other necks as they scream out their release.

Inuyasha collapses on the side of Kagome as she tries to catch her breath.

Inuyasha places a hand on his sweating head. "That was-"

"Mmmhm."

"And you were-"

"Yes," Kagome pants as she grabs the white sheets.

"You're amazing," Inuyasha says.

"I know," Kagome states with a giggle.

Inuyasha chuckles as he catches his breath. _'Kami, I missed this, her.'_

There was a moment of silence until Kagome moves making the bed squeak. She starts drawing circles on his chest, causing Inuyasha to look down at her.

"I'm going to get up and make everyone breakfast," Kagome whispers.

"Ya?" Inuyasha asks as he gives her a slow kiss.

"Yes," Kagome mumbles as she gives him a peck.

"Really?" Inuyasha asks as he pulls her close to him.

"Yes," Kagome giggles as she looks up at him.

"Give me a kiss before you get ready."

Kagome quickly follows his request.

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Kagome are you and Inuyasha awake?" Sota asks as he leans against the door.

Kagome pulls away from Inuyasha and brings the covers up to cover her chest.

"Yes? What do you want?" Kagome asks as she sits up. Inuyasha starts placing kisses on back.

"My three wonderful nephews just woke me up. They're hungry," Sota says yawning into his hand.

Kagome groans at his statement. "I'll be downstairs in a few."

"K'ay."

"Stop. I have to go," Kagome says as Inuyasha's hands run up and down her legs. "I have to feed our kids."

"Later?" Inuyasha questions as he runs his tongue up her back before placing a long kiss on her shoulder.

"You are a dirty dog," Kagome says slowly.

"Woof."

"You're a loser, Takahashi," Kagome says as she pushes Inuyasha unto the bed. She gets up and grabs one of his work shirts.

Inuyasha stares at Kagome buttoning up his shirt. She walks to their dresser and grabs a pair of blue jeans, a red shirt, a white bra and blue underwear.

She walks towards the door, opens it, before turning to face Inuyasha.

"You know, I do have time to play," Kagome say, seductively.

"How much time?" Inuyasha asks as he sits up.

"Five or ten minutes," Kagome tells him. "Don't want to keep the boys waiting."

"I'll be there."

"Don't keep me waiting," Kagome says before turning around and walking out their room.

"And she says I'm a dirty dog."

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Okay, love you too. Bye," Kagome says as she before hanging up. It was her mother.

"Are you almost done?" Sota asks as he walks into the kitchen and towards the refrigerator.

"Almost. I have to do the eggs and pour the pancake mix then I'm done," Kagome says as she sets the plate of bacon aside.

"Can you hand me the eggs?"

After Sota hands her the eggs and he pours himself a glass of orange juice.

"I see you and Inuyasha are getting closer," Sota states as he sits on a stool by the kitchen door.

"Yes. He's warming his way back into my heart," Kagome says as she crack several eggs into a bowl.

"Like he wasn't there before," Sota mumbles as he takes a sip of his orange.

Kagome glares at him, before she smirks.

"So when are you and Hitomi going to tie the knot?" She asks as she whisks the eggs with chopsticks.

Sota nearly choked on his orange juice causing Kagome to giggle.

"Well are you?" Kagome asks as Sota grabs some napkins and wipes his face.

"I don't know!" Sota screeches."I mean, we just started dating a few months ago!"

Kagome laughs as the boys run into the kitchen in their pajamas.

"Is the food done?"Yasha asks with a smile.

"No. Now go into the living room and watch tv."

The boys pout as they stomp out the kitchen.

"You and Hitomi are going to have to deal with that one day."

"That's it. I'm going to leave," Sota says as he gets off the stool and walks out the kitchen.

Kagome giggles as she turns around and sets the bowl on the counter.

"I missing teasing him."

.

.

**Two hours later**

"Grandma!"

Korari eyes brighten as her grandsons rush towards her.

"Boys!"

Kagome smiles as she and Inuyasha walks into the room.

"Boys, be gentle."

"I'm fine, Kagome," Korari says as she bends down and gives the boys each a hug.

"I haven't seen you like forever grandma!" Yasha shouts as he and his brothers climbed into her bed.

"Bo-" Kagome starts to say, but Inuyasha places a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from talking.

"She's fine, Kagome," he says as he takes a seat across from Korari's bed.

"But."

Inuyasha interrupts her, by wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her into his lap.

"Look at your mother. Does she look like she's in pain?"

Kagome sighs and shakes her head no.

"Just let them enjoy their time with her."

Kagome nods as she leans into his chest.

"Thanks Yash."

"Anytime," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses the side of her head.

.

.

**Thirty minutes later**

"I'll be back. Going to get some snacks," Kagome says as she stands up.

The boys had started a game of Scrabble ™ with their grandmother.

"Did you want anything mom?" Kagome asks while gathering money to go to the cafeteria and vending machines.

"Some orange juice and a candy bar will be fine."

Kagome nod, before walking out the room.

"You and Kagome are getting along nicely," Korari states with a smile as she glance at Inuyasha.

"Yes. We're working on our relationship. Starting over."

Korari nods as she looks at her grandchildren.

"And I'm not going to mess up this time."

Korari smiles as she glances at Inuyasha, again. She can see the honesty in his eyes.

"That's good dear."

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Okay, I'll have lunch with Shippo, tomorrow," Kagome mumbles as she looks at the text she received from Shippo.

_**Bump!**_

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Kagome states as she bends down to pick up her phone.

"No. It's entirely my fault," a male's voice says. "Is your phone broke? I'll pay for you to get a new one."

"It's not broken. Thanks for the offer though," Kagome says with a smile as she looks up at the man she bumped into.

"Kagome?"

"Hojo?"

"How are you?" Kagome squeals as she stands up and hugs Hojo.

"I'm good. How are you? I heard what happened at the wedding and what happened afterwards. When did you get back?" Hojo asks as he hugs her back.

"About two months ago," Kagome states as she pulls away from the hug.

"How are you holding up? Is your mother getting better?"

"Yes. We thought we lost her for a minute, but she came back to us."

"That's good. I also heard someone had kids."

"Yes. Triplets by Inuyasha," Kagome tells him.

"Does he know about them?" Hojo asks as he looks at her. "I'm sure he'll step up."

"He knows. He found out when I came back. He has stepped up," Kagome states. "Actually, we're working on our relationship."

"Oh. That's good."

"Have you meet someone?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"Yes. Eri, from high school."

"Oh my gosh. Really? I knew you two would have gotten together," Kagome says.

"Yeah," Hojo mumbles with a blush."I was thinking of proposing to her soon."

"Go for it. I'm sure the answer will be yes," Kagome tells him as she places a hand on his shoulders.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Inuyasha, you remember Hojo right?" Kagome says as she places a hand on Inuyasha's chest.

"Yes," Inuyasha mumbles before holding a hand out. "Nice to meet you again," Inuyasha says as Hojo shook hands.

"Likewise," Hojo mumbles as he glances at the clock. "Oh! I have to go to therapy."

"I hope everything is okay," Kagome says as she looks at him with worried eyes.

"I'm fine. It's just my legs."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist.

"Okay."

"It was nice seeing you again. Hope we can bump into each other again."

"It was nice meeting you too Hojo. I'm glad you and Eri are a couple."

"Thanks Kaggy," Hojo says before giving Kagome a hug. Kagome returns it, before letting him go.

Kagome and Inuyasha watch Hojo limp down the hallway before Kagome turns and looks at Inuyasha.

"You weren't jealous."

"Because I finally realized that you only want me," Inuyasha says as he places a hand underneath her chin and raises it so their face are close. "And I only want you."

Kagome smiles before leaning up and sealing their lips.

A minute later, they separate.

"You are right, Takahashi. Very right."

.

.

**Later that night**

"We need to stop acting like horny teenagers," Kagome pants as she pulls the covers up to her chest.

"I haven't made love to someone in a long time. Making up for lost time," Inuyasha mumbles as he places kisses on Kagome's shoulder.

"But-"

"Nothing," Inuyasha interrupts as he hovers over her. "I love you and only you."

Kagome smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"But do I love you?" Kagome asks with fake shock.

"Why you little," Inuyasha says, before he starts tickling her.

"Inuyasha! Stop! Inuyasha!"

.

.

**With the boys**

"Mom and Pops are having fun," Yasha tells Taisho and Isamu.

They are standing in his room.

"Do you think that dad's going to stick around?" Taisho asks.

"As long as he doesn't mess up again, I think Pops will be staying here for good," Yasha says as he looks at his brothers.

"That's good. I know Mom is happy," Taisho tells them.

"Th-at goo-d," Isamu saying causing his brothers to look at him. "Mom-y happ-y."

Yasha and Taisho smile and nod in agreement.

"You're right Isamu. You're right."

.

.

**The Next Morning**

"I bet I have a ton of work," Inuyasha says as Kagome fixes his red tie.

"You'll get it done," Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha nods as he grabs his briefcase.

"What are you going to do today?"

"Visit mom then go out to lunch with the Jakotsu," Kagome tells him.

Inuyasha nods before bending down and giving Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"I'll call you later."

Kagome nods as he turns around and opens the door.

"Bye."

"Bye," Kagome says as he walks out the house and towards his car.

Kagome leans against the door and waits for Inuyasha to drive off.

She giggles as she looks down at herself. She's weary a big, pink fluffy robe with white slippers.

"I'm looking like one of those housewives," Kagome says with a smile.

She lets out a sigh as her thoughts begin to wonder.

"Maybe, maybe one day," she mumbles before leaning off the door frame and closing the door.

.

.

**Later that Day**

"I'm home!" Inuyasha shouts as he closes the door.

"Pops!"

"Dad!"

"Da-d!"

The boys yell as they rush towards their father.

"Hey boys," Inuyasha says with a smile.

"How was work?" Taisho asks.

"Good. I'll take you guys there, one day," Inuyasha tells them.

"Did you get us anything?" Yasha asks.

Inuyasha looks around before opening his briefcase and taking out three chocolate bars.

"Don't tell your mom."

The boys nod as they grab the chocolate. The boys turn around and run to the living room, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha smirks as he takes off his suit jacket before walking towards the stairs.

"Where's your mother?!" Inuyasha shouts.

"In her room!" Yasha shouts. Inuyasha nods as he walks up the stairs.

On his way up, he passes Sota walking down.

"I'm getting pizza. Want to pay?"

Inuyasha rolls his eyes, but reaches into his back pocket, grabs his wallet, and hands him two twenties.

"Get sausage and pepperoni."

Sota nods as he grabs the money. "Oh, sis is looking for ya. She wants to talk to you about something important."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, but nods.

He walks into their room and sees Kagome packing.

"Kagome, why are you packing?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome folds a shirt, before placing it in a blue suitcase.

"I'm going back to America, Inuyasha."

"Why?" He asks as he sets his stuff on the seat next to the door.

"Because, I need to get some of our stuff, sell the house, and get paperwork for the bakery," Kagome explains. "I'll probably be back, hopeful in three weeks."

Inuyasha nods as he starts walking towards her.

"I'm going to need you to register the boys into school. They're going to Sō'unga Elementary School. And I need the paperwork for the bakery."

"Anything else?" Inuyasha asks as he sits on the bed, next to her suitcase.

"I didn't get my a hello kiss."

Inuyasha smirks as he grabs Kagome's arm and drags her into his lap. Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck. He leans down and gives her a long, passionate kiss.

Kagome pulls away from him with a smile on her face. "Looks like someone missed me."

"I did."

Kagome runs a finger over his bottom lip, before giving him a peck on the lips.

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Promise to take care of our boys, for me," Kagome asks with a smile.

"I promise," Inuyasha states.

Kagome leans over and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

"And a kiss to seal the deal."

"I don't think we sealed the whole deal," Inuyasha says before grabbing the back if her head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squeals, right before Inuyasha seals their lips into a passionate kiss.

**.**

**.**

**Later that night**

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as he places a row of kisses on Kagome's neck.

They are sitting in a tub filled with bubbles and water. The only source of light were the lit candles.

"Hmm?" Kagome questions as she moves her head to the side.

"I was thinking, that we should move."

"Inuyasha, we can't right now. Not when mama is about to get out the hospital. I want to be here with her," Kagome tells.

"I don't mean far. I mean, I brought the house across the street from here."

"Really?" Kagome asks as she quickly turns around and face Inuyasha.

"Yes. I mean, it's getting kinda of crowded with all of us here. I already checked the house out. It has a big yard so they boys can play and you can have your own walking in closet," Inuyasha says as he places his hands on her waist.

"I can't believe you did that for me, for us," Kagome whispers as she places her hands on his cheeks.

"I'll do anything for you guys. You're my world."

Kagome looks into his gold eyes before leaning down sealing their lips.

_'And you are mine.'_

**.**

**.**

**The Next Day**

"Bye boys," Kagome says as she gathers her sons into a group hug. "Be good. Listen to your father."

"Keh."

"We will," Taisho says as he glares at his older brother.

Kagome gives them a kiss on the head, before releasing them from the hug. She stands up and walks towards Inuyasha.

"Take care of them."

"Will do, Sugar Lips."

Kagome groans as she wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a peck on the lips.

"Call me if anything happens good or bad."

Inuyasha nods as he gives her kiss on the lips, before bringing her close for a hug.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Kagome says before releasing him from the hug and grabbing her suitcase.

"I love you too boys."

"Love you too Mommy!"

"Love you Mama!"

"Ove you Mo-m."

Kagome smiles as she turns around and walks towards the entrance of the airport.

She wipes a small tear out of her eyes as she opens the door.

'_I hope the boys have fun with their father. I'm going to miss them.' _

**With Inuyasha**

.

.

"And then there was four," Yasha says as he turns to look at his father.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but motions his sons to follow him.

"Where are we going Pops?" Yasha asks as Isamu reaches up and grabs his father's hand.

"Two places. Ones for you boys and the other is for your mother."

"I wanna know!" Yasha and Taisho both shouts.

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at Isamu who is smiling up at him.

"You'll find out in a few."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks to everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**We reached over 300 reviews. Yay! Claps and cookies for everyone. ^-^**

**I love you all! Like really. You guys motivate me to write. Your nice comments puts a smile on my face. Thank you! ^-^.**

**It seems like this chapter was short. I'll make the next one longer. ; p.**

**I don't own, 'The best you ever had.'**

**Working in groups is so hard. Almost snapped on this girl in my group today. Little bitch. Lol. Anyways. ^-^**

**I did put the poll up for 'If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right'. It's on my profile. Since I didn't post it last Saturday, I'll give you guys two previews for chapter 10. ^-^**

**Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' ,'The MobLife' and 'Secretary to Wife'. And my one shots.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love you! ^-^.**

**.**

**.**

_**Preview:**_

"Hi," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist and inhales her scent. He took a deep sniff causing Kagome to freeze a little.

_'There's something off with her scent.'_

"You smell different," he mumbles causing Kagome to bite her bottom lip.

"I thought I would. Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you," Kagome says as she pulls away from the hug to look him in his face.

"Inuyasha, you're-"

.

.

**Inuyasha is what? What's Kagome going to tell him?^.^**

**The next to be updated is: The Mob Life**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: A Start to a New Life

"Where are we going now?" Yasha asks as he runs a hand down his new metal bat. Taisho shakes his head before tossing his new baseball in the air and catching it.

"A jewelry store," Inuyasha says as he pauses at a stop sign.

"Why?"

"I want to buy something for your mother. And you boys are going to help me pick it out."

"Do we have to?" Yasha whines.

"Did I have to buy you a new bat?"

"Keh."

"Thought so," Inuyasha says with a smirk.

"What are we going to help you buy?" Taisho asks curiously.

"If I tell you. You guys are going to have to keep it a secret," Inuyasha states as he glances back at them.

"Sure."

"Kay."

"Ye-s."

"I'm getting your mother a-"

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Miss, are you okay?" A blonde flight attendant asks as she passes by Kagome. She notice she looks a little pale.

"I'm fine," Kagome states before taking a sip of her orange juice. "Just an upset stomach."

The attendant nodded before continuing her walk.

"I need to stop worrying about the boys. They're fine. Everyone's fine," Kagome mumbles as she rubs her temple. "I still have eight more hours before we land. I need a nap."

.

.

**A week later**

Everything is going well at the Higurashi residence. Inuyasha had registered the boys into the third grade, brought them new clothes, and helped them practice their batting skills.

Korari is still in the hospital, but Inuyasha or the family (Sango, Koga, etc.) would visit her once a day.

Kagome was due to come home in two weeks.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"Everything seems fine. With Kagome's bakeries, that'll triple our income," Inuyasha mumbles as he twirls a pen in his left hand. He's sitting at the kitchen table looking over bank documents.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Taisho asks as he walks into the kitchen. Isamu claps his hands as he walks towards his father.

"Looking at my company's money," Inuyasha says before running his hands through Isamu's hair. "When I retire one day, one of you boys are going to take over my entire company."

"It's going to be me," Yasha says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yeah right. Everyone knows I'm getting it," Taisho says as he grabs a juice pouch from the fridge.

"Haha. Very funny."

"What about you? You going to take over the business too?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at Isamu.

"No. I do-ctor," Isamu says with a smile.

"Nice," Inuyasha tells him while Yasha and Taisho walk out the kitchen arguing.

"Go stop your brothers before they kill each other," Inuyasha tells Isamu as he hands him his pen.

"O'kay," Isamu beams before rushing out the room.

"A doctor, huh? He's smart. He can be anything he wants," Inuyasha mumbles as a Skype bubble pops onto his screen.

He clicks accept, before a picture of a smiling Kagome pops up.

"Hi."

"Hey yourself. How's California?"

"Warm," Kagome says. "How's mom?"

"Good. She's regaining her strength."

"Excellent. Did you-"

"Yes Kagome. The boys are all sign up. We even went back to school shopping too."

"Good. How a-"

"The girls are fine. Everyone's fine," Inuyasha says as Kagome tilts her head to the side.

"That's good."

Crash!

"Shit."

"What was that?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"Nothing."

"Yasha! Don't run away from me!" Sota shouts.

Inuyasha shakes his head as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Kagome tells him with a smile. "I should be back in two weeks. A couple of days before the boys go back to school. I'm not sure. I'll check the date again."

Inuyasha nods as he leans back in his seat.

"After you left, I took the boys to a baseball shop. Got them some baseballs and a bats."

"Nice. I bet they like that."

"They did," Inuyasha says with a nod. "I also got you something."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see when you come back."

"Jerk," Kagome mumbles with a cross of the arms.

_**Ring Ring!**_

Kagome sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. "I have to go. The bakeries have been booming since I left."

"Good."

Kagome smiles in response. "I'll call you later. I want to talk to my boys."

"Yeah. They're kinda busy," Inuyasha says as he scratches the back of his head.

"Inuyasha Takahashi Jr. get back here!"

"Inu-"

"Um. Gotta go bye."

"Inuyasha don't y-"

Inuyasha clicks the end button, making Kagome's angry face disappear.

"What are you guys doing up there?!" Inuyasha yells as he stands up.

"Nothing!"

Inuyasha sighs as he sits back down in his chair. "I don't know how Kagome handles them."

Isamu runs into the kitchen with red paint on his face.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asks while rubbing his head.

Isamu shrugs in response.

"I don't know."

"Right. Clean up. What do you want for dinner?" Inuyasha asks as he wipes his thumb across his red painted cheek. "And not ramen or pizza."

"Chicken nuggets."

"With french fries and some mac and cheese."

Isamu nods as he tilts his head and smiles at his father; showing off his small dimples.

Inuyasha's eyes soften as he sees Kagome in Isamu.

"Let me help you clean up."

"O-kay daddy."

Inuyasha smiles at him, before getting up and walking to the sink.

.

.

**One o'clock in the morning**

Kagome had called Inuyasha and the boys later that night to talk to them. They talked for a good two hours, before Kagome ended the call to go to sleep.

Sota and Hitomi had spent the night over a friend's house. Inuyasha and the boys stayed at the house.

.

.

"Pops!"

"Uhh?!" Inuyasha exclaims as he sits up in bed. He looks over to see Yasha staring at him. "What?"

"I had a bad dream," he mumbles.

"What was it about?"

"Mom not coming back and she left us," Yasha admits. "Then you left and we were alone."

"Come up here."

Yasha climbs into Inuyasha and Kagome's bed and sat next to his father.

"It's going to be okay buddy."

"But, dad, I was scared," Yasha mumbles as he looks down at his lap. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he looks down at Yasha. 'He called me dad.'

"Men aren't supposed to be scared."

"They do though. I got scared when I thought your mother and I would never be a couple. I'm glad that she was able to take me back. Everyday, I'm going to prove to her that I'm not going to make the same mistake," Inuyasha says before placing a hand on Yasha's shoulder causing him to look up at him. "We're not going anywhere Yasha. Just know that."

Yasha nods in response. "Can I sleep in here tonight."

Inuyasha smirks and nods as he starts to lay back down. "Fine with me."

"Good. Now don't tell Taisho and Isamu about this."

"Whatever you say Yasha," Inuyasha says as he wraps an arm around Yasha's waist. Yasha lays his head on Inuyasha's t-shirt covered chest.

"Pops."

"Yeah?"

"You're a good dad."

Inuyasha smiles down at his son. "Thanks Yasha. Thanks."

.

.

**Two weeks later**

_**Ding Ding! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!**_

"Can no one get the door?" Inuyasha growls as he walks out the kitchen.

"Nope!" Yasha yells as he follows his father. His hair had grown down to his waist. Inuyasha rolls his eyes as they walk towards the door.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Coming!"

"Hold your horses!" Yasha shouts.

"Why are you screaming?" Inuyasha asks as he turns to look at his son.

"Because you are."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he continues his journey to the door.

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Can you-"

"Yashie!" Kagome squeals as she jumps unto Inuyasha. Inuyasha staggers back in response.

"Hi," Kagome says as she wraps her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha wraps his arms around her waist and inhales her scent. He took a deep sniff causing Kagome to freeze a little.

'There's something off with her scent.'

"You smell different," he mumbles causing Kagome to bite her bottom lip.

"I thought I would. Inuyasha, there's something I need to tell you," Kagome says as she pulls away from the hug to look him in his face.

"Inuyasha, you're-"

"Mommy!"

"Yasha!" Kagome squeals as she pushes Inuyasha away from her and rushes towards her son. "Ohh! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too," Yasha mumbles as he wraps his arms around her neck and places his head into her neck.

"You smell funny mommy," Yasha mumbles into Kagome's neck.

"It's the perfume," Kagome mumbles as she rubs his back.

She kisses his head, before placing him back down on his feet. "It looks like you grown," Kagome says as she pinches his cheeks.

"Mommy," Yasha whines causing Inuyasha to raise an eyebrow. '_He's such a momma's boy. Who's blaming him? Kagome's been the only parent he's been around.'_

"Where are the rest of the boys?" Kagome asks as Yasha stands next to his mother.

"Taisho is with Sota and Hitomi, they went to the library. And Isamu's reading to your mother."

"She's out the hospital? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Yeah. We didn't know she was getting release until a couple of days ago. She got out yesterday. She's in the living room."

Kagome nods as she walks away from them towards the living room. Yasha and Inuyasha follow her.

Isamu looks up as his mother enters the room.

"Mom-mie."

"Keep reading sweetheart," Kagome says as she walks towards him and gives him a kiss on the head.

She walks towards her mother and hugs her closely. She's in a wheel chair with a orange scarf over her head. You can see that her brown hair is growing back though. You can tell that she lost a lot of weight as she wears an orange t-shirt and blue jeans. The bags underneath her eyes were disappearing and she had a white gauze wrapped around her left arm.

"Mom, how are you? Sorry I couldn't be here when you got out."

"It's okay dear," Korari says as she kisses the side of her head.

Kagome smiles as she pulls away from her. She looks at her watch and whistles. It's five o' six.

"I'll start making dinner."

"Okay dear."

Kagome smiles before standing up and walking towards Inuyasha. "Can you get my bags. They're in the taxi. I told him to wait out there."

"Yasha, go outside and see if the taxi is still outside."

Yasha nods before doing as his father ordered.

"I'm going to start cooking."

"What were you going to say earlier?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at Kagome.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome says before walking away from him.

Inuyasha groans as he leans against the wall. '_Her scent, It's different. I smelt it before. But where?_'

He silently ponders, before walking outside.

.

.

**Twenty minutes later**

Kagome hums as she stirs the rice. She tastes it, before setting the spoon down on the counter and placing the lid back back on.

"The rice is cooking, the beef is almost done, now vegetables and I should be done," Kagome mumbles to herself before she walks to the refrigerator.

Once she had the vegetables how she wanted to incorporate them in the dish, she starts cutting them on the cutting board.

Kagome starts humming again as she cuts the vegetables.

"Hello beautiful," Inuyasha whispers against her ear.

"Hi," Kagome says with a giggle. Inuyasha kisses the side of her head, before taking a step back.

Kagome freezes as Inuyasha starts clapping an necklace around her neck.

"Inuyasha."

"You like it?" He asks as he places his hands on her shoulders. "The boys helped me out."

"It's beautiful," Kagome gasps as she runs her fingers over the diamond encrusted heart pendant.

"I know," he mumbles against her neck.

"Stop making out! And cook?" Sota shouts as he leans against the door.

Inuyasha gives him the finger as he pulls away from Sota's sister.

"Dad, your phone's ringing," Taisho stated. "It's Uncle Fluffy."

Inuyasha huffs before walking out the kitchen.

"Is dinner almost done?"

"Yes. Now calm your horses, Sota. Where's Hitomi?"

"She went shopping for some more clothes."

Kagome nods as she grabs a tomato.

"How's mom?"

"She's good and healthy. She missed you."

"I know. I'm sorry I missed it."

"She understands. What she's worried about is, you and the boys leaving."

"Well she shouldn't be worried," Kagome says as she turns away from the counter. "I'm staying here. For good. So are the boys."

"Good," Sota says before turning around to leave the kitchen. "I missed my sister."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Are you staying?" Kagome asks as Sota holds the kitchen door open.

"In this house? No. Well until mom's feeling better. I'll be in an apartment five minutes away. Yes."

"Good choice, Sota. Mom's going to be happy that her family is back together."

"I'm happy too," Sota says before walking out the door.

"So am I. So am I."

.

.

**One hour later**

After everyone was done eating dinner, Inuyasha wheeled Korari into the living room while the boys, Sota, and Hitomi helped clean up. Kagome had disappeared into her room to change.

.

.

Inuyasha walks into his and Kagome's bedroom to see Kagome sitting on their bed reading a book.

"What ya reading?" Inuyasha asks as he takes a seat at the corner of the bed.

"_Living on the Run_," Kagome said before setting the book down. She starts to crawl towards Inuyasha. She places her hands on his shoulders causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's go to the park," she says as she kisses Inuyasha's neck. "I have to finish what I started to tell you earlier."

"Can't we just stay here?" Inuyasha whines as Kagome licks his ear, before blowing on it.

"Nope. Now come on," Kagome says as she gives his temple a peck. She jumps out the bed and grabs her purse.

"Fine. But when we get back," Inuyasha says as he gets off the bed, wraps his arms around her waist, and brings her butt to his crotch. "It's just going to be me, you, and the bed."

Kagome smirks as she rubs her butt against his boner. "Aye Aye Captain."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"This is really good ice cream," Kagome states as she dips her spoon into her cup filled with ice creams. On their way to the park, Kagome got a small craving for ice cream and told Inuyasha to go to the nearest ice cream shop.

"Best in town," Inuyasha mumbles as he finish the last bit of his ice cream. "What did you have to tell me?"

"Wait a minute."

Kagome finishes her ice cream in silence, before setting it to the side and grabbing her purse. "Close your eyes."

"Ka-"

"Do it."

Inuyasha huffs as he closes his eyes. "I'm waiting."

"Hold out your hand."

Inuyasha stretches out his hand while Kagome reaches inside her purse.

Inuyasha feels something plastic being placed in his hand.

"Open your eyes."

Inuyasha's eyes flutter open and he looks down at the object in his hands. It's a pregnancy test. His eyes widen as he looks at Kagome, then at the pregnancy test, back at Kagome, and finally back down at the test.

He lifts the test, to make sure he was looking at the right result.

Positive.

Kagome bites her bottom lip as she looks down at her lap. '_Silence is good, right_?'

"Pregnant," Inuyasha whispers as he look down at the pregnancy test.

Kagome nods as she looks up at him.

"I'm six weeks."

"How could you-"

"I was gone for three weeks and we have been having sex since mother's almost death incident."

Inuyasha shakily nods as he drops the test in his lap before looking at Kagome. "Holy Shit!"

"I know."

"Shit! Like how did this happen?"

Kagome gives Inuyasha a look in response. "We all know how this happen."

"But a baby."

"Maybe you should have worn a condom," Kagome mumbles as she leans back in her seat.

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Inuyasha snaps.

"If the shoe fits."

Inuyasha huffs as he picks up the pregnancy test. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm not getting an abortion," Kagome says as she places a hand on her stomach.

"What? No! Kami, woman. I would never want you to get one," Inuyasha quickly defends. "I'm just in shock."

"Why? We have three kids already."

"This is going to be the first time I experience you, being pregnant," Inuyasha explains. "I'm just shock and happy."

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as she turns to face him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. And I'm sorry for keeping you away from your children."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have kept a father away from his children."

Inuyasha sighs and nods as he raises his hand and moves a piece of her hair away from her face.

"It's okay. Everything is okay now. We're back together."

"Yeah," Kagome mumbles as she feels Inuyasha hands slip down to her neck. He leans his head against hers and smiles. "We're having a baby."

Kagome giggles and nods. "How are we going to tell the others?"

"Don't worry about that now," Inuyasha says as he leans up to seal their lips. Kagome quickly kisses him back.

"We (kiss) should cel-(kiss) ebrate."

Kagome flicks her tongue over Inuyasha's bottom causing his to whimper like a puppy.

"I don't think we can wait until we go home."

"There's a hotel ten minutes from here. We can get one of the master suites and make all the noise we want."

"What are you waiting for fluffy ears. Whisk me away."

Kagome squeals as Inuyasha picks her up bridal style.

"Aye Aye Captain," Inuyasha mocks.

Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his shoulder. "Then get a jump on it, captain."

.

.

**Two hours later **

"Hello?" Yasha answers as Korari reads a book to Taisho.

"Hey Yasha. Is your mother back?" Sango asks as she bounces her son on her hip.

"Yeah. She got back today. But her and pops went to the park."

"At this time?"

"They left after dinner," Yasha explains. "But I'm not sure where they're at. Maybe dad- nevermind."

"What were you going to say?"

"Yasha, time for bed sweetheart. Who's on the phone?" Korari asks as she hands the book to Isamu.

"Aunt Sango. I have to go Aunt Sango."

"I heard honey. Get ready for bed. I'll find out where your parents are."

"Okay. Night Aunt Sango. Love you."

"Love you too. Good night. Tell the boys the same."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Yasha places the phone of the table, next to his grandmother, before following his brothers out the room.

"What did Aunt Sango want?" Taisho asks as they walks up the stairs.

"To know where mom and pops were at," Yasha tells them. "Also, she hates you guys."

"Geesh. Thanks," Taisho mumbles as Isamu hits Yasha's shoulder.

"No funny."

"It was a joke. Calm down bro."

Taisho rolls his eyes as he continues to walk up the stairs. '_Children.'_

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Wow," Kagome pants as she lays on tops of Inuyasha's sweaty chest.

"Amazing."

Kagome giggles as he cups her butt.

"I hope I didn't hurt the baby."

"You didn't. He or she is fine," Kagome states as she looks down at the mattress. "I should plan a doctor's appointment. I'll probably ask one of the girls who they went to."

Inuyasha grunts in response. Kagome's phone starts ringing but they ignore it.

"I don't want to go home, not yet. I want to stay here with you."

"I do too."

Kagome sighs as she snuggles into his chest. "I have to go pee. Umm, call home and tell everyone we're staying here."

"Okay," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses the side of her head.

Kagome smiles as she wraps the sheets around her naked body, gets up, and walks towards the bathroom.

"When I get back, tell me about all the stuff I missed."

"Kay," he says as he reaches down in their pile of clothes and grabs his phone.

Kagome smiles before turning around.

"I'm going to be a father again," Inuyasha states with a smirk. "And this time. I'm going to be there."

.

.

Kagome and Inuyasha talked all night, before they fell asleep in each other arms.

The next day they went home and spent time with their family and friends.

However Kagome or Inuyasha haven't anyone told anyone about the new baby.

.

.

**Monday Morning**

"Good morning, love," Inuyasha whispers as he wraps his arms around Kagome's waist.

He's wearing a black suit while Kagome's wearing jeans and a blue v neck shirt. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, but pauses when he smells her tears.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine. Go get the boys. Breakfast is done," Kagome says before sniffing.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow but nods. He kisses the side of her head before walking out the kitchen.

"Boys, are you ready?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the bathroom. Taisho puts the brush down as he turns to look at his father. Isamu and Yasha continue to brush their teeth.

Taisho's wearing blue pants and a blue and tan plaid shirt with white Nike's. Isamu's wearing green pants and a yellow polo shirt with brown converse. Yasha's wearing red pants, a white t-shirt, and black vans.

"I am," Taisho states while Yasha's rinses.

"Your mom picked out your clothes, huh?" Inuyasha questions as he leans against the door frame.

"Keh."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he watches his sons finish getting ready.

"Breakfast is done. Watch out for your mother. She's feeling a little down today."

"She's always done that."

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, motioning for Yasha to continue.

"She's sad because she realizes we're growing up. She does it every school year."

"Inuyasha! When are you and the boys going to come down?"

"Wait a minute!" Inuyasha shouts, before turning to his boys.

"Get your backpack then come downstairs to eat."

"Go grab some tissues. Mom's going to be crying at breakfast," Yasha tells him.

Inuyasha sighs as he shakes his head.

"Don't get us started on when our birthday comes."

.

.

**An hour later**

"I love you, boys," Kagome says as she bends down in front of her sons.

"We love you too, mom," Taisho states with a smile. He pushes his glasses up, before grabbing his Superman backpack that his father was handing him.

"We'll take you to your tutor next week," Kagome tells Isamu as she places her hands on his small hips. Isamu nods as he grabs a piece of Kagome's hair.

"Watch out for your brother, boys."

"We always do. Chill mom," Yasha says as he puts on his Spiderman backpack.

Kagome bites her bottom lip before crushing Isamu into a hug.

"Ugh, I'm going to miss you today."

"I'm go miss ou too," Isamu mumbles as he hugs his mother back.

Kagome releases him, before crushing Yasha and Taisho into a similar hug.

Taisho and Yasha look up at their father who has a smirk on his face as he helps Isamu into his Iron Man backpack.

"Your medicine is at the front office. Tell the teacher if you don't feel good."

Isamu nods as his father ruffles his hair.

_**Rinnnng!**_

Kagome kisses the boys on the head, before standing up.

"Okay, go. Go have fun and learn," Kagome says as she crosses her hands.

The boys nod, before turning around and walking towards the double doors, being held by two teachers.

"Be good boys!"

"Bye mom," Yasha and Taisho says while Isamu waves.

"Ah! This is so sad," Kagome says as tears form in her eyes. "My babies are growing up."

"I know Kagome. I know," Inuyasha states as he pulls Kagome into a hug.

"Why can't they stay babies forever?!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as Kagome sobs into his chest.

"Is mom crying again?" Yasha asks as they walk into the school.

"Yup."

"She did that last year too," Taisho states causing Yasha and Isamu to nod in response.

"She ery emot-inal."

"True," Yasha says causing them to laugh.

.

.

**Five minutes Later**

"Yes. No. Are you serious? I'll be there in a minute," Inuyasha says before ending the call.

"You have to go back to the office?" Kagome asks as she flips through a woman's magazine.

"Yeah. Someone fucked up," Inuyasha mumbles as he puts his phone in the cup holders.

"I was thinking, we can have a dinner for mother, then expose that I'm pregnant," Kagome says as she looks at Inuyasha. "Two celebrations in one."

"And it's still warm outside, so we can probably do it outside," Inuyasha says as he turns left.

"Right."

Inuyasha turns right, turning down the street to Korari's house. He stops the car across the street at a yellow house with a big yard.

"We'll have to repaint the house. Yellow is tacky," Kagome says as Inuyasha and she get out the car.

"I was thinking a blue or a dark red," Inuyasha says as he locks the car, before walking around the car.

"Or white," Kagome states as Inuyasha wraps an arm around her waist.

"We'll find out later. It could be a project that the boys and I work on," Inuyasha says as they walks up the sidewalk.

"Stop babying me," Kagome whines as Inuyasha helps her up the small step.

"I just want to make sure my baby is okay," Inuyasha says as he places a hand on top of Kagome's stomach. Kagome rolls her eyes and smiles. '_He can be sweet sometime._'

After Inuyasha opens the door, they walk inside.

"It's big and spacious," Kagome says as she looks down the hallway. "Let's go hunting."

Inuyasha shakes his head, but follows Kagome as she walks towards the first open entrance.

"Family room."

"Let's go check it out."

.

.

**With the boys**

"I'm Inuyasha Takahashi Junior."

"I'm Inu No Taisho Takahashi the Second."

"I Isamu Taky-hashi."

"Does anyone have any questions?" A woman with brown hair and eyes asks as she looks at her classroom of third graders.

Yasha sighs as a few hands raise up.

"Me Teacher Sara! Me first!"

"Yes, Shizu," Sara says, pointing at a little girl.

"Do you boys have nicknames? My family calls me Shi because they don't want to say my real name."

"We know what a nickname is, stupid," Yasha mumbles causing Isamu to hit the back of his leg.

"I go by Taisho, Isamu is just Isamu, and Inuyasha Jr. goes by Yasha," Taisho explains.

"Taisho you speak very well," Sara says with slight wide eyes.

"Thank you."

"Okay. Two more people."

Sara survey the crowd, before pointing to a tall girl with blonde hair.

"Kisu."

"Who's the oldest?"

"Me," Yasha says with a smirk.

"Then me," Taisho says raising his hand.

"Me last," Isamu says causing Sara to smile. '_They're so cute_."

"Okay. One more. Julin."

Julin, a short boy with black hair, smiles as he stands up.

"Are you three related?"

"What are you stupid? Of course we're related. Sorry, that was a lie. We're not," Yasha says with a cross of the arms. "I swear, people-"

"Okay! Let me tell you guys about myself. Boys you did an excellent job. How about you take your seat."

The brothers nod as they walked down the aisle to their assigned desks.

'_Yasha is going to be a difficult one to control,_' Sara thought with a shake of her head. '_Let's see how the rest of the day goes.'_

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha **

Kagome smiles as she looks around the master bedroom. All in all, the house is spacious and sets a warm, friendly atmosphere.

"It even has a patio!" Kagome squeals as she opens the french double doors. "I can't believe this place has been across from mom's house."

Kagome grins at the scene in front of her. "I bet if I put some chairs out here, I could see a beautiful sunset everyday."

Kagome walks towards the wooden railing and rest her hands on it.

"Everything is finally going according to plan," Kagome whispers as she places a hand on her stomach. "Even though there was some bumps in the road, I'm finally getting what I want. A family, Inuyasha, and now this house. Wait until our baby is born you'll be happy too."

Kagome didn't hear the door open or close. She lets out a sigh as the wind blows her hair.

"I'm glad I came back to Japan. Back in America, I didn't feel complete," Kagome closes her eyes as she takes a deep breath. "But now, I feel content. This is the house. This is where I want to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha and my children."

She turns around to search for Inuyasha, however, what she sees surprises her.

"Inuyasha whe- Inuyasha, no, get up," Kagome says with a shake of the head. Inuyasha is bending on one knee, in front of her.

"Kagome, I love you-"

"And I love you too, but-"

"But nothing. Kagome, I made a mistake last time. I was stupid and immature. And I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you and our boys."

"Inu-"

"You love me right?" Inuyasha asks as he reaches into his back pocket.

"I do. Always."

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with me, right?" Inuyasha pulls out a black, velvet ring box out his pocket.

"Yes, I do," Kagome shakingly says as Inuyasha moves the ring box into her view.

Kagome gasps as he opens the ring box.

"If you want all of that. Then marry me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks, everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' ,'The MobLife' and 'Secretary to Wife'. And my one shots.**

**School is school.. Tiring...**

**A few more chapters before 'First Love' ends. So sad!**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love you! ^-^.**

**Preview:**

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome asks as Inuyasha guides her through the house.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha whispers against her ear. Kagome shivers as his hand rubs a circle on her expanding stomach. "We haven't had a proper date in a long time."

"I know."

Inuyasha kisses the side of her head, before sliding the door to the backyard open.

"Watch your step."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha helps her walk down the couple of steps.

"Can I look now?" Kagome asks.

"In a minute," Inuyasha says as they continue walking. "Okay, stop."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiles as she raise her hands up and takes off the black blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, it's-"

.

.

**What's the surprise? What did Kagome say to Inuyasha's proposal? Will she make him wait?**

**Until next time folks, **

**The next story to be updated is: **_**Secretary to Wife**_

**Bye ^-^.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: I Think I Want to Marry You

"This school ain't half bad," Yasha says as Taisho pushes Isamu, on the swings. Their class is outside for recess.

"It's bigger than our other school," Taisho says as Isamu lets out a squeal.

"Yeah and the people here are nice too."

Taisho nods before someone yells out their names.

"Yasha! Ismau! Taisho! Do you guys want to play kickball with us?" A tall boy name Jak asks with a ball in his hands and a few kids behind him.

"I'm game," Yasha says as he looks at his brothers. Taisho nods as Isamu shakes his head no.

"I ay here."

"You sure?" Taisho asks as he steps away from Isamu.

Isamu nods as he kicks his legs, causing him to swing higher.

"Okay. But we'll be over there," Yasha states before he and Taisho turn around to walk towards Jak and his friends.

Isamu hums as he kicks his legs.

"Hi."

Isamu turns to his left to see a little girl with silver hair and purple eyes.

"Hi," Isamu whispers with a blush. '_She is pretty_,' Isamu thinks.

"Can I swing next to you?"

"Ye-s."

"I'm Shiori," Shiori stands as she jumps unto her swing and starts to swing her legs back and forth.

"I-samu."

"I know. I saw you in class. You don't talk much."

"Tal-k bad," Isamus stutters.

"I think you talk fine."

Isamu smiles as he looks at Shiori.

"Tha-nk yo-u."

Shiori smiles as she looks at her new friend.

They began to talk as they swing.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispers as stares down at the engagement ring. The ring is a seven karat green rectangular shaped diamond nestled in the silver brand.

Inuyasha's palms start to sweat as Kagome stares at him then at the ring then back to him.

'T_his is more nerve working than the first time I asked her to marry me.'_

"Inuyasha. I-I don't know," Kagome states.

"Kag-"

"Inuyasha, I love you. I want to say yes, but truthfully I'm scared. I'm scared of standing at the altar, and you leave me or you don't show up."

"Kagome," Inuyasha quietly states as he gets on both of his knees. He crawls towards her, being careful of the ring. He places his hand around her waist, pulling her close to him.

He kisses her stomach causing butterflies to erupt inside of her.

"You gotta trust me. I'm serious baby. I want to marry you. I want us to be one big family, Kagome. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, our boys, and this baby. I want you Kagome, I only want you," Inuyasha tells her. "Please, just give me another chance."

"Yes."

"What?" Inuyasha asks with wide eyes.

"Yes I want to marry you, again," Kagome says with a teary nod.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he looks at her.

"Aren't you going to put the ring on?" Kagome asks with a small giggle.

Inuyasha pulls out the ring and put it on her finger, after he drops the box. He wraps his arms around her waist again nervousness disappearing completely.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Inuyasha repeats and he places his head on her shoulder.

He squeezes her close to him as he repeats his gratitude to her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome starts to say when she feels something wet on her shoulder. "Are you crying?"

"No," Inuyasha mumbles as he sniffs.

Kagome smiles as she wraps her arms around his back and runs her hands up and down it.

"I love you," Kagome states with a giggle. "I am the one who should be crying."

"I know," Inuyasha silently whimpers. "I'm just so happy. We're going to get married again."

"A small wedding though. Maybe in your parents back yard or a small chapel," Kagome says he pulls away from her.

Kagome silently raises her hand to his face and runs her thumbs over his teary cheeks.

"You're such a big softie."

Inuyasha pouts as Kagome kisses his wet cheek.

"Than-"

"Stop thanking me. I wanted to get married. I want us to be husband and wife," Kagome tells him.

"Mrs. Kagome Takahashi," Inuyasha lightly growls as he pulls her close to him. "Has a ring to it."

Kagome lets out a laugh as she stretches out her hand.

"It's beautiful," Kagome says as she wiggles her fingers.

"I know you like green," Inuyasha comments. "The boys even helped me out."

"Really? I'm surprise they kept that secret from me. They usually can't hold anything from their mother," Kagome says as she take another look at her ring.

"I bribed them with candy."

"Oh geez. Candy is more important than me," Kagome says as Inuyasha kissed the side of her head.

Inuyasha lets out a small laugh as he squeezes her butt. "Nothing is more important than you."

"Why thank you, Takahashi," Kagome coos as she runs her fingers down his neck and to his chest.

"I think we should go back home and celebrate."

"But you have to go to work," Kagome mumbles as she stands on her tip toes and kisses his neck.

"Someone can handle my business, for an hour or two," Inuyasha states as he picks her up bridal style.

Kagome squeals while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Sota and Hitomi took Mama out for some errands. If we get home now-"

"We'll have a good hour to celebrate," Inuyasha says before dashing out the house.

"Inuyasha!"

.

.

**That Afternoon**

"How was school boys?" Kagome asks as her sons and fiancée walk into the kitchen. Kagome is making the boys a snack.

"Tiring," Yasha mumbles as he takes a seat at the kitchen table. His brothers do the same.

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha comes up behind her and wrap an arm around her waist.

Kagome smiles at him as she continues to cut the green apples.

"Taisho, Isamu, how was your day?" Kagome asks as she puts the apple slices on a plate.

"It was good and different. The teacher is nice," Taisho states.

"That's good. Isamu?"

"I ma-de a ew friend."

"Really that's good."

"Keh, it's his girlfriend," Yasha teases causing Isamu to hit him.

"No s-he no-t."

"Right."

Kagome shakes her head as she opens the jar of peanut butter and spoons a big glob of it out and place it on the side of the plate.

"Did you boys get any homework?"

"Thank Heavens, no."

"Why are you so dramatic?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome places the boys snack in front of them.

"Like father like son," Yasha sings as he dips his apple into peanut butter.

Inuyasha growls as Yasha smiles at him.

"We're home!"

"Grandma!"

Before they could say anything, the three boys were gone.

Kagome sighs as she walks towards the island in the kitchen.

"When are we going to tell everyone about us and the baby?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome opens a cabinet.

"Soon. Hopefully next week," Kagome states as she grabs a bowl. "Sota might not notice the ring, but I'm sure Hitomi and my mom will. It's so shiny."

Inuyasha chuckles as he walks to the kitchen table.

"You still want to have that lunch with everyone? Celebrating your mom and all?"

"Yes. It'll be nice," Kagome says as she sets the bowl down. She places a hand on her stomach and groans. "We might need to tell everyone sooner though."

"Why?" Inuyasha asks as he dips his apple slice into the peanut butter.

"Afternoon sickness," Kagome says before running out the kitchen.

"I thought that was called morning sickness," Inuyasha says before running after her.

.

.

**Later that Night**

After dinner, Kagome had gone upstairs to take a shower to calm her stomach.

The men in the house cleared the table and washed the dishes, while the other woman and the boys got ready for bed.

.

.

"Mom," Taisho calls out as he stands in the doorway. He's wearing his blue boxers and a short sleeve yellow shirt.

"What's up sweetheart?" Kagome asks as she runs a comb through her wet hair.

"I don't want to be rude, but I've noticed something," Taisho says as he closes the door and walks towards her bed.

"What have you noticed?" Kagome asks with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been eating a lot and been moody. And your stomach's getting a little bigger," Taisho says causing Kagome to stop brushing her hair. "Sorry mama! I didn't mean to be rude."

Kagome sets the comb down before turning around to look at him.

"Taisho go sit on the bed, you're not in trouble."

Kagome walk towards the bed and takes a seat next to him. She wraps her arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer to her.

"The reason I've been acting that way is because I'm having another baby."

"What?!"

"Shh!"

"Boys, come in," Kagome states.

"Way to go, Yasha," Taisho mumbles as Isamu and Yasha walk into the room.

"Come sit."

Yasha and Isamu sit in the floor, in front of Kagome and Taisho.

"I'm guessing you boys heard everything," Kagome says as Inuyasha walks into the room with a blue t-shirt and relaxed jeans on.

"What's going on?"

"Those boys know about the baby," Kagome says as Inuyasha closes the door behind him.

"Oh really? And how did they find out?" Inuyasha asks, shooting a glare towards Yasha.

"Hey! It wasn't me! Taisho made the plan."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he steps over to Isamu and Yasha. He takes a seat on the other side of Kagome.

"Did you tell them about us."

"Us what?" Yasha asks.

"Br-eak u-p?" Isamu asks with a tilt of the head.

"No," Kagome quickly tells them. "We're getting married."

"Really?!"

Kagome giggles at her son's excitement.

"Yes. You're father asked me earlier today. And I said yes," Kagome says as she leans back into Inuyasha's chest.

"That's awesome!" Taisho happily states. Yasha and Isamu nod in agreement.

"But you guys can't tell anyone yet. We want to tell them," Kagome firmly tells them.

"Sure," Yasha says as he leans back. "We can keep a secret."

Kagome glances at Inuyasha who glances back at her. '_Right.'_

"Do you guys have any questions?" Inuyasha asks as he runs his hands up and down Kagome's arms.

"Do we have to keep it? Because dealing with these two brats is hard work," Yasha says causing his brothers to pounces on him.

"You see!"

Kagome giggles as she leans against Inuyasha's chest.

"Our little family."

"It's going to be a bigger one now," Inuyasha tells her as he places a hand on her stomach.

Kagome places her hand on top of his and grins up at him.

"Our big family."

.

.

**In the morning.**

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in."

"Good morning, mama," Kagome says as she walks into her bedroom with a plate full of food. She places the plate next to her night stand.

Korari smiles at Kagome who takes a seat on her bed. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I took my medicine too," Korari tells her.

Kagome nods as she stares at her mother.

"I'm pregnant."

"I know."

"The boys told you?"

"No. I could tell when you came back. You had this glow about you. I remember that glow because I had the same glow when I was pregnant."

"Ohh," Kagome mumbles as she places her left hand over her right. Korari reaches over and grabs her daughter's left hand.

"Pretty," She says as she runs a finger over the diamond.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Kagome asks as she looks at her mother. "Do you think I should marry Inuyasha?"

"Personally, yes. I can see the change in Inuyasha. I'm happy Kagome. But that's my opinion. It's your choice, dear."

"I think I made the right decision," Kagome states with a smile. "I love him."

"I'm glad. A small wedding?"

"Yes. I don't want anything big. I just want you guys there and my friends."

Korari nods with a smile. "I'm so proud of you Kagome. You're finally letting go of the past and moving on."

"I'm trying," Kagome states with a small smile.

"Kagome! We have to go!"

"I'll be back later, mama," Kagome says as she hugs her mother. Korari gives her daughter a kiss on the head, before she stands up and walks out the room.

Korari grabs her plate of food and lets out a happy sigh.

"Looks like Izzy and I are going to be planning a wedding, again."

.

.

**An hour later**

"Call me when you girls are done," Inuyasha states as Kagome leans over about to be left at Sango's house.

"Okay."

Inuyasha gives her a slow, passionate kiss before pulling her away.

"Such a tease," Kagome mumbles as he runs a thumb over her wet lip. Inuyasha gives her a peck on the lips, before leaning back in his seat.

"Bye."

Kagome sticks her tongue out at him, before grabbing her purse and getting out his car.

Inuyasha watches Kagome walk to Rin and entering into the house, before driving off to work.

"Hey girl," Rin says as she gives Kagome a hug.

"Hey. Where's everyone at?"

"We're out on the patio," Rin tells her as Kagome starts taking off her jacket.

Kagome nods as Rin skips down the hallway. She puts her jacket and purse on the coat rack before following after Rin.

"Hey girls," Kagome says as she takes a seat across from Rin.

"Hey Ka-what's on your finger?" Ayame says as she looks at Kagome. The girls quickly look down at Kagome's hand.

Kagome tries to put her left hand underneath the table, but Sango grabs it.

"Ha, that's pretty, but it's on the wrong hand," Sango says before looking at Kagome. Rin and Ayame lean over the table and look at the ring.

"Guys, let's have an open mind about this."

"No!"

"Okay, guys we have to have an open mind about this," Kagome says as Sango's grip tightens on her hand.

"Sango, you're hurting my hand."

Sango lets go of her hands and leans back in her seat with crossed arms.

"We're waiting."

Ayama and Rin follow Sango's action.

"Okay. So yesterday, Inuyasha asked me to marry him, in our new house and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. New house?" Sango asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's the one crossed from mama's. Anyway, I said yes and yeah. We're engaged again," Kagome states as she leans back in her seat. "How do you guys feel about this?"

"Happy," Rin gushes, "We're finally going to be sister-in-laws.

"As long as he doesn't break your heart, I'm good with it," Ayame tells her.

"I'm happy that you're moving on," Sango says with a soft smile. "You and Inuyasha were soulmates."

Kagome tears up a little as she places a hand on her stomach. "Thank you girls for your support. And I believe Inuyasha when he said he loved me and will never hurt me again. He's changed a lot, from when I first came back here."

The girls nod in response.

"He has."

Kagome giggles as she starts rubbing circles on her stomach. Ayame raises a brow at her action.

"I wonder how you girls will react to me being pregnant," Kagome says. Her eyes widen at what she just said. She stares at her best friends who stare at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?!"

.

.

**With the boys**

Yasha crosses his arms as he stands in the corner.

" Am I not a little too old to be having a time out?" Yasha asks as his teacher walks past him.

"Yasha, if you keep talking, I'm going to have to talk to your parents."

"Talk to them. They'll understand what I did and why."

"You kicked sand into Julian's eyes."

"He asked me another stupid question."

Sara sighs as she walks towards her desk while the class continues to color.

_'I'm going to need a drink afterwards.'_

.

.

**Later that night**

"They were so accepting about it, I'm scared," Kagome says with a little giggle as she snuggles into the covers.

Inuyasha nods as he takes off his shoes. He had just gotten home from work. "Well I think everyone know now."

"Sota and Hitomi doesn't."

"Sota called me at work today and told me."

"Huh, that little jerk didn't congratulate me," Kagome says with a pout. "I'll get him tomorrow morning."

Inuyasha grunts as he starts taking off his tie and shirt.

"I know your parents know. Izzy and mom we're downstairs earlier planning the wedding. Izzy said it was okay for us to have it in her and Pops' backyard."

Inuyasha nods as he unbuckles his belt and pants.

"The guys will probably congratulate me tomorrow. Hell, the whole office will know by then."

Kagome giggles as she stares at him.

"I'm going to tell Bankotsu and Jakotsu in a few days. Those bastards didn't tell me that they were leaving to go back to America."

"To stay?"

"Nah. To take care of some business."

Inuyasha nods as he throws his clothes into the dirty clothes basket.

"Go tell the boys good night."

"Why? They're already sleeping."

"They can still hear. They haven't seen you all day," Kagome states.

"Fine. I'll be back in few," Inuyasha tells her as he stands up in his boxers.

"Okay, dogboy."

Inuyasha give her the finger, before walking out their room.

"You too Inu!

Inuyasha hears her shout as he closes the door behind her.

He walks towards Isamu's room and gives them a kiss on the head. After Isamu's room, he walks to Yasha's room and gives him a kiss on the head too.

When he walks into Taisho's room, he's surprise to see him awake.

"Aren't you suppose to be sleep?"

"I heard you when you came in."

Inuyasha nods as he takes a seat on Taisho's bed.

"We didn't see you that much today."

"I know. I'm sorry, I had a lot of business to take care of."

Taisho nods as he closes his eyes.

"Next time I'm out late, I'll call you guys," Inuyasha says as he leans over and gives him a kiss on the head.

"Okay. Good night dad. I love you"

Inuyasha smiles as he looks at Taisho as he quickly fell asleep.

"I love you too son."

.

.

**The Next Day**

Inuyasha runs a hand down his face as he looks over a document. He worked late last night, and now had to work early. He barely had time to say goodbye to the boys and his fiancée. However, he did promise Kagome that he'll take her out on a romantic date.

"Mr. Takahashi," Yura says as she opens his door.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs his coffee cup.

"Kikyo's here. She wants to see you," Yura states.

Inuyasha froze for a moment before blinking.

"Yes, send her in."

Yura raises an eyebrow, but nods. She leaves while closing the door behind her.

Inuyasha quickly grabs his phone and scrolls through his apps.

"Not again," he whispers as he clicks a video app open.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"Where are you going, dear?" Korari asks as Kagome walks into the living room and grabs her red blazer.

"I'm going to visit Inuyasha. Hopefully we can go out for an early lunch," Kagome says as she puts her red blazer over her yellow tunic dress nude colored pumps with a small strap across her ankle.

"Sounds sweet dear."

"Thanks mom. You're still up to watching the boys tonight?"

"Yes. I have it all planned out. We're going to make pizza then cookies. After that, we're going to play games and watch movies."

"Lucky," Kagome silently whines. She glances at the hanging clock on the wall and snaps her fingers.

"Shoot. I'm late. I'll be back in a couple of hours, mama."

"Okay. Bye dear."

.

.

**With Sango**

Sango yawns as she scrolls through the catalog of shoes. "I want some pink and black ones. Or maybe red pumps. That'll be kinky."

Her daughters were at school, while her son was sleeping.

**Pop**!

Sango raises an eyebrow as a request to video chat pops up.

"What does Takahashi want?"

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**With Kagome**

"Hey Yura," Kagome says with a smile. "Is Inuyasha busy?"

"No, but, Kikyo's up there."

"I thought she wasn't suppose to be allowed into the building," Kagamine says as knots form in her stomach.

Yura shrugs as she taps her pen on her desk.

"How long has she been in there?"

"About fifteen minutes."

Kagome nods as she gnaws her bottom lip.

"Okay. I'm going up."

"If we hear anything, I won't call security," Yura states giving her a thumbs up.

"Thanks Yura," Kagome says as she walks towards the elevators. "And by the way, you and Bankotsu make a cute couple."

Yura blushes causing Kagome to giggle as she walks into elevator.

Kagome paces back in forth in the elevator.

"He said he didn't want her, he wants me. And only me," Kagome reassures herself as the doors open. She holds her head up high and walks towards Inuyasha's office.

She was about to knock on the door when it was flung open.

Kagome stares at Kikyo, who's staring at her.

Kikyo smiles at Kagome, before making her way around her.

Kagome glances back at her, before walking inside her fiancée's office.

"You win, Kagome," Kikyo whispers as a tear runs down her cheek.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"Hey," Inuyasha says as he flattens his tie and sits down.

"Hi," Kagome states as she gnaws on her bottom lip.

There is silence as Kagome walks towards him.

"What was she doing here?" Kagome asks as she takes a seat on his desk.

"Kikyo?"

Kagome nods as she sets her purse off to the side.

"She wanted us to get back together," Inuyasha says as he leans back in his seat. "She wanted to know if I was sure that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I told her yes because I love my fiancée."

Kagome nods as she looks down at her nude pumps.

"You don't believe me?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs his phone.

"I do," Kagome whispers as she looks at him.

"No you don't. If you want proof, look," Inuyasha says, showing Kagome his phone.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango says with a smile.

"Sango?" Kagome questions as she grabs the phone.

"Inuyasha didn't do anything. He called me as soon as Kikyo walked into his office."

Kagome looks at Inuyasha who had a smug look on his face. Kagome sets his phone down and crawls into his lap.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Inuyasha says as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I should have trusted you."

"What's done is done," Inuyasha mumbles before sealing his lips.

Kagome nods as he opens her mouth.

"Mmm."

"Guys! I don't want to hear you two having sex!"

Kagome pulls away from Inuyasha and grabs his phone.

"Sorry," Kagome says, giving her a small smile. "I'll call you later."

"You better," Sango says with a smile, before disappearing from the screen.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Shhh," Inuyasha mumbles as he places a finger on her lips. "It's over."

Kagome nods as she wraps her arms around his neck again. "I guess I won't have to make it up to you since it's over."

"Hahaha, very funny. Come here," Inuyasha says as he sneaks a hand to the back of her head. Kagome smiles as he yanks her down to him. Kagome giggles as she moves her lips against his.

"We haven't done it on the desk, yet?" Inuyasha mumbles against her lips.

"Well, let's break it in."

.

.

**Later that Night**

"Inuyasha, where are you taking me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha guides her through the house. She's wearing a black, thick strap dress with red heels. Inuyasha's still wearing his work clothes.

"It's a surprise," Inuyasha whispers against her ear.

Kagome shivers as his hands rubbed a circle on her slight pouch on her stomach. "We haven't had a proper date in a long time."

"I know."

Inuyasha kisses the side of her head, before sliding the door to the backyard open.

"Watch your step."

Kagome nods as Inuyasha helps her walk down the couple of steps.

"Can I look now?" Kagome asks.

"In a minute," Inuyasha says as they continue walking. "Okay, stop."

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiles as she raise her hands up and takes off the black blindfold.

"Oh my gosh! Inuyasha, it's beautiful."

"Really?"

"This is very romantic," Kagome says as she looks around the yard, their yard.

There were white candles and clear lights lit around the yard. In the middle of the yard is a small white table with food and a bottle of wine on top.

"Kami, I love you."

Inuyasha chuckles as he guides her to the table. He helps her into her seat. Kagome smiles as she looks down at her plate filled with herb roasted chicken breast on a bed of steamed rice, and broccoli.

"Ahh! This looks so good."

"Dig in," Inuyasha says as he takes his seat, across from her.

Kagome does as she told and begins to eat.

"Don't look at me," Kagome says as she pops a piece of chicken into her mouth. "So good."

Inuyasha chuckles causing Kagome to pout.

"Leave me alone. I'm feeding two people."

Inuyasha shakes his head as he starts to eat.

'_Tonight's going to be a fun night_.'

.

.

**With Bankotsu and Jakotsu**

"Ah shit!" Jakotsu squeals as he scrolls through the messages. "No fucking way. That little hoe didn't even tell me."

"What are you talking about, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu asks as he walks out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his bare wet waist.

"Nothing!" Jakotsu says as he stands up. "Kami, you take too long in the bathroom."

Bankotsu rolls his eyes as Jakotsu slams the door shut behind him.

"How am I going to tell Banky that his lover is pregnant and getting married," Jakotsu silently ponders. "I can't believe she married my man. That girl better be lucky that I love her."

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

After dinner and oreo cheesecake for dessert, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to lay on the blanket covered grass and watch the stars reminiscing about their past together.

"This is nice," Kagome says as the wind blows her black hair.

Inuyasha nods as he wraps an arm around her waist.

Kagome giggles causing Inuyasha to look down at her.

"What?"

"Remember that time I got mad at you for seeing me in my wedding dress?"

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow, before the memory came to mind.

***Flashback***

_"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers as he knocks on her door. "Please talk to me."_

_"No," Kagome pouts. "You ruin everything."_

_"How was I suppose to know that you were going to be parading around in your wedding dress?" Inuyasha asks as he leans against the bedroom door._

_"Shut up," Kagome whines as she leans against the door._

_Inuyasha chuckles as he runs a hand through his hair._

_"Maybe you could find a new one, since it's bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding."_

_"You always know how to solve my problems," Kagome whispers as she runs her nails down the door._

***End of flashback***

"I guess they were right. It's not good luck to see the bride before the wedding," Kagome states as she snuggles into his chest.

Inuyasha hums as Kagome draws circles on top his chest.

"On a light note. Remember when we almost got caught sleeping together. I was eighteen and you were seventeen."

"Who did we almost get caught by?" Kagome asks as she looks at him.

"By Sota. We was at your house too."

"Oh! I remember!" Kagome squeals with a blush on her face.

***Flashback***

_"That was-just wow!" Inuyasha gasps as he looked at the ceiling._

_Kagome giggles as she tightens the sheets around her chest._

_"You have such a dirty mouth."_

_"And you taste good," Kagome says licking her lips._

_"Wanna taste it again sweetheart," Inuyasha asks as he throws the covers off his lower half of his body, showing his erection._

_"Don't mind if I do," Kagome says as she climbs on top of him._

_"Kagome! I'm home!" Sota shouts as he closed the front door._

_"Shit!" both teenagers said rushing to put their clothes back on._

***End of Flashback***

"Sota was going to kill you if he found out what we did."

"What we did?! How about what his sister did to me! You raped me."

"So dramatic. And its not rape if you like it. And we all know you liked it," Kagome says with a smirk. "Oh Kagome! Oh Kagome! Don't stop! Oh! It's so fucking good!"

"I don't even sound like that," Inuyasha mutters with a pout. "At least I didn't get someone else kicked out their home."

"Oh Yashie! That was an accident," Kagome says, slapping him on the chest.

***Flashback***

_"Yes!" seventeen year old Kagome cheers as her boyfriend, eighteen year old, Inuyasha walks into his family's living room wearing a red speedo._

_"Kagome, do I really have to do this?" Inuyasha asks with a blush on his cheeks._

_"You want me to cheer up right?" Kagome asks as she places her cast cover leg on the coffee table._

_She grabs her phone, looks through her playlist and clicks on a fast and upbeat song._

_"Come on Yashie. I won't tell."_

_"I'm only doing this because you broke your leg," Inuyasha says as he walks to the coffee table and climbs on top._

_Kagome giggles while clapping her hands as Inuyasha swings his hips to the beat._

_"How long do I have to do this?" Inuyasha whines as he turns around and shakes his butt towards her._

_"When I'm satisfied!" Kagome shouts. "Damn it! I wish I had some money."_

_"Satisfied, eh?" Inuyasha questions with a smirk as he turns around to look at his girlfriend._

_"Oh! my gosh!"_

***End of Flashback***

"And what you did afterwards," Kagome mumbles with a smirk. "I thought you were a professional stripper."

Inuyasha shrugs with a smile on his face. "I'm a pro at what I do."

***Flashback***

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggle as a naked Inuyasha grinds on top of her. His speedo was on the floor._

_"You like this?" Inuyasha asks as he looks down at her._

_"Yes!" Kagome laughs as she runs her fingers through his pubic hair._

_Inuyasha bends down and starts sucking on her neck._

_"Oh!"_

_"Oh my Kami!"_

_"What the fuck?"_

_Inuyasha and Kagome quickly look towards the entrance of the living room and gasp in shock and embarrassment._

_"Mom, da-d, Se-sshomaru, what ar-e you gu-ys doin-g he-re?" Inuyasha stutters as Kagome gulps._

***End of flashback***

"Kami! I did anything you wanted me to do," Inuyasha said as he leans over Kagome.

"I had you wrapped around my pinkie," Kagome says while twirling her pinky around in a circle.

"Keh."

Kagome giggles as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispers as he runs a hand down her cheek.

"I love you too Yashie."

"Forever?" Inuyasha asks as he cups her cheek and runs his thumb over her earlobe.

"Forever and ever and ever," Kagome says with a smile. Inuyasha smirks in response. He bends down and brushes his lips against hers.

He pulls away and see a twinkle in Kagome's eyes. The same twinkle she had when they were dating.

"And I'll love you for all eternity."

The made love that night under the stars. The only words that were whispered out of their lips was each other names.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story and my other stories.**

**And thanks, everyone who favorite and follows me!**

**I love all of ya!**

**One more chapter left.. then First Love will be over.^0^... sad tears.**

**Check out my other stories, ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right' ,'The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife'. And my one shots.**

**School is tiring... So done with test, quizzes, and projects.**

**But I got this week then spring break! Yay! lol.**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love you! ^-^.**

**Preview: **

**Chapter name: I do?**

"These two persons present themselves to be joined in holy matrimony, if anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Miroku says before looking up.

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and smiles. Kagome glances up at him and grins.

Miroku smirks at the happy couple. '_Those two are right for each other_.' "No? Goo-"

"I object!"

.

.

**Who objected? Bankotsu? Kikyo? Sota? **

**Until next time, folks,**

**The next story to be updated is: If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right**

**Bye^-^**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: I do?

"My dad has saved billions and billions of people," Julin says with a smile on his face.

Yasha rolls his eyes at his classmate, before glancing at his brothers. Taisho glances at him and sticks his tongue out at him. Yasha rolls his eyes, before glancing at the clock above Julin's head. It was almost noon.

Over the past five months, everyone had known about Kagome and Inuyasha's engagement and Kagome's pregnancy.

Bankotsu took it pretty hard, but once he saw how happy Inuyasha made Kagome, he was able to let her go and move on with Yura.

Izayoi and Korari had been a big help to Kagome. They had kept the boys when Kagome and Inuyasha needed some alone time, help with the planning of the wedding, and kept Kagome company since Inuyasha didn't want her to work or lift a finger.

Now, Inuyasha was supposed to be at the boys' school for 'Bring Your Parent to School Day'. One parent from each child was allowed to come and tour the school with their child or children then explain to the class their job.

'_Dad's late or he isn't coming_.'

"Thank you, Julin!" interrupted as she saw the boy take another deep breath to continue.

"Yup," Julin states with a smile, before grabbing his father's hand.

Ms. Sara nods as she ushers over and everyone claps.

"Okay, next is Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu's father," Ms. Sara said looking at the boys.

Isamu glances at the empty seat next to him, before following his brothers to stand at the front of the class.

Yasha loudly clears his throat before talking about his parents.

"Our mom is a famous bakery owner in America and our dad co-owns a technology company with my grandpa and uncle here in Japan."

"Where is he?" Julin asks with a smirk.

Yasha opens his mouth to say something rude, but the teacher stops him.

"I'm sure their father is on his way," Ms. Sara tells him.

Everyone looks up as the door opens. In walks in a silver haired hanyou.

"Sorry I'm late," Inuyasha says before making his way to his kids. The third graders stare at Inuyasha in awe.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?" Inuyasha asks as he ruffles their hair.

"No. You came right on time," Yasha tells him with a smile.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"It kinda slims my stomach," Kagome says as she runs a hand down her bloated stomach.

"I like it, but it's too simple," Izayoi states as her, the girls, Korari, and Jakotsu sit in front of Kagome, who's wearing a silk wedding dress.

They're at the bridal shop finding Kagome a dress. Everyone had their outfits, but Kagome. Since the wedding is that Sunday and Kagome had yet to find a dress, she was freaking out a little.

"She's right. It doesn't say Kagome," Jakotsu tells her as he pulls out his phone.

Kagome sighs as she places a hand on her head.

"Why is this harder than the first time?" Kagome wondered out loud while turning around looking at the dress she had on.

"Because we want everything to be perfect, Kagome," Rin states with a smile.

"Why don't you go look for a dress yourself dear," Izayoi tells her. "See what you like."

Kagome nods as she careful steps down, and slightly waddles to the aisle.

"She looks like a penguin," Sango laughs as she looks at Ayame.

"Don't let her hear you say that," Rin says as she slaps her on the shoulder.

"We don't need a lashing out today, Sango," Jakotsu tells her, causing everyone to laugh.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"I should just quit looking," Kagome mumbles as she puts down another dress.

"Yo."

Kagome jumps, before turning around to look at the person behind her.

"Banky, you scared me," Kagome says, before hugging.

"Sorry," Bankotsu states as he hugs her back. "I booked the church for the 15th and the catering service is a go."

"Oh! Thank you!" Kagome squeals as she squeezes him.

"Kagome, you're going to pop me!"

Kagome giggles as she pulls away from him.

"Thank you, again. That's two less things I have to stress about," Kagome said resuming her dress hunt.

"Stress isn't good for the babies," Bankotsu tells her.

"Shh!" Kagome harshly whispers. "I haven't told anyone about that."

"And when are you going to tell them? Takahashi's going to notice when two kids come out instead of one."

"After the wedding, during the reception. And hey! The only reason you found out was because I slipped up," Kagome says before turning around to look at the dresses. "I want it to be a surprise. This is Inuyasha's first pregnancy with me. And I know he'll be surprised. I was when my doctor told me."

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Looking for a dress. The boys already have their suits. And the girls have their bridesmaid dresses. They look adorable," Kagome squeaks.

Bankotsu nods before turning around and picking a dress off the rack. "How about this one?"

"Did you even look? You can't-" Kagome starts to say, but pauses as she looks at the dress.

She gasps as she grabs the material of the dress.

"It's perfect," Kagome puts the dress against her body.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"Any more questions?" Inuyasha asks.

He smiles as no one raises their hands.

"After this is over, I brought a new DSI game that my team has design. Everyone can get one."

"Yay!"

"Yasha, Taisho, and Isamu's dad is so cool."

Isamu grabs his father's hand and walks him to their seat.

"That was amazing dad," Taisho says before listening to the next parent.

Inuyasha smiles at his kids, before doing the same.

After all the parents were done telling about their jobs, everyone was allowed to socialize.

As Inuyasha is standing to stretch, he felt a tug on his pants.

He looked down to see Isamu standing next to a girl with silver hair.

"Thi-s my fri-end."

"Hi, I'm Shiori," Shiori says as she waves at him.

"I'm Isamu's father, Inuyasha," Inuyasha says as he holds out his hand for her to shake.

After they shake hands, Isamu drags Shiori to the food table.

"My little boy has a girlfriend. I'm so proud of him," Inuyasha says before glancing around the room. He sees a few mothers glancing at him.

He inwardly shudders as he looks down at his watch.

"Why do I have to be so hot?" Inuyasha asks with chuckle, before making his way to his sons.

.

.

**Five hours later**

**With Kagome**

Kagome hums as she folds a pair of Isamu's boxers.

She glances at the clock sitting on the mantel of the fireplace.

It's five o' six.

"Where did Inuyasha take my boys?" Kagome silently asks with a sigh.

_**Slam!**_

"Mommy!"

"In the living room!" Kagome yells as she grabs a shirt.

Kagome looks up to see three silver heads run into the room. She quickly folds the shirt, before turning her attention to them.

"How was school, boys?" Kagome asks as she struggles to get up.

"Amazing mom! You should have been there!" Taisho gushes as he throws his backpack on the floor.

"Dad was awesome!" Yasha shouts as he jumps on top of the couch.

"Dad co-ol," Isamu states as he jumps up and down.

"Really?" Kagome asks with a smile on her face. "Go upstairs and wash your hands; it's dinner time. Tell me all about your day at dinner."

They boys dashes out the room, almost running into their father.

"Be careful!" Kagome yells as she looks at Inuyasha.

"Hey," Inuyasha says as he walks towards her and kisses her cheek. "Is dinner done?" Inuyasha asks as he places hand on her waist.

"Yes. We're having chicken, rice, and corn," Kagome tells him as she grabs his hand. "I heard that the boys had a good day today."

"It was alright," Inuyasha tells her with a smile.

Kagome giggles as she walks them to the kitchen.

"I met Isamu's girlfriend."

"Whoa! My baby does not have a girlfriend," Kagome says as she turns to look at him.

"Okay. Maybe she's not his girlfriend, but he did introduce me to a girl," Inuyasha states, giving Kagome a sly smirk.

Kagome pouts as she shakes her head,"he's just a baby. My little baby."

"Kagome, calm down, geesh," Inuyasha states as they walk into the kitchen. "After school, I took the boys to the company. They played around with a few of the stuff we're creating. How was your day?"

"Good. I found my dress, finally. And everything is booked, thanks to Banky."

"That was nice of him," Inuyasha states as Kagome walks around the island and towards the cabinets on the wall.

"It was. He even helped me pick out my dress," Kagome says as she stands up her tip toes to reach the plate.

Inuyasha rushes towards her and grabs the plates.

"Thanks you," Kagome tells him as he sets the plates on the table.

"Hmmm," Inuyasha hums as he places a kiss on the Kagome's neck.

"Stop. You know what that does to me," Kagome whispers as his arms rest underneath her bloated stomach.

"I'm putting you in the mood for later," Inuyasha whispers.

"Okay," Kagome mumbled as they start to slowly rock.

"I'm going to throw you on the bed, then I'll run my hand over your ni-."

"Mom! Is the food almost done!"

Inuyasha groans as he bites Kagome's shoulder.

"In a minute!" Kagome yells back.

"Such a mood killer," Inuyasha groans.

"They're your kids."

"Keh."

Kagome giggles as she turns around with the plates in her hands.

"Go watch them before they destroyed the dining room. I just finished putting up everything the way I like it."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes but does as told.

"Oh! Inuyasha."

"Yes?" Inuyasha asks as he glances at her.

"When the boys are asleep, mommy and daddy can play."

"I'll be waiting," Inuyasha smirks as he sees the look of desire in her eyes.

.

.

**Four hours later**

"Ohhh!" Kagome moans as Inuyasha's thrust quicken.

"Shhh, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as sweat drips off his face and unto her hot body.

"I can't," Kagome gasps as she arches her back and climax.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shouts as he shoots his seeds inside of Kagome.

Inuyasha rolls off of Kagome and pants. He turns his head to look at the flush looking Kagome.

"You need to be quiet sometimes," Kagome whispers with a giggle.

"Keh."

Kagome's giggles turn into a squeal as Inuyasha carefully picks her up and set her on her his hard on.

"Looks like someone needs a lesson on how to be quiet."

Kagome shift, allowing Inuyasha's cock to slip back inside of her.

"Oh teach me, o' great master," Kagome teases causing a smile to slip onto Inuyasha's face.

"I will."

.

.

**That Weekend in the Afternoon**

**With Kagome**

Inuyasha closes the door to Kagome's car as she stands on the grass next to it.

Sango's car was in their driveway, while Kagome's car is by the side walk.

Sango was inside, getting a snack for the road.

Tonight was Kagome and Inuyasha bachelorette and bachelor party. Sadly, they both agreed not to have strippers.

Inuyasha turned around and walked towards Kagome who wraps her arms around his neck.

"Bye," Kagome mumbles as she kisses Inuyasha's lips.

"Bye," Inuyasha mumbles as he kisses her back.

"Hey you two! Keep it in your pants. Inuyasha!" Sango yells as she walks towards the couple.

"Keh."

Kagome giggles as she pushes away from Inuyasha.

"Where are the kids?" Kagome asks as Sango hands over Kagome's purple purse to her. It matched her purple coat and purple shiny boots.

"With Izayoi and Korari. Izayoi and Korari are keeping all the girls while Inu No Taisho is keeping all the boys."

"Good plan. I bet the boys are going to enjoy spending time with their cousins and grandpa," Kagome says as it starts snowing again. Inuyasha had dropped the boys off at his parents' house that morning.

Inuyasha raises an eyebrow as he notices Kagome shiver.

"Hey. Get inside before you catch a cold," Inuyasha tells her as he opens the door to the passenger side.

Kagome huffs but does as told.

Inuyasha closes the door, before turning to face Sango. "Watch out for her. Make sure she takes her pills."

"Is she sick? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, the baby is okay. Doctor Hitomiko told us that her iron and blood pressure is low. So if she looks dizzy, just set her down and give her something to eat," Inuyasha tells her.

Sango nods before making her way to the driver's side.

"Have fun, Takahashi. But not too much fun,"Sango shouted from the rolled down passenger window.

Inuyasha cracks a smile, before nodding.

Kagome waves at Inuyasha as Sango starts the car, honks, and drives off.

_**Ringgggggg!**_

"Hello?" Inuyasha answers as he makes his way inside.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yells through the phone. "Are you ready for your last night of freedom! We're going to party all night buddy!"

"Oh boy!"

.

.

**An hour later**

"This is so relaxing," Rin moans as a woman massages her back.

"Best bachelorette party ever," Kagome says as a man massages her face. "What are we doing after this?"

"Dinner and a movie," Ayame mumbles as a woman paints her nails blue.

"Nice."

"I wonder what the boys are doing?" Sango asks while leaning back in her seat.

"They better not be with any strippers," Kagome mumbles.

"True." The girls agree, before letting out a relaxing sigh. "This is so relaxing."

.

.

**With Inuyasha **

"Go! Go! Go!" Miroku cheers.

"Ahhh!" The boys yell as Miroku's ball circles around the hole, but doesn't fall in.

"Loser!" Bankotsu shouts as Miroku falls onto the golf court in defeat.

"We still have one more hole!" Miroku tells them.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha chuckles as they grab their golf clubs and walk towards the last hole.

"Don't forget Miroku, the loser buys us food," Inuyasha reminds.

"And you're only five points away from Jakotsu," Sesshomaru states as Koga walks behind him.

"Don't remind him!" Jakotsu shouts in terror.

The men laugh as Inuyasha prepares to hit the last ball of the night.

.

.

**An hour later**

**With the boys**

"Why don't you go play, Isamu," Inu No Taisho says as Kaito (Miroku's son) sits in his lap.

Isamu and Inu No Taisho are sitting in the grass as they watches Kazuo, Yasha, Taisho, and Akito playing basketball.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Ye-s. Do th-ey wan-t me to pl-ay?" Isamu asks with a tilt of the head.

"Why don't you ask them?"

Isamu smiles as he stands up.

Inu No Taisho grins as Isamu makes his way to his family.

"He's a good boy."

"Me?" Kaito asks cutely.

"You are too," Inu No Taisho states before looking out a deep chuckle. "You are too, my boy."

.

.

**Two hours later**

**With the girls**

"This is really good," Kagome moans as she puts a piece of steak into her mouth.

"Only the best dine here," Ayame states as she picks up her glass of wine.

Kagome giggles as she grabs her napkin and wipes her mouth.

She sniffs, causing Rin to look at her.

"Thank you girls, for everything. This has been the best night of my life. You guys are always here for me. Supporting, telling me what's wrong. And I really love and appreciate you guys," Kagome says trying not to let out a sob.

"Oh! Kagome, don't cry," Rin says as she stands up and hugs her hands.

"I can't help it. Stupid hormones!"Kagome yells and wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Group hug!" Ayame announces.

Kagome's secretly glad that the girls had rented a room at the restaurant.

"Thanks girls," Kagome states as she feels all the girls hug her.

"Anytime girly. Anytime."

.

.

**That night**

**With the girls**

"Okay. Bye," Kagome whispers as she lays on her side.

After dinner and the movie, the girls came back to Kagome's house, where they talked and played a few games.

However, they quickly fall asleep, since they have to be up at seven for their hair appointments.

Sango and Rin are sleeping on the floor. Kagome and Ayame are sleeping on Kagome's bed.

Kagome had just gotten off the phone with her future husband.

She lays back down, and closes her eyes until she hears a knock on the bedroom door.

The door opens, revealing Inuyasha.

"Come on," he whispers.

Kagome smiles as she gets out the bed and grabs her phone from off the nightstand.

"Shh," Kagome whispers as she steps over Rin.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he leans against the door frame.

As she's about to step over Sango, Sango's hand grabs her ankle.

"Sango."

"Be back before two."

"I'll be back before then," Kagome says.

Sango lets go of Kagome's ankle, allowing her to walk over her.

"Thanks Sango," Kagome whispers as she grabs her purse and walks out the door.

Inuyasha nods, before closing the door.

"Is that a good thing or a bad sign?" Rin asks.

"What?" Sango mumbles as she rolls over.

"Inuyasha taking Kagome away tonight."

"At least we know he's not cheating," Ayame mumbles. "And he'll bring her back tomorrow. I'm sure he doesn't want his mother on his ass."

Sango and Rin giggle before rolling over to go back to sleep.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha**

"I love you. You know that right?" Kagome asks with a giggle as Inuyasha hands her a cup of chocolate ice cream.

They were sitting on a beach in the middle of the night. No one was out. The only sounds that were heard was Inuyasha and Kagome talking and the waves hitting the shore.

"Yes, I know," Inuyasha states as he sits down next to her with his own ice cream cup.

"What made you want to come out here?" Kagome asks as she moves a piece of hair out of her face.

"I just wanted us to be together," Inuyasha tells her. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I missed you too," Kagome admits as she grabs her spoon. "What did you and the guys do today?"

"Golfing and then we went to a boxing match. Miroku lost and paid for all of it."

Kagome shakes her head as she leans into his side.

"Can you believe that we're going to be married tomorrow,"asks as he wraps an arm around Kagome.

"Nope. But I can't wait," Kagome states as she looks up at him. "I'm about to marry the man that I love."

"And we're going to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Here! Here!"

The couple laugh until they're crying and laying on their backs in the sand.

"I love you, Kags."

"I love you too, Inu."

.

.

**The Next Day**

"I need flowers at the front of the church and at the back," Jakotsu directs as he stands in the middle of the aisle. He's wearing a purple suit with a white undershirt.

"Yo," Bankotsu states as he stands next to Inuyasha. They were both wearing black tuxedos, black shoes, and a black button shirt with gold ties. Inuyasha's hair is in a low ponytail, while Bankotsu's hair is in it's normal braid.

"Hello you two. And doesn't my Yashie look awesome," Jakotsu says as he stands in front of them.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as Koga and Miroku rush towards him.

"Guys, we have problem," Koga says.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks with a raised brow.

"The priest," Miroku said.

.

.

**With Kagome**

"No stress dear. No stress," Izayoi whispers as she rubs Kagome's hand. Sango is standing behind Kagome. She's adding a blue flower in her hair.

Everyone is already dress, but Kagome who's still in her robe.

The girls dresses were floor length dark dresses with a gold flower in their hair to match their accessories and shoes.

Surprisingly, it wasn't snowing that day.

"I'm fine Izayoi," Kagome states as Rin hands her a glass of orange juice.

Earlier that day, Kagome had been talking with Ayame, when she all of a sudden felt dizzy and started to pass out.

Ayame had immediately caught Kagome, laid her down on the couch in the room, and called everyone.

"Are you sure? Because if you're not feeling well, we can schedule the wedding for another time," Rin reassures as she stands in front of Kagome.

"I'm fine. Really," Kagome says as she takes a sip of her orange juice.

Rin and Izayoi nod as someone knocks on the door.

"That better not be Inuyasha," Ayame mumbles as she stands up and opens the door. It's Hitomi, Yura, and the boys.

"Is this a good time?" Yura asks. She's wearing a knee length black dress with a red sweater on top.

"Yes it is," Ayame says as she opens the door wider. "Girls, look who came for a visit."

"Mommy!"

"Mama!"

"Mo-m!"

"Boys! Hi!" Kagome squeaks as she opens her arms.

The boys automatically runs into her arms with smiles on their faces.

Taisho and Yasha were wearing the same outfit as their father, while Isamu's wearing a white suit and shoes with a blue bow tie.

Ayame smiles at them, before checking on the men.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"What? Are you serious? This can't be happening," Inuyasha says as he paces inside the men's room. Koga is sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Well it is," Jakotsu says as he stands in front of Inuyasha. "Want to give me a hug, honey."

Inuyasha growls at him, before turning around.

"Who's going to do the wedding?" Bankotsu asks as Sesshomaru walks into the room with one of his daughters.

Sesshomaru hands Saeka to his brother.

"Doggy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk. "Don't you look pretty."

Saeka's wearing a dark yellow dress with blue flats.

Saeka squeals as she places her head in his chest.

"Hey, everyone," Ayame announces as she walks into the room. "What's with the sour faces?"

"The wedding is off dear," Jakotsu says.

Ayame growls as she turns to face Inuyasha.

"You rude ass bastard! Why can't you keep your fucking dick in your damn pants!"

Koga quickly grabs his wife, before she could attack Inuyasha. Saeka screams in excitement.

"Whoa!" Jakotsu shouts.

"Language!" Sesshomaru reminds.

"Ayame, calm down," Koga whispers to her.

"Really. We need a priest and the one we had before is in the hospital," Inuyasha states as he rocks his niece.

"Ohh," Ayame says as she looks at Inuyasha. "Sorry."

Inuyasha nods in response.

"But that still doesn't help us about the priest," Jakotsu whines.

"Wait, isn't Miroku a registered minister," Ayame reminds.

All the men freezes as Saeka squeals.

"Yay!"

"Yes! He is!" Inuyasha shouts in glee.

"I'll go find him. I think he's with the boys," Bankotsu says as him and Sesshomaru walk out the room.

Jakotsu jumps up and down with a grin on his face.

"The wedding shall go on!"

.

.

**An hour later**

**With Kagome and the girls**

"Welcome, the woman of the hour, Kagome!" Sango announces with a smile.

Hitomi and Yura had taken the boys to their father a few minutes ago.

"Really, Sango?" Kagome states as she walks out the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful, Kagome," Rin says as the women in the room stare at her.

Everyone nods with smiles on their faces.

Kagome was wearing a white, floor length dress that has see through long silver top layer. There is a blue ribbon wrapped above her bloated stomach. Her flats and flower matched the ribbon.

Her make-up consist of light blush, pink lip gloss, and light wisps of blue eye shadow.

"Thank you," Kagome as she closes the door to the bathroom.

Everyone stares at Kagome in awe for a few minutes, before the bridesmaids and Izayoi leaves the room.

"Next time we see you, you'll be a Takahashi," Sango sings as they leave the room.

Kagome giggles as Korari stands up, with Kagome's bouquet in hand. The bouquet has blue and white orchids wrapped with white ribbon and pinned with a pearl pin..

"You ready my dear?" Korari asks as Kagome loops her arm underneath her mother's.

"I think I am, mom. I think I am."

Korari kisses her daughter on the cheek, before handing her her bouquet.

"Then let's go."

The two Higurashi women walked out the room and down the hallway.

Both with smiles on their face.

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

"You look pretty," Sota says as Kagome loops her arm with his.

"That's the first time I heard him compliment you," Sango says as she stands next to Sesshomaru.

The wedding party are standing in the foyer of the church.

Since Miroku and Inuyasha are already at the front of the church. The order of the bridesmaids and groomsman had to change. The best man, Sesshomaru, and the maid of honor, Sango are walking together, Rin and Koga, and Ayame and Bankotsu.

Sango and Kagome's kids are standing in front of the small party.

The doors to the church open causing the kids to walk in first.

Soon, Kagome and Sota are standing at the doors of the church.

Kagome smiles as she looks at the crowd. On the left side of the church is her family and on the right side is Inuyasha's family.

She could see Inuyasha's parents standing at the front row and her mother standing across from them.

"You ready?" Sota asks as the organist starts to play.

Kagome nods before letting out a huge breath.

"Let's get me hitched."

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"Fuck!" Inuyasha silently groans as he watches his future wife walk down the aisle with her brother.

"Language," Miroku snaps as he looks through the papers. "Hey. If I ruin this priest part, don't blame me."

Inuyasha ignores him as he stares at Kagome.

"Stop drooling dog breath," Koga mumbles.

Bankotsu snickers as Inuyasha helps Kagome stand next to him.

"You look beautiful," Inuyasha tells her.

"Thank you," Kagome says as Miroku motions everyone to sit down.

"You two ready? We're going to wing it here," Miroku whispers to them.

"Okay, Miroku," Kagome silently laughs.

Miroku nods before starting with the service.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," Sota says with a wave of the hand.

Kagome smiles at him, before turning to face her future husband.

Miroku nods before looking down at his book.

"These two persons present themselves to be joined in holy Matrimony. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," Miroku says before looking up.

Inuyasha looks down at Kagome and smiles. Kagome glances up at him and grins, before looking at their children.

Miroku smirks at the happy couple. '_Those two are perfect for each other_.' "No? Goo-."

"I object!"

"Jakotsu sit down," Bankotsu says as he grabs his brother.

"I love you Inu!"

"That's sweet," Kagome says with a giggle to Inuyasha. "Tell him you love him. Maybe it'll make him stop obsessing over you."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes and turns around to look at his admirer.

"I love you too, Jakotsu."

The congregation erupts in laughter as Jakotsu squeals in his seat.

"I knew you did!"

"Uncle Jakotsu is crazy," Taisho whispers to his brother.

The boys nod in response as Miroku continues with the wedding.

"So no one objects?" Miroku asks, recovering from his laughter.

There is silence, other than the few snickers.

"Good."

Miroku clears his throat as he looks through his book.

"Sorry."

Kagome giggles as she stares at Inuyasha.

"Umm, vows. Tell me that you two wrote your own vows," Miroku states as he looks at his best friends.

"We did," Kagome tells him with a smile. "Inuyasha, you go first."

Inuyasha glances at Miroku who shrugs.

"Okay. First off, I want to apologize," Inuyasha says as Kagome turns to fully face him. She tilts her head as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I was a pathetic excuse as a man. I let my, um, lower region control my mind when I should have been using my heart. I let you and everyone suffer from my stupid mistakes. Kagome, please forgive me."

Kagome nods as tears cloud her eyes, "I do forgive you."

Inuyasha nods as he squeezes her waist.

"Thank you. I want you to know that I love you, Kagome. I love our boys, our future child and our family. You've always been there for me since I was a little kid. From the name calling, to me going off to pursue my dreams. You always encouraged me to do my best and I will give you my best in our marriage. You deserve nothing less. You've stuck with me and you gave me a second chance that I didn't deserve. I love you for that and I will always love you, Kagome. Always."

"This is so romantic," Sango whispers to Rin.

Rin nods as she wipes a few tears off her face.

"Don't cry. I'll always be here for you, Kagome. I won't ever leave you. I'll try my hardest to be the best husband, man, and father that you need me to be," Inuyasha states as he raises a hand and wipes a tear from her face. "And Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome shakily whispers.

"Just know and remember that I was made for you and you were made for me. And we'll always be together, no matter what."

"Aww!" the congregation said in unison.

Inuyasha smiles as he kisses Kagome's forehead.

A few women in the crowd had teared up, including Izayoi and Korari.

"Dad is good with words," Taisho whispers to his brother.

"Yup."

Kagome waits a minute to calm herself before starting her vows.

"I love you, Inuyasha. I love you since we were kids. We, started off shaky, but now we know what we want in life. We both wanted a family and we have it now. With our boys and this baby," Kagome states. "I love how you interacted with our boys. I know they didn't like you at first, but that didn't stop you from being their father."

Yasha huffs causing Ayame and Rin to giggle.

"You're an amazing father and I know you'll act the same way to this baby," Kagome raises a hand and brushes away a stray tear from Inuyasha's face. "I just want you to know that as long as we're together, I won't leave you, I'll be the best wife and mother I can be, and everyday, I'll be grateful to have you at my side."

"Awww!"the congregation says again.

Inuyasha chuckles at the crowd, before bending down to kiss Kagome's forehead.

"Now, the rings," Miroku announces.

Taisho and Yasha grab the rings from the pillow Isamu was carrying. Taisho hands his ring to Sesshomaru and Yasha hands his ring to Sango.

Inuyasha turns around and grabs the ring from his brother.

"Do you Inuyasha, take this woman to be your lawfully, wedded wife? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?" Miroku reads, before looking at his friend.

"I do," Inuyasha says with a smile as he looks down at Kagome. He slips the ring onto Kagome's finger.

Yasha smiles at Taisho who smiles back at him.

The priest nods, before turning to face Kagome.

"Do you Kagome, take this man to be your lawfully, wedded husband?

"_I can't marry you," he repeated, causing the congregation to gasp. Kagome glanced over at her bridesmaids, where all of them were staring at Inuyasha in shock, and then quickly turned back to him._

_Tears swelled up in her eyes, "You're joking right? Tell me you're joking, Inuyasha."Her voice was pleading, and her heart broke at his next words._

_'I'm not.'_

Kagome shakes her head at the memory.

"To have and to hold from this day forward? For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer?"

_'I'm in love with someone else,' At his words, the murmurs stopped entirely._

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish."

_'And were you sleeping with her too?'_

_'Yes.' He answered and looked at her with sad eyes. He did nothing when she threw her bouquet at him slapped him hard across the face. To say that he deserved it was putting it mildly._

"_You are a fucking low life bastard! I hate you! You ruined our trust, love, and relationship. You don't care about me. You never did. You're a liar, deceiver, and a self absorbed jerk. I never want to see your fucking face again!"Kagome yelled at him before turning and running out of the church, past the stunned onlookers._

Tears form into Kagome's eyes at the memory. Inuyasha tilts a head at that.

"-till death do you part?"

"I-I-I-" Kagome stutters as she looks at Inuyasha, to her kids, to her family, before looking back at Inuyasha.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispers.

"I can't. I'm sorry!" Kagome says, before pushing him away from her, lifting the bottom parts of her dress, and running down the aisle.

The congregation gasp as they watch Kagome run out the church.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he runs after her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Yasha asks as Isamu fixes his blue bow tie.

Taisho shrugs before turning to face the audience.

.

.

**With Inuyasha**

"Kagome! Open the door. Please!" Inuyasha yells as he pounds on the bathroom door.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" Kagome yells as she leans against the wall.

"Kagome, I forgive you baby, just answer the door, please," he pleads.

Kagome wipes the tears off her cheek, before leaning off the wall, and opening the door.

As Inuyasha walks in, Kagome takes a seat on the toilet.

Inuyasha stares down at the floor, before clearing his throat and looking up at her.

"What happened back there?" Inuyasha asked.

"While we were standing up there, exchanging vows, again, I kept asking myself, '_What happen if he cheats again?' 'What if he falls in love with another woman?' 'What if our relationship is all a lie?_' I thought about last time, Yash, " Kagome states as she grabs the fabric of her dress.

"Kagome-," Inuyasha starts to say but pauses when he sees tears in her eyes.

"Inu, I was scared."

His eyes soften as he looks down at her. Kagome quickly looks down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey, look at me," Inuyasha says as he gets on his knees and lifts her chin. "What happen last time, is not, will not happen again. I was stupid, a jackass, everything and beyond. But I will never hurt you, or the boys."

"And the baby?" Kagome asks as she looks at him, a smile on her face.

"And this baby," Inuyasha replies with a smile as he places a hand on her bloated stomach.

"But," Inuyasha says causing Kagome to frown.

"If you don't trust me, don't say I do. But if you do trust me, without any doubt in your mind, grab my hand and we will walk down the aisle together."

Kagome looks up as Inuyasha stands up and holds out his hands.

There was silence as they stare at each other.

"Your decision, Kagome."

.

.

**Ten minutes later**

**Inside the church**

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sango asks as Isamu stands by her side.

"I'm not sure. I'm actually scared. I want them to be together but if Kagome's not ready, then they shouldn't get married," Rin states as she looks at her friends.

"Right," Ayame says with a nod.

"Aunt Sango, dad is coming back," Taisho says with a smile.

"With mama," Yasha states with a grin.

The congregation stands up and claps as Kagome and Inuyasha walk down the aisle, hand in hand.

"You two ready?" Miroku asks as Kagome and Inuyasha stands in front of him.

"Yes," Inuyasha confirms with a smile.

Kagome smiles as she stares up at her future husband.

_'I made the right decision. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Inuyasha and our kids.'_

.

.

**A Year Later**

_**Ding Dong!**_

"Coming!" Kagome yells as she walks down the hallway, to answer the door.

"Hi Mama," Kagome says as she opens the door.

She quickly grabs her mother's suitcase as she walks inside her house.

Her mother was spending three weeks over her house while her and Inuyasha went on their honeymoon.

A month after Kagome gave birth, Sota and Hitomi had officially moved out of his mother's house and announced their engagement. The wedding was schedule two months after Kagome and Inuyasha returned from their honeymoon.

She would watch the kids during the week, while Izayoi and Inu No Taisho would watch them for the weekend.

"Hello dear," Korari states as she hugs her daughter and kisses her on the cheek. "Where are my girls?"

"In the living room with Inuyasha. I'll get the boys. They're outside," Kagome tells her as she walks down the hallway.

Korari nods as she makes her way to the living room.

"Ahh!"

"Ayyy!"

"Hello Inuyasha," Korari greets as she walks into the living room.

Inuyasha looks up from taking off his daughter's, Inya, diaper. Inya's twin sister, Izya is sitting on the ground, surrounded by a toy cage.

"Hey Mom," Inuyasha says as he grabs a wipe. "Izya, you see Grandma."

Both Izya and Inya have silver hair with black doggy ears. On the middle of their ears are horizontal line of silver hair. They both have dimples and tan skin. The only difference between the identical twins are that Izya has blue eyes while Inya has gold eyes.

The two nine months year olds, now, are both wearing blue jeans pants with white shirts and socks.

Izya looks up and smiles while putting her hands in her mouth.

"Oh! My precious baby?" Korari cooes as she bends down to pick her up.

Over the months, Korari had regain her strength and her healthy complexion. She was almost a year to being breast cancer free. She still has her monthly checkups to make sure everything is okay.

"Grandma!" The boys cheered as they ran into the dining room.

"Be careful," Inuyasha warned as the boys wrap their arms around Korari's legs.

"Ayy!"

"I'm almost done. Calm your horses young lady," Inuyasha says as he grabs a new diaper.

Inya giggles as she stares up at her father.

"Hello boys. Ready to have some fun this week?" Korari asks as she walked toward the couch. She sets Izya on her lap.

"Yes," Isamu tells her with a smile.

Isamu's speech has improved ever since he's been going to a speech doctor since he started third grade.

"Good," Korari tells them with a smile.

Inuyasha sits Inya up on the couch, before walking out the living room with her dirty diaper.

Inya sits in shock for a minute, before crawling to the rest of her family.

_**Beeep! Beeep!**_

"That's the taxi," Kagome says as she walks into the living room with a shoulder bag. "Inuyasha! Hurry up!"

"Calm down wench!"

Kagome rolls her eyes as she goes to hug and kiss her children.

Inuyasha does the same, before following after his wife, who was outside talking to the driver.

"Be good boys. We'll call you guys later," Inuyasha says, before closing the door.

"Why does he think we're bad kids? We're actually good," Yasha says with a pout as they stand in the hallway.

"Ah!" Izya shouta from Korari's arms.

"Ohhhh!" Inya squeals from Taisho's back.

"We'll prove him wrong, Yashie," Korari states before turning around. "Well let's get everyone feed. Yes?"

"What kind of food you talking about, Grandma?" Yasha asks as they walk down the hallway.

.

.

**With Kagome and Inuyasha **

As Kagome buckling her seat belt, Inuyasha is telling the taxi driver the address to the airport.

They were going to the Caribbeans. Inuyasha had bought a huge beach house for them to vacation and honeymoon at. The beach house had two floors and was built a few miles away from other houses.

He leans back and sighs as the taxi driver takes off. He looks down when he feels Kagome touching his hand.

He nearly melts when he sees the excited smile on Kagome's face.

"Here we go?" She asks cutely.

"Here we go."

.

.

**The Next Day**

"There you are," Kagome whispers as she walks out the back porch, towards her husband.

Inuyasha turns to his left and sees his wife. She's wearing a green and white, thin strap summer dress. Her feet were bare and her long black hair is down.

Her smirks as he stares at her body. Her breast had grown since the twins and her hips had become rounder.

"Here I am," Inuyasha states as she sits next to him.

Inuyasha automatically wraps his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

They listened to the ocean crash against the shore for a thirty minutes. Neither one of them said a word.

Kagome snuggles into Inuyasha's chest as he pushes the swing with his foot.

"Yashie."

"Hmm."

"Remember when we were kids, and you would push me on the swings?"

"Yes," Inuyasha says as she grabs his hand. "Our moms would sit on the bench and talk while we played. You all would always ask me, if I liked you? Or when we were older, was I going to marry you,"Inuyasha rubbed her thigh.

"I was a silly girl back then," Kagome mumbles with a blush.

"You still are," Inuyasha says with a chuckle.

"Shut up!" Kagome loudly whines as Inuyasha's claws run over her fingers.

"But you would ask me, if I want to be with you forever,"Inuyasha kicked off the swings again.

"I would," Kagome admits as she looks up at him. "I really liked you back then."

"And I liked you, but I wasn't sure what I was responding to,"Inuyasha gently chuckled.

Kagome raises an eyebrow in response.

"Sometimes, I would agree with you because I knew you wanted to hear me say it," Inuyasha said remembering back those past memories.

Kagome nods as she looks down in her lap. However, Inuyasha grabs her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"But now, I can agree because I do what to spend the rest of my life with you. I do want to be with you and our kids forever. I love you Kagome," Inuyasha tells her, causing small tears to fall out of her eye.

Inuyasha raises a hand and place it on her cheek. His thumbs brush away the falling tears.

"I only want you," Inuyasha states as he lifts Kagome up and place her in his lap.

Kagome places her hands on his shoulders and stares him in the eyes.

"I love you,"Kagome said.

Kagome arms wraps around his neck as she bends down. She gives him a peck on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you, too. I could never forget my first love,"Inuyasha smirks as he raises his hand and sticks out his pinkie.

"Promise?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome giggles as she takes her hands off his neck and raises it towards him.

"Promise," Kagome wraps her pinkie around his and smiles up at him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's it folks****.**** First Love is officially over!**

**This was my third story I published and the first story, that wasn't an one shot, to be completed. I'm happy but sad.^-^**

**There will be a one chapter sequel. I'm not sure when it'll come out, but hopefully I'll post it before school starts.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorited, read, and followed this story! I appreciate it... A lot! And I love you all!**

**We reached over 200 favorites! Yess!^-^**

**Check out my other stories: ' If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to be Right', 'Parenthood', The Mob Life' and 'Secretary to Wife', and my one shots.**

**School is over! Yass! But I already got summer work...Bummer!**

**I hope everyone enjoys their summer!**

**Thank you, MadamScorpio for beta reading this chapter. Love you! ^-^.**

**The next story to be updated is: The Mob Life**

**Bye everyone ^-^**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Happy Birthday, Daddy!

***Eight years later***

"You're such a butt head!"

"You're a meanie!"

"Stupid head!"

"Nasty breath!"

"Just ignore them, Kagome," Inuyasha mumbles as his wife starts to wake up.

"But-"

"Go back to sleep."

Kagome sighs as she closes her eyes and snuggles into her husband's bare body.

"Shut up! You're going to wake mama!"

"Hey! Who ya telling to shut up? I'm the oldest so if anyone is giving out orders, it's going to be me!"

"I'm not going to listen to a brat like you."

"Izya stole my barbie!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Crash!

"Awhhh!"

"That's it," Inuyasha growls as he untangles himself from his wife and bends down to put on pajama pants, before stomping towards the door.

"What the hell are you five doing?!" Inuyasha yells as he throws open the door.

Five silver heads freeze, before staring up at their father.

"Uhh, hi dad," Taisho says with a nervous smile.

"Daddy! Inya pulled my hair and took my dollie," Izya states as she runs towards her father and hugs his leg.

"Didn't! Izya's telling a story, daddy," Inya says as she hugs her father's left leg.

"Ahhum!"

"Hey mom," Yasha states as he glances at his mother. Kagome standing in the door way also with her arms are crossed and in a silk cream robe.

"Mommy!" The twins scream as they attach their body's to their mother's leg.

"Shhh," Kagome whispers as she looks at them with a soft smile.

Inya and Izya nod with smiles on their face as well. They are both wearing matching princess nightgowns.

"Now that everyone is calmed, is anyone going to wish their father happy birthday?" Kagome asks with a grin.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whines only to be knocked down by five bodies.

"Happy birthday old man!" Yasha says as he places his face close to Inuyasha's.

"Waaaaaaa!"

"I'll go get Kenta," Kagome says as she steps over her husband and children. "Have fun."

"You cruel woman!"

"I love you too hunny!" Kagome yells as she continues her walk down the hallway.

Inuyasha groans as he listens to his kids sing happy birthday to him.

**.**

**.**

**An hour later**

"Breakfast is ready!" Kagome yells as she places plates of food on the table while juggling her one year old son on her hip.

Their one year old son, Kenta, was the only Takahashi child without silver hair. Kenta had more features of his mother than the rest of his siblings. He had a head full of raven hair and blue eyes, just like his mother. The only trait he took from his father was his doggy ears, claws, fangs, and tan skin.

"Kami I'm starving!" She hears Isamu shout. Isamu's speech has improved over the years.

She turns around to see her three sons rush into the dining room, sit in their assigned spot, and start eating. Over the eight years, the boys had grown taller, towering over their mother. But reaching their father's shoulder. Their twin girls have also grown, but barely meet their father's mid thigh.

Kagome places Kenta in his high chair, before taking her seat at the head of the table.

She opens Kenta's jar of mush carrots, grabs a spoon, and starts feeding him.

"Plans after school?" Kagome asks. Kenta pumps his fist as the spoon makes its way into his mouth.

"Science club."

"Speech team."

"Baseball."

Kagome nods as she dips the spoon back into the jar of baby food.

"Where's your father?" Kagome asks as she puts the spoon in Kenta's mouth.

"Getting ready," Yasha says.

Kagome nods, before turning to face them.

"I need you three to distract your father after he picks you guys up from school. Until six, then take him to the hall," Kagome tells them.

"Are you and aunt Sango and Rin going to be at the hall decorating?" Taisho asks as Isamu grabs the syrup.

"Yes. Your aunt Yura is going to help too," Kagome says as Kenta lets out a scream. "I'm going to feed you. Just wait."

Two year after Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding, Bankotsu and Yura had gotten married.

"I want you three to behave too. No kissing or touching," Kagome warns as she feeds Kenta again. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

"Mom! Stop!" Taisho whines with a blush. His brothers are sporting the same blush.

Yasha had been dating Koga's oldest daughter, Airi, for two years. Taisho was dating Miroku's daughter, Marika, for a year. And Isamu had been dating Shiori for five years.

"We haven't done anything with them," Yasha mumbles with a blush.

"Better not be," Kagome says with a glare.

"Better not what?" Inuyasha asks as he walks into the dining room. He's wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a red tie. He has on black shoes, a gold watch, and chain. His hair is in a low ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Be doing the dirty," Kagome says as she opens another jar of carrots.

"Whoa! Who's having sex?" Inuyasha asks as he takes his jacket off and rolls up his sleeves. "I don't need your uncles to be killing me on my birthday. No fucking thank you."

"No one!"

"Language!" Kagome snaps as she points at Kenta.

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he places his jacket on the seat next to Kagome.

"Good morning beautiful," Inuyasha mumbles against Kagome's hair.

"Good morning," Kagome giggles before she tips her head back and kisses him.

"Gross!"

"Eww!"

"I think I just threw up a little!"

Inuyasha gives them the finger as he nibbles on Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome pushes him away and blushes.

"Happy birthday," Kagome says as Kenta pounds on his high chair. "Kenta said it too."

"Thank you, both of you," Inuyasha says as he ruffles Kenta's black hair. Kenta giggles as he tries to reach for his father's hand.

"Where are the girls? I called breakfast five minutes ago.

"They're brushing their teeth," Inuyasha says as he takes Kenta out of his high chair.

"I'm going to make sure they're okay. They've been quiet for a while," Kagome states as she stands up and walks out the dining room.

Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as he watches Kagome's hips sway from side to side.

"Old man."

Inuyasha rolls his eyes as he looks at Yasha.

"Yes."

"Keep your eyes off our mother."

"How do you three think you got here?" Inuyasha asks as he places Kenta on the table.

Taisho rolls his eyes as Isamu shakes his head.

"I'm giving out fifty bucks, to the first person who tells me what we're doing for my birthday?"

"Dada!"

"Well," Yasha says causing Taisho to hit him in the back of the head.

"You're doing nothing," Taisho tells him.

"Didn't look like nothing when your mother was in her," Inuyasha says as Kagome walks into the dining room with a plate of food and coffee. Inuyasha and his sons now have a closer bond then they did when they we're children.

"What didn't look like nothing?" Kagome asks as she sets his food down in front of him.

"I'm offering fifty dollars to the first person to fuss up where we're going for my birthday," Inuyasha says as he grabs his coffee cup.

"I hope they said nothing," Kagome states as she looks up at her sons.

The boys shiver at the look their mother is giving them.

Kagome nods before walking away. Kenta crawls towards Isamu.

Inuyasha smirks behind his coffee cup.

'I'll just go ask one of the girls.'

**.**

**.**

**That afternoon**

**With Kagome**

"Hello, hello," Rin announces as she calls into the semi decorated banquet hall.

"Hey," Kagome states with a wave. She, Yura, and Sango are sitting at a table in the middle of the room blowing up red, black, and silver balloons. Kenta is sitting on the table playing with a toy car.

"I see you guys started decorating," Rin says as she pulls up a chair on the other side of Kagome; she's sitting next to Sango.

"Yeah. Only a few minutes ago," Kagome tells her, before leaning back in her seat. "How's the kids, everyone?"

Over the past eight years, Sango had had another set of twins, boys this time. They are five now.

Rin on the other hand had had another girl who has Sesshomaru wrapped around her finger. their daughter, Kizu, is four.

Yura had had two kids. A girl, named Ai and a boy named Jitsu. Ai is six and Jitsu is three.

Ayame had another boy who is now six.

"Hetic."

"Annoying."

"Crazy."

Kagome giggles as Kenta rolls his car off the table.

"Mama!"

"I know the feeling," Kagome says as she bends down to pick up the toy. "And Inuyasha wants another baby. Not happening buddy."

"Wow," Sango states with a shake of the head. "The man must love children."

"Apparently so," Rin says as she grabs a piece of silk streamers and scissors.

"I have drama!" Yura sings.

"Tell us, more," Sango sings back.

"For one, Jakotsu is starting to date this guy."

"What!" Kagome shouts causing Kenta to jump. "That jerk didn't even tell me."

"I don't think it's anything serious. But you never know with Jakotsu."

"True," the girls agree.

"Don't drop this again," Kagome tells her son as she hands him his toy car. Kenta nods while grabbing the toy.

"And this drama deals with Kikyo."

Rin and Sango glance at Kagome whose face turns serious.

"Well, Bankotsu told me that Kikyo gave Suikotsu full custody of their daughter," Yura states. "She gave Naraku their son too."

"Why would she do that?" Sango asks as she grabs another balloon.

"Because she's a selfish female dog," Kagome mumbles as she ties the bottom of the balloon.

"Suikotsu told Bankotsu that she said that she wanted to explore the world. She didn't want anything tying her down. She would have given them to her sister, but she's busy with her own kids."

"So pathetic," Kagome says. "She probably left with some married guy."

The girls shrug as they continue with their job.

"Well at least she wasn't selfish about sharing custody with Suikotsu in the beginning," Rin states.

"Kagura was so hurt when she found out. She wanted to kill him after the paternity test," Kagome tells them.

"I would have too," Sango replies. "If Miroku had done that, he would have gone missing."

The girls break out in laughter causing Kenta to tilt his head.

'Mama we-ird.'

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha**

"So neither of the girls told you?" Miroku asks as he sits in Inuyasha's office.

"No," Inuyasha mumbles with a pout. "And they're like daddy's girls! They tell me everything."

Miroku shakes his head before standing up.

Five years ago, Inu No Taisho had left the company, handing it over to his two sons.

"Ready for lunch."

Inuyasha sighs as he stands up. "I guess. Bankotsu and Koga coming?"

"I think so."

"We're not getting drunk this time," Inuyasha says as he grabs his wallet and jacket.

"Ahh! You're no fun, grandpa!"

"Hey!"

.

.

**Later that night**

"Dad!"

"What?" Inuyasha asks as he stares at the t.v. He's still in his work suit, but his tie is laying on the coffee table. "Do you guys know where your mother and Kenta are? It's my birthday, but she's nowhere."

He looks up when he hears a stampede of feet.

The boys are wearing black suits with white button down shirts underneath; their hair is up in a ponytail.

His daughters are wearing yellow puffy dresses with black shiny shoes. They have light lip gloss and their hair is in pigtails.

"Why is everyone dressed up?" Inuyasha asks as he sits up.

"You'll find out soon," Taisho says as Yasha makes their father stand up. Isamu walks behind him and ties a blindfold over his eyes.

"It's a surprise daddy!" Inya shouts.

"Shut up, Inya!" Izya snaps.

"Why-"

"Hey, don't start," Inuyasha says as Yasha walks them out the living room.

"You're going to like this surprise old man," Yasha tells him.

"I better," Inuyasha says as they walk out the house.

**.**

**.**

**Ten minutes later**

"Okay, where are we going?" Inuyasha asks as Inya and Izya walk him out the limo.

"Shhh, daddy," Inya says as Isamu opens the door to the banquet hall for them.

"Okay, make sure he stands right there," Taisho says while Yasha closes the door.

The girls nod before walking their father to his designated spot.

"Can I take off the blindfold now? I should charge you guys for kidnapping," Inuyasha says as he sniffs. All he could smell was food.

Isamu walks behind and takes the blindfold off. The lights turn on as soon as the blindfold is off.

"Surprise!"

Inuyasha smiles as he stares at everyone. His family and some of his co-workers are standing in front of him.

Kagome walks towards him in a black dress that stops mid-thigh. Her red heels match her red lipstick. Her hair is lying over her right shoulder. If you didn't know her, you wouldn't believe that she had six kids.

She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek. "Happy birthday Inu."

"Thanks baby," Inuyasha says as he gives her a long kiss on the lips.

Kagome giggles as she opens her mouth, allowing his tongue to slip into her mouth.

"Awww!"

"Calm down birthday boy!"

"Are you two getting ready for baby number seven?!"

"Gross."

Kagome pulls away from Inuyasha and hid her face into his neck.

Inuyasha chuckles as he looks down at her. He kisses the back of her head, before turning to face everyone.

"Let's get this party started!"

**.**

**.**

**Two hours later**

_"What! Kagome! Twins?! What?!"_

_"Suprise!" Kagome says with a smile._

Everyone laughs as the video of the reception of Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding shuts off.

After Inuyasha and Kagome entrance, everyone was allowed to eat. After everyone ate, a few of Inuyasha's family and co-worker made speech and told funny stories.

Ten minutes ago, Yasha started a collage of videos, made by Taisho, of Inuyasha and his life from when he was a child to present time.

Kagome giggles before standing up. "Can everyone stand up and raise their glass."

Everyone stands up and does as told. The adults have champagne in their glass while the kids and teens have punch.

"I would like to wish this man next to me a happy birthday! And I hope we grow old and enjoy life together! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Kagome smiles before sitting down. She looks over at her husband and smiles. He leans over and kisses her lips.

"I love you."

Kagome smiles as she kisses him back. "I love you too."

Inuyasha and Kagome dance for a few minutes, before Kagome grabs his hand and slips them out the hall.

"Tonight was perfect," Kagome mumbles as her and Inuyasha sit on the water fountain.

"It was. Kagome thanks again," Inuyasha states as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"You're welcome," Kagome says as she leans against him. "Your parents said that they'll keep the kids, this weekend."

"You naughty girl," Inuyasha mumbles as he nips her ear. He secretly dips his hand in the water. "You need to cool down."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screams in shock as cold water falls onto her head and rolls down her back. She jumps up and glares at her husband.

Inuyasha laughs as he stares at her angry face.

"Oh! So you think you're funny," Kagome snaps as she stomps her foot.

She grabs a handful of water and throws it at her husband, before running away from him and the fountain.

"Ohh! No you don't! Come back here!" Inuyasha shouts as he runs after Kagome.

Kagome glances behind her and sees Inuyasha running after her.

She squeals as he jumps, knocking them both down.

Kagome screams as they roll down the hill.

Once they were at the bottom, Inuyasha quickly looks down at his wife. Her hair was everywhere and she had tears in her eyes. He looks down at her dress to see that it's wet and has grass stains on it.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome nods while giggling. She opens her teary eyes and smiles up at him.

Another round of laughter leaves Kagome as she stares up at his wet face. She raises a hand up and pulls out a piece of grass.

"Sorry," Kagome laughs as she throws the piece of grass on ground.

"You should be," Inuyasha says as he leans his face close to hers.

Kagome giggles and turns her head. Her laughter stops as she spots the playground in the distance.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asks.

"Let's go to the playground."

Inuyasha looks in the direction she's pointing in and smirks.

"Alright."

**.**

**.**

**Back inside**

"Hey, do you guys know where mom and dad are?" Taisho asks his brothers as Kenta wraps his arms around his neck.

Yasha is standing in front of their table while the girls eat their cake.

"I think they went outside. They should be back in a few," Yasha explains. "Now will you excuse me, I have a girlfriend to kiss."

Taisho rolls his eyes as he watches his brother wall towards his girlfriend.

"Don't grow up to be like him, kay?" Taisho says as he holds up his hand.

"Kay!" Kenta giggles as he slaps his hand with his brother.

"Alright," Taisho cheers, before going to find his grandparents.

"Keh, boys," Inya says as she looks at her sister.

"Boys," Izya confirms with a nod.

**.**

**.**

**With Inuyasha and Kagome**

"Thanks for the party. I really loved it," Inuyasha says as he pushes his wife on the swing.

Kagome smiles as she lets the wind blow through her hair.

"Thank you. Aren't you glad you waited for the surprise?" Kagome asks.

"Yes I am," Inuyasha tells her as he kisses the top of her head.

"Seeing those videos brought back a lot of memories," Inuyasha says. "It made think about us and our future."

"And?" Kagome asks with a tilt of the head.

"I realized that I can't wait to wake up to see your face every day. I realized how much we've grown and love each other. How much we sacrificed in order to be together. I love you, Kagome, with every fiber in my body."

Small tears form in Kagome's eyes as she listens to his confession.

There's silence as Kagome and Inuyasha listen to the wind.

The only sound that was heard was Kagome's light sniff and the sound of the swing.

"We're going to be together forever, right Kags?" Inuyasha asks as he pushes the swing.

"I guess, Yashie," Kagome states with a giggle.

"Wow. You sound so confident. Do you promise?" he asked, taking one hand off the chain and holding his pinky up towards her.

Kagome smiles as she turns around and looks at her husband.

"Promise. Together forever," Kagome promises as she wraps her pinky around his. They looked into each other's eyes and smile.

"My one and only love."

.

.

.

**That's the end of First Love... It's officially over now... sad.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this sequel! I hoped this chapter answered everyone's questions too. If not, message me. **

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'Parenthood, 'A Moment Too Late ',' The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife. And my one shots.**

**School is still a killer... But I'm working on the stories when I have time... Thinking about a one-shot I'm going to do too.**

**Thank you, Angel-the-hedgie and MadamScorpio for beta reading this story and helping me out with it! Love you girls. ^_^**

**Started to look at colleges... Ahhh! Lol. But yeah... So I'm not dead... ^0^... If you guys have any questions or want to talk to me... I'm here! ^-^.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Bye ^-^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Merry Christmas

"In-Inu-Inuyasha!"

Kagome arches her back as she climaxes. She lets out a sigh of pleasure as Inuyasha crawls up her body from underneath the sheets.

The silk sheets lay low on his hips, revealing his tan back to the sun.

Kagome lays underneath him with her black hair surrounding her head.

They are lying at the end of the bed with a heated glow surrounding them.

Kagome wraps her around her husband's neck as he thrust hard inside of her.

"Oh!"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha bites his bottom lip as Kagome's walls tighten around his cock.

He places his hands above Kagome's head as he starts thrusting faster inside of her.

"Inuyasha!"

"Mommy! Mommy!"

"Uhh!" Inuyasha groans as he hears their daughters knock on their door.

"Yes sweeties?" Kagome answers as she looks up and at the door.

"Katsu's awake and we're hungry," Inya says.

"Mommy will be out there in a minute, okay? Go wake your brother and tell them to get Kenta and Katsu," Kagome says as she runs hand down Inuyasha's chest.

Inuyasha raises a brow, but smirks at the heated look in her eyes.

"Are they gone?" Kagome asks as she rotates her hip.

"Yeah," Inuyasha moans before thrusting inside of her.

"Ohhh! Ohh!"

"Fuck!"

"Deeper! Faster!" Kagome screams as she digs her nails into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha's hands tighten their grip on the covers above her head as he thrust faster and deeper inside of his wife.

"Yes! Yes! Kami! Yes!" Kagome screams in pleasure. "Almost there!"

"Kagome!"

"So good!" Kagome moans as she arches her back. He legs tighten around his waist.

"Mom did you wan-" Yasha starts to say as he walks into his parents' room. He freezes at the position his parents are in. "No! No! NO! Oh my Kami! My eyes! My eyes!" He screams as he runs out the room while slamming the door.

Kagome rolls over and covers herself, causing Inuyasha to groan as her walls tightens around him more.

"Inuyas-" Kagome starts to say, but He starts to pound her from behind. "Ohh!"

"Almost there!"

Kagome grips the bed's end headboard as his thrust became faster and deeper.

"I-I-I- Inuyasha!" Kagome screams as she fells her release.

Inuyasha thrusts into Kagome one more time, before climaxing inside of her.

Kagome and Inuyasha fall onto the bed, panting. Kagome rolls over so she can look at Inuyasha.

"Talk to Yasha. I know he's going to be scarred for life."

"He'll live," Inuyasha says as he kisses his wife. "It's not like it's the first time he's walked in on us."

Kagome giggles as she looks up at him. "Well I'm going to get ready. And you should too. We have a busy day ahead of us."

"I know," Inuyasha responds with a groan. "How about another round."

"You horn dog," Kagome says as she rolls onto of him. She places her hands next to his head and looks down at him.

"Says the woman who wants round three too."

"Shut up," Kagome says with a grin before rotating her hips.

"Inuyasha!"

"Kagome!"

**.**

**.**

**Thirty minutes later**

"Good morning," Inuyasha greets as he walks into the kitchen.

"Morning," Kagome says as she jungles Kenta on her right hip as she grabs a glass of orange juice. Her hair is in a high ponytail, and she's wearing a tank top and basketball short.

"Where's everyone?" Inuyasha asks as he grabs Kenta and kisses his check, before looking at his wife. Since his birthday party, Kenta had grown into an average two year old hanyo. He looks more and more like his mother, but still has some of his father's key features; like his smile and puppy eyes.

"Snow daddy! Snow!" Kenta shouts as he points to the window behind his mother.

"In the dining room, eating," Kagome says as the new addition to their family lets out a cry in discomfort.

"What's the matter baby?" Kagome asks as she hovers over the carrier on the island. She sets her glass of juice down, before picking up their son.

Katsu Seji Takahashi is three month old. He has his mother's black hair with silver tips. He has elf ears, claws, and small baby fangs. His eyes are a liquid gold with small specks of blue.

He was conceived on the night of Inuyasha's birthday party. After giving birth to him, Kagome had gotten her tubes tied. She thought seven kids was enough.

"What's wrong with him?" Inuyasha asks as Kenta clings to his light blue button down shirt.

"Brobber?" Kenta says as he tries to reach for his baby brother.

"He's just hungry," Kagome says as Yasha and Taisho walk into the kitchen with dirty dishes.

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" Yasha says as he looks at his parents. "Don't ruin my little brothers' innocence too!"

"Oh shut up!" Inuyasha says as he turns around and looks at him.

"Yashie! Yashie!" Kenta screams as he holds his arms out for his older brother. He had picked up that name from his mother.

"No biting," Kagome warns Katsu as she lightly pats his butt while he sucks on her nipple. Katsu looks at her as he continues to eat.

"He grew fangs faster than any of the kids," Inuyasha comments.

"Look at him! Already Daddy's favorite. Good job, boy!" Yasha gloats causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes. He places Kenta on the floor, who automatically runs to Yasha.

"Oof!" Yasha shouts as his hip slams into the kitchen sink.

"Brobber Yashie!"

"I have to go," Inuyasha says as he leans over and kisses Kagome.

"Okay. Bye. Your briefcase and duffle bag is by the door."

"Okay. See you tonight, Mrs. Takahashi."

Kagome giggles as Inuyasha makes his way out the kitchen.

"Hehehe," Yasha mocks as he picks up Kenta.

Kagome glances at him in response. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing," Yasha says. "You're just blushing like a schoolgirl."

"Am not!" Kagome argues as her blush deepens.

"Awww! Look at you! Taisho look at her!"

Since Inuyasha's birthday party, the boys have grown a few inches, but are still shorter than their father. They all look identical to their father too.

Yasha's still the active, cocky, sport super star, Taisho's the smart hardworking boy, and Isamu the quiet, but sweet guy.

On the three sixteen year olds' free time, Taisho's helps his father at his company, Yasha plays soccer, baseball, and basketball, and Isamu volunteers at the disabled children center with his girlfriend.

Kagome couldn't have wished for better kids.

"Aww! Mom! Look at you!" Taisho teases with his brother.

"Mommy!" Kenta joins as he points at her.

Kagome huffs as she storms out the kitchen.

"Where ya going schoolgirl?!"

Kagome looks down at Katsu who's still eating. "Don't be like your brothers."

Katsu blinks at her in response. Kagome smiles as she walks up the stairs to start the several tasks of the day.

"I have to call your aunts and make sure everything's ready for tomorrow, and call your grandparents. And go shopping. Too much work," Kagome whines.

Katsu pulls away from her breast and sighs causing Kagome to laugh as she pulls down her shirt. "You don't like what we have to do either, I see."

She walks towards her bedroom to get changed.

"I feel the same way too, baby."

**.**

**.**

**That evening**

"Mommy, when's daddy coming home?" Inya asks as she looks at her mother who's playing with Kenta's hair.

Kagome looks over his head to see Inya and Izya looking up at her.

They had eaten just a few moments ago and were now resting in the livingroom. The older boys were wrapping last minute Christmas presents, while Kenta and Katsu were taking naps. The girls were sitting at the coffee table, coloring pictures for Santa. Everyone are in their pajamas and are ready to go to sleep at any moment.

"He'll probably be here after you guys go to sleep," Kagome states giving them a grim smile.

The girls pout as they look down at their papers.

"Daddy's always working," Izya mumbles.

Kagome bites her bottom lip in response. She hated lying to her kids. Espically to her little angles.

_**Ding Ding!**_

"Yasha, go get the cookies," Kagome says as she grabs the remote next to her to change the channel.

"Taisho turn on the tree," Kagome declares.

"Mama," Kenta mumbles with sleep in his voice.

"Yes baby?"

"Where Danta Claws?"

"He's coming, he's coming."

Yashie walks into the room with a tray of cookies and milks, everyone immediately lights up.

After everyone ate milks and chocolate chip cookies, they began to watch a Christmas movie.

Kagome maneuvers Katsu so he's sitting on her lap as Kenta sits on the floor with his green blanky.

_**Ding Dong! **_

_**Knock Knock Knock!**_

"I wonder who that can be," Kagome says with a smile.

All the little kids look up as Isamu gets up and walks out the living room.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!"

"Santa!" Inya and Izya scream as they run towards the man in the red suit.

"Danta Claws! Danta Claws!" Kenta shouts as he gets up and runs after his sisters.

Kagome smiles as she looks at her husband dressed in a Santa suit. He has put on cologne to mask his scent.

"Santa! Santa, sit down! Sit down!" Inya and Izya shout as they grab 'Santa's' hand.

They sit him next to Kagome who looks at him. Katsu looks at him and wrinkles his nose, before burying his face into his mother's bosom.

"Oof!" Inuyasha exclaims as Inya and Izya jump on his lap. Kenta tries to sit on his lap too, but struggles.

Taisho picks him up and sets him in between his sisters.

"Santa! Santa! Yasha hasn't been good this year!" Inya says as she pulls on her silver ponytail.

"Neither have Isamu and Taisho, they always argue!" Izya says as she looks up at Santa with big eyes.

"Snitches," Yasha mumbles from his spot across from them.

"I'm the only one that has been good!"

"She's lying Santa! I've been good too!"

"Calm down girls," Kagome says as she stands up. "Kenta, tell Santa what you want. Yasha, go make some more cookies for Santa," Kagome directs as she stands up.

"Yes boss lady!" Yasha states with a fake salute.

"I'll be back," Kagome tells everyone as she walks out the room with a sleeping Katsu.

"I want a fire truck!"

"Oh really," Inuyasha says in a deep, rough voice. He gives his son a weary look in response. 'What is going on in that crazy mine of his?' Kenta just smiles up at him in response. "Anything else?"

"Superman! Sword! Ninja!"

"Santa, I was a doll that talks and pees," Izya declares.

"I want a tablet! I want to play my dress up games!" Inya states.

"Santa! Santa! Why are your eyes gold just like us?" Izya asks with tilt of the head.

"Uhh-"

"Because he's part inu demon like us. Did you really think a human could deliver all those presents in one night?" Yasha asks as he walks in the room with a can of soda.

Izya and Inya nod in response as Kenta tries to pull on Inuyasha's white curly beard.

"Now Santa, I want-"

"Sorry sonny, naughty kids don't get presents," Inuyasha tells him a smirk.

Yasha's eyes narrow as he looks at him.

"Well Inuy-"

"Excuse me, Santa Claus," Kagome says as she walks into the room. "But it's time for Kenta to go to bed."

"Sleepy time?" Kenta asks as he jumps off Inuyasha's lap.

"Yes sleepy time. Go say bye bye to Santa. After I put Kenta to sleep, you girls are next."

"Uhhh! Really mommy!"

The triplets chuckle as they continue to wrap presents. Their respect for their father had gone up. Any men that dresses up as Santa to make his kids was a outstanding father.

"Bye Santie! See you later!" Kenta exclaims as he runs up to Santa.

"Bye! See you next year kid," Inuyasha says as he gives him a high five and ruffles his hair. "Stay good kid."

Kenta nods, before running towards his waiting mother. Kagome lifts him up and sets him on her hip before walking out the room.

Kenta waves at Santa with one hand and holds his blanky in the other.

Inuyasha waves at him in response, before turning to look at his daughters who are listing request; the boys put in a few wishes to have some fun.

"Santa," Inya says after they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Yes, little girl?"

"I want my daddy to be home more," Inya says causing Izya to nod. "Can you make that wish come true?"

Inuyasha's eyes soften as he looks at his daughter.

"I can arrange for that to happen," Inuyasha says in his deep voice.

The girls smile as they look up at him.

"Okay girls, time for bed," Kagome states as she walks into the dining room.

"But mommy!" Inya whines.

"Daddy hasn't seen Santa yet. I'm sure he has wishes too!" Izya tells her.

"I'm sure he does. I'll tell Santa what your daddy wants and when he gets here, he can tell Santa personally. Now time for bed, unless you want Santa to forget to leave the presents."

"No!" They shout. "Bye Santa Claus!"

Inya and Izya wave at him, before getting off his lap and running upstairs to get into bed.

Kagome turns around and makes sure they're upstairs when a warm body leans against his back.

"Has Mrs. Takahashi been a good girl this year?" Inuyasha whispers in Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggles as she turns around. "Yes I have."

Inuyasha reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvet rectangular box.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasps.

"Open it," Inuyasha says with a smile as he hands her the box.

Kagome gives him a look before opening the box.

"Oh my gosh!"

Kagome runs her hands over the blue diamond necklace.

"15 carats," Inuyasha tells her with a smirk.

"It's beautiful," Kagome whispers as she looks up at him.

"Not as beautiful as you," Inuyasha says, causing Kagome's grin to widen, but the boys to boo.

"That's an old line, old man!" Yasha shouts.

"Sometimes I wish you three would catch the damn hint and leave."

"Boys, why don't you tuck the girls in," Kagome says as she glances at them.

The boys groans but do as told.

Kagome turns back to Inuyasha and looks up at him.

"Inuyasha, this is really beautiful. I thought we said we weren't getting each other anything," Kagome states as she runs her fingers over the diamonds.

"You deserves this," Inuyasha tells her. "And many more. You take care of the kids, all seven of those monsters. And I want to thank you for that. I'm also thankful that you came back from everything I put you through. I-"

Kagome puts a finger to his lips and shushes him. "That's in the past. Let's live in the future."

Inuyasha looks down at her and nods. Kagome leans up and kisses his nose, before leaning back.

"After you put the gifts under the tree, how about you come up stairs and I can show you how naughty I can be."

Kagome gives him a smirk, before turning around and walking out the living room. As Kagome walks out, the boys walk in.

"Hey, put the present underneath the tree," Inuyasha says as he starts to take off his beard and hat.

"And where are you going?" Yasha asks as he looks at his father's retreating back.

"I'm about to get my ho ho on with your mother," Inuyasha says with a smirk, before rushing upstairs.

"Eww! Why did you tell us that?!"

"My ears!"

"Disgusting!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Merry Christmas! I hope everyone has a safe and amazing Christmas! If I don't see you guys on New Year's, Happy New Year's! Lol.**

**Wanted you guys to read something before the holdiays... Short, but Christmacy. ^0^.**

**I love all my fans ( my: reviewers, people who favorite me and my stories, followers, and even my silent readers!). I am so thankful and grateful for all of you! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! **

**Check out my other stories, ' If loving you is wrong, I don't want to be right', 'Parenthood, 'A Moment Too Late ',' The Mob Life', and 'Secretary to Wife. And my one shots.**

**Until next time folks,**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Bye ^-^**


End file.
